My pain
by Uzumaki uzumaki
Summary: chapter 14. maaf ceritanya mengecewakan. SN.BL.YAOI. dont like dont read..Will I get love, or other fate that will greet me go to the next life. warning YAoi. kritik saran dan review ya
1. Chapter 1

***kembali saya edit***

**Salam kenal dari Tutu chan dan salam hormat untuk semua para Author dan Readers**

**Akhirnya saya bisa ikut bergabung dengan fanfic tercinta ini.**

**Dan semoga saya bisa mengeluarkan imajinasi saya dan ikut serta berpartisipasi**

**Saya mohon maaf sekali,**

**karena ini fic pertama kali saya,mungkin sangat kurang sekali dan sangat buruk untuk di mohon maaf,**

**saya tau manusia takkan pernah ada yang sempurna dan saya ini adalah salah satu bagian dari tidak kesempurnaan itu.**

**Semoga dengan fic yang ala kadarnya ini bisa sedikit menghibur.**

**Dan apabila banyak terjadi kesalahan dan banyak cacat pada isinya dan ada yang kurang enak pada ceritanya saya mohon maaf dengan sangat,**

**karena belum bisa menjadi author yang berbakat.**

**saya akan terus belajar dan mohon bimbingannya . Sankyu**

* * *

**Warning ...**

**bishounen,OOC dan IC,**

**Fluffy angst,Yaoi,rape,PWP,Lemonnya belum di munculkan di chap awal .**

**Pairing :**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto x Gaara**

**Neji x Gaara**

**Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto**

**Rating = masih T dan bisa berubah menjadi M

* * *

**

* * *

**WARNING**

**Untuk yang ber umur dibawah (-18) tahun harap segera menutup dan meninggalkan fic saya,**

**karena didalam cerita saya mengandung banyak sekali kekerasan moral psikologis dan juga mengandung bahan yang sangat berbahaya apabila di konsumsi,yaitu YAOI**

**maaf apabila saya banyak tujuan saya hanya untuk mengingatkan,**

**Di awal-awal belum banyak saya paparkan tentang YAOI dan kekerasan lainnya.**

**Tetapi ini hanya sekedar peringatan,untuk berjaga-jaga,mohon kebijaksanaannya.**

**If u don't like , don't read

* * *

**

**Ucapan terimakasih untuk hima chan yang telah memberikan saya banyak saya baca fic saya,memang ada kata yang belum jelas.**

**Tapi,setelah saya kirim ulang dan memperbaiki fic saya,mengapa tetap saja ada yang terpotong**

**apa karena saya terlalu banyak ya? saya edit dan publish juga sudah 6 x**

**saya harap hima mau terus memberi masukan pada saya,karena saya masih dalam tahap2 pengenalan pada fic . ^_^**

**terimakasih perhatiannya

* * *

**

* * *

**chapter 1**

**Uzumaki naruto**

seorang laki-laki berumur 18 tahun anak dari mendiang Minato namikaze dan Uzumaki hidup dengan ibunya saja,

setelah ayahnya meninggal, ia hidup sederhana dan cenderung kekurangan, untunglah ia dan ibunya mendapat bantuan dari keluarga Uchiha. Karena dulu, ayah naruto adalah teman ayah dari Sasuke, alasan itu yang membuat keluarga Uchiha sangat perhatian dengan keluarga Naru. Naruto dan ibunya berkerja di restoran keluarga Uchiha dan mendapatkan gajih yang cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya. Naruto bertampang cenderung manis tampan ini, bisa di katakan dia juga cocok untuk menjadi wanita, di dukung pula ia memiliki kepribadian yang sangat ramah, baik hati dan selalu membangkitkan semangat di antara kawan kawannya untuk selalu tersenyum, seperti dia,walaupun terkadang ia melakukan hal yang usil dan membuat temannya menjadi gemas. Tapi laki-laki ber rambut pirang,bermata biru langit yang cerah dan memiliki kulit eksotik yaitu coklat karamel itu, tidak pernah mengenal lelah untuk selalu tampil ceria di depan apa adanya memiliki sahabat karib seperti Gaara dan Lee. Dari kekompakan mereka itu,mewujudkan kebahagiaan bagi kehidupan normal selayaknya para remaja lainnya.

* * *

**Uchiha sasuke**

Seorang cowok ber umur 18 tahun bertampang tampan, sehingga banyak sekali para wanita di sekolah yang sangat memuja mujinya terutama fans fanatiknya, baik di sekolah dan di luar sekolah. Sasuke adalah seorang anak dari bangsawan Uchiha, tahu kah anda kenapa di dia sebut bangsawan kelas atas ? Karena sejak dahulu Klan uUchiha adalah pemilik Perusahaan besar pesawat ternbang di Konoha Province. Perusahaan itu dinamai : Uchiha Airline, setelah perusahaan pesawat terbang,keluarganya juga memiliki beberapa Hotel dan Restoran. Sesosok Sasuke yang memiliki postur tubuh tegak dan dada bidang, ber rambut raven berwarna biru tua,yang mungkin mempunyai karakteristik sifat berbeda dari remaja pada umumnya.

Dia sangat pendiam sekali, jarang bicara untuk hal hal yang sangat tidak penting menurutnya, seperti hanya sekedar menyapa dan mengobrol, lain Naruto lain pula Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang siswa yang pandai, sehingga dia sering memenangkan lomba olimpiade baik nasional ataupun internasional, bersama dengan tim nya. Sasuke sangat menyukai kesendiriannya,walaupun dia di tempat seramai apapun dia sangat dingin dan cuek dengan keadaan, dia juga mempunyai sifat egois dan tempramental yang sangat tinggi.

Sasuke hanya mau berbicara pada Hyuuga neji Shino dan Hinata. Mungkin, ia mau berteman dengan mereka, karena mereka juga anak-anak berprestasi dan dari keluarga kelas high.

Begitulah Sasuke dengan segala kemewahannya yang membuat dan membentuk dia sebagai seseorang yang tidak berperasaan.

* * *

**Hyuuga neji**

Cowok manis berumur 18 tahun yang menjadi teman dari uchiha bungsu, bertampang manis dan elite sama elitenya dengan keluarganya,ayah Neji yang menjadi Mentri Dalam Negeri

yang membuat ia terpandang di kalangan kelas atas sama seperti Sasuke.

* * *

**Sabaku no gaara**

Cowok tampan berumur sepadan dengan naruto, memiliki kehidupan sama seperti Neji juga Sasuke. Tapi, ia mempunyai keistimewaan dalam perilaku dan sifatnya yang sangat menghargai perasaan orang lain. Ia pandai berteman tanpa membedakannya,karena kebaikannya,ia sangat dikenal sebagai siswa yang pintar dan multy talent.

hal itulah yang menjadikan dia seorang ketua Osis selama 2 periode berturut-turut.

* * *

**Rock lee**

Sahabat Naruto dan Gaara yang memiliki penampilan unik. dengan gaya ala Amerikanya yang jadi andalan, terkadang, ia nampak sangat serius apabila sudah berjumpa dengan yang namanya buku, tidak lain lagi karena hobinya membaca.

* * *

**Shino**

sahabat Sasuke yang pintar dan sangat bersih, sehingga apabila ada sesuatu yang kotor sedikit, ia langsung mengkritiknya tanpa pikir dan memandang.

* * *

**Hyuuga hinata**

Seorang gadis cantik dan manis,adik dari Neji hyuuga, matanya lavender tak berpupil,rambut hitamnya yang panjang membuat kecantikannya terlihat Natural. Hinata lebih suka dengan kesederhanaan. "Toh manusia kan semuanya sama" kata-kata itulah yang selalu menghiasi keistimewaan dari dirinya. Sesosok gadis pendiam,lemah lembut dan pandai,namun ia memiliki kebiasaan yang diluar perkiraan, Hinata lebih suka berpenampilan tomboy,sampai terkadang ia dimarahi oleh Neji gara-gara penampilan tomboynya itu.

* * *

**Haruno sakura**

Sebenarnya saya juga bingung dengan keberadaan Sakura , karena saya mempertimbangkan kepribadiannya yang cerewet, jadi saya mencoba memasukan dia dalam cerita saya.

Sakura adalah gadis manis berrambut pink bermata green, ia yang sangat menyukai Sasuke. Ia mendirikan Fans Club di sekolahnya,gadis ini juga terkadang bergabung dengan Hinata, dalam misinya untuk mendapati hati Sasuke yang dingin itu. Sakura adalah gadis yang pandai dalam berbincang, tetapi dia cenderung cerewet dan banyak Inovasi dalam perebutan Sasuke dengan teman2 fans Sasuke lainnya.

* * *

**05.30 A.M**

Suara bunyi kicauan burung sudah mulai membisiki pendengaran Naruto,yang terlihat masih berada dalam tidur nyenyakknya itu. Biasanya, ia selalu tepat bangun pagi tepat pada jam 5.00 . Tapi karena ia baru mengerjakan tugas matematika yang sangat di bencinya,jadi ia sudah hampir 2 malam tidak tidur. Alhasil, Naruto kesiangan.

"Tok...tok...tok" terdengar suara ketukan pintu di balik kamarnya

"Naruto,apakah kau sudah bangun nak?" tanya Kushina

"Eummmhhh... iya bu." sambil melihat ke arah wekernya di samping tempat tidur kecilnya yang berwarna orange itu.

"Ap-apaa,setengah enamm!"

Naruto kaget dan langsung cepat cepat lari menuju kamar mandi. Untuk menjalankan aktivitas mandi beberapa menit kemudian setelah ia selesai mandi dan berseragam, ia langsung menggendong tasnya dan berpamitan pada ibunya. Dengan bergegas, ia membawa sepedanya keluar dari rumah, sampai sampai ia lupa tidak sarapan pagi,karena gugup. Perjalanan dari apartement Naruto ke Sekolahnya cukup jauh. kira-kira empat km, ia harus berangkat lebih awal agar,bisa mengikuti pelajaran tanpa harus mendapat sanksi dari guru kelasnya,yaitu Iruka Sensei.

Di perjalanan, Naruto menuju sekolahnya yang lumayan jauh, ia melewati setiap jalan dengan raut wajah selalu tersenyum ceria. Melihat pemandangan Kota Konoha yang sangat indah, pohon pohon yang tinggi dan hijau menjulang ke langit. Bunga-bunga segar yang saling bermekaran di taman kota, gedung gedung pencakar langit dengan warna warna sangat megah. Tak lupa ia memandang luasnya hamparan laut di jembatan yang ia lewati,sangat indah pada pagi hari.

Bangunan-bangunan kuno yang sangat bernilai sejarah tinggi, yang kebanyakan di jadikan sebagai restoran ala italia dan kedai kopi. Naruto masih mengayuh kencang sepedanya menuju ke sekolahnya di "Konoha Senior High School"

Memang, Naruto bersekolah di sekolah elite nomer satu se Province Konoha, karena ia mendapat bantuan langsung dari keluarga Uchiha. Dengan ia bersekolah disana, banyak yang mengejeknya. Dan hal ini terkadang menjadi beban Naruto tetap berpikir positif, masih untung dia dapat sekolah apalagi di sekolah yang sangat bergengsi.

* * *

Sesaat ,Naruto sampai disekolahannya.

"Hei hei lihat ada Naruto datang tuh" seru gerombolan cewek di balkon sekolah elit nya itu.

"Ohayou~" sapa Naruto riang sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat yang dinamakan parkiran.

* * *

**Sesampainya di kelas**

"Ohayou semuanya" teriakan Naruto membuat seisi ruangan kelas menggema hebat dibuatnya.

"ohayoi Naru chan, kok agak terlambat hari ini?"tanya Ggaara pada Naruto

"Ia gaara,bagaimana aku enggak terlambat, sudah dua malam aku tidak tidur, hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas matematika ini" keluh Naruto.

"Kasian deh looo Naru chan" celetuk karin cewek ber rembut merah yang persis seperti Gaara.

"Tutup mulutmu" bentak Gaarap pada salah satu wanita itu. Naruto menunduk dan mendenguskan nafasnya. "Ohayou karin san,maaf tadi aku lupa memberimu ucapan selamat pagi"

Naruto riang lagi. "Ya ya ya pangeran cerewet" kata Karin ketus dan ia langsung ke luar kelas.

"Hai Naruto, kok setiap hari ceria mulu sih?" Sai menepuk lengan Naruto

"Wah, iya dong"

"Hahahahhahaha... kamu lucu Naruto, apa nggak capek setiap hari bahagia terus? aku jadi iri"

"Makannya kalo mau bahagia, berguru dulu sama Naru chan" Gaara ikut ikutan

" Saran yang bagus tuh" kata Naru

"Ehehehehehehehehheheh ... baik baik oke oke mohon bantuannya ya Sensei hahahahaha."

Sai, Gaara dan Naruto terus saja bercanda, sambil mereka menunggu kedatangan si American Star : Rock lee,yang sering terlambat dan di hukum sama Kakashi Sensei.

* * *

Di urutan bangku depan,terlihatlah Neji dan Sasuke yang sedang nampak dingin dan tenang sekali. entah mengapa para jawara kelas, seperti Gaara, Neji, dan Lee bisa sekelas dengan Naruto, yang memang kemampuannya kurang. Neji, disela-sela membaca bukunya "Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu bocah"

"Oh, aku kekerasan ya? gomen ne Neji kun" kata Naruto

"hn"

* * *

Di sela-sela bercanda Naruto dan kawannya. "Gaara gaara,sini deh mendekat, aku mau bicara"

"Naru naru aku ikut ,, hmmm memangnya ada apa sih, serius amat?" Sai ikut penasaran "Kau lihat wajah Sasuke si rambut ayam itu?"

"Mmmm'heemm , kenapa"

"Dia aneh, setiap hari kerjaannya baca terus"

Gaara senyum sendiri melihat Naruto dan Sai menampilkan wajah dengan seringai ratu gosip mereka. "Sssttttt jagan keras-keras" timpal Sai

"Dia seperti mayat hidup ya hihihihihihihihi" Naruto mulai nge-joke . Sasuke menyeringai iblis dan hanya melirik ke arah gerombolan Kyuubi itu.

Gaara mendapati pandangan Sasuke.

terlihat saat Gaara memandang Sasuke, wajahnya tampak sangat dingin dan tampan sekali, memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku Ensiklopedianya itu.

***green tea vs onyx***

* * *

**"TENG...TENG...TENG...TENG..."**

Akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi,siswa siswi Konoha School seraya langsung berlarian masuk ke kelasnya mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa.

Matematika tepat menjadi awal pembelajaran di jam pertama, Naruto akhirnya mengumpulkan tugas matematikanya kepada Iruka Sensei, yang sudah dengan susah payah selama dua malam itu ia kerjakan.

namanya juga Naruto, mau berapa kalipun ia mengerjakan matematika,ia selalu mendapat nilai tidak lebih dari C-

Wajar saja,ibu Naruto tidak mempunyai uang lebih untuk membiayai dia mengikuti bimbingan belajar, apalagi sehabis pulang sekolah naruto ikut bekerja di restoran Uchiha sampai jam 7 malam,mana mungkin ada waktu. Sempat Naruto memperhatikan teman-temannya, yang sangat senang mendapatkan nilai A,A- dan A+.Naruto malu sekali,dia selalu di ejek,karena mendapat nilai yang begitu buruk. Naruto dicap sebagai anak yang tidak pantas belajar di sekolah Konoha ini oleh teman-temannya.

* * *

"Nilaimu bagus Gaara" seru Sasuke menghampiri Gaara yang sedang duduk memandangi hasil tugasnya yang mendapat nilai A+.

"Arigatou" Jawab Gaara dingin dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke

"Cih..." Sasuke mengangkat dagunya dan melipat tangannya.

Ya, memang Sasuke dan Gaara adalah anak-anak pintar sesekolah ini, tapi sangat berbeda kepribadian,Sasuke yang angkuh dan dingin sedangkan Gaara yang lembut dan ramah.

hal itu menjadikannya rival dingin dalam bidang kepintaran dan ke populeran,tetapi Gaara tidak menganggap dirinya adalah bintang sekolah, karena ia lebih suka dengan kesederhanaan.

* * *

**Tibalah waktu istirahat **

"Naru chan! Gaara chan, wats up broo" sapa Lee, yang sok dengan gaya Amerikanya yang ambur adul tidak membuat tiga sekawan itu tertawa geli melihat tingkah Lee.

"Wah wah, sepertinya kau terlambat lagi ya Lee?" tanya Tenten

"Hahahahhaha, tau saja kau Tenten"

"Hai Naru Lee lihat apakah yang aku bawa".Gaara membawa bentou yang di buatkan khusus untuknya dari ibunya tercinta.

"Waw, i like it "serobot Lee yang memotong pembicaraan

"Ini untuk kalian, spesial loh dari my mother "kata Gaara ikut ikutan gaya Amerikanya Lee

"Gaara imut banget sih" seru teman teman ceweknya di kelas. Gaara hanya membalas senyuman,Sasuke pun langsung melirik ke arah Gaara dan bergegas keluar kelas. "Wah ada ramen gorengnya"serobot Naruto yang memakan duluan. "Oeey oeey Naru chan jangan lupakan aku dong" Lee berebutan bentou yang di bawa sama Gaara. Mereka makan dan mengobrol seperti biasanya. Di sela-sela obrolan Naru dan kawan-kawan, terlihatlah gerombolan cewek tukang gosip di pojok ruangan, yang memperhatikan naruto lalu menggosipinya.

* * *

"Tidaklah kamu lihat Gaara dan Lee ,Ino?" tanya temanya Tenten pada Ino.

"Ada apa memangnya "tanya Ino

"Ih~ ,dasar Ino san dari tadi enggak merhatiin mereka,Lee kun dan Gaara kun yang ganteng kenapa sih mau maunya main sama Naru sapa tuh?"

"Naruto maksudmu?"

Ia,ih aku aja enek kalo nyebut namanya"

"Aku dengar dia satu satunya anak yang mendapat beasiswa ya?"

Ino dan teman-teman gank nya pun mulai menggosip dengan panas .

* * *

**Di taman belakang sekolah**

Duduk dengan dingin seorang Uchiha bungsu di bawah _pohon maple_ yang sangat indah. Langit biru sebiru mata Naruto pun bersanding dengan semilir angin pada siang hari daun berwarna merah tua dari pohon yang berguguran sangat indah, ya karena sekarang musim gugur. Sasuke sangat khusyu sekali membaca bukunya,tak peduli dia lagi bersama Neji dan Shino. "Wah indah sekali ya hari ini,beda sama sebelum dan sebelumnya"shino membuka topik

"Hn" sambut Sauke sepeti biasanya dan menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Indah lagi apa bila di temani seorang pacar ,iya nggak?"timpal Neji

" Yoyoiii, whahahahahhahahaahaha, kau benar aku sih, tapi aku masih belum menemukan yang tepat, bagaimana dengan mu Shin?"

"kalau aku sih" belum sempat shin menjawab,perkataannya langsung di sambar Sasuke

"hn, benar"potong Sasuke

Kedua temannya terbelalak memandangi sasuke dengan muka aneh dan kaget mengapa Sasuke bicara seperti itu. Sangat tidak biasanya sasuke mengomentari sesuatu yang nggak penting gitu. "Sepertinya si Sasuke lagi sakit deh"kata Neji

"Nggak kok, biasa aja" dengan nada datar Sasuke menjawab "Wah ...memang dia sedang sakit, aku kira seorang Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai wanita hihihihihihiihihi "Neji terkekeh

"Hentikan ocehan burukmu"tukas Sasuke

"Hahahahahahhahahaha dasar Baka Sakuke baka baka baka" kata Shino

"Hentikan, aku normal tau" Sasuke serius

"Oke.. oke kalau kau serius" kata Shino mengalah

"Kan kamu punya banyak Fans wanita, kenapa kamu nggak mau memilih salah satu dari mereka?" kata Shin Belum Sasuke membalas pertanyaan dari temannya, "Eh, lihat tuh si Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kesini, oh iya katanya dia naksir berat sama kamuSasuke"balas Neji

"Cih.." (hafal kan ini suara siapa)?

"Sasukeeee kun" sapa Sakura dengan nada energik sekali ,Sasuke pun hanya diam tanpa memandang ke arah Sakura

"hai, ini coklat buatku ya?" serobot Shino pada Sakura

"ih,bukan dong ini kan buat Sasuke kun, awas nanti gigimu bolong gara gara makan coklat"Sakura mengejek shino karena ia adalah anak dokter

Cih" shino memalingkan wajah. "Sasuke kun hari ini indah sekali ya,waaaaaaaaaaaaah lihat daunnya berguguran, dan ini coklat untukmu"

"hn"

"Sasukekunku, tidaklah kau melihatku sebentar saja" Sakura kesal, Shino dan Neji terus menertawainya. heran, pada Shin dan Neji yang tidak pernah bosan berdampingan dengan orang yang sangat membosankan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka bertiga terus saja mengoceh tetapi si Sasuke tidak merubah masuk pun terdengar.

siswa siswi Konoha School terlihat berlarian menuju ke kelas.

* * *

Dan, tanpa sadar dan di duga saat Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

***_BRAKK ... BYURRR_...***

Naruto menumpahkan semua air dalam ember,bekas mengepelnya itu ke sepatu dan celana panjang Sasuke.

sepatu putih Sasuke berubah menjadi coklat dan sangat kotor sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua bertatap pandang.

**Onyx vs safir **

**

* * *

**

"Aa-aduh , ya tuhan" Naruto kaget oleh kegiatan yang baru saja di lakukannya. "Ma-aaf maaf, aku tidak sengaja,biar aku yang bersihkan" dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto mengelap dan membersihkan sepatu Sasuke, dengan celemek yang dipakai Naruto selagi mengepel tadi. "Hentikan" seru Sasuke,tapi Naruto tetap saja mengelapinya

"Bisakah kau hentikan perilakumu itu, HAH!"bentak Sasuke dengan nada kencang.

***DEG*** " maa-f .. maafkan ... saa-ya " Naruto menunduk sebagai arti meminta maaf. Tak lama kemudian keadaan malah menjadi sangat ramai,dan datanglah Neji dan Sakura. "Wah.. wah.. wah rupanya ada pertengkaran disini" seru Sakura dengan nada enteng mengejek. "Sasuke,tidaklah kau melihat sepatu dan celanamu basah" kata Neji

"Hn"

"Wah,siapa makhluk kotor ini? .. Pasti kau yang membuat ulah pada teman kita?"

"Mm-maaf a-kku,ti-tidak sengaja,uun" Naruto tetap membela dirinya

"Apa yang kau katakan,HAH? DENGAN MUDAHNYA KAU MENGATAKAN MAAF!" bentak Sakura, Sasuke terus saja diam dan memandangi Naruto dengan dingin

"iyya,mm-aafkan saya!"

"DASAR MENJIJIKKAN, BILA DIRIMU DIJUALPUN HARGANYA TIDAK SEPADAN DENGAN SEPATUNYA SASUKE TAU!" timpal Sakura dengan muka sok jago

***DEG***

Mendengar perkataan itu s eakan akan perasaan dan harga dirinya Naruto pecah berantakan "Sudah ku katakan aku tidak sengaja, uun" Naruto mulai menemukan air matanya yang ternyata memaksanya untuk menangis

"WAH, TERNYATA KAU DAN MULUTMU PINTAR SEKALI BERBICARA YA, SUDAH KOTOR TIDAK MAU MENGAKU LAGI,SIAPA ORANG TUAMU HAH, APA ORANG TUAMU SAMA BURUKNYA DENGANMU!" Sakura membentak Naruto dengan keras.

***BLAARRRR***

Otak Naruto seakan-akan pecah oleh perkataan Sakura. Nafas Naruto tertahan dan pupilnya membesar

"Berhati-hatilah kalo berjalan dan gunakan matamu" seru Neji

"NGACA DULU DONG SEBELUM NGOMONG,KAU TAHU SASUKE ITU SIAPA,HAH!" Sakura emosi

"Janganlah berbuat yang macam-macam bila tidak ingin terkena masalah" timpal Neji lembut

"LIHAT BETAPA MELASNYA MUKAMU ITU SEPERTI ANJING KELAPARAN!"

"SAKURA!" Neji membentak menghentikan ocehan sakura yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

* * *

Dan naruto terbelelek saat sakura mengatainya sangat-sangat kelewat batas dan menusuk perasaannya itu.

Ia merasakan tangannya bergetar hebat,terus terang saja Naruto ingin sekali melawan,karena harga dirinya di injak-injak.

Tetapi Naruto sadar,ia tidaklah mampu melawan orang-orang kaya. Ia terus saja mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang sangat melukai hatinya, ia hanya bisa diam diam dan membisu mendengarkan makian tiap kata per kata dari bibir manis Sakura, ocehan Sakura menjadi paku yang memaksa melukai perasaan halusnya itu, tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat dan ia memejamkan matanya setiap kali Sakura memakinya, Naruto sangat menyesal atas ketidak sengajaannya itu.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Apa lagi ini... sungguh mengejutkan sekali ... dasar tak berguna

Tetapi ...apa ... apa itu ?

matanya biru sempurna .. ada apa di balik matanya yang biru itu?

Mengapa matanya biru cerah sekali ... arrrrrrrghhh! sadarlah Sasuke

kau kampungan sekali ... dia kan hanya orang miskin yang di selamatkan oleh otousan dan kaasan dulu...

menjijikan sekali memohon mohon seperti anjing kelaparan .. memalukan

**End Sasuke pov.**

* * *

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke dan teman temannya pergi dan menyisakan Naruto, yang masih ter isak-isak tangis, sehingga dia tidak ikut pelajaran selama 5 jam.

Setelah keramainan itu berubah menjadi sepi, Naruto langsung berlari ke lantai paling atas dari gedung sekolah di lantai 8, sambil terisak-isak oleh tangisannya sendiri.

Naruto sengaja tidak ikut pelajaran kali ini karena takut bertemu Sasuke dan kawan kawannya di kelas. Gaara dan Lee,terus saja mencari Naruto tetapi hasilnya mereka tidak menemukan naruto.

* * *

"Ohayou"

Sesegera Naruto menghapus air matanya dan menghadap ke asal suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"HAH ,siapa kau" Naruto ter kaget dengan melihat sesosok gadis ada di belakangnya

"Ma-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu" gadis itu adalah Hinata

"Oh, ia tidak apa,tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memandang langit sore saja,itu tidak lebih"

"Oh, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki naruto,dan kamu?"

Dengan malu-malu Hinata,"namaku Hyuu, maksudku, panggil saja aku umm, Hinata ... ya Hinata" ia tidak memperlihatkan nama marganya karena ia tidak mau bersombong ria.

"Naru kun, apakah kamu baru menangis,k enapa matamu merah?"

"unn, ano .. akku tadi hanya" belum sempat menjelaskan kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh suara Neji

"Ah, Hinata chan ternyata kau disini, sekarang sudah saatnya pulang" Neji menggandeng tangan adiknya itu. Langkah Neji tertahan dan berbalik badan melihat ke wajah polos Naruto

"Kau lagi bocah, aku memperingatkanmu agar tidak mendekati Hinata" seru Neji dengan nada dingin

"Tap-tapi ni'isan, dia tida~"

"Sudahlah Hinata, aku tidak ingin kau ketularan menjadi aneh seperti dia" Naruto terdiam melihat Hyuuga itu berjalan menuruni tangga,dan setelah beberapa saat, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Tepat jam 14.00 P.M

Sambilku mengayuh sepedaku menuju taman tempat aku beristitahat sejenak

ya tuhan kali ini aku nggak nyaman sekali dengan perasaanku ini

Dimata mereka aku tidaklah lain adalah sampah... Tapi ini adalah kenyataanya,

Mengapa aku tidak bisa menceritakan keluh dan kesah kepada ibu

Aku tidak tahan seperti ini tuhan

Setiap hari aku merasakan kenyataan menggerogoti diriku ... aku sudah lelah ya tuhan

lukaku tuhan,lukaku di perasaanku

Apakah aku terlalu hina sebagai umatmu

Apa aku tidak pantas berada didunia ini,jawablah tuhan .. mengapa aku seperti ini terus

Jawablah ya tuhanku!

Mengapa batinku menangis seperti inii,

aku terus saja mengayuh sepedaku satu satunya ini dengan kencang ... aku melihat burung burung terbang di lautan sana.

Menyusuri langit sore dengan diriku yang sangat mengecewakan ini

mata biruku ini tidak sepadan dengan dengan kebahagiaanku yang selama ini hanya diriku yang palsu.

Aku hanya hambamu yang sangat kecil dan tidaklah banding orang kaya itu

Apa yang bisa hamba perbuat sekarang

Harga diriku adalah permainan mereka

Apakah aku bisa menjalankan kehidupanMU ini yang begitu sulit

aku terus memandangi jalan dan seisinya yang ku lewati

terlihatlah wajah wajah baru dengan silih berganti,aku melihat tawa yang alami pada wajah mereka, berjalan jalan dengan lepas dan tanpa kepalsuan

bunga Tulip dan Wisteria terlihat banyak tumbuh di sekitarnya, indah sekali.

Mengapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka

dengan alami dan bukanlah kepalsuan dalam tertanam di otak ini

Tolong beri aku jawaban tuhan ...

end Naruto pov.

* * *

Sementara Naruto masih bergelut dengan pikirannya,ia dengan sengaja berhenti di sebuah taman persimpangan di Green Street,

ia meletakkan sepedanya di samping gerbang taman, lalu ia memasuki taman itu.

Terlihatlah pemandangan pohon pohon dan bunga musim gugur.

sebuah danau buatan yang didampingi patung patung angsa yang terbuat dari kaca dan air mancur berwarna warni, yang tersorot oleh semak belukar dari timbunan dedaunan _pohon oak_, jembatan jembatan dari kaca yang kuat,

bukit bukit dan padang rumput yang taman yang terbuat dari kaca didampingi lampu-lampu taman yang terang membuat suasana makin terlihat clasic sekali.

sambil menunggu jam 16.00 P.M untuk kembali bekerja di restoran Uchiha. Naruto berjalan ke sebuah tangga kayu agak tua dan menuju ke sebelah kanan dari tangga tempat yang jarang sekali orang mengetahuinya. Karena tangganya berada di tengah semak-semak dan berada pada sudut taman yang sepi.

Sesaat setelah Naruto menaiki tangga kaca itu tampak pemandangan yang luar biasa, terlihat jelas guguran daun_ pohon maple_ yang sangat indah dan berjejer rapih,

ia berhenti pada sebuah bukit berrumput hijau yang memaparkan keindahan kota Konoha yang sangat jelas terlihat dari atas bukit itu.

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke besi pembatas antara bukit dan tebing.

ia kembali memandang pemandangan indah itu,angin terasa sangat lembut membelainya, lalu tanpa disengaja naruto merentangkan ke dua tangannya dan menutup matanya.

(seperti rose dan jack pada film titanic) "Aku ingin merasa tenang seperti ini" Naruto berkata sendiri

Angin sore itu berhembus sangat lembut terasa di setiap tubuh Naruto yang menikmati angin itu menenangkan perasaannya.

* * *

**karena masih banyak sekali terdapat kesalahan di chap 1.**

**Saya memutuskan untuk meng edit lagi,agar lebih jelas maaf

* * *

**

chapter 1 selesai ... Ripiuu please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Salam kenal dari tutu chan & salam hormat untuk semua para author dan readers**

**Akhirnya saya bisa ikut bergabung dengan fanfic tercinta ini**

**Dan kali ini saya mengeluarkan chapter 2**

**Saya mohon maaf sekali,karena ini fic pertama kali saya**

**mungkin sangat kurang sekali dan sangat buruk untuk di mohon maaf,**

**saya tau manusia takkan pernah ada yang sempurna & saya ini adalah salah satu bagian dari tidak kesempurnaan itu.**

**Terimakasih untuk teman2 yang menyukai fic saya,tapi sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena masih banyak sekali kesalahan.**

**terimakasih partisipasinya dalam saran dan ripiu sangat senang sekali.**

**Karena ini menjadi suport untuk saya dalam melanjutkan chapter demi chapter.**

**Semoga dengan fic yang ala kadarnya ini bisa sedikit menghibur**

**Dan apabila banyak terjadi kesalahan dan banyak cacat pada isinya dan ada yang kurang enak pada ceritanya saya mohon maaf dengan sangat.**

**karena belum bisa menjadi author yang berbakat**

**saya akan terus belajar dan mohon bimbingannya . Sankyu

* * *

**

* * *

**Warning ...**

**bishounen,OOC dan IC**

**lime,lemon,YAOI,grapefruit dan PWP belum dikeluarkan di chap awal-awal ..**

**Pairing = sasuke x naruto**

**Naruto x gaara**

**Neji x Gaara**

**Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto**

**Rating = ratingnya masih T dan bisa beruah jadi M

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sementara Naruto masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, ia dengan sengaja berhenti di sebuah taman persimpangan di Green street, ia meletakkan sepedanya di samping gerbang taman, lalu ia memasuki taman itu. Terlihatlah pemandangan pohon pohon dan bunga musim gugur. Sebuah danau buatan yang didampingi patung patung angsa, yang terbuat dari kaca dan air mancur berwarna warni, yang tersorot oleh semak belukar dari timbunan dedaunan _pohon oak_, jembatan jembatan dari kaca yang kuat, bukit bukit dan padang rumput yang taman yang terbuat dari kaca didampingi lampu lampu taman yang terang membuat suasana makin terlihat clasic sekali. Sambil menunggu jam 16.00 P.M untuk kembali bekerja di restoran Uchiha. Naruto berjalan ke sebuah tangga kayu agak tua dan menuju ke sebelah kanan dari tangga tempat yang jarang sekali orang mengetahuinya, karena tangganya berada di tengah semak semak dan berada pada sudut taman yang sepi. Sesaat setelah Naruto menaiki tangga kaca itu. tampak pemandangan yang luar biasa, terlihat jelas guguran daun_ pohon maple_ yang sangat indah dan banyak. Ia berhenti pada sebuah bukit berrumput hijau yang memaparkan keindahan kota konoha yang sangat jelas terlihat dari atas bukit itu. Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke besi pembatas antara bukit dan tebing. Ia kembali memandang pemandangan indah itu,angin terasa sangat lembut membelainya, lalu tanpa disengaja naruto merentangkan ke dua tangannya dan menutup matanya.

(seperti Rose dan Jack pada film Titanic) "Aku ingin merasa tenang seperti ini " Naruto berkata sendiri. Angin sore itu berhembus sangat lembut terasa di setiap tubuh Naruto yang menikmati angin itu menenangkan perasaannya , disela-sela Naruto menikmat kesendiriannya.

Handphone naruto berbunyi..

* * *

**"zzzz zzz zzz"** getar Handphone Naruto

"Sepertinya ada sms masuk" gerutunya

***SMS GAARA :**

Naruto chan, bisakah kau menemaniku pergi ke Shibuya Plaza nanti?

Soalnya aku ingin membeli buku dan kaset dvd kesukaanku ,, aku tunggu di Shibuya Plaza tepat 19.30 P.M

Tapi kalo nggak juga tak apa ^_^ gomen ne sudah ganggu.

***BALASAN NARUTO :**

buannya menolak, tapi mengapa kamu enggak menggunakan mobil Mercy mu itu? kan bisa cepat dan tanpa menunggu lama untuk sampai disana. Apakah mobilmu itu bosan denganmu Gaara? hehehehe :P

***SMS GAARA :**

Wah, sepertinya setelah dua tahun aku mengenalmu,aku semakin lupa dengan mobilku, Naruto. aku merasa iri denganmu, kaubegitu ramah lingkungan dan bisa kemanapun tanpa harus tergantung dengan mobil, bisakah kau temani aku? aku ingin sekali menaiki Metro bawah tanah :)

***BALASAN NARUTO :**

Kamu itu Gaara, terlalu berlebihan sekali memujiku... hehehehehe

ya ya ya .,, baiklah Gaara, aku siap menemanimu.. Sampai bertemu nanti.

Jaa ne :D

* * *

Naruto sangat senang sekali bisa dekat dengan seorang Gaara yang baik hati. Tapi terkadang rasanya aneh sekali. Saat Naruto berdekatan dengan Gaara,wajah Naruto menjadi merah dan tingkah lakunya seperti orang mati gaya. Senyuman Gaara terlihat sangat lain di dalam pandangan Naruto, terkadang senyumannya itu membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah dan kikuk.

Gaara pula yang selalu menolong naruto disaat ia terkena sesuatu tanpa di duga sebelumnya. bisa dibilang pula, Gaara sangat perhatian dengan Naruto. Mungkin karena sifat natural yang terpancar dari Naruto, yang membedakan dia dengan banyak sifat-sifat lain. Atau mungkin karena kesederhanaannya naruto?

hmmm ... banyak intinya kepribadian Naruto yang membuat Gaara menjadi senang apabila berada disamping Naruto.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" Naruto mendengus setelah sampai di restoran Uchiha itu.

Naruto sengaja masuk lewat pintu belakang. Karena, ya memang disediakan pintu keluar masuk Khusus para pelayan dan koki,bertujuan agar tidak mengganggu kenyamanan pelanggan.

* * *

"Naruto Kocchi ni oide yo. " panggil Shikamaru , teman pelayannya

"Oh , hai " Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Mengapa kau telat sore ini?" Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya dan cemberut seperti seorang wanita yang menunggu kekasihnya.

"Hahahahahhahaha,kau ini lucu sekali sih Shika, banyak hal terjadi hari ini"

"Waai, yatta ze pasti sangat menyenangkan?" sambil Shikamaru memberikan baju khusus pelayan restoran mewah itu pada Naruto.

"Arigato ... ummmmmhh" Naruto kembali mendengus dan menampakkan wajah bimbangnya.

"Melihat exspresi wajahmu, sepertinya kamu lagi ada ya masalah Naru chan?" Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya . "sepertinya begitu Shika,tapi sudahlah tak apa,ayo kita bekerja" Naruto tersenyum kembali. "Sepertinya serius ya Naruto?"Shikamaru memandangi wajah Naruto yang manis itu.

"Hn" (ikut-ikutan Sasuke)

"Huffh,bahasamu seperti Uchiha bungsu itu Naru!"

"Wueeeek! ngapain sih kamu manggilin nama dia? bikin telingaku panas aja" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya

"Wah wah wah sepertinya ada apa-apa nih, sama si ganteng itu denganmu Naru chan?" tanya Shika dengan memeluk nampannya dan berjalan menuju Naruto ala ballerinanya

"Eh, anno ... emmm maksudku nggak ada kok"

Beritahu aku Naruto please ... pleasee!" Shika memohon dengan pupy eyesnya. "Ah... sudahlah Shika,kita bekerja lagi,di pecat baru tau rasa" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Shika dengan mengejek. "Iya deh ,dasar cerewet. Huh"

Dan seperti biasanya,mereka bekerja dengan sangat profesional melayani tamu-tamu.

.

Seketika berhentilah mobil Jaguar berwarna hitam, dan turunlah para bangsawan Uchiha itu. Sesosok laki-laki tampan,rambutnya panjang, bibirnya sangat manis yaitu Itachi. Fugaku sama ayah dari Itachi dan yang memakai Tuxedo hitam sangat rapih sekali. Kalo ada Itachi pasti ada Sasuke,terlihatlah sesosok laki-laki muda yang seumuran dengan Naruto. Sasuke yang menggunakan Tuxedo hitam dengan walkman yang selalu menempel di telinganya. Sesaat Naruto sedang melayani tamunya,dan ia tidak sengaja melihat Uchiha's Family itu datang.

* * *

"Aa-apa! Saske~ " Naruto berbisik sendiri sambil matanya melotot ke arah Sasuke

"Oh tidak, matilah aku sekarang!" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Tapi...tapi , tunggu dulu, aneh sekali hari ini, kenapa pemilik restoran ini datang kemari, setauku apabila ada pengumuman, pasti yang datang wakil dari keluarga itu, keluarga itu jarang kelihatan di restoran ini. apalagi Itachi yang katanya sedang kuliah di Suna, juga Sasuke yang terkenal jarang kemana-mana,tapi mengapa mereka kesini?

**end Naruto Pov**

* * *

Oey ... oey Naru chan, kok ngelamun? Tanya konan

"ah, enggak kok, aku Cuma bingung, kok keluarga uchiha pada kesini?"

"ah, Naru chan bakaaaaaaaaaa, kan mereka pemilik restoran ini" konan melipat tangannya

"iya iya,kalau itu aku sudah tau,t api tunggu dulu" naruto langsung memperhatikan Keadaan restoran besar itu, setiap sudut.

Tetapi setelah di teliti satu per satu, Naruto menemukan kejanggalan disini,semua tamu berpakaian sangat berbeda dari sekedar tamu yang datang dan menikmati makanan lalu pulang.

Para wanita terlihat glamour dengan drees yang mereka kenakan dengan warna warna calm, para pria menggunakan tuxedo. Dan banyak sekali yang membawakan bunga dan berbagai kado. kue dan makanan lezat terpajang rapi siap di santap, dekorasi ruangan yang tampak begitu clasic. Sehinggga menampakkan layaknya sedang berada di BALL room istana.

**Sasuke POV**

Ya... sama saja semuanya, kenapa sih di hari ulang tahunku ini... nggak ada sesuatu yang sedikit menarik, semuanya tampak biasa, dari pada datang ke tempat membosankan ini lebih baik aku baca buku aja dirumah. Aniki baka ngapain sih malah jadi sumber perhatian , kan aku yang ulang tahun!

ihhhh! ... nggak ada yang istimewa, mengapa sih tu cewek cewek aneh. Aku kira mereka bangsawan sama sepertiku, tapi tingkah lakunya kampungan seperti nggak pernah lihat cowok aja!

...bosaaaan~ aarrrrrghh! kapan sih aku menemukan perbedaan dari hidupku, semuanya mudah di raih dengan uang. Tapi mengapa hidupku terasa kosong sekali.

**end Sasuke Pov.**

* * *

"Sebenarnya ada acara apaan sih?" tanyaku pada Konan

"wah, payah kau Naru kun, kau satu sekolahan dengan Sasuke tapi kau sama sekali tidak paham"

"uh, sebenarnya kau ngomong apa sih"Naruto mengerutkan dahinya

"kau tahu ini?" Konan membawa sebuah kado

"iya, tau itu kan kado" dengan nada acuh

"Narutooo BAAKAA" konan tertawa menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto, yang langsung berubah menjadi merah.

"heh, dasar sialan kau, memangnya ada apa sih?" Naruto jadi kebingungan sendiri. "sasuke Uchihaku oh Sasukeku" Konan memeluk kado itu dan berputar putar konyol

"hei, ada apa sih"naruto menarik tangan Konan selayaknya sedang berdansa

" tampanku kan ulang tahun hari ini" terlihat karin memeluk kadonya itu dengan gemas

"Apa.. uu..ul..ullang..ulang ...tahun?"

***DEG*** kata katanya tertahan.

"ih... Naruto, biasa aja ya kalo ngomong,dasar payah.,awas,aku kan mau memberikan kado ini,setiap pelayan wajib loh" konan mengkedipkan matanya dengan genit,

lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"kk...ka..kado ull..ulla..ulang tahun s..sas...Ssuke Uchiha"

Naruto terbata bata langsung menepuk nepuk pipinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya

**Naruto kembali Pov**

Apa katanya ... Ulang tahun Sasuke ... Apa ini artinya hari berakhirnya hidupku sudah tiba? Ya tuhan,bagaimana aku ini . Aku sangat bodoh sekali ... aku sudah membuat onar pada pemilik restoran itu, aku baru teringat bahwa aku dan ibu bekerja disana ...ya di tempat Sasuke Uchiha. Ingatlah tadi apa yang kamu perbuat pada Sasuke

Ya tuhan, hancurlah semuanya...Berakhirlah nasip ku ini. Sebentar lagi aku menghancurkan perasaan ibu

Ahhhhh... tidak... tidak ... Aku tidak sanggup melihat ibuku di pecat. Mau makan apa kami ini . Apakah aku harus tidur sebagai gelandangan, bagaimana dengan kesehatan ibu juga

nyawaku tidak sepadan dengan kesehatan ibu yang pasti lebih penting dari segalanya. Ya tuhan aku sudah sangat mengecewakan ibu. Aku sudah membuatnya terjebak dalam masalah besar. Na na na na na naa ... tenang Naru ... tidak boleh berkata seperti ini. Tapi aku adalah orang pertama yang berani membuat pertikaian dengannya. Uhhhhhhhh .. tapi kau kan ngga sengaja, tapi apa yang di katakan Neji memang benar. Kalo nggak mau terkena masalah jangan cari masalah. Tapi...tapi...tapi aku tidak tau ini akan terjadi.

Tenang lah Naruto ini hanya mimpi

Apaaaaa mimpi ...Tidak tidak tidak ... Tapi ini sudah terjadi dan ini bukan mimpi. Naruto sadarlah ... sadarlah... ini bukan mimpi, dan sekarang aku akan menghancurkan semuanya

tawa ibuku dan kebahagiaannya yang lainnya...

***DAG DIG DUG*** (jantung Naruto berdetak kencang sekali)

"tidaaaaaaak". Naruto berteriak histeris memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, "tidak ... tidak ini cuma mimpi ... cuma mimp ya cuma mimpi"

Naruto langsung terjatuh pingsan tanpa sadar di lantai. Sehingga sebagaian tamu melihatnya dengan wajah cengo, termasuk wajah sasuke yang melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin dan arogan.

* * *

*drap drap drap* (langkah kaki Konan dan Kiba)

Konan dan Kiba dengan cepat mendatangi Naruto yang pingsan, lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangan makanan yang sangat besar.

Wajah Naruto sangat pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Naruto sadarlah,kau kenapa sih dasar manusia aneh" Konan khawatir

"Hai Naruto kenapa?"tanya Kiba

"entahlah aku juga tak tau"

"Baka... bakaaaaaaaaaaa uhhhhhhhhhh Naruto baka" Konan menggerutu

"Bangun Naruto bangunn" sambil mencipratkan air mineral ke wajah Nnaruto yang shock

"Ayolah manis bangun" seru Kiba khawatir juga

"Dasar memalukan kau Naruto ... ayolah bangunn" Kiba menarik lengan Naruto yang lemas

"Ayolah buka matamu, jangan buat aku khawatir" raut wajah Konan berubah sangat cemas

"Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya Naru chan" tambah Kiba. Dan tapa sadar ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka bertiga itu. "bukan begitu caranya membangunkan orang yang pingsan"

"lantas bagai man"Konan menjawab

"kyaaaaaaaaa" Kiba histeris

Kiba yang sangat kaget melihat seorang Uchiha Itachi berdiri membelakanginya "baiklah,biarkan aku membantu kalian, sekarang kalian kembali bekerja dan biarkan aku yang mengurusinya" Perintah Itachi "oh,Ha'i Itachi sama" kata keduanya dengan raut wajah yang sama sama tidak menyangka

Itachi mengambil sebuah minyak angin dan menaruhnya di hidung Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto tersadar dan bangun.

"aa..aduh kk..k..epalaku sakit"

wajah Naruto pucat sekali,

tanpa menyadari dia sedang terbaring di sebuah sofa hangat,

di sebuah ruangan besar bergaya eropa clasic milik Uchiha.

"kau sudah baikan?" sapa Itachi tersenyum

"aaa...app..paaa" Naruto berteriak kaget melihat Itachi duduk di sebelahnya

"baiklah aku ulangi pertanyaanku,apa kau sudah merasa baikan Naru chan?"

Itachi tersenyum manis sekali

"oh,ha'i saya sudah merasa baikan Itachi sama,tapi mengapa saya berada di sini?"

"tadi kau pingsan dan aku yang membawamu kesini"

"tapi,kenapa anda tau nama saya Itachi sama? Padahal anda tidak pernah mengenal saya"

Itachi hanya tersenyum memandangi naruto yang shock

Muka Naruto yang langsung merah padam karena ia masih sedikit sempoyongan,

dan

Beberapa saat ia tersadar kembali

"oh,te...terimakasih Itachi sama,

saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya,maa...maaaf ... mmmaa...maaf"

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari meninggalkan Uchiha sulung itu dengan sangat gugup dan

ketakutan sekali.

* * *

Dengan keadaan yang masih sempoyongan. Naruto berlari menuju taman air mancur bermaksud untuk mencari Konan dan Kiba, karena dia tidak menemukannya di dapur sewaktu Naruto mencarinya. Tanpa di sengaja Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang berlari, Hinata bermaksud meminta maaf atas perilaku kasar kakaknya sewaktu di sekolahan, dan dengan keras Hinata memanggil nama Naruto sambil senyum senyum nggak jelas, sehingga Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah asal suara yang memanggilnya itu. Tanpa sadar ia terpeleset dan menabrak Sasuke dan Shino, hingga mereka bertiga masuk kedalam kolam air mancur. Untunglah di taman hanya ada Shino, Hinata, Neji dan tentu saja si Sasuke.

Para tamu kehormatan berada di dalam bersama dengan anggota keluarga uchiha yang lainnya.

"Naruto... channnnn" ^_^

"Yaa~" Naruto melihat Hhinata ..

**Lalu apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya..**

* * *

**Chapter dua selesai ripiuu please ^_^**

* * *

**Reviewers**

***Naruelf **: terimakasih sudah menymak verita dari tutu chan .. terimakasih banyak naru chan ..

saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin ..

dan saya akan terus belajar .. ia memang disini naru agak kesiksa.

. tapi pasti ada sisi hikmahnya .. tunggu kelanjutannya ^_^ arigatou

***Sasunaru 4ever **: terimakasih banyak sobat :D .. pasti saya lanjutkan,

hehehhehe lemonnya ada kok ..

ia karena masih bulan puasa,jadi nanti aja hehehehehehe *di gampar sapu wkwkkwkw

***Misyel chan** : hehehhe ,, ia .. terimakasih sudah mampir di fic saya .. tunggu chap 3 nya juga ya

***Naoka chan :** ia naoka chan,karena ada adegan yang kurang lazim,

bersifat kekerasan dan ada juga yang bersifat kekerasan mental psikologis

,tapi saya belum terlalu memunculkannya di chap awal,

ia terimakasih sudah menyarannkan,dan usulan diterima ^_^.

maklum saya masih belum tau tentang fanfic secara keseluruhan.

jadi masih banyak masukannya sangat lah berharga.

***Hime chan :** hehehehe.. iya , terimakasih ya hime chan,atas ..

di tunggu juga chap 3 yaa.. sankyu

***Hima chan :** hehehehe.. iya hima chan ,,, saya sangat berterimakasih sekali sama kamu ,,

yang sudah mau memberi saya akan perbaiki .. tapi mengapa kok setiap saya menulis cerita . pasti ada kata kata yang kepotong .. :(

hasilnya jadi buruk.

okee hima chan .. tunggu juga chap 3 nya yaa,sankyu

***Aozora chan :** wah .. terimakasih banyak sudah mau memberi masukan dan saran.

itu sangat berarti bagi saya,terimakasih.. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Salam kenal dari tutu chan**

**salam hormat untuk semua para author dan readers**

**Akhirnya saya bisa ikut bergabung dengan fanfic tercinta ini**

**Setelah saya bekerja semalaman untuk menggarap fic ini**

**Dan akhirnya chap 3 pun keluar juga**

**Saya mohon maaf sekali,karena ini fic pertama kali saya**

**Dan karena saya belum terlalu tau tantang tata cara didalam fanfic.**

**mungkin sangat kurang sekali dan banyak typo,**

**saya tau manusia takkan pernah ada yang sempurna & saya ini adalah salah satu bagian**

**dari tidak kesempurnaan itu.**

**Terimakasih untuk teman2 yang menyukai fic saya,**

**tapi sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena masih banyak sekali kesalahan.**

**terimakasih partisipasinya dalam saran dan ripiu saya sangat senang sekali.**

**Karena ini menjadi suport untuk saya dalam melanjutkan chapter demi chapter.**

**Semoga dengan fic yang ala kadarnya ini bisa sedikit menghibur**

**apabila banyak terjadi kesalahan dan banyak cacat pada isinya**

**dan ada yang kurang enak pada ceritanya saya mohon maaf dengan sangat.**

**karena belum bisa menjadi author yang berbakat**

**saya akan terus belajar ,mohon bimbingannya . Sankyu

* * *

**

* * *

**Warning ...**

**bishounen,OOC, dan IC kemajuan deh ada Lime Nya dikit khukhukhukhu * di lempar papan tulis**

**lemon,YAOI,grapefruit dan PWP belum dimunculkan di awal-awal .. karena masih dalam bulan puasa ^_^**

**Pairing = sasuke x naruto**

**Naruto x gaara**

**Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto**

**Rating = sebenarnya ini masih T tapi sesaat bisa berubah jadi M**

**kalo tidak suka dengan fic saya yang begitu banyak kesalahan .. mohon jangan melihat fic saya ^_^

* * *

**

* * *

_**readers quetions : mengapa memakai rating M ?**_

_**tutu chan answer : sebenarnya,saya gunakan rating M hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja karena ada adegan yang berbau pukul2an dan tonjok2an.**_

_**mungkin ini tidak boleh di baca anak bawah umur**_

_**jadi saya mengikuti anjuran dari fanfic**_

_**jadinya saya buat M**_  
_**ada juga sih lemonnya,tapi lemonnya bukan yang menjadi topik utamanya.**_

_**yang utama .. adalah**_  
_**pandangan tentang kehidupan naruto dan sasuke. akankah sasuke berubah? dan bagaimana hikmah dari ini semua.

* * *

**_

* * *

_***BYUURRRRR* **_

Sasuke,Naruto dan Shino jatuh kolam air mancur yang sebenarnya kolam renang.

lumayan dalam ada sekitar 2,5 meter. untung saja Shino dan Naruto bisa berrenang.

hai hai bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Shit,Sasuke tidak bisa berrenang,malah parahnya ia mempunyai phobia terhadap renang,

*Flash back dikit

karena dulu Sasuke saat kecil pernah terjatuh di kolam renang dan tenggelam,

untunglah,ada sang kakak yang menolongnya waktu itu.

*End flash back

* * *

Tentu saja keadaannya makin memburuk ketika sasuke tidak menampakan dirinya.

Wah sangat disayangkan sekali,padahal ia hari ini sedang berulang tahun.

"aauphhhhh tooo-tolong akummblup...bluppp"

suara Sasuke meminta tolong untuk di selamatkan dengan tangan yang melambai ke atas

"sial,kenapa bocah itu lagi lagi bikin ulah sih" Shino menampakan kekesalannya sambil naik ke permukaan

" toloong...toloong sasukeee tenggelam Saksuke tenggelam" Neji berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke

"A-apa? Sasuke tenggelam?" Naruto kaget oleh teriakan Neji,

ia langsung berenang menuju ke arah Sasuke dan menggendongnya naik ke permukaan.

sesaat setelah Sasuke dapat di selamatkan oleh Naruto,dan langsung Neji dan Sino ikut menggotong Sasuke ke permukaan

dan menaruh Sasuke yang tidak sadar ke tepian kolam.

"Ada apa ini?"seru Fugaku yang terlihat sangat cemas

"ini kesalahan saya" Naruto menjawab

Naruto langsung menekan perut Sasuke,sehingga air yang masuk tubuh Sasuke,tanpa dipikir panjang.

Naruto lalu memberi sasuke nafas buatan selama kurang lebih 3 menit berturut-turut.

"ayolah... bangun!" wajah Naruto pucat melihat Sasuke tak kunjung sadar,sambil terus menekan perutnya Sasuke

"bagaimana kalo tidak bangumpphh" Neji menutup mulut Hinata yang ketakutan

"cepat pannggil dokter!" seru Fugaku panik

"baik tuan" seru Security yang sedang berjaga-jaga diwilayah restoran mewah itu.

"bangunlah Sasuke" ayahnya nampak sangat cemas,

tetapi anehnya,Fugaku malah memerhatikan wajah Naruto terus menerus.

"ayolah... bangun Sasukkee!" Naruto kembali memompa daerah sekitar jantung Sasuke dengan tangan,

wajah Naruto pucat dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

* * *

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

* * *

"dia ngga bergeraaMmhbb" Hinata mulai mengoceh lagi

"diam lah Hinata,jangan membuat semua panik!"

seru Shino dan Neji memeluk lengan Hinata yang ketakutan itu.

Naruto kembali memberi nafas buatannya pada Sasuke lagi dan hampir berulang kali,terlihat air mata mulai menetes pada pipi naruto yang terlihat panik.

Neji dan shino sangat kaget dan shock melihat adegan tidak pantas itu terjadi pada Sasuke.

Tetapi Fugaku tetap cool pada pandangannya yang bijaksana,

karena tau Naruto sedang menyelamatkan anak bungsunya itu.

Sedangkan Hinata yang melongo,

langsung saja Shino menutupi mata lavender milik Hinata.

* * *

"uhuk mmhh.. huuwueekk . uhuk uhuk" Sasuke mulai siuman,

dan langsung memuntahkan air yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Nafasnya ter senggal-senggal,

karena nafas Naruto memaksa masuk ke dalam paru-paru Sasuke sewaktu tadi.

"syukurlah nak,kau sudah selamat" kata Fugaku.

Ayah Sasuke itu langsung membantu mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menudurkannya ke kursi pantai samping kolam.

* * *

Dan dokter panggilan pun datang dengan cepat,langsung memeriksa Sasuke.

setelah selesai memeriksa dan memberi resep obat,dokter itu menyuruhnya beristirahat beberapa hari,

sempat dokter menyarankan Sasuke untuk di rawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

Tetapi Sasuke menolaknya.

setelah selesai memeriksa dan memberi resep obat

dokter itu pamit pulang,meninggalkan Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya.

begitu pula Fugaku yang kembali masuk ke dalam untuk menemui tamu-tamu kehormatannya.

Naruto langsung memaparkan tubuhnya bersender pada tangga kolam karena kecapaian

"terimakasih Naruto kau telah menyelamatkan sasuke" kata Fugaku,

sembari jalan masuk ke dalam untuk menemui para tamunya.

* * *

**tidak terpikir sedikitpun di otak Naruto,dari mana ayah Sasuke tau namanya,begitu pula Itachi**

* * *

"Lagi-lagi kau Naruto uhukk...uhukk... " seru Sasuke dengan nada lemas

"a-aakku sangat ti-tidak sengaja sasuke,maaf kan aku"

"kau sengaja ingin membunuh aku kan HAH... uhukkk! " Sasuke membentak dengan sekuat tenaga

"itu-itu sebenarnya" Hinata mencoba membuka mulut

"diamlah Hinata,kau tidak pantas membelanya" Neji mencoba menenangkan Hinata

"aa-apa kau bilang ,aku tidak mungkin berani membunuhmu,berbicara pada dirimu saja aku tidak tertarik" Naruto membalas dengan nada kasar

"ternyata kau berani juga ya bocah miskin" Sasuke menyeringai bak iblis.

"HEH,dengar ya tuan Sasuke,aku tau,aku ini miskin,tapi aku tidak sepetimu,aku memang salah padamu,

Tapi,apakah kau tidak punya hati untuk memaafkan orang miskin seperti aku ini HAH,dasar kau brengse!" belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan kata-kata

tonjokan keras menghantam pipi langsung jatuh tersingkir dan kepalanya dengan keras menabrak sebuah patung angsa yang terletak di sisi kolam.

"dasar kurang ajar kau bocah" seru Shino tidak terima

*_BUG BUG_* Shino menonjok pipi,dan naruto langsung terjatuh lagi

"aaarrghh" naruto kesakitan

"ttu-tunggu,jangan sakiti dia" Hinata menghentikan memandang Hinata dengan pandangan sengit

"aa-aakku,ttid-tidak apa apa nona" Naruto tersenyum,

dengan hidung dan bibirnya nya bercucuran darah.

"kau memang tidak tau malu ya bocah kotor,kau baru saja membuat ulah tadi siang dan sekarang kau sudah benar benar mengotoriku,

kau tau sekarang hari ulang tahunku,TIDAKKAH KAU TAU AKU BENCI KOTOR HAH!"

Sasuke membentak Naruto dengan sangat kasar

***DEG* **pandangan Naruto sejenak menjadi buram

"aku mengerti,aku tetapi benar benar tid"

"Naruto,mengapa kau terus saja bertingkah bodoh dan menyusahkan,HAH? .. Benar benar kau tidak mengerti terimakasih ya,ingat saat kau tidur di jalanan,

SIAPA YANG MENOLONGMU,HAH? ... Enyahlah kau dari pandanganku Naruto,kau seperti sampah yang tidak berguna disini ...

kau dan tawamu yang konyol itu sudah membuat risih pandangan di sekolah Konoha, kau mengotori semuanya Naruto!" ***death glare sasuke***

"Sasuke,bisakah kau berhenti menghina!" Hinata mencoba menolong Naruto,tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Hinata

"Masih ingatkah kau,diselamatkan dari kemelaratan oleh siapa,HAH?...kau memalukan sekali Naruto lihatlah dirimu BAHKAN ANJINGKU LEBIH BAIK DARI KAMU!"

Sasuke dengan keras membentak Naruto,tanpa berpikir naruto hanyalah seseorang yang perperasaan sangat lemah sekali.

"pandanglah dirimu Naruto,kau hanyalah seorang pembantu"!" ***death glare Sasuke***

***DEG*** Nafas naruto tercekat di leher

"DENGAR KAU UCHIHA BRENGSEK,TIDAKLAH KAU PUAS MENGINJAK INJAK HARGA DIRIKU HAH!"

" uhukk ... uhukk.. kau tau naruto,karena harga dirimu itu adalah sebuah mainan untukku" Sasuke berbisik.

"kau tau,mengapa semua orang benci kamu,karena kamu ini bisanya Cuma menyusahkan ,aku kasihan padamu,DASAR TAK BERGUNA!"

"hentikan Sasuke" Neji membentak Sasuke dengan terus memeluk Hinata yang ketakutan dan menangis.

"Kau memang brengsek uchihaaa!" naruto ter tatih tatih dengan muka penuh darah dan

perasaan Naruto yang hancur lebur tak menyisakan apapun selain tangisan.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke masuk ke dalam untuk mengganti bajunya bersama Neji dan Shino.

* * *

Hinata dengan air mata yang mengembang dan berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati Naruto

Yang duduk di pinggiran kolam renang dan menunduk,Naruto hanya tersenyum dan matanya sangat merah,wajahnya pucat dengan hidung penuh dengan darah yang mengucur

"Naruto" hiks...hikss...hiksss

"Naruto jawablah aku" Hhinata memegangi wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan darah

"..."

"ini semua salahku Naruto,ini semuanya salahku"

"..."

"Naruto jawablah hiks aku hiks"

Naruto hanya memandang langit senja pada sore itu,ia terus tersenyum,padahal dalam hatinya sudah hancur.

Hinata mencoba memeluk naruto dengan perasaan sangat bersalah sekali.

"Hinata,orang miskin seperti aku itu sudah seharusnya menderita"

Naruto menutupi kehancuran pada hatinya.

"ttti-tidaak naruto,kau tidak hiksssss pantas menderita,semua orang memiliki takdir dan bahagia,semua orang memiliki hikmah disamping cobaannya,

naruto maafkan hikssss aku"

Hinata terus memohon pada Naruto.

"terimakasih Hinata"

"maafkan aku Naruto hikss hikss ,kau terluka Naruto ,daraaah daraaah hikss,kau berdarah Naruto... toolong ada yang terluka disini hiksss" Hinata berteriak-teriak

"sudahlah Hinata" Naruto tersenyum dan pandangannya sudah semu

"toloooong ada yang terluka hikss hikss,Naruto bertahanlah " Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan rasa sangat menyesal sekali.

"maafkan aku Naruto maaf hikss"

"aku sudah terbiasa Hinata,kau tidak usah kawatir"

bibir Naruto menjadi biru kaku dan nafasnya ter engah engah karena kesakitan dan kedinginan.

"Sedang apa kau Hinata,,tidak seharusnya kau disini" hinata yang kaget dan melepas pelukannya

tangan Shino menarik hinata untuk membawanya masuk.

"LEPASKAN AKU SHINO!" untuk pertama kalinya hinata membentak shino dengan death glarenya,dan berhasil membuat Naruto dan Shino tercengang.

"masuklah Hinata" Shino langsung menarik tubuh hinata masuk.

sesaat Shino berhasil membawa Hinata cantik itu masuk,hingga akhirnya menyisakan naruto yang sendirian tanpa siapapun.

* * *

Naruto tersenyum melihat keadaannya,ia pasrah terdiam penuh darah dan sangat tidak etis sekali,

merasakan satu-satu dari rusuknya yang mulai hancur karena perkataan kasar sasuke padanya tadi,

tangan naruto menjadi putih pucat kedinginan nafasnya tersengal sengal,

badannya bergetar dan pupil matanya membesar,dengan keadaan naruto yang hampir pingsan untuk kedua kalinaya.

tiba-tiba ada tubuh yang memeluk naruto dan menopangnya agar tidak jatuh,

siapakah dia?

dan jawabannya tidak lain adalah sang ketua osis Gaara.

dengan sigap,sang ketua osis langsung membuka jaketnya dan melilitkan pada tubuh naruto yang mengigi kedinginan.

Gaara menatihnya menuju ke dalam mobil Mercy putihnya.

Sesaat,Naruto dan Gaara masuk ke restoran itu untuk menuju ke luar,Gaara merangkul tubuh Naruto yang sangat tidak etis itu.

Tamu-tamu Sasuke langsung kaget sekali melihat naru yang berlumuran darah.

Sasuke kembali memandang Gaara,dengan tatapan sengit,Kembali green tea bertemu dengan onyx.

Gaara hanya melirik acuh dan dingin pada Sasuke.

sosok pria ber rambut raven itu melihat adegan dimana sang ketua osis yang adalah rival dinginnya itu,tersenyum hangat pada naruto dan membawanya menuju keluar.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan matanya memunculkan rasa kebencian yang mendalam.

bagaimana kelanjutannya ? nantikan

terimakasih pada menyukai cerita saya dan yang tidak menyukainya

arigatou .. sankyu ^_^

* * *

chaper 3 selesai mohon ripiunya ..terimakasih

* * *

**reviewers**

***lavender hime chan** : oh iya hime chan .. saya akan mencobanya.. doakan saya ya hime,semoga saya bisa beradaptasi di ff ini

dan bisa menulis dengan benar,mau bagaimana lagi,saya baru kemarin-kemarin ikut,dan belum berbekal keahlian apa apa hehehhehe.. terimakasih sekali..

***zuki **: wah terimakasih banayk masukannya ya,, saya menunggu saran selanjutnya.. saya akan belajar lagi.. kalo ooc disini yang mungkin kelihatan oocnya itu dari

hinata dan shino,hinata agak crewet dan berani,shino yang suka dengan kebersihan,dan gaara yang mempunyai sifat ramah dan terbuka.

***kyuubi chan **: hehehehhehe .. terimakasih sudah mampir kyuu chan :D .. jangan buru-buru kabur dong *digebukin petani wkkwkw

lihatlah,dimana hikmah dari semuanya..sejalan dengan ceritanya,nanti pasti kyuu bakal tau dimana letak keindahan hikmahnya ^_^ ..

***aozora chan** : wah senang sekali juga ,fic karangan saya ini dapat menghibur

oke... sip .. saya akan belajar lebih lagi .. chap 3 sudah selesai .. saya sengaja bekerja lembur untuk ini

hhehehehhe.. ya karena juga saya lagi liburan sih,dari pada nggak ngapa2in wkwkwkkw *di gebukin tikus ahahahaha

***sasunaru 4ever **: sip .,, terimakasih ya :D ... saya mohon partisipasinya untuk saran dan masukan ^_^

* * *

* * *

mengapa saya membuat agak rumit ceritanya,ini bertujuan agar membuat penasaran,pada setiap chapternya dan memunculkan

segala sesuatu yang membuat semuanya tetap ikuti cerita ini,apabila menyukainya

dan saya akan meng update,,tidak akan berlama lama


	4. Chapter 4

**Salam kenal dari Tutu chan dan salam hormat untuk semua para Author dan Readers**

**Akhirnya saya bisa ikut bergabung dengan fanfic tercinta ini.**

**Dan semoga saya bisa mengeluarkan imajinasi saya dan ikut serta berpartisipasi**

**Saya mohon maaf sekali,**

**karena ini fic pertama kali saya,**

**mungkin sangat kurang sekali dan sangat buruk,**

**untuk dibaca,saya mohon maaf.**

**Saya tau manusia takkan pernah ada yang sempurna dan saya ini adalah salah satu bagian dari tidak kesempurnaan itu.**

**Akhirnya saya mengeluarkan chapter 4**

**Semoga dengan fic yang ala kadarnya ini bisa sedikit menghibur.**

**Dan apabila banyak terjadi kesalahan dan banyak cacat pada isinya dan ada yang kurang enak pada ceritanya saya mohon maaf dengan sangat,**

**karena belum bisa menjadi author yang berbakat.**

**saya akan terus belajar dan mohon bimbingannya . Sankyu**

* * *

**Warning**

**bishounen,OOC dan IC,**

**Fluffy angst,Yaoi,rape,PWP,Lemonnya belum di munculkan di chap awal .**

**Pairing :**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto x Gaara**

**Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto**

**Rating = masih T dan bisa berubah menjadi M**

**Kalo tidak suka,jangan membaca ^_^**

* * *

**chapter 4**

**Sasuke Pov**

Brengsek, mengapa bocah merah itu datang sih? Padahal, sama sekali aku tidak mengundangnya untuk datang ke pestaku.

Lagi-lagi dia yang sudah menghancurkan kesenanganku. Tapi,tunggu dia mau menolong anak sampah itu? Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

'Naruto .. ya~ Naruto'

Matanya yang berwarna biru, indah sekali. Apa, indah? Tidak... tidak ..tidak! Arrrrgh ... apa sih yang kamu pikirin Sasuke. Ingat, dia itu Cuma sampah .. ngapain harus mengasihani dia?

Ya ...ya ... dia Cuma penggangguku saja. Tapi, apa sih yang ada dipikirannya,mengapa aku selalu risih melihatnya? Tenang Sasuke, tenanglah. Jangan bertindak gegabah.

Ingatlah, dia bukanlah orang yang berpenggaruh. Dia nggak akan mengganggu posisimu dimanapun. Oke Sasuke, sudah lama kau nggak punya mainan untuk dimainkan

gimana kalau dua pasang bocah itu? Ya... ya, ide yang sangat bagus.

Lihat saja, akan aku permainkan mereka.

**End Sasuke Pov**

* * *

Di ruangan dalam restoran.

Duduklah Sasuke, ia yang terlihat sangat pucat, ditemani dengan Hinata. Hinata yang terlihat masih marah dengan Sasuke, terus saja diam seperti patung. Sedikit, Sasuke memandang ke gadis pemalu itu ,tetapi Hinata mengacuhkannya dengan dingin. Shino, yang sedari tadi sedang mendekati gerombolan cewek-cewek cantik, dan mengajaknya bercengkramah.

Ya, dalam misinya untuk mencari pacar tentu saja.

Neji yang sedari tadi duduk, menyaksikan pertunjukan Opera dan Orchestra, yang dilangsungkan dalam acara tersebut.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke?" seru Fugaku mendekat

"..." Sasuke diam saja.

"Kau tau nak, otousan sangat khawatir denganmu!" Fugaku dengan nada memohon.

"Hn!" (tau suara siapa?)

"Mengapa sifatmu menjadi dingin seperti ini, terhadap otousan?

"Hn"

"Bicaralah Sasuke, seharusnya kau berbahagia, inikan ulang tahunmu nak!"

"Hn"

"Mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini Sasuke?" Fugaku terlihat sangat khawatir sekali, ketika ia mulai perbedaan anaknya itu.

"Aku biasa saja, kok."

Sesaat, Fugaku ikut duduk bersama anak bungsunya itu,dan Hinata pun meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Sasuke, kau terlihat sangat berbeda sekali, nak!"

**1 menit tanpa jawaban**

**2 menit tanpa jawaban**

**3 menit tanpa jawaban**

**Dan sesaat kemudian**

"Ya ,sangat berbeda, setelah otousan bercerai dengan kaasan" jawab Sasuke menggeretak.

***DEG* **Fugaku langsung tercengang, mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Hening kembali melanda suasana gembira pada pesta itu. Dan beberapa saat mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"I-itu sudah lama sekali,nak!"

"Apa,lama?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Apa gara-gara ini,sifatmu seperti ini pada otousan?"

"Dua tahun, kau bilang lama?" Sasuke terkekeh dengan seringainya. "Ya, kan sudah lama Sasuke sayang,itu juga menjadi hal yang terbaik bagi kami."

"Oh~ , hal terbaik ya?" sasuke menjawab dengan datar. "Ya~ terbaik!" Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ya tuhan, maafkan otousan Sasuke, itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan bersama."

"Apa, kesepakatan?" Sasuke menajamkan perkataannya. "Hahahaha... kesepakatan Sasuke~" si-raven terkekeh kembali. "Apa aku dan aniki yang sudah lahir di dunia ini, juga kesepakatan?"

***DEG* **

"Me-mengapa, kau berbicara seperti itu sayang?" Fugaku memegang tangan Sasuke. "Sayang? Kapan kau menyayangi anak yang lahir karena kesepakatan?" Dengan cepat Sasuke, melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Fugaku

"Sa-sasuke."

* * *

**Flash back**

Dari sahabat karib sejak umur 7 tahun hingga 22 tahun. Fugaku dan Mikoto,mereka berdua adalalah keturunan Klan Uchiha. Mereka sebenarnya masih sodara jauh. Tapi, karena peraturan pada Klan Uchiha, sejak turun-temurun, yang mengharuskan Klan Uchiha menikah dengan Klan Ichiha, memang peraturan ini diberlakukan, agar menjaga regenerasi,agar Klan Ichiha tidak hilang dimakan perkembangan jaman. Secara, sekarang sudah era-globalisasi.

Sebenarnya, Fugaku itu sudah mengetahui, bahwa ia dan Mikoto itu, sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Dan mulailah Fugaku mencintai Mikoto diam-diam, tetapi karena Mikoto sudah mempunyai pacar yang bernama Minato namikaze, dan ia berniat akan menikah dengan Minato setelah Mikoto menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Ironis, Fugaku sangat cemburu dibuatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kenyataan sudah didepan mata. Setelah Mikoto selesai kuliah, keluarganya memberitahukan hal tentang tradisi turun-temurun keluarga mereka. Akhirnya Mikoto mau melepaskan Minato, walaupun ia masih sering menemui Minato, setelah ia menikah dengan Fugaku.

Dari waktu ke waktu, mulailah perubahan pada Mikoto, yang mulai menyadari tentang kehidupannya. Dan juga karena, Namikaze sudah menikah dengan orang lain.

Sedikit-demi sedikit, mikoto mulai mau memperhatikan Fugaku. Tetapi, setelah sekian lama Fugaku tinggal bersama Mikoto, ia mulai menyadari, bahwa dulu Fugaku pernah naksir gadis Yang dulu menjadi sahabat Mikoto. Fugaku yang merasa, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, yang sangat menyiksanya itu, ia cenderung lebih fokus terhadap pekerjaannya dan tidak memperdulikan anak-anaknya. Ya, walaupun, Fugaku dan Mikoto masih sering pergi bersama dengan anak-anaknya ,dan sebenarnya itu adalah trik Fugaku, agar mikoto bisa membukakan hatinya untuk menerima dan mencintai Fugaku.

Tapi

Setelah, 16 tahun, pernikahan Mikoto dan Fugaku, dan akhirnya menycapai puncaknya. Dimana, Mikoto berterus terang,bahwa ia tidak bisa mencintai selain Minato.

Hati Fugaku hancur berantakan akhirnya. Dan untuk pertama kali setelah berabad-abad kehidupan pernikahan pada Klan Ichiha itu. Untuk pertama kalinya terjadilah perceraian. Setelah kejadian itu, para bangsawan Klan Uchiha berunding, akhirnya, mencapai kesepakatan, bahwa hukum pernikahan antar Klan, sudah dihapus.

Dan bebas mencari pasangan dengan dasar cinta.

Tetapi tradisi dan peraturan pada klan itu harus tetap diberlakukan.

**End flash back.**

* * *

"Mengapa, anakmu yang harus merasakan penderitaan seperti ini, HAH?" Sasuke membentak

***DEG*** Fugaku kembali tercengang

"Dengarlah anakku, kaasan itu tidak mencintai otousan, kaasan dan otousan di jodohkan oleh keluarga masing-masing" Fugaku mulai menampakkan wajah bimbangnya.

"Ya, kesepakatan bersama tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun!" Sasuke memalingkan pandangan "Dengarkan otousan,ini adalah kemauan kaasanmu Dasuke, asal kau tau, otousan sangat mencintai kaasanmu, tapi~" Belum sempat ayah Sasuke menjelaskan "Ya, aku tau."

"Dengarkanlah otousan bicara Sasuke, kau harus bisa menerima ini semua."

"Ya, harus bisa menerima ,dan aku sudah tau semuanya"

"Maksudmu, apa sayang?"

"Menikah dan memiliki keturunan, itulah kesempurnaan hidup kata anak, dalam keluarga ini mungkin enggak dibutuhkan, mengapa harus menikah jika kalian tidak menginginkan aku dan aniki lahir di dunia ini , mengapa ... mengapa MENGAPA!" Sasuke membentak dengan keras.

***DEG***

"Sas-sasuke" Fugaku terbata

"Tidaklah, otousan mengerti, betapa hancurnya perasaan aku dan aniki?" Raut wajah Sasuke berubah jadi bimbang seakan merasakan perih dalam hatinya. "Otousan mengerti"

"Mengerti apa kau tentang kami, HAH?"

"Sasuke" Fugaku membentak Sasuke yang sudah kelewatan. "Kau, tidak menginginkan aku dan aniki, Ya, itu adalah jawaban dari delapan belas tahun selama aku hidup, pernikahan otousan dan kaasan yang hanya permainan, dan mengapa aku dan aniki yang terus kena imbas dari kalian berdua?"

"Sasuke"

"Ya, aku dan aniki memang tidak di inginkan sama sekali, sekalipun kau tidak pernah dekat dengan kami, kaasan yang terus-terusan memberikan pengertian pada kami, dan ternyata ini begini!"

***DEG***

"Sa-sasuke" Fugaku mulai menyadari kesalahannya,telah menelantarkan anak-anaknya. "Aku dan anikipun adalah sebuah permainan kan? Dan inikah yang dinamakan cinta?"

"Tapi Sasuke, dengarkan otousan dulu"

"Pengertian apalagi,aku sudah besar sekarang,aku tidak bisa dibodohi seperti anak kecil lagi,

Dan jadi inilah yang dinamakan keluarga Uchiha yang sempurna? Aku baru tau, UCHIHA ITU ADALAH KEBUSUKAN TOTALl!" Sasuke membentak dengan suara lantang.

* * *

Dengan cepat Sasuke menuju ke luar, meninggalkan pesta yang sedang berlangsung dengan megahnya. Entah kemana Sasuke pergi tanpa menyisakan satu katapun.

Fugaku sangat merasa bersalah, mendengar curahan hati anak bungsunya itu, yang sudah hampir dua tahun, membungkam dirinya,Fugaku kembali menemui tamu-tamu kehormatannya.

Karena , sebenarnya pesta yang sedang berlangsung itu adalah pesta keberhasilan Fugaku dan rekannya, keberhasilan membuka cabang Hotel Uchiha di London, Inggris dan di roma, Italia.

* * *

**Didalam mobil Gaara**

"Aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit Naru chan" lagi-lagi Gaara tersenyum dan berhasil membuat Naruto memamerkan wajahnya yang merah merona.

"Gaara kun, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit dan ke rumah, aku takut ibuku khawatir"

"Lalu?"

"Emm, aku tidak tau mau kemana" Naruto memegangi luka diwajahnya

"Apakah kau punya tempat yang sering dikunjungi, Naru chan?"

"Sebenarnya, ada sih?"

"Aku ingin ke tempat itu Naru chan!"

"Baiklah, kita menuju kesana"

***TUING* **"Kemana yang kau maksud Naru?" Gaara bingung.

.

Gaara yang bingung dengan Naruto, terlihatlah wajah Gaara yang menurut naruto terlihat seperti panda, Naruto diam-diam membungkam mulutnya, untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ke taman musim gugur,si persimpangan Green Street"

"Wow,ku dengar taman itu indah?" Gaara tetap konsentrasi pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

"Ia,aku setiap pulang sekolah selalu pergi kesana"

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan disana"

"Tidak, hanya tempat biasa saja kok, mungkin tempat itu cocok untuk berpiknik bagi orang yang tidak mempunyai banyak uang sepertiku"

"Jangan merendah Naruto, dirimu lebih berharga dari pada berlian manapun, karena kau itu hidup dan bernafas."

Naruto tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara barusan,sukses semburat merah muncul pada pipi Naruto,ia pun tersipu malu.

mobil Mercy putih itu, melaju ke taman yang tadi sore Maruto datangi, tapi lain, kini kedatangan Naruto bersama dengan Gaara.

Dengan kondisi rusaknya perasaan Naruto dan luka-luka pada wajahnya.

* * *

**Sampai di Taman musim gugur**

Mereka pun naik ke atas bukit itu,sesaat Gaara benar-benar tercengang dengan keindahan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, lampu-lampu taman,berdiri dengan cahaya samar-samar, guguran daun dipohon musim semi yang jatuh perlahan-lahan di rumput hijau, padang sangat cerah pada malam itu. Menjadi perhiasan di mata Gaara yang sungguh ajaib sekali.

"Wow,menakjubkan sekali" Gaara melihat daerah sekitarnya,yang memang indah sekali

"Ya,begitulah." Naruto ikut-ikutan memandangi sekitarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian "Naruto, kau terluka" Gaara mengambilkan kotak P3K,

lalu membersihkan luka pada hidung dan bibir Naruto dengan sangat lembut sekali.

"Gaara, apakah aku layak seperti manusia pada umumnya?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu Naru chan?"

sambil Gaara membersihkan darah Naruto dengan kapas dan memberi betadine pada luka naruto, lalu menutupnya dengan kasa dan plester. "Aku hanya merasa sangat tidak mengerti dengan kehidupanku"

"Mengapa begitu? wah wah wah sepertinya bumi ini sepi Naruto tanpa kau yang bersemangat"

"Tapi,aku lelah menutupi semuanya Gaara" Naruto memandang wajah Gaara

"Baiklah ,ini sudah selesai Naru chan" sambil menutup kembali kotak P3K.

"Arigatou. Gaara~ " Naruto menidurkan tubuhnya bersandar pada bukit berrumput itu,Lalu memandang ke arah langit yang sangat luas. Gaara pun ikut ikutan tiduran di rumput dan melihat ke atas langit yang begitu bertaburan bintang. "Apakah aku pantas menjadi manusia Gaara?"

"Mengapa, kamu berkata seperti itu Naru chan?"

"Aa-aku hanya"

"Dengarkan aku Naruto, semakin tinggi pohon itu berdiri maka semakin banyak anginnya, semakin kau dewasa dan mengerti segalanya, pasti disitu kau juga akan memiliki kebingungan dan masalah, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna dunia ini."

"Tapi,aku bukan manusia Gaara"

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya sampah, sampah yang tidak di inginkan dimiliki siapapun, aku itu pengganggu dan penyebab dari semua masalah, kalaupun aku mati tidak akan ada yang menangisiku dan akan merasa kehilangan, justru itu yang mereka inginkan."

"Ibumu, lee dan aku akan sangat-sangat kehilangan dirimu!" Naruto sukses dibuat tercengang oleh Gaara,dan lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan ketentraman pada dirinya,apabila dekat dengan Gaara. "Hanya kalian yang masih mau dekat dengan sampah seperti aku ini." Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah lemas tak berdaya

.

hening

.

"Lihat lah Naruto" Gaara menunjuk satu bintang. Naruto pun melihatnya,dan ia pun sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah gaara dan membuat wajah naruto kembali memerah. "Kau melihat pada bintang yang sangat terang itu?" Gaara menunjuk bintang yang sangat terang dan nampak terpisah dari bintang yang lain. "Ia,sangat indah dan menawan" Naruto mencoba tersenyum dalam keadaan luka parah pada perasaannya.

"Dan,apakah kau melihat segerombolan bintang yang terlihat kecil dan banyak? Dan menjadikannya lebih terang dari pada satu bintang terang yang sendirian?"

"Iya,aku tau,tapi,apa maksud dari perkataanmu Gaara?"

"Baiklah,untuk sahabatku,akan aku ceritakan"

Naruto tersenyum "oke aku dengarkan"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, bintang yang paling terang apabila ia di gambarkan sebagai seseorang, ia terlihat sangat sempurna dan tidaklah memiliki kekurangan apapun. Tetapi kau lihat bintang itu sendirian tanpa teman? "

"Ehemm ,ya dia sendirian hanya dengan sinarnya saja."

"Nah,disitulah letak dimana sinar kesempurnaannya tidak berguna, ia akan selalu tersiksa karena sinarnya sendiri, dan apabila di gambarkan sebagai seseorang,ia mungkin akan tersiksa karena kesempurnaanya itu, menjadikan seseorang itu arogan sombong acuh dan tidak memiliki perasaan. Dan itulah yang dinamakan dengan kekosongan yang nyata yang sesungguhnya."

"waaw .. kau sangat pintar Gaara, tapi tapi, tunggu, apa bedanya dengan segerombolan bintang itu?"

"Kau kritis ya Naruto, " seringai tawa Gaara

"Gaara ,ayo jelaskan" Naruto memohon

"Baik-baik aku jelaskan, bintang bintang yang terlihat kecil dan berdekatan dengan bintang lainnya, itu menggambarkan seseorang yang mungkin,yeahh,hidupnya itu mengalami banyak cobaan dan penderitaan."

"Teruskan dong!"

"Iya-iya."

"oke, aku dengarkan" Naruto mengelap airmatanya yang mulai keluar lagi. "Tapi kau tahu Naruto, dengan ia mempunyai banyak teman bintang kecil di sampingnya,yang membuat bintang itu terang dan lebih terang dari pada bintang lainnya, karena ia sebenarnya mempunyai banyak sisi keistimewaan, Naruto."

"Mengapa bisa? Kan kan dia penuh dengan penderitaan,yaa .. seperti aku" Naruto murung

"Dengarkan aku dulu Naru chan , jika digambarkan sebagai seseorang,ia mungkin sederhana, tapi ia akan terbentuk menjadi orang yang peduli, dalam jiwanya tertanam rasa kasih dan sayang,pengertian dan selalu semangat,dan karena sifatnya yang istimewa, ia mempunyai teman teman yang selalu setia berada dekat dengannya,dan menjadikan ia benar-benar hidup yang sesungguhnya, karena, tanpa adanya orang lain, kita tidak akan bisa hidup." Naruto tertegun memandangi wajah Gaara dan tidak mengeluarkan sepetah kata apapun.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu lihat wajahku seperti itu"

"Aah? Anno-unn, eh, tidak apa hehehe~"

"hn?" Gaara meng hn saja

"Aku hanya, aku hanya maksudku aku hanya tidak percaya kamu memang sangat inda~ emmmh, maksudku pandai!"

"Ghaahahaha... biasa saja Naruto, sudah malam, ayo pulang, biar aku anatarkan kau"

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan acaramu membeli bu~k" belum sempat meneruskan kata kata

"Lain kali kan bisa"

"Arigatou, Gaara kun" wajah naruto memerah.

* * *

**chap 4 selesai,ripiu please,saran,kritik dan dukungan,saya membutuhkan sekali ..**

* * *

**Bagaimana dengan permasalahan yang mulai timbul diantara perbedaan sasuke dan naruto?**

**Dan kesedihan dan penderitaan sasuke dan naruto yang sama?**

**Dan bagaimana dengan ibu naruto,dan teman-temannya?**

**dan apakah kejadian selanjutnya**

**dan bagaimana dengan permainan sasuke?**

**nantikan chap 5**

* * *

**REVIEWERS**

**Hime chan :** arigatou,sankyu sankyu hihihi .. ia hima,siap,saya akan belajar lagi,

Hima chan,maaf,saya ada 2 hari belum update,saya masih memikirkan ceritanya agar menarik

Hehehehe *di lempar petasan.

**Aozora chan :** hiihihiihi,chap 4 sudah datang ^_^ ..hu um shino jaad banet hihihi

Kan saya,juga menampilkan ooc pada shino,yang terkesan jahat,agar menarik hehhehe..

Terimakasih saran dan masukannya,saya membutuhkan dukungan untuk yang selanjutnya

Saya akan berusaha lagi,, ayoo ripiuu :D hehehhe

**Naruels :** hehehhe . memang ada tribute antara gaaranaru dan sasunaru,tapi akhirnya

Naruto berpasangan dengan ? hehehhe masih rahasia .. tetap nantikan

Yang penting saya janji ngga akan mengecewakan. ^_^ ripiu ya ..

**Sasunaru 4ever :** ia sip,, tetap baca ya,saya ngga akan mengecewakan kamu ,,hihihihi ..

Ditunggu ripiunya lagi,tetap kasih masukan dan saran ya,

kalo perlu gebukin tutu kalo ceritanya nyeleweng kwkwkwkwkwkw ..

**sasori :** hihihii ,ya mutilasi aja sasuke wkwkwk :D

terimakasih sudah ripiu saya,mengapa saya menggunakan deskripsi agak panjang?

Ya,agar readers itu terhanyut,seakan-akan merasakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada cerita itu,

Hehehhe, ia deh,saya nda panjang2 desc nya :D .. saya butuh saran dan kritik

Tuluuuuung ripiu lagi ya teman ^_^

Uzumaki panda : oke,panda chan ,, chap 4 siap dihidangkan ^_^ .saya butuh saran

Jangan lupa ripiu lagi yaa .. :D

**Misyel chan :** hihihihihi,, kemarin kependekan ia?

Hehehehe,chap 4 datang .. ditunggu ripiu dan pendapatnya :D .. sankyu

**Hana chan :** salam kenal juga hana ^_^

Hehehehhe .. ia naru sasu memang gitu,

tapi tenang saja saya akan membuat hap ending heheh,saya jg senang lihat hana suka sama fic tutu :D

*treak treak ga jelas wkkwkwk

Yang pasti kalau mau tau akhirnya,terus nantikan chap depan hehehe *di bekep massasi

Oke ,siap bos ,, hihihihi

Author : sasukeeeeeeee,awas kau

Sasuke : Hn .. *chidori*

Wkkwkwkwkwk

**Naoka :** terimakasih nao , wah tapi ni ceritanya agak panjang dikit,

Hihihihihiih * tutu sujud sujud sama nao hihihi

Tapi,saya ngga akan lama updt kug,tenang saja :D

Ga papa ya .. pleaseeeee :D. sankyu

**Dorky chan** : sippp,bantai sasu kekkekekek .. terimakasih sudah mampir

Jangan lupa ripiu lagi

**Just ryu :** ryu chan,, terimakasih sekali ya,saya senang sekali

Kamu suka sama fic saya, oke sobat,saya akan update lagi,ditunggu ripiunya :D

**Matsuo emi :** emi chan hihiihihihi,,ia ia .. nanti saya updte lagi

Chap 4 datanggggggggg ^_^

,,nanti lihat,apa yang akan dilakukan hinata,wah keren gan,jangan lupa chap lima ya

Ripiu ,saran dan masukan saya tunggu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayou minna san ^_^**

**salam kenal dari tutu-chan, untuk para readers dan author senior disini.**

**ini frist fic saya untuk chapter 5.**

**saya mohon maaf dengan sangat,apabila banyak kata-kata yang salah dan kurang tepat.**

**saya masih baru,jadi belum terlalu paham dengan peraturan-peraturan dan cara menulis fic yang bagus.**

**saya mohon sekali bantuan dan bimbingannya.. saya tau,tiada manusia yang saya adalah salah satu dari ketidak sempurnaan itu.**

**apabila ceritanya jelek dan kurang berkesan saya minta maaf.**

**saya butuh dukungan dan suportnya untuk kelanjutan dari chapter berikutnya.**

**saya akan terus belajar agar fic saya menjadi lebih baik... sankyu ^_^

* * *

**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**BISHOUNEN,OOC & IC dan LIME nya ada lho ^_^**

**Lemon , grapefruit dan Pwp nya belum di chap ini yaa ^_^**

* * *

**untuk dibawah 18 tahun. mohon segera menutup fic ini.**

**bukannya saya melarang,tetapi saya hanya sekedar mengingatkan saja. tapi itu semua kembali kepada anda sendiri,karena itu hak anda ^_^**

**dan apabila tidak menyukai cerita saya sebaiknya tidak membaca .**

**sankyu ^_^

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, tibalah mobil Mercy putih ke depan apartemen berwarna orange. Sebelum Naruto turun dari mobil Gaara, sempat Naruto tersenyum ke arah si bocah Suna itu.

Gaara yang hanya sekedar melirik ke arah senyuman Naruto, pun ikut menyimpulkan bibirnya dan membuat anak itu memunculkan semburat merah pada pipi mulusnya.

Sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bergegas keluar dari mobil mewah itu "Arigatou,Gaara kun."

***GREG* **Naruto membuka Kenop pintu mobil

"Na-naruto!" suara Gaara terbata

"Nani?" Naruto kembali menghadap wajah Gaara

Dengan sangat cepat,Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget dengan kejadian reflek itu,tangannya tidak sempat menggapai apapun sebagai pegangan,akhirnya tubuh Naruto limbung ke tubuh Gaara.

Sosok makhluk orange yang sedang memeluk makhluk merah dengan keadaan tidak sadar (reflek)

Sesaat, terlihatlah Naruto yang jatuh di pangkuan gaara dengan posisi menyamping. Naruto memeluk gaara dengan sebelah tangannya. Posisi mereka bisa dikatakan sangat-sangat strategis untuk orang berciuman.

-Well,karena,wajah naruto hanya berjarak sekitar 4 cm dari wajah gaara. Dan bibir Gaara sudah hampir menyentuh bibir Naruto.

Terlihat dari mata Naruto yang terus memunculkan rasa nyeri dan bergidik melihat wajah Gaara yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Debar jantung naruto terasa semakin cepat. Nafasnya terasa pendek dan ter engah-engah,

sorot mata Naruto terlihat kejam dan menantang, seakan-akan ia akan menghadapi perang dadakan.

Tubuh Naruto,semula yang merasakan sakit akibat luka-luka yang dibuat oleh Shino,

sekarang berubah menjadi tidak terasa sama sekali.

Bibir Naruto yang bergeriming tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun,seakan-akan berbicara menggrenyit.

Wajah Gaara,terlihat semakin mendekati Naruto yang diam dibuatnya.

Mendekat perlahan-lahan.

Naruto terus mencoba melepaskan himpitan dari Gaara yang sangat membuatnya bergidik itu.

Bau anyir masih tercium dari wajah naruto yang menampilkan luka-luka yang dibuat oleh Shino tadi.

"Gaa-ah ... Gaara." Tubuh Naruto bergidik ngeri

Gaara hanya tersenyum horor dan memegang erat pinggang Naruto yang semakin dingin membeku dibuatnya.

Naruto melihat senyuman iblis Gaara dalam keadaan remang-remang lampu jalan, menambah mengecilnya nyali naruto,i a merasa sangat takut dan gelisah sekali.

Tetapi,naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Gaara merapatkan duduknya ke arah naruto, naruto tidak bisa menggeser tubuhnya,karena,saking kencangnya himpitan dari Gaara.

Dengan sengaja Gaara menyelusup ke bagian leher Naruto tanpa menyentuh, Gaara meniupkan nafasnya ke telinga Naruto dengan lirih dan halus.

Sehingga memunculkan rasa tak kuasa pada diri Gaara,melihat Naruto yang sangat polos seperti bayi menjadi kaku begini dibuatnya.

Silang beberapa detik.

Pandangan Naruto yang tajam,kini mulai sayu dan layu akibat rasa lelah yang menerpa dirinya itu.

Dan Naruto berhasil dibuat beku oleh Gaara.

"A-aah,Gaara kun .. Aa-apa yang?"

"Aku senang bisa dekat denganmu Naruto."

"Taa-tapi, ken-kenapa?" Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan paksa.

"Aku hanya ingin,umm ... sudahlah,tidak usah dipikirkan. Ah maaf ,ak-aku sudah lancang!"

Terlihat Gaara buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto,

dan sesegera mungkin,

menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam gelap mobilnya itu,walaupun sebenarnya,

wajah Gaara nampak sangat merah sekali.

"Ari-arigato Gaara!" suara Naruto terlihat parau

Naruto pun turun dari mobil Gaara,tak lupa ia melambaikan tangan sesaat mobil itu berjalan dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Gaara-kun,mengapa perasaanku jadi kacau begini? Ah,tidak tidak,aku enggak apa-apa."

Terlihatlah apartemen tinggi di Canada Street,berwarna senada dengan baju orange Naruto.

Tempat diamana ia dan ibunya tinggal.

kurang lebih sudah 2 tahun ia tempati apartemen itu,setelah kematian Minato.

dengan tidak menyisakan harta sedikitpun untuk Naruto dan Kushina.

Tragis memang,semasa kehidupan Minato yang penuh dengan segala tekanan batin,karena tidak bisa memiliki gadis menikah dengan Kushina.

Naruto pov

Ya,seperti biasanya. Tepat pada pukul 21.00 pm

Aku dapat mencapai tempat istirahatku. Ya,maksudku apartemen yang diberikan keluarga Uchiha kepada aku dan ibu. Hidup yang sederhana dengan tidak mempunyai apa-apa sebagai pegangan untuk masa depan yang terlihat masih kacau tidak beraturan.

Seenarnya aku layaknya sudah mati sekarang.

Tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari setiap pembicaraan yang melibatkan aku.

Terlihat sudah lumayan larut. Aku disini berdiri "Sendirian." di bawah sinar bulan yang terlihat sangat terang pada awal musim gugur ini.

Entah mengapa,kepalaku terasa sangat berat sekali. Rasanya ingin sekali untuk cepat tidur dan tidak menemui ibu dengan keadaan paras yang semerawut dan rusak ini.

Aku masih takut dengan perasaan ibu setelah melihatku seperti ini.

Kehidupanku berbeda dari orang normal. Aku sudah tidak waras tepatnya!

* * *

"Aku pulang" seru Naruto dengan keceriaan untuk menutupi keadaan perasaannya yang hancur itu.

"Wah,kau sudah pulang anaku" sapa Kushina

"Iya bu,mengapa tadi ibu tidak kelihatan saat aku ke restoran untuk bekerja,apakah ibu sakit?"

Naruto masuk menuju ruang tengah

"Tidak Naruto,ibu hanya. Ah,wajahmu kenapa luka-luka seperti itu sayang?"

Kushina yang terlihat khawatir dengan anaknya itu,langsung memandang wajah Naruto.

"Tid-tidak,tidak sekedar jatuh dari sepeda bu!" Naruto gugup

"Kau tau naruto,ibu khawatir denganmu."

"Sudahlah bu,aku baik-baik lebih khawatir lagi kalau ibu jadi sedih begini!"

"Maafkan ibu,ya Naruto,ibu tidak bisa menjagamu."

"Bu,hentikan suara memohonmu itu!" Naruto menggenggam erat tangan ibunya.

"Ibu mengerti sayang,maafkan ibu,yang selalu merepotkanmu,ibu menjadi beban untukmu."

"Ibu,aku itu cowok,jadi sudah seharusnya sepertini. a-aku akan menjaga ibu,walaupun masalalu kita nggak sebaik sekarang." Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menunjukan kebimbangan diwajahnya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum teduh,dan mengelus wajah Naruto kecilnya itu.

"Kau anak yang baik,ibu beruntung sekali memilikimu. Kau yang selalu ada disisi ibu."

"Iya, kapan pun,aku akan menjaga ibu,aku berjanji untuk nyawaku sendiri!"

"Terimakasih sayang,baiklah ibu akan memasakkanmu ramen sepesial malam ini!"

Entah mengapa,wajah Kushina sangat gembira malam ini,entah apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

* * *

**Flash back**

Selama kurang lebih 15 tahun,Kushina menikah dengan Minato,kushina tidak pernah terlihat gembira.

hari-harinya hanya menjadi luka dan beban pada mentalnya.

Ya. karena,Kushina,hanya sebagai tempat pelarian cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan oleh Minato.

Seperti yang sudah saya ceritakan,pada chapter 4.

Minato hanya mencintai Mikoto,tetapi karena terhalang oleh tradisi Uchiha,mereka tidak saling bertemu. entah takdir apa yang membuat Kushina dan Naruto menjadi sangat menderita dibuatnya.

Keluarga Naruto,sebenarnya juga termasuk berkecukupan dulu,saat ayahnya masih hidup.

Tetapi,Naruto dan Kushina selalu ditelantarkan.

Namun,Naruto tetap bersemangat dan selalu ceria menghadapi hari demi hari,yang sedikit tidak normal, selayaknya keluarga lainnya yang sesungguhnya.

Hari-hari malang naruto sangatlah mengenaskan.

semenjak ia ber umur 6 tahun,ia sudah dipaksakan mengenal yang namanya rasa sakit dan pedih dalam tubuhnya.

Masa kecilnya yang hilang tidak dapat ditemui atau diulangi lagi,masa kecilnya yang merupakan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya.

Ayahnya yang terlihat bak malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Minato yang selalu bertindak kejam pada Naruto,

sering kali,Minato mencambuki dan memukuli Naruto hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

Di usianya yang masih sekecil itu,dia harus mati-matian bertahan hidup atas perlakuan kasar ayahnya itu.

"Ibu,aku nggak bisa nafas lama-lama!" kata-kata yang menandakan,bahwa Naruto di umur sekecil itu sedah menyerah untuk hidup dikemudian hari.

Kata-kata Naruto tadi, yang sering sekali ia utarakan pada Kushina dan menjadikannya beban psikologis yang terkubur dan menjadi luka dalam pada diri Kushina setelah kejadian-kejadian penyiksaan yang dibuat oleh Minato pada naruto, semasa hidup Minato.

Ketika Naruto berbuat kesalahan,Minato langsung saja mencambuki tubuh Naruto tanpa rasa belas kasihan,menceburkan Naruto ke bath ub, hingga beberapa kali.

Dengan menjambaki rambut dikepala naruto dan menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi di bath ub, secara berulang-ulang hingga naruto pingsan.

Minato, sengaja mengunci Naruto di dalam gudang hingga dua hari, tanpa mengenal rasa manusiawi. Dan masih sangat banyak penyiksaan lainnya yang dialami Naruto sewaktu kecil.

Seorang anak kecil,yang seharusnya dilindungi, diberi kasih sayang dan masa kecil yang bahagia.

Naruto malah sebaliknya,ia mati-matian untuk bernafas dari hari ke hari.

Malang sekali nasib Naruto. Sesekali,ia pernah mencoba bunuh diri, tapi selalu gagal.

Didalam kegembiraan yang ia ciptakan setiap hari,keceriaan,semangat dan tawa.

Terkubur diri Naruto yang hitam dan terluka.

Naruto yang terus bertahan dari siksaan demi siksaan yang membuatnya jenuh dan merasakan ia sudah kehilangan akal sehat,karena gangguan psikologis yang dibuat ayahnya kepada Naruto sejak kecil yang semakin menghantui dirinya itu.

Ibunya yang hanya memohon dan menangis,tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Seringkali,tanpa alasan yang jelas,Minato suka memaki-maki Naruto,mengatai Naruto selayaknya binatang.

Beberapa kali percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Kushina yang dilakukan Minato,dengan cara membanduli kaki minato dengan batu,dan menceburkannya ke dalam danau.

Danau yang ternyata sering Naruto kunjungi di green street,itu menjadi saksi bisu,kekejaman Minato terhadap Kushina yang sedang mengandung Naruto,di usia kandungannya ke 8 bulan. Tetapi tetap saja Kushina bisa selamat,karena pada kejadian itu,

Fugaku yang menjadi dewa penolong bagi Kushina. Kushina menganggapnya sebaga hutang nyawa.

Terkadang,sosok Minato datang untuk menghantui Naruto dalam mimpinya, membuat Naruto semakin jelas nampak seperti orang gila,yang meraung-raung ketakutan.

Tetapi,aneh sekali,Naruto malah menyembunyikan itu dibalik keceriannnya dan kegembiraannya.

Yang ternyata itu hanyalah sebatas kepalsuan depan kawannya, ibunya dan semua orang yang ditemuinya.

Ketahuilah, Naruto adalah sosok lemah yang sudah cacat pada mental psikologisnya.

Dia sudah berulang kali merasa kesakitan, dan karena itulah, ia terus berjuang bertahan hidup dalam semua kondisi. Baik sulit maupun mudah.

Tetapi, setelah kematian ayahnya itu,kehidupan mereka mendadak melarat,

tetapi Naruto sangat bersyukur.

Karena ia sudah tidak lagi kini, awal dari kehidupannya setelah,15 tahun ia mati dalam kegelapan yang selalu menggerogoti dan mencacati dirinya.

Bisa pula dikatakan, Naruto baru ber umur 3 tahun,dalam menjalani kehidupan. Selayaknya manusia,bukan hewan.

Walaupun, ia yang harus menanggung segalanya.

Naruto lakukan dengan perasaan tenang.

Ya,entah bekerja kasar atau ringan, yang penting ia bisa membiayai hidup barunya bersama ibunya tercinta.

Tanpa harus ada lagi mimpi buruk dan darah setiap hari.

**End of flash back

* * *

**

Ibu Naruto,langsung pergi menuju dapur,untuk memasakan ramen kesukaan Naruto,

Naruto melihat wajah ibunya yang sangat cemas menunggunya pulang.

Naruto hanya duduk di sofa untuk sejenak melepas lelahnya. Ia terus-menerus berpikir, apakah nasibnya akan selalu seperti ini.

Naruto yang melihat ke sekeliling ruang tengahnya,

ia melihat beberapa foto yang terpajang jelas di dinding, terlihat wajah lama. Wajah yang sangat ia kenal.

Namikaze minato,ayah Naruto.

"Sial!" naruto menggerutu.

Sejenak,nafas naruto tercekat dalam kerongkongannya.

"Wa-wajah itu." Sambil memandang foto ayahnya dengan tatapan melotot

Naruto terlihat menelan air ludahnya sendiri,sambil terus memandangi foto Minato.

Ketakutan pada wajah Naruto terlihat sekali, dan mulailah halusinasinya timbul, dengan mengingat-ingat bagaimana Minato menyiksanya dulu.

* * *

Naruto pov

Sudah cukup semuanya. Mengapa aku selalu takut dan takut padanya?

Mengapa aku tidak bisa melawan rasa takutku sendiri? Mengapa ia selalu berada dalam sisi gelap diriku?

Suara itu,suara yang sudah lama tidak aku dengar lagi. Dia sudah musnah sekarang,jiwanya sudah hilang dimakan usianya sendiri. Aku terus saja memandangi wajah dalam foto itu.

Berharap tuhan memberiku kekuatan untuk lebih kuat melawan ingatan masa laluku.

Hidup ini terasa sangat sulit untukku. Tetapi,mengapa ada saja hal baru yang diperbuat dan akan lebih menambah kesulitanku. "cukup,aku bisa melawanmu ayah!"

Tetapi,masalalu penuh dengan segala yang dapat membuatku kaku seperti mayat. Dengan berlumuran darah setiap harinya. Tiada kata maaf dan senyuman sedikitpun.

Aku mungkin hanya bisa diam dan akan selalu diam dengan semua yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

Kapan kau bisa melupakan masa laluku. Dan suara-suara yang menggerayangi tubuh dan pikiranku,yang membuatku menjadi seperti orang yang tidak waras.

* * *

"ssshhhh... ahhh,hentikan ayah .. hentikan!" Naruto menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dalam pikiran naruto mulai muncul bayangan-bayangan yang menyeramkan, semasa ia kecil dulu.

.

.

Mimpi-mimpi ... rasa sakit .. dalam semakin dalam .. dalam sekali

Darah .. darah.. darah..daraaah

Bau anyir ...cacat ..cambuk ..tonjok .. tampar .. gelap .. sendirian .. dingin

Kosong ... sakit .. sakit ... nafas .. hantam ...jambak .. sakit .. sakit

Mati ... mati .. mati

Jeritan ..sayatan .. kosong .. gelap .. takut .. aku takut ... suram .. suram!

'ayah .. hentikan hentikan!'

* * *

* * *

**apakah ang terjadi selanjutnya pada kehidupan naruto dan seisinya?**

**bagaimanakah dengan gaara dan juga sasuke?**

**tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 6.**

**Saya mohon dukungan dan ripiunya.. please ^_^

* * *

  
**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**namikaze hana** : hahahahhaha .. ia nih,, sasukeong saya sengaja bikin agak menderita,soalnya bar sama sama kek naruto. *lempar bantal

terimakasih sangat banyak sekali untukmu sobat,saya menunggu ripiu selanjutnya,saya mohon saran dan keripik,eh keritinya wkwkwkkwkw *chidori sama jiraya

**hime chan **: hiks .. hikss .. sudah saya coba dan usahakan hime .. :( tapi tetap aja sama .. maafkan saya ya.. tapi,saya akan usahakan lebih baik lagi.

semoga terhibur dengan fic yang ancur ini ya hime ^_^ .. terimkasih ripiunya .. saya nunggu saran selanjutnya .. heheheheheh

**naruels chan** : aku hadirrrr denganchap 5 neeeeeeh eekekkekkwkwkwkwk .. * gampar sepatu boot

ia neh ,, sasuke juga kasian ya hhihihihihi..hehehe .. ia ,saya membandingkannya melewati proses sangat lama..

dan saya dapat inspirasi bintang itu pas perasaan saya lagi kacau hehehe *blak blakan

sasuke apa gaara yaa ? hihihihihihi .. tetap saksikan kelanjutannya *plak plak .. saya menunggu ripiunya . dan sankyu :D

**orange naru chan** : aloo naru ^_^ salam kenal juga dari saya,tutu chan ..

wah wah sampai dipanggil senpai *senyum senyum sendri sampe di lempar golok wkkwkwkwk

terimakasih ya naru ^_^ .. ia memang saya agak sambungkan lagi,soalnya di chap 2 saya hampir kehilangan ide hihihihihi :D

ia neh ,, saya menjabarkan permasalahhannya agak di akhir,soalnya biar pada penasaran hehehehhee.. sankyu

ia,, sasuke juga menderita kok * chidori wkwk

**sasunaru4ever** : hihihihihi terimakasih banyak ya atas saran dan masukannya ^_^ .. ia neh,gaara saya tulis,soalnya akan berkaitan juga dengan sasu dan naru

biar tambah seru dan beda,kalo bingung,baca chap itu 1 x lagi ^_^ ... terimakasih sekali semangatnya * treak2 sampe dilempar sapi .

**sinta namikaze **: terimakasih sinta .. ^_^ .. chap 5 datang .. saya nunggu ripiunya .. ada kok .. sabar yaa ..

jus ryu : hehehehehe.. saya mohon ripiunya :D .. terimakasih ya .. hihihihihi .. oke oke sip sip saya akan usahakan ..

**arisu yama** : wah.. terimakasih sekali ya sobat ffn .. saya senang sekali .. saya harap kita bisa share ya .. mohon bimbingannya :D

fic lima datang :D

**kumiko** : waaaaaah,, ia ya :D ? gimana ya biar bikin geregetan ? :( saya tidak berbakat hiksss ..

mohon bimbingannya ya :D .. ripiu selanjutnya saya tunggu .

**hima san** : himaaaaaaaaaaa :D terimakasih .. ripiuuuuuuuuu :D

**ryu **: waaaaaah .. terimakasih banyak ya sensei :D .. hadir chap 5 .. mohon dibaca :D .. saya menunggu ripiu

**kiro** : saya sangat senang sekali,kamu memperhatikan saya . terimakasih masukannya .. saya harap anda bisa terus membelajari saya .. ripiuu :D terimakasih

**FBSN** : waaaah,,terimakasih sangat sangat banyak ya :D .. saya sudah belajar lagi .. tapi kalo masih salah ,,saya jangan dihukum yaa :D

datang chap 5. saya menunggu saran dan suport :D

**kak meyra** : ia kak . kamu benar sekali .. itu sasuke .. minato nikah sama kushina, fugaku nikah sama mikoto. padahal mikoto mau nikah sama minato,

tapi terhalang tradisi uchiha. sankyu .. ripiuu slanjutnyaa :D

**ichi san **: hehehehehehhe .. maafkan saya .,, saya uda validkan untuk ini judulnya :D ... ripiu lagi yaa :D

**shikigami san** : terimakasih sudah ripiuu saya .. salam kenal ya :D

hehehehhehe .. ia ia ,, saya akan usahakan .. tapi ini ada lime nya kok .. sedikit2 dulu ya hehehehe .. ia kak , soalnya kemarin mungkin kurang pas ..

tetap ripiu saya ya . dan jangan lupa saran dan masukan .. sankyu :D.


	6. Chapter 6

HALLO MINNA SAN... tutu chan datang dengan chapter 6.

saya author baru disini.. saya mohon bantuannya..

* * *

**Warning**

**OOC,IC dan lime (dikit)**

**PWP,LEMON dan rape belum di chap ini.. soalnya saya ingin membuat anda penasaran *di tabok pake papan tulis.  
**

**PAIRING**

**sasunaru**

**narugaara**

**kalo tidak suka jangan membaca ^_^

* * *

**

**chapter 6.  
**

Sesaat kemudian

"Naruto."

"Ah,eh .. i-ibu." Naruto tersentak sadar dari lamunan-lamunan gilanya itu.

"Makanlah ini sayang,lalu mandi dan istirahatlah,wajahmu terlihat sangat parah."

"Waah,ramen,asikk,terimakasih ya bu,oke aku nanti langsung istirahat"

Kushina memandang Naruto sangat tenang,mendengar bahwa anaknya tidak ada apa-apa.

* * *

**21.00 P.M**

Terpampang jelas kediaman Sasuke di Uchiha Mansion.

New Avenue Street nomer 1.

Rumah bercat coklat bergaya Eropa,dengan taman taman indah di depannya,ukiran-ukiran dan patung-patung dewa dewi Yunani disetiap sudutnya.

Banyak terdapat tanaman bunga kesayangan Itachi seperti ,wisteria ,tulip ,Hydrangea ,Lily of the Valley ,Black Eyed Susan dan Dendrobium.

lampu lampu taman yang menambah keindahan pada rumah besar itu.

* * *

Sasuke pov

Aku duduk termenung sendirian didalam kamar yang begitu besar dan penuh dengan warna putih. Dengan arsitektur bergaya eropa,kesukaan kaasan dulu. Kamar yang selalu hangat dengan foto-foto senyuman kaasan dan itachi yang terpajang pada dinding kamarku. Aku sempat jenuh sekali, hari-hari dan remajaku hilang dimakan egoisku sendiri. Aku benamkan muka pada bantal yang ada di kasurku. Merasakan hangat disitu,tetapi tidak sehangat kasih sayang yang sudah lama aku tidak rasakan.

Kecupan selamat tidur dan pelukan kasih sayang. Aku terdiam sendiri,dan membalikkan posisi tubuh,hingga menghadap ke atas. Dan tersenyum sedikit, membayangkan ketika tadi,aku meluapkan emosiku kepada seseorang,yang memang tidak aku kenal sebelumnya dan menumpahkan segala emosiku padanya. Sebenarnya,aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Dan baru pertama kali bagiku melihat seorang laki-laki menangis. Sungguh hal yang membuatku ingin tertawa geli.

Aku menggerakkan bola mataku,hingga tertuju pada suatu benda.

Aku memandangi empat patung angsa berwarna merah yang berada pada sisi tempat tidurku. Aku perlahan mencoba mengangkat tubuhku,menuju pada benda merah itu. Aku memegangipatung itu dan memperhatikannya secara seksama. "Gaara." Sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Ada hal yang aneh pada dirimu Gaara." aku mulai membayangi wajahnya yang putih pucat itu.

Dia yang begitu dekat dengan seseorang yang bernama Naruto itu,tetapi mengapa dia bisa?

Mengapa ia selalu ada disamping bocah itu?

Dan,mengapa bocah pirang itu punya mata biru ? Ya,cerah sekali. Mulai banyak pertanyaan yang melayang-layang didalam pikiranku. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dan senang melihat orang lain tersenyum dan bahagia, sedangkan aku disini hanya memalingkan wajah dan menonjolkan ke arogananku demi menutupi semuanya.

"Brengsek!" aku merasakan jari manisku tergores oleh patung kaca itu. "Aku akan mempermainkanmu, Naruto,Gaara!" tersenyum angkuh. "Disini,membosankan."

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar menuju ke kebun belakanng rumah, tentu saja dengan beberapa buku yang berada disampingku. Seperti,teman mati yang selalu melekat pada diriku. Duduk seorang diri dengan rasa tidak nyaman pada perasaan yang selalu menggangguku. Entah mengapa diriku selalu saja seperti ini.

Mengingat masa lalu yang sangat indah bersama otousan dan kaasan. Semuanya sudah hilang, diriku yang dulu selalu dimanja dan selalu di perhatikan,kini sudah tiada lagi.

Tiada senyuman,tawa,kasih sayang yang benar-benar asli tanpa dibuat-buat. Mungkin aku sekarang hanya bergantung pada satu-satunya orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Siapa lagi kalau ukan anikiku sendiri. dia yang selama ini baik padaku. Baiknya melebihi siapapun didunia ini.

* * *

"Otouto chan,sedang apa kau disini?"

"..." diam

Itachi mengkerutkan dahi memandangi otoutonya itu yang selalu saja seperti ini.

Lalu dengan sigap Itachi tersenyum dan melepaskan headsfree sebelah kiri yang di kenakan Sasuke.

"Kkau ini kenapa sih aniki." Sasuke merengut memandang anikinya yang tampan itu,ya jelas lebih tampan dari pada Sasuke.

"Otouto chan,sedang apa kamu disini? dan kenapa kamu tadi nggak ada sewaktu pemotongan kuemu dan peniupan lilin?"

"..."

Itachi,yang sedang memegangi bunga tulip berwarna putih kesayangannya,dan menamparkan ke muka Sasuke

"aduh,sakit tau!" bibir Sasuke mengerucut. "segitu aja sakit,dasar manja!" timpal Itachi

"Uuh,menyusahkan saja sih kau aniki baka-baka!" Sasuke membuang muka jauh-jauh dari Itachi.

"Makannya,kalo ada orang lagi ngomong tu didengerin!"

"Aniki nggak liat ? Aku disini lagi ngapain?" ketus Sasuke.

"Dasar baka otouto chan" Itachi dengan gemas mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Ahh,aniki jadi berantakan tauuu" Sasuke membenarkan rambutnya.

Itachi kembali ke dalam mansionnya yang megah itu. Duduk diam layaknya seorang mayat, Sasuke yang terus saja membaca bukunya itu. Sayup-sayup angin,melewati tubuh Sasuke.

Terlihat, Sasuke mulai memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya,

menutup matanya. Hidungnya terus saja bernafas dengan dalam, seakan-akan Sasuke menikmati setiap detik dari nafasnya itu.

Jemari Sasuke terangkat dan meletakkannya mengambang didepan tubuhnya.

Angin musim gugur yang hangat terasa menggenggam tangan dingin Uchiha bungsu itu, terlihat beberapa guguran daun pohon maple yang jatuh tepat di tangan dan muka sasuke.

Malam itu sangat terlihat hening dan tenang. Cahaya bulan pun nampak sangat terang memantul di kolam renang pada mansion itu.

Pikirannya melayang-layang jauh.

* * *

.

Banyak suara yang berdengung di pendengaran Sasuke 

_"dengar,kau uchiha brengsek,sudah puas kau menginjak-injak harga diriku,HAH!"_

_"Dengarlah anakku,kaasan itu tidak mencintai otousan,kaasan dan otousan di jodohkan oleh keluarga masing-masing."_

_"hentikan Sasuke"_

_"HEH,dengar ya tuan Sasuke,aku tau,aku ini miskin,tapi aku tidak sepetimu,aku memang salah padamu!"_

"_kau brengsek uchiha!"_

"_maafkan otousan,sayang!"_

"_kau,brengsekk!"_

"_dasar baka ya baka!"_

"_apa itu yang namanya cinta,HAH!"_

"_Apa yang harus otousan lakukan,agar kau berubah?"_

"_Sasuke baka brengsek!"_

_"kaasan selalu menyayangimu."_

_"persetan kau uchiha!"_

_"hentikan sasuke !"_

_.  
_

* * *

"Arrrgh! mengapa,mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini!" Sasuke memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

***knock .. knock** * ada sms masuk di hp Sasuke. sejenak ia pun langsung membacanya.

* * *

**Sms Otousan :** Sasuke,mengapa kau tidak ada sewaktu acara peniupan lilin tadi nak?

Apakah kau baik-baik saja sekarang?

Otousan khawatir denganmu,nak!

Sasuke,memandang sms otousannya dengan melotot dan tersenyum seperti iblis merah.

* * *

"dasar brengsek,mengapa kau sia-siakan kaasan dan kami,HAH?"

* * *

**Balasan Sasuke :** Sebenarnya,ngapain aku juga datang disitu,itu bukan pestaku,itu kan pestamu dengan keberhasilan Hotelmu itu! Aku baik-baik saja,tapi akan lebih baik kalo kau tidak mengabari aku!

* * *

**Sms Otousan :** Mengapa,hatimu sangat dingin Sasuke,otousan harus bagaimana?

Otousan sangat bingung sekali,apakah kau sudah tidak menganggap otousan ini sebagai otousanmu?

Maafkan otousan,Sasuke.

* * *

**Balasan Sasuke :** kau,tidak usah bagai mana-mana.

ngapain kau repot memikirkan aku,aku yang sama sekali tidak memikirkanmu,

menganggap otousan? Mungkin enggak.

* * *

***PRAK!***

Dengan sengaja,ia membanting handphonenya hingga pecah.

Sasuke,mengkatupkan bibirnya dan menangis diam-diam, dalam hati Sasuke terus saja,

memunculkan suara-suara yang membuatnya pusing.

* * *

Sasuke pov

Aku kembali menyenderkan punggungku pada ayunan ini. memandangi malam ini, malam yang begitu tenang dan tentram. Aku merasakan kesendirian yang sangat menyusahkan diri. Aku selalu menahan diriku dari tangisan. Tangisan dan emosi yang selalu ingin ku luapkan, sebagai tanda aku sudah lelah dengan segala yang berkaitan dengan kehidupanku yang sangat membuatku tersiksa.

Mungkin ini hanya terlihat sebagai masalah sepele saja. Tapi tau kah kau? Bagaimana aku yang merasakannya, sendirian sebagai umat Tuhan yang selalu berlindung pada kesombongan dan keegoisan.

Aku mulai mengingat-ingat dimana sentuhan kaasan yang sangat membuat emosiku meledak-ledak dalam perasaanku. Dulu. Ya,masa lalu memang!

Kaasan yang selalu menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur padaku dan aniki,dulu,saat aku dan aniki masih kecil. Ibu yang kini sudah bercerai dengan ayah. Ayah yang semakin terpojok dengan anak-anaknya yang sudah mulai berontak. Ciuman hangat dari kaasan untukku dan aniki sebelum tidur, dan ketika kami bertengkar. Senyuman kaasan saat menyiram bunga-bunga.

Bunga yang kini menjadi kesayangan Itachi.

Aku berjalan di bawah pohon oak dan mengelilinginya dan meraba batangnya yang besar dan kuat. Seketika,aku meraba pada batang pohon oak, ada beberapa bahian kayunya yang retak,sehingga terlihatlah,seperti ruangan kosong dalam pohon itu. Aku penasaran mengapa ada hal yang aneh sekali disini. Padahal sama sekali sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memperhatikan hal sampai sedetil ini.

Pikiranku yang penuh dengan penasaran pada lobang persegi dalam pohon itu, tanganku mencoba masuk ke dalamnya dan meraba-raba.

Aneh dan sangat-sangat langka,ternyata didalamnya ada sebuah kotak dan gembok kecil. Aku bingung sekali ini apa, tapi setelah aku perhatikan lagi, aku teringat dengan kalung kunci yang diberikan kaasan padaku, beberapa hari sebelum ia resmi bercerai dengan otousan. "ini untukmu sayang,jangan sampai hilang. Dan jagalah apa yang ada didalamnya." Kata kaasan dulu.

Aku semakin penasaran sekali. Dan aku mencoba memasukan kunci itu pada gembok.

***KLEK***

"aa-ah,terbuka." Aku melongo seketika.

Terlihatlah,sebuah surat yang ada didalam kotak persegi itu. Tentu saja aku langsung membacanya.

_Untuk Sasuke kecilku. Yang pasti sudah menjadi laki-laki yang bijaksana sekarang. Kaasan sengaja menaruh sebuah surat untukmu,sebelum meninggalkanmu dan semua kenangan manis saat bersama kalian.

* * *

_

_Sasuke, kau pasti sudah besar sekarang._

_Jangan bertengkar dengan anikimu lagi ya. Kau tau nak! Kaasan sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun didunia ini._

_Jika kalian disana tersenyum dan bahagia, kaasan akan sangat senang sekali. Maafkan kaasan yang tidak pernah mengabarimu tentang perceraian ini. Mungkin dengan surat ini,kau akan mengerti Sasuke. _

_Maafkan segala kesalahan kaasan. Kaasan hanya bisa menuliskan surat ini untukmu saja. _

_Ingatlah,otousan itu sangat mencintaimu. Mencintai seperti kaasan mencintaimu setiap hari._

_Suatu saat,kau akan menemukan kaasan pada diri yang lain. _

_Aku harap, jika kau tumbuh besar nanti, kau selalu menjaga Itachi dan juga jagalah otousanmu dengan sepenuh hati. Jangan sakiti hatinya. Dengarlah ibu bicara Sasuke sayang. Ini bukanlah kesalahan otousanmu. _

_Semuanya ini,atas kesalahan kaasan. Pada nantinya,kau akan mengerti._

_Aku tau,kau merindukan kasih sayangku Sasuke!_

_Mungkin sekarang kau sedang menangis disitu. Dan merasa tidak terima dengan semua ini. cobalah mengerti sayang. Kau tau, aku sangat merindukan kau dan Itachi._

_Sasuke,kaasan tau,kau pribadi yang kuat dan tegar. Jagalah surat ini. jangan sampai anikimu tau! Karena sebenarnya,dia berjiwa lembut seperti wanita._

_Aku akan selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan untukmu dan anikimu sayang. Dimanapun,kau berada. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku hanya ingin berpesan denganmu. _

_Lupakan kaasan. Lupakan dan hapus bayangan masalalu,mimpi dan semua yang pernah terjadi. _

_Jangan pernah mencoba mencari kaasan yang tidak akan pernah ada lagi. _

_Bila kau merindukanku, datanglah ke taman kaca di Green Street pada perayaan Festival Bon __13-15 Juli__._

_Lihatlah langit pada malam itu. Kaasan akan terus mengajarimu tentang kasih sayang. Dan kaasan akan selalu ada disitu. _

_lanjutkan hidupmu tanpa ada aku,tunjukan pada dunia,kau adalah yang terbaik._

_jangan jadikan ini sebagai dendam pribadimu, jadikan ini sebagai semangatmu._

_jangan pernah meniru kaasan_

_dan cintailah orang memang ada didalam perasaanmu dan perjuangkannya,selayaknya itu kompetisi dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya_

_apabila kau kalah!  
_

_Jadilah lelaki dewasa yang selalu berguna. Dan sayangilah Itachi. Aku menyayangimu.

* * *

_

Aku terdiam setelah membaca surat itu. Hening dan hening yang menyapaku dan meninggalkannya lagi.

Ku tutup kotak itu dan menguncinya. Air mataku terjatuh dengan tergesa-gesa.

Bibirku hanya bergeriming mengikuti tangisan yang semakin pecah. Perasaanku hancur berkeping-keping. Dan jawabannya adalah,kaasan yang tidak menginginkan aku dan aniki. Kasih sayang yang sia-sia.

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, tanganku menggigil memegangi kotak itu. Dan aku mengeruk tanah dengan tanganku sendiri, hingga tidak terasa tanganku telah berlumuran dengan darah. Mencoba menggaruk tanah hingga dalam dan dalam. "mengapa? Mengapa kau tega sekali padaku ibu!" keringat Sasuke berceceran di kening dan tubuhnya. "mengapaa!" sasuke berteriak keras sekali. "ibu,lihatlah aku menangis untukmu!"

Sasuke menjambaki rambutnya sendiri seperti orang depresi. "aarrghhhh!" air matanya bercucuran deras.

Matanya memerah dan tubuhnya lemas berlumuran darah dari tangannya.

"Mengapa,mengapa kau lakukan ini pada kami bu! Jawab aku sekarang ... jawab!" Sasuke berterak dengan sekuat tenaga sambil terus menjambaki rambutnya sendiri hingga ada yang rontok.

"Arrghhh! aku sudah muak hiks." sasuke mencakari tangannya hingga membentuk luka-luka.

"Akhirnya kehilangan jejakmu juga, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun,bu .. aku,anakmu ini,sekarang sudah menjadi binatang yang otakya hanya ada kebencian! Apa kau dengar itu,HAH!" tubuh Sasuke limbung dan akhirnya ia terjatuh ke rerumputan. Mata sasuke mulai kabur.

Ia melihat daun dari pohon oak yang gugur satu-persatu ke arahnya.

Ku kubur surat dan segala yang dikatakan kaasan pada surat itu. Aku sangat menyesal sekali.

Taukah bagaimana perasaanku yang kini hancur berantakan. Aku tertidur di tepian pohon dengan rumput yang hijau membentang. Memandangi tanganku yang luka-luka.

Tiba-tiba Itachi yang berlari sangat semangat membawakan kue ulang tahun untuk Sasuke.

"selamat ulang tahun saya-."

***BRUG***

Itachi kaget melihat keadaan adiknya itu. Seketika kue tart dengan lilin berjumlah 19 terjatuh dengan tanpa disengaja. Pupil mata Itachi mengecil, melihat Sasuke dengan kedaan bersimbah darah seperti itu. Tragis!

"Sasuke,apa yang ka-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aa-aku baik-baik saja,aan-aniki." Sasuke tersenyum pada anikinya. Itachi lagsung memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

Itachi sangat ketakutan sekali melihat Sasuke seperti tawanan perang yang baru disiksa. "ada apa denganmu otouto chan? Hiks hiks" Itachi memeluk Sasuke yang sudah bersimbah darah itu. "aku ingin sekali,merasakan kasih sayangmu aniki. Hiks hiks" Suara Sasuke terlihat parau sekali ditelinga Itachi.

"Mengapa hiks,kau jadi seperti ini sayang! Kau tau,aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke. Lebih dari apapun." Itachi menenangkan tubuh Sasuke yang gemetaran itu. Tatapan Itachi terlihat sangat iba sekali. Sasuke yang langsung merespon pelukan dari anikinya,dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Itachi yang hangat.

"Aniki, aku menyayangimu." Dan Sasuke pun memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke, aap-apa! Sasuke bangunlah!" Itachi menggerakkan tubuh Sasuke. Dan dengan cepat, ia langsung membawanya ke Konoha Hospital. Beberapa jam Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri.

**Konoha Hospital**

Di kamar nomor 02.

Terlihatlah sesosok Sasuke yang terbujur lemas. Matanya yang sayu terpejam dengan sangat memaksa.

Tubuhnya yang kini terbalut dengan baju rumah sakit dan tangannya yang dijahit dan diperban. Memperlihatkan bagaimana sangat lemah Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Itachi yang duduk tertidur di samping tangan Sasuke,terus saja menunggui adik tercintanya itu dengan sabar dan penuh dengan rasa khawatir, sampai-sampai Itachi tidak mengabarkan kepada otousannya bahwa,sekarang ini, Sasuke sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Bukan karena sakit parah atau pun cedera. Sasuke hanya shock dan kelelahan saja,begitu yang dikatakan oleh Dokter Sizune kepada Itachi.

Terlihat matahari mulai bersinar dikamar rumah sakit megah itu. Sasuke mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Tetapi,anehnya ia malah melihat bayang-bayang mata biru di pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba memperjelas pandangannya yang masih setengah sadar itu. "engehh!" Sasuke berhasil membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Ia masih terduduk lesu dan bingung sedang apa ia di tempat seperti itu.

* * *

Sasuke pov

Aku mencoba membuka selimutku yang sangat mengganggu itu. Aku melihat tanganku penuh dengan perban dan infus yang menggantung di jari telunjukku. Anikiku tertidur sangat kelelahan. Aku memegang tangan aniki yang sangat lembut dan cantik. Ia tetap saja belum bangun. Yeah,mungkin karena kelelahan. Aku pandangi tubuh Itachi yang indah itu. Aku tersenyum dan pipiku memerah. Aku sesegera mengecilkan suhu AC di kamar ini,karena aku tau,kalau Itachi itu sangat benci dengan dingin.

***CUP* **aku mengecup tangan kiri Itachi yang masih tertidur. "Cantik." Kataku.

"Ummh. Ah, Sasuke" Itachi bagun dari tidur cantiknya itu. "dasar baka, mengapa kau membiarkan tubuhmu itu kedinginan aniki ?" Sasuke melirik Itachi dengan mengangkat sebelah alis.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kesebuah jendela besar yang tertutu tirai berwarna merah dan segera membukanya. Aku langsung mematikan AC. "Lihatlah Sasuke, matahari bersinar indah pagi ini." aniki tersenyum sangat ikhlas. "Ya,aniki cantik." Kataku sepintas.

"Hai,apa yang kau katakan dasar baka!" Itachi mengamuk dan mengerutkan dahinya,aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya bertingkah seperti biasanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anikiku.

Aniki yang cantik,yang selalu menyinari hari-hariku dengan canda dan ocehannya. Membuat aku sedikit merasakan bahagia. Hal yang tadi malam sangat lah menggangguku. Aku kini mengerti,dan sangat mengerti.

Kaasan lah,yang tidak menginginkan aku. Aku sangat bersalah pada otousan.

Bahkan,seorang induk kucing,ia pun tidak akan meninggalkan anaknya. Tapi, mau apa aku ini. aku yang memang tegar,tapi tidak untuk tadi malam. Dan sekarang aku mengerti, segalanya itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Dan mungkin inilah pahitnya hidupku ditengah-tengah sebuah kesempurnaan yang aku miliki.

Aku memandang anikiku yang cantik itu. Jelas-jelas terlihat Itachi yang sedang menggerai rambutnya di depan jendela besar itu. Aku memandangnya sampai tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Karena keindahan yang terpancar dari dirinya itu. Aku memandangi aniki dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi,rambut Itachi bergerak,terbang-terbang disampingnya. Matanya yang sengaja ia pejamkan, dan bernafas lebih dalam lagi. Aku menelan ludahku sendiri melihat adegan yang begitu membuat detak jantungku bergetar begitu cepat. "Cantik sekali." Aku berbisik dengan muka bimbang.

Aniki membentangkan kedua tangannya dan terus merasakan bagaimana angin mengelusnya. "Seandainya aku bukan lah diriku." Itachi berbicara disela-sela bentangan tangannya.

***DEG* **jantungku berdetak sangat kencang melihat anikiku berkata seperti itu.

Aku mencoba turun dari kasur yang berwarna putih itu, dengan menarik infusku menuju ke arah anikiku. Aku sedikit ragu-ragu. Karena aku takut aniki kaget dengan apa yang akan kulakukan padanya.

***HUH*** aku meniupkan nafasku sebagai tanda memantapkan langkahku menuju apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya,hal yang seumur-umur tidak pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. tepat dibelakan punggung itachi. Rambutnya yang beterbangan menutupi wajahku. Tangan kananku mulai meraba rambut Itachi yang halus itu. Terasa sensasi yang sangat aneh sekali.

Aku dengan langkah agak paksa,lalu memeluk punggung aniki, yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada angin kesukaannya itu. Aniki sangat shock dan kaget. "aah,aa-apa yang kau laku-" Itachi mencoba memberontak,tetapi usahanya gagal karena,tubuhku memang lebih besar dari pada aniki, dengan sekut-kuatnya,aku memeluk aniki.

"Tenanglah aniki, biarkan aku merasakan kehangatan dari dirimu. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan seperti ini."

Itachi yang tadinya risih dengan kegiatan yang aku lakukan,akhirnya ia mendengus dan membiarkanku memeluknya. Aniki yang diam dan menunduk.

* * *

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

* * *

***CUP* ** aku mengecup leher kiri aniki sambil membenamkan wajahku diantara lehernya dan memejamkan mataku. Kedua tanganku yang masih memeluk erat pinggang aniki.

"Ngghh,Sasu-"

"Sebentar saja aniki, aku senang bisa dekat denganmu."

"Apakah kau merasa kesepian? Tingkah lakumu sangat aneh!"

"Akan sangat aneh lagi,bila aniki nggak ada disisiku."

***DEG* **Itachi terbelalak mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke.

* * *

**Sasuke sudah mulai mengetahui rahasia yang sebenarnya.**

**sasuke dan naruto yang sama-sama mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam.**

**bagaimana dengan kelanjutan hubungan mereka disekolah?**

**bagaimana dengan gaara dan teman-teman lainnya?**

**tunggu kelanjutannya. JANGAN LUPA RIPIU SAYA SANGAT MENUNGGU..  
**


	7. awal dari semuanya

ohayouu minna san :D

tutu chan hadir lagi neh dengan seluruh kesalahhannya di fic yang nggak jelas ini dan jelek ini .. walaupun rutin update

maaf saya mengecewakan semuanya. saya paparkan, itachi bukan sama sasuke kok :D

pairing : masih dirahasiakan (bertujuan agar membuat penasaran)

**ada naruto, sasuke, gaara, hinata dan neji.**

**warning OOC,IC,TYPO(S), ABAL, masih shonen ai. ada lime nya hahahaha **

**lemonnya di chap 8 . penuh saya tidak akan menunda-nunda lagi.**

**disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.**

**ini fic jelek sekali, saya masih belajar terus. maaf mengecewakan. tolong bantu saya.**

**saya punya satu pertanyaan. feel dan gregetannya dapet gak?**

**pantaskah orang seperti saya menjadi author ? :D**

**untuk yang menunggu lemon . sudah saya siapkan untuk cap depan. soalnya kalo ditulis sekalian, banyak banget jadinya.**

**saya tidak akan lama-lama untuk mengupload**

**maaf mengecewakan. kalau tidak suka jangan membaca.**

**terimakasih :D**

**RIVEW LOH**

* * *

chapter 7

Naruto pov

Hari rabu. Dua hari seltelah kejadiaan memuakkan yang melibatkan aku dengan Uchiha brengsek itu. Aku terus mengayuh kencang sepedaku dari Canada Street menuju ke sekolah Konoha. Entah mengapa pikiranku terus menerus tertuju pada pemuda Uchiha tolol itu. Saking benci, diriku padanya dan membuat aku semakin ingin sekali membunuhnya. "Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengajarimu apa itu sakit! Aku bersumpah." Aku terus mengayuh sepeda biruku. Satu-satunya sepeda yang aku miliki. Melewati gereja Indah dan cantik yang bernama _**ST. Paul ursulla**__. _Terlihat pastor Jiraya melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan rasa senang sekali bisa berjumpa dengannya lagi. Karena, pastor Jirayalah yang selalu memotifasi diriku, agar selalu semangat untuk menjalani kehidupanku yang sangatlah susah dari waktu ke waktu.

Aku senang, bisa melewati beberapa hari ini dengan perasaan segar. Tetapi entah mengapa, semenjak dua hari sang Uchiha itu tidak berangkat sekolah, aku terus merasa sangat penasaran dan bersalah dibuatnya. Ketua geng Sharingan itu, yang selalu menjadi beban terhadap pikiranku sekarang-sekarang ini. Apakah dia sakit? atau, dia akan menuntutku nantinya. Pikiranku sangatlah kolot sekali. Mungkin, aku harus pasrah sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi di waktu depan, kelak aku harus mempertanggung jawabkannya. Ya, karena aku yang menyebabkan dia seperti itu.

Suara Neji kun selalu berputar-putar pada pikiranku. "Kalo nggak ingin kena masalah, sebaiknya nggak mencari masalah."

Aku mengayuh pelan sepedaku, mencoba memutar jalan, agar perjalanan ke sekolah menjadi agak jauhan.

Aku menuju pusat kota Kkonoha, aku melewati beberapa toko bunga yang indah dan sedap dipandang mata. Mengayuh lagi, melewati Konoha Palace, yaitu sebuah gedung Parlement di kota ini. gedung tua yang berdiri dengan gagah berani. Dilapisi cat berwarna keemasan dan beberapa ornamen-ornamen dan ukiran-ukiran megah yang terpajang jelas di gedung Parlemen itu. Air mancur yang berbentuk lima malaikat kecil yang terbuat dari marmer dan batu_ tanzanite_ berwarna ungu, terlihat sangat indah sekali. Banyak wisatawan asing dan penduduk Konoha yang ramai mengunjungi tempat ini. lalu-lalang kendaraan sangat terasa sekali disini, ramai dan menyenangkan. Satu hal yang sangat dijaga di kota ini, adalah alamnya. Kemajuan Era Globalisasi sangatlah diseimbangkan. Banyak gedung-gedung, jembatan, metro, mall dan segala kemajuan yang ada didalamnya. tetapi alamnya sangat diperhatikan. Jadi memang kota yang sangat teratur, dengan segala keseimbangan didalammnaya.

Aku kembali membenarkan tali sepatuku yang sedari tadi masih serabutan. Berjalan menuju kelas, melewati lorong-lorong yang terbuat dari kayu dan lampu lilin clasic, menjadi penerangan disitu. Ya, suasananya sedikit seperti berada dikoridor kerajaan. Aku memasuki ruangan dengan menggenggam ke dua pengait pada tas biruku. Kelas yang sudah ramai dipenuhi murid. Seperti biasa Lee dan Gaara menyapaku, lalu bercengkramah bersama-sama, seperti biasa, dari mulai masuk sekolah hingga pulang.

Canda tawa gerombolan anak-anak cewek yang sedang menggosip,Tentu saja. Lemparan-lemparan kertas saling beterbangan. Aku kira ini sekolahan yang sangat elite dengan murud terpandang. Tetapi, perilakunya tetap saja sama seperti disekolah yang lain. Yang aku sukai disini, muridnya pintar-pintar sekali. Ya, walaupun hampir semuanya punya sifat individualis yang memuakkan.

Ketika aku maju, membagikan buku biologi ke bangku Uchiha, suasananya sangat lah lain. Bangku urutan pertama sebelah kanan. Lagi-lagi ia tidak berangkat sekolah, pandanganku tertahan di bangku Uchiha. Dimataku, terlihatlah bayangan Uchiha sedang mengangkat satu alisnya dan melihat ke arahku dengan seringai datarnya. Tak sengaja aku melamun sambil berdiri. Tepat tiga hari dia tidak masuk sekolah, tidak ada yang tau kabarnya. Yang hanya tau, mungkin hanya Neji dan Shino saja.

"Woey, bocah! Sedang apa kau disitu?" suara Shino menyeruak masuk ke pendengaranku.

"Ya, apa belum cukup yang kemarin?" suara Neji terdengar lembut. Sejenak ruangan kelas menjadi hening sejenak, anak-anak yang lain memandangi aku dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Nani? Ah maaf." Aku tersadar dan langsung duduk kembali di bangku.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Apakah kau terkena masalah lagi?" senyuaman Gaara lagi-lagi membuatku salah tingkah.

"Hahahahaha, dasar kau panda. Aku selalu baik-baik saja dong, hahaha!" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke wajah Gaara yang terlihat bodoh

***PLAK*** suara tangan Lee memukul dahinya sendiri, seperti orang frustasi. "Dasar Naru-chan, ada-ada saja."

"Ya, begitulah Naru-chan ini!" Gaara mengelus rambut Naruto. "lepaskan Gaara, aku bukan anak kecil, kau membuatku malu tau!" Naruto kaget dan menjauh dan menunjuk muka gaara yang datar itu.

Naruto kembali memandang ke bangku Sasuke yang kosong, dan mendengus memaparkan rasa salahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Naruto, bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Wah, wah memangnya ada apa ini? ckckckck pasti ulah Naruto terbaru ya?" Ten-ten ikut menimbrung.

"Uunn, nggak kok. Hehehehehehe. Memangnya aku majalah apa? Update terus!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya. "hehehe maaf. Ya, kan biasanya kau begitu. Ya kan Gaara kun?" Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mencubit tangan Tenten, yang langsung menangkis ala ninja hatori kesukaannya.

"Sudah membaik Gaara kun, terimakasih ya. Aku ngga menyangka, kau baik sekali padaku." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan buku karena malu.

"Wah, dengan luka di mulutmu kau tambah manis Naruto." Ino yang biasanya kerjaannya selalu mengejek Naruto, kini malah memujinya.

"Kau ada-ada saja Ino-san, alah bilang saja sebenarnya kau ini naksir aku kan? hahahahaha" Naruto menarik hidungnya bermaksud mengejek Ino. Ino yang manis itu langsung jutek kembali. Gaara senang mendengar kawannya baik-baik saja. Pelajaran demi pelajaran silih berganti. Tak terasa matahari sudah condong ke arah barat.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Aku, lee dan gaara berjalan menuju keluar , sesosok Iruka sensei yang sedang berdiri sendirian, terlihat seperti lagi menunggu seseorang disitu, ia memegangi buku besar berjudul Olimpiade matematika. aku tetap acuh dan berjalan menuju parkiran tempat sepedaku bertengger disitu.

"naru chan, gaara chan aku pulang duluan yaaa!" lee lari sambil lompat-lompat nggak jelas meninggalkan gaara dan naruto.

Normal pov

"Naruto." Sensei itu memanggil nama Naruto. Naruto masih acuh, berjalan dengan keceriaan yang melekat pada dirinya seperti biasa. "Naruto, aku memanggilmu." Iruka sensei mencubit lengan Naruto. Naruto salahtingkah lalu meringis dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Maaf, sensei. Saya tadi tidak mendengar anda memanggil saya." Naruto tersenyum malu sekali.

"Ya,tak apa. Oh iya, bisakah kau antarkan buku ini pad-" Iruka belum selesai berbicara.

"wah, selalu bisa. Tenang saja sensei, pasti buku ini akan sampai pada pemiliknya langsung." Naruto mengambil buku itu dan pamit pada senseinya. Tanpa melihat siapa pemilik buku tersebut. namanya saja juga Naruto, segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan, biasanya menimbulkan hal-hal yang tak terduga sebelumnya. Mungkin?

"Naru chan, bagaimana kalau kamu nanti malam aku jemput?" Gaara sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh, iya ya. Aku masih mempunyai janji denganmu, yang kemarin." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memonyongkan bibirnya. "Jadi, bagaimana?" Gaara menaruh tangannya pada pundak Naruto. "Oke Gaara-kun." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gaara.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran, dengan mengelilingi rumah kaca yang ada dalam sekolah mereka. Naruto mencuri pandang pada Gaara yang berjalan disebelahnya, Naruto berhasil membulatkan matanya sendiri, ketika seseorang berrambut merah yang diam-diam, Naruto menaruh perhatian padanya itu, berhenti berjalan dan memandang ke arah rumah kaca. sebenarnya, rumah kaca itu adalah tempat seperti dalam perpustakaan. Tetapi, bedanya adalah, dalam rumah kaca ini banyak sekali rak-rak berisi piringan hitam, kaset, vcd, dvd dan banyak lagi. Ruangan itu diberi nama multimedia. Biasanya, murid-murid Konoha school yang suka pada Music dan Entertaiment, berkumpul diruangan itu untuk menjalankan aktifitas hobi mereka, baik menonton, mendengarkan music, menyanyi dan sebagainya. Didalam ruangan yang tembus pandang dengan ukuran hampir 4 kali kelas pada umumnya, yang bernuansa clasic didalamnya.

Aku juga melihat neji sedang duduk di dalam rumah kaca itu sendirian dengan memegangi handphonenya yang berwarna lavender itu. Aku melirik ke arah gaara yang sejenak berhenti, lalumemandang ke arah neji itu. Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku sendiri, merasa sebal,karena gaara dengan tiba-tiba berhenti dan memandangi sesosok makhluk angkuh dan sombong tingkat tiga ala geng sharingan,setelah sasuke dan shino.

Naruto pov

Aku memandang ke arah Gaara si panda manis itu. Dengan mengkerutkan dahiku yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Aku menemukan wajah Gaara yang sangat mengesankan bagiku, karena aku belum pernah melihat Gaara dengan wajah seperti ini dan kemarin, saat dia berlaku selayaknya seme. "Iuwh." Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajahnya yang berubah total seketika melihat Neji, dengan wajah yang memang, harus aku akui, dia tampan dan lembut. entah setan apa yang sedang berbisik di telinga dan pikiranku. perasaanku selalu bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya antara Gaara dan Neji. aku menggenggam tanganku yang mulai memanas. aku palingkan pandangan kesamping dan mendengus kesal. diriku yang beda tergambar jelas disini. "mengapa, terus memandang, apa nggak ingat ada aku dibelakangmu," aku berbisik sendiri lalu membuang muka.

Hatiku terus bergrumul sendiri-sendiri, aku resah ketika pandangan Gaara tidak lepas dari Neji. Aku terganggu. Dan,ugh hampir ada 2 menit dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu.

"Ehem." Aku hanya berdehem. Berjalan mengendap-endap seperti orang tolol.

"Oh, maaf nar-" Gaara kembali bangun dari lamunannya. Dan tak sengaja Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, sehingga tangan Gaara tak sengaja menampar buku yang tadi diberikan oleh senseinya kepada Naruto untuk dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya.

* * *

***BRUK!***

Terjatuhlah buku itu, dan keluarlah beberapa foto dengan wajah tak asing tergambar pada foto itu. Neji yang dari tadi memandangi handphonenya dengan sangat serius, kini memandang ke arahku. Aku kembali salah tingkah, dan harus secepat mungkin menghapus raut wajahku yang terlihat geram dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Maafkan aku Naru chan, aku tidak sengaja." Perhatian Gaara terpecah dan segera berjongkok untuk membantu mengumpulkan foto yang terjatuh. "Tidak usah Gaara, biar aku sa-" Naruto tercekat dalam nafasnya sendiri, mendadak, ketika ia melihat foto-foto itu adalah milik Sasuke Uchiha yang tercecer dari buku itu. Sasuke adalah penyebab masalah bagi Naruto.

–Well, masih ingatkah kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang menimpa Naruto dan bocah Uchiha ini?

"Wah, itu buku Sasuke, wajahnya manis. Ternyata dia bisa tersenyum juga ya?" Gaara memperhatikan foto itu. Sementara, Naruto yang mendadak cengo, ketika mendengar Gaara berbicara yang tidak seperti biasanya. pikiran Naruto semakin tidak karuan sekali.

Naruto yang langsung diam dan kaku, juga dengan perasaan yang sangat takut sekali. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kosong dan matanya membulat sempurna dengan bibir yang melongo memandangi foto itu. "Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto mendengus dan menggigiti giginya sendiri seperti orang menggigil. "Kau kenapa Naruto?" tangan Gaara memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang diam saja seperti patung.

"ehem, maaf mengganggu." Neji melewati gaara dan naruto. dengan pandangan angkuh dan wajah datar,sambil menggerai rambut panjangnya itu.

"Eh, a-aku nggak apa-apa kok Gaara, hehehehehe. naruto mencoba merubah suasana dengan tawanya. Hanya aku harus mengantar buku ini pada Sasuke." Naruto memunculkan wajah bergidik memandangi foto Sasuke yang tersenyum itu. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau sudah selesai biar aku yang menjemputmu, jangan lupa kau telpon aku, biar nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerjamu." Naruto mengangguk, bertanda meng-iyakan.

Naruto pov

Akhirnya aku bisa mengayuh sepedaku lagi, aku masih mempunyai waktu beberapa saat untuk beristirahat sebelum kembali bekerja. Eh,tunggu dulu. Bukannya aku harus mengantar buku iblis ini?

"Sial! Mengapa aku harus sok tau sih tadi." Naruto mempercepat laju sepedanya menuju Mansion Uchiha yang besar dan indah bak istana itu. Bahkan aku enggak merasakan angin berhembus ditubuhku pada kali ini. apa kah aku sudah mati sekarang ? atau, bagaimana ini. aku merasa takut sekali.

Sepertinya aku harus selalu saja menantang hidup seorang Uchiha yang brengsek itu. "Dasar bodoh, apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Mengunjungi rumah si setan itu? Aa-apa, tidak-tidak. Aku mau mengembalikannya saja pada Iruka sensei." Aku mulai bingung sendiri ketika diriku seperti boneka kayu yang dimainkan kesana kemari. "Tenang Naruto, kau masih punya waktu satu jam. Tapi bagai dengan buku setan Uchiha ini?" setan dan malaikat kembali berdebat dalam pikiranku yang sudah pecah ini. aku sangatlah bingung sekali. tetapi, aku sangat merasa tidak enak pada iruka sensei, yang telah mempercayakan aku untuk mengembalikan buku Uchiha sentan ini selamat sampai dengan tujuan. aku memicingkan mataku dan mengeluarkan raut wajah sangat iba. dan, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk melaju ke rumah setan itu dengan segala nyali yang masih aku punyai.

Setelah rambu-rambu lalulintas menunjukan warna hijau, aku melengos dengan wajah datar menuju yang disebut dengan Uchiha Mansion setan itu. "Huh, pastilah tempatnya penuh dengan orang-orang yang mirip setan." aku terus berbicara-sendiri seperti orang gila.

_Mengapa aku harus mau, dan mengapa aku jadi sangat takut seperti ini? ada apa denganku ini. Padahal tadi aku bersumpah akan balas dendam padanya. Mengapa sekarang nyaliku menciut seperti ini sih. Aku kembali mengelap keringatku. Mengapa jalan hidupku harus seperti ini tuhan? Aku terlalu bingung akan semuanya semenjak hari-hari sial itu. Mengapa, ssemua yang aku lakukan harus berkaitan dengan setan itu. Perasaanku sungguh ambur adul, kacau tidak beraturan saat ini. Padahal baru saja dua hari aku merasakan ketenangan saat dia tidak ada. Malah semuanya berkaitan denganku pada akhirnya. Seseorang yang dingin dengan wajah datar yang surut akan kebahagiaan diwajahnya, mungkin. Aku sangat takut sekali apabila didekatnya, mendengar suaranya saja, seakan-akan tertusuk oleh panah yang sangat runcing dan tajam. matanya yang hitam pekat, seperti berada dalam kegelapan yang tak menemui jalan terang sedikitpun, memandangnya saja sudah sangat menguras keringat dan keberanian total.

* * *

_

***TING .. TONG*** Aku memencet alat kotak seperti telepone yang berada diluar gerbang besar pada mMansion miliknya. "kediaman Uchiha." Terdengar suara wanita yang datar.

"Permisi,saya Uzumaki Naruto, teman Sasuke Uchiha." Perasaanku tidak tenang sekali.

"Ada keperluan apa tuan Uzumaki?" tanyanya. "Ih,setan uchiha ini seperti raja saja sih, dipanggil tuan segala! Arghh."

"Maaf, bisa anda mengulangi tuan muda?"

Naruto langsung cengo dan meringis sendiri. "Ehem, ma-maksudku, saya disuruh oleh Iruka sensei mengantarkan buku miliknya, saya bisa bertemu dengan dia?"

"Maaf,tuan muda Sasuke sekarang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit, apabila tidak keberatan, anda bisa mengunjunginya di Konoha Hospital, di Paviliun 1 lantai 6."

"Ya, terimakasih." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan sedikit meremas pada buku sasuke itu dan langsung menuju ke tempat yang sudah diberitahukan oleh suara salah satu setan wanita di uchiha mansion tadi,menurut naruto. "Menyusahkan saja sih kau, setan brengsek!"

Normal pov

Keheningan menyapu pada kamar yang ditrmpati Sasuke itu. Dengan segala peralatan dokter yang lengkap. Tirai berwarna merah maron dengan jendela besar yang mirip seperti pintu yang berjajar, sehingga pemandangan Konoha terlihat jelas dari situ, dinding yang terlapisi seperti karpet sebagai peredam suara. Peralatan elektronik seperti, kulkas dua pintu dengan banyak makanan dan minuman tersedia lengkap disitu, tv lcd besar dan lain-lain. Bagai berada dihotel berbintang bila berada dirumah sakit.

Tampaklah seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang duduk dan mendengarkan Instrumen music, yang sengaja diputar agak keras pada ruangannya itu. Sasuke yang terlihat sangat bosan lalu melepas infusnya sendiri dengan paksa. Terlihat darah sedikit meleleh pada jarinya itu. Sasuke hanya meringis memandang darahnya. Terlihatlah tulisan pada dinding "Keep Clean." Sasuke berjalan menuju tulisan itu, lalu menggoreskan tangannya yang berdarah pada huruf N pada tulisan di dinding itu. "Naruto, kau lah orang yang pertama memusuhiku!" sasuke mengangkat dagunya dan menampilkan wajah stoicnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju segala arah di rumah sakit yang mirip hotel itu. Dan tertuju pada satu benda yang tergeletak begitu saja, di sofa. Ransel milik Itachi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke si pantat ayam itu. Sasuke sengaja membuka ransel hitam kesayangan Itachi itu. Sasuke melotot dan kaget sekali saat ia memegang sebuah Sex toys dan beberapa botol cairan seperti pelumas bening. "Aa-apa yang dilakukan Itachi dengan alat-alat bodoh semacam ini!" Sasuke langsung shock dan mulai mengerutkan dahinya, tangan Sasuke terus mengobrak-abrik semua yang ada didalam tas Itachinya itu. Beberapa baju dan parfum ada disela sela saku ranselnya itu. Dan yang lebih menghebohkan lagi, ada sebuah handy cam dan beberapa kaset tanpa label. "Apa ini?"

Sasuke pov

Mengapa di si tas aniki terdapat Sex toys dan beberapa minyak yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku lihat. Dia aneh sekali. Mengapa ia seperti itu ya? Apa dia sex addict? cih tidak,tidak mungkin. Tapi, mungkin?

Apa-apaan sih kau Sasuke bodoh, mengapa kau menghujani kakakmu dengan pertanyaan konyol dalam pikiranmu sendiri! aku terus saja menggelengkan kepalaku yang sudah mulai penat dengan hal yang aneh seperti ini. "mengapa sih aniki menggunakan serangkaian alat aneh ini. huweeek!"

Aku memegang Sex toys yang berbentuk seperti penis,dengan warna pink dan kenyal apabila dipegang. Mataku membulat secara sempurna sekali. Aku menelan ludahku sendiri melihat sesuatu yang selama ini tidak aku sangka dari anikiku yang masih terlihat polos itu. Aku sengaja mencium sex toys itu. Dan "huweek .. uhuk .. uhuk. Dasar gila! Mengapa aniki menyimpan benda menjijikan ini sih?"

_Setelah aku mencium benda konyol itu, penciumanku merasakan ada yang aneh disitu. Ya, tentu saja bau amis dan sedikit anyir. Aku mengembalikan benda tabu itu kedalam ransel aniki yang berwarna hitam itu. Seringai pikiran kotor yang sebelumnya tidak pernah aku pikirkan sama sekali,malah sekarang, aku jadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Kembali aku mengelap keringat pada keningku. Aku merasakan tubuhku bergidik dan ngeri sendiri. _

_Aku mengambil beberapa kaset yang ada dalam ransel anikiku yang cantik itu. Dan sengaja menyetelnya di dvd yang ada di sebelah lcd tv yang ada diruanganku itu. Setelah 2 menit menunggu, layarnya masih tampak tenang dan hanya mengeluarkan tulisan. 'love you.' aku duduk santai di sofa itu sambil melepaskan baju rumahsakit yang berwarna orange yang aku kenakan, semenjak berada dirumah sakit ini. Otakku semakin gencar mengeluarkan bayangan-bayangan kotor. Dan hasratku semakin meledak-ledak, ingin segera_ mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang ada didalam video itu.

"Wuufh, apa sih sebenarnya yang dilakukan aniki?" aku mengambil minuman kaleng dari kulkas lalu meminumnya agak tergesa-gesa, sehingga, hanya beberapa teguk, minuman itu sudah habis. Aku berkali-kali meniupkan nafas, persis seperti orang merokok. Ya, sebagai tanda, aku memang nggak sabar. Setan di pikiranku mungkin sudah mulai menggeser kedudukan malaikat di pusat kendali otakku. # Tapi,apakah sasuke mempunyai malaikat?

_Hasrat pada tubuhku sudah mulai bangkit, entah apa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai se jorok ini, tapi, apa karena aku sudah lama tidak pernah berfikir seperti ini ya? Entahlah. Aku berdiri, urus berhadapan dengan tv itu. Aku menggerakkan bibir, kekanan dan kiri dengan ragu. Belum juga ada satupun gambar yang keluar. Dan aku mulai jera dan jenuh sendiri, meski pikiranku memanas dan terus ingin melihat apa itu. Tubuhku yang berkeringat dan lengket ini sudah tak kuasa ingin di mandikan._

Normal pov

"Huh, gatal sekali badanku ini. Mandi dulu ah!" Sasuke melepas semua pakaiannya tanpa ada satu benang pun yang menempel di tubuh Sasuke itu yang menjadi idaman setiap wanita, kecuali Hinata, satu-satunya wanita yang tidak suka Sasuke. Terlihatlah tubuh mulus putih tanpa cacat, Dadanya bidang, pundak yang tegak dan postur tubuh tinggi proporsional, menjadi daya tarik bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Rambutnya yang biru raven ala emo, hidung mancung dan tubuh yang lumayan kekar, turut menghiasi keindahan dari adik Itachi itu.

Dengan langkah malas malasan, sasuke memasuki kamar mandi. Menyalakan shower yang menggantung di dalam sebuah ruangan kotak kaca.

Tapi, ada satu kesalahan besar yang Sasuke lakukan sebelum ia mandi. Ia lupa tidak mengunci pintu pada suite roomnya itu. Karena kuncinya itu adalah sebuah kode dan sebuah sidik jari. Apabila pasien hanya menghendaki berada diruangan itu sendirian, ia bisa memencet sebuah sebuah alat touch screen yang menggantung didalam ruangan. Dan memencet alat sidik jari itu, satu kali saja. Sehingga alat touch screen yang ada diluar tidak berfungsi. Tetapi, apabila tidak mengunci,alat yang diluar berfungsi untuk membuka pintu tanpa harus meminta ijin sang pemilik ruagannya. –well, lumayan bahaya juga kan? walaupun ada kenop pintunya.

Konoha hospital adalah salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di konoha. Dengan pelayanan kesehatan yang sangat diutamakan, keamanan yang sangat membuat nyaman pasiennya dan segala fasilitas seperti, caffe, mini mall, kolam renang, helicopter darurat dan lain sebagainya. Dokter-dokter yang pintar dan sangat berpengalaman menjadi maskot kebanggan di Konoha hospital.

Naruto pov 

"Woh, rumah sakit apa hotel? Ckckckck, pasti orang kaya-kaya yang ada disini" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit yang malah sebenarnya bisa dikatakan hotel ini. mencari ruangan tempat si brengsek itu sedang menjalani perawatannya. Aku sempat kaget melihat dalam rumah sakit ini, karena semuanya penuh dengan benda-benda aneh berlayar dan itu sempat membuatku canggung dan bingung. Alat-alat serba canggih semua. "aduh, kalau seperti ini jadinya sih, aku bakal menolak untuk mengantarkan buku persetan ini!" Naruto duduk di salah satu ruangan dekat resepsionis, ruangan bergaya minimalis dengan bau alkohol dan spirtus menyeruak hidung.

Aku berjalan lagi dengan menutup hidungku dan mulutku, dan aku menemukan resepsionis yang bertampang cantik dengan baju sewarna dengan cat dinding pada rumah sakit ini. aku kembali menanyakan kamar Sasuke. bertanya seakan-akan aku benar-benar tersesat dalam rumah sakit ini, tempat ini seperti tempat yang sangat asing bagiku. Aku menaiki lift menuju lantai enam. Terlihat ada beberapa orang bule berdiri disampingku. Aku sempat tersenyum dengan muka cengo. Aku kembali berjalan mencari paviliun satu. "Ini, rumah sakit apa istana sih, susah banget dicari. Huh memuakkan!" aku kembali celingkuan kanan dan kiri mencari dimana sih kamar si brengsek itu. Mencarinya saja sudah membuat otakku panas apa lagi kalau sudah bertemu dengannya. mungkin seringai rencana membunuhnya akan benar-benar aku jalankan.

"Pa-paviliun satu."

_aku mengangkat satu alisku dan mulai menyipitkan mataku. Entah mengapa aku takut sekali, ketika tanganku akan membuka kenop pintu ini. nafasku mulai ngos-ngosan lagi. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi leher dan punggungku. Tidak ada gerakan yang pasti dari tubuhku yang mulai ketakutan sendiri, tidak ada suara disini. Ruangan-ruangan kelihatan lenggang dan sunyi, walaupun sangat terang dan megah sekali. Hawa dingin sempat menghentikan nafasku beberapa saat. Aku mulai mencoba mengangkat tanganku untuk mengetok pintu yang agak aneh dengan beberapa tombol dengan bahasa inggris yang tidak aku ketahui. Pikiranku sudah tidak ku jangkau lagi, membayangkan wajahnya saja aku sudah kehilangan nyali balas dendamku, apalagi berbicara langsung dengannya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang sudah dingin dan mungkin malah membeku. Aku kembali menelan ludah dan menggigit bibir bawahku sampai mengeluarkan darah tanpa kusadari sebelumnya. _

Akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk mengketok pintu ini, tetapi setelah beberapa kali aku mengketok pintu tidak ada jawaban ataupun seseorang yang membukakan pintu ini. kakiku mulai gemetar dan menatap-natapkannya ke lantai karena tidak sabaran. Melihat jam, yang sudah seharusnya aku dalam perjalanan menuju ketempat kerjaku. Ku tekan salah satu tombol pada touch screen yang menempel ditembok. Alhasil, terbukalah pintu masuk ke ruangan Sasuke. aku mulai bingung dengan pintu yang aneh ini, aku tidak bisa menutupnya. Tapi,aku melihat ada touch screen yang sama dengan yang diluar. Aku pencet pencet asal-asalan seperti tadi.

Normal pov

"Wah,kau pintar Naruto, ternyata mudah juga ya,hehehehe." Didalam keadaan yang sangat berbahaya, naruto masih saja tertawa dengan riangnya. "Tetapi, aneh sekali. Mengapa di dalam ruangan cantik ini tidak ada orang satupun" naruto meluai masuk dengan mengendap-endap seperti maling. Tapi sesaat ,ia tersentak kaget mendengar suara-suara aneh yang terdengar keras.

"Aa-ah, STOP ITACHI ! oohhhhh ... hnnn nnhh!"

"Mengapa kau menangis? Bukankah itu enak?"

"Saa-aaaah ...iyaahh..a... unnhhh, stopphh... iyaciii sannhh... ARRGHH!"

"Dirimu terlalu cantik untuk aku lewatkan dei san. Mengapa kau dulu menolak cintaku,HAH!"

"HEN-HENTIKAN! hah...ahhhh ... Hen-hentikann ita-"

"Ssssttt, berhentilah menggodaku dengan bibirmu sayang."

"Uummmphh .. iyaaa! ...aaahhh .. aku ahh emm-"

"Kau anak nakal Dei sayang. Aku akan mengajarimu bersikap lebih baik padaku."

"ARGGHHH!"

Naruto memantapkan langkahnya menuju lcd tv yang sedang menampilkan adegan seronok. Pria bercinta dengan pria. Dan yang sangat mengejutkan lagi, seseorang itu adalah orang yang pernah menolongnya saat naruto pingsan di tempat kerjanya itu.

"UWAAAH!" naruto beteriak kencang.

Saat ia melihat adegan dimana itachi sedang menjambak rambut panjang dan menciumi leher yang sedikit mengeluarkan brecak darah dari seorang pria yang berambut sama dengan naruto, juga mata biru yang sama.

"Aaahh... ii-ittu kan, Laci .. eh, Itachi sama!"

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk tv itu dengan matanya yang melotot. Tubuh Naruto ingin sesegera mungkin keluar dari tempat nistanya Sasuke itu. Tetapi kakinya sangat berat dan ditambah detak jantungnya yang cepat , sangat menyiksanya itu. Naruto cepat-cepat menuju pintu yang penuh tombol tadi. Dan menarik kenop pintunya itu.

***KLEK .. KLEK* **

Naruto mencpba membuka pintu otomatis itu. Tetapi tidak bisa terbuka sedikitpun. "Aduh, dasar pintu aneh, bukaa .. ayo teruba pintu!" Naruto tergesa-gesa memaksa penarik kenop pintu agar terbuka. Hawa dingin menyambutnya. Dan membuat tubuh Naruto bergidik ngeri. Bulu kuduknya malah meremang sendiri, keringat Naruto terus bercucuran membasahi tangan dan tubuhnya yang mungil itu. "Cepatlah, buka!" Nafas Naruto tertelan sendiri.

* * *

**bagaimana kelanjutan nasib naruto? sasuke yang lagi mandi?**

**apakah yang bakal terjadi? atau tidak terjadi apa-apa. semuanya saya akan membuat penasaran. hihihihi  
**

**kesalahhan naruto yang berawal dari dirinya sendiri. dan disini menjadi awal dari semua. bagaimana dengan gaara?**

**hinata yang diam dan neji yang mulai dingin.**

**bagaimana dengan kehidupan keluarga sasuke dan naruto?**

**bagaimana dengan perasaan naruto? dan siapakah yang akan datang selanjutnya dalam kehidupannya?  
**

**saksikan chapter 8.**

* * *

**REVIEWNYA DITUNGGU :D SARAN DAN KRITIK SAYA BUTUH. EMANGNYA, APA SIH YANGMENARIK DARI CERITA APA ADANYA INI? :D**

**TERIMAKASIH**


	8. painful game

**ohayou minna san ^_^**

**saya hadir kembali nih, dengan fic yang baru matang **

**maaf, lama nunggu, sebenarnya saya baru ulangan mid, jadi fic ini agak tertunda deh. gomen ne.**

**dengan fic yang banyak typo(s) dan abal juga kampungan dan jelek. saya akan tetap belajar lagi.**

**saya mohon berjanji akan belajar lagi, karena saya tau..Saya tidak sempurna dan masih banyak yang harus saya pelajari ^_^  
**

**terimakasih untuk semua reviewers tercinta. saya sangat berterimakasih atas masukan dan pendapatnya.**

**I need help from you all. if there is no you, there would be no me as well. **

**I ask his cooperation. I ask guidance from the senior author of all. **

**also support from the readers. please help me. thanks :D**

* * *

**WARNING**

**RATING : T KE M**

**OOC , IC , MISS TYPO, ANEH, GAJE, ANCUR, LIME , LEMON SUDAH MULAI DIJABARKAN #PLAK hihihihi :D**

**YAOI + BOYS LOVE **

**RAPE ^_*  
**

**PAIRING : SASUKE X NARUTO**

**DISCLAIM : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**UNTUK 18 tahun ke atap #plak . Maksud saya, ke atas :D**

kalau tidak suka, jangan membaca.. terimakasih ^_^**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dengan langkah tertahan tubuhnya sedniri, Naruto memantapkan langkahnya menuju lcd tv, yang sedang menampilkan adegan seronok itu. Pria bercinta dengan pria! Ya, itu maksudnya. Naruto sedikit memutar pandangannya menuju tv yang sedari tadi, mengeluarkan erangan-erangan erotis. Yang membuatnya, disertai bulu kuduknya meremang sendiri. Dan yang sangat lebih mengejutkan lagi, seseorang yang sedang bercinta itu adalah, orang yang pernah menolongnya beberapa hari lalu.

Ya, saat Naruto pingsan di tempat kerjanya itu. Naruto merengut dan mengerutkan keningnya, sehingga memunculkan garis garis di jidatnya. Naruto terus-menerus memandang adegan yang dipertontonkan secara tidak sengaja didepan matanya. Ia, masih belum terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Bukan karena Naruto bodoh lho ya.

"UWAAAH~ " Naruto beteriak kencang sekali. Saat ia melihat adegan dimana Itachi sedang menjambak rambut panjang seseorang pemuda yang cantik, dan memang pantas menjadi uke itu(?). Itachi terlihat mulai menciumi leher jenjang pemuda pirang itu, yang sedikit mengeluarkan brecak darah yang tercampur rapih dengan keringatnya.

"Eh, ii-ittu kan~ Laci... Eh, Itachi-sama " Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk tv itu dengan matanya yang melotot dan tubuh yang mulai risih dengan kejadian terbaru dalam hidupnya itu. Tubuh Naruto ingin sesegera mungkin keluar dari tempat nista itu.

Tetapi kakinya sangat berat dan ditambah dengan debar jantungnya yang cepat , sangat menyiksanya, itulah jawabannya. Naruto merasa ia sangat malu sekali. Malu? Ya, sangat malu~ Bukan karena ia mencuri atau membunuh. Tapi ia sangat malu, melihat kenyataan tentang aib dan kebusukan yang terjadi apa adanya didepan matanya sendiri. Naruto sungguh jijik dan risih berlama-lama ditempat nista itu, Ia cepat-cepat menuju pintu yang penuh tombol tadi. Dan menarik kenop pintunya itu.

***KLEK .. KLEK* **

Naruto mencoba membuka pintu otomatis itu dengan menarik kenopnya seperti biasa. Tetapi, tidak bisa terbuka sedikitpun. "Aduh, dasar pintu aneh, bukaa .. hosh..hosh~ ayo terbuka pintu!" Naruto tergesa-gesa memaksa menarik kenop pintu agar terbuka, nafasnya mulai terlihat sangat tidak stabil, degub jantungnya menambah kepanikan pada wajah Naruto yang kini mulai bermetamorfosis menjadi pucat pasi. Hawa dingin menyambutnya, membuat tubuh Naruto bergidik ngeri dan nyeri-nyeri pada setiap sendi-sendinya.

Bulu kuduknya malah meremang, keringat Naruto terus bercucuran membasahi tangan dan tubuhnya yang mungil itu. "CEPATLAH BUKA BRENGSEK!" nafas Naruto sudah mulai mencekik kerongkongannya sendiri.

Mukanya merah menehan amarah yang sedari tadi sudah hampir meledak-ledak. Dasar Naruto memang ! apapun yang ia perbuat pasti akan menimbulkan masalah. –well, ya karena kesalahannya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Maksudku keseharian(?). Tangannya dengan sengaja memencet tombol berwarna merah.** Permanent lock**, tau sendiri kan hasilnya bagaimana?

Sebenarnya, diatasnya terdapat tulisan peringatan yang berbunyi **:** _**This button is only used when a dangerous situation. press one time, the door will be automatically locked for 5 hours. and will open by itself. or can be opened by calling 223 (the space center hospital security)**_. Pintu terkunci mutlak, sesaat Naruto memencet tombol open. Hasilnya adalah? nihil.

"Siapapun diluar sana~ bukakan pintu bodoh ini!" Naruto menahan tubuhnya yang semakin tidak kuasa menahan ketakutan. Tangannya gemetaran dan ia sudah mulai kalut akan keadaannya sedang dalam bahaya. Ia sengaja memencet semua tombol dengan paksa, malah cenderung memukul-mukul semua tombolnya dengan keras, berharap ia bisa meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cepat. Tetapi, bukannya malah terbuka, pintu itu jadi berubah code. Dan~ alhasil, pintu itu terkunci mutlak.

"Da-dasar brengsek! Ternyata keluarganya itu gay, hosh ... hosh~" Naruto dengan kasar berbisik.

Naruto sudah mulai ngelantur tidak jelas. Mata safir murninya kini sudah luntur akan dirinya yang seperti biasanya. Dan kini, ia memunculkan rasa enggan dan dalam hatinya mulai timbul perasaan liar seperti setan yang bringas, pandangannya seperti iblis yang keji, Tak terbayangkan bukan? Naruto dengan perasaan iblis dan kebencian yang tersirat dimatanya, kini mulai meledakkan segalanya yang ada dipikirannya dengan sadis.

Naruto tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia mencari apapun yang ada diruangan itu untuk memaksa membuka pintu ini. Suara-suara desahan dan adegan yang tidak pantas di tonton oleh siapapun semakin memanas. Naruto ketakutan sendiri. sampai sampai bajunya basah karena keringatnya. Disela-sela, Naruto sedang sibuk membuka dan mencoba berteriak.

"BUKA! DASAR RUMAH SAKIT GILA, KEPARAT!" Naruto berlari menuju sebuah kotak berwarna merah di samping buffet pada kamar itu, Naruto meninggalkan sisa-sisa keringat yang menetes dan terjatuh dalam lantai yang tak berdosa itu. "BUKA PINTUNYA ~ PERSETAN KALIAN SEMUA!"

***PRAK ... PRAK .. PRANG*  
**

Terdengar suara kaca yang berjatuhan dilantai pojokan kamar, Naruto menendang kaca penghalang yang menyimpan sebuah tabung hidran, alat untuk memadamkan api, bila terjadi kebakaran. "BRENGSEK!" kaki Naruto lumayan terluka dengan beberapa pecahan kaca itu.

Naruto tampak sangat liar dan benar-benar terlihat jantan sekali sewaktu kejadian ini menimpanya. Aura laki-laki benar-benar terpancar dari dirinya. Kesan Naruto anak bodoh, hilang begitu saja. Ia nampak seperti napi kelas kakap. Naruto terus menendang dan memukul-mukul semua bagiannya, agar hidran itu terlepas dari kotak. Hasilnya~ ? nihil!_** brengsek! mengapa harus terluka sih! satu satunya cara adalah dengan menggunakan tabung itu, untuk memukul tombol persetan itu sampai hancur, tapi, mengapa malah jadi kakiku yang terluka, damn!  
**_

Naruto kembali berusaha mendobrak pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaganya, hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan dan tertunduk pasrah menunggu takdir yang selanjutnya.

Sasuke, mematikan showernya. Dan berjalan keluar dari kotak kaca itu menuju ke luar kamar mandi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih polos bertelanjang, untuk mengambil handuk dan memakai bajunya kembali. Terlihat tubuh Sasuke yang basah kuyup dan sedikit kedinginan.

Dibandingkan dengan tubuh Naruto, Sasuke jelas lebih kekar dan lebih besar. Sasuke kaget mendengar suara-suara aneh. Yang ia pikir mungkin dari kaset yang ia nyalakan tadi. Tetapi, anehnya mengapa ada orang meminta tolong dibukakan pintu dengan menggedor-nggedor. Sasuke dengan santainya membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

***KREET* **

Sasuke kaget setengah mati, ketika ia melihat ke arah lcd tv-nya yang memperlihatkan padanya, anikinya sedang bercumbu ganas dengan seorang pria. Mata sasuke membulat sempurna dan badannya berubah menjadi kaku. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang masih telanjang bulat tidak memperhatikan dirinya malah terus menonton adegan kakaknya yang sedang memperkosa lawan bercintanya. Kejadian baru yang membuat Sasuke diliputi rasa penasaran.

muka Sasuke yang blushing tidak merasakan apa-apa, padahal ada Naruto yang sedang ketakutan. Sasuke dan Naruto saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Sasuke yang kaku dan bergidik, hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi pada apa yang di tontonnya. Sasuke yang berwajah kalem dan dingin menunjukan perubahan dalam dirinya yang membosankan itu. Kini berubah menjadi bersemu dan cengo.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri beberapa kali. Sambil menggigiti bibirnya. sasuke menyentuh lehernya sendiri dan mencoba mengelusnya dengan jari-jarinya yang menggoda, ia nampak mengikuti adegan menjijikan itu. Nafasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal sendiri. "O-oh~ , serunya pelan" Sasuke dengan rasa bergidik dan agak canggung. Ia menyentuh kemaluannya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

Naruto yang berdiri diam menghadap ke depan pintu yang terkunci. "Dasar bodoh, bukakan pintu ini, aku le-lelah~" Naruto menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada pintu itu.

Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang mendesah. DanSasuke mendengar suara Naruto yang sedang kesal. Dua insan itu sangat kaget, mereka segera menoleh ke asal suara yang baru saja didengarnya itu. Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang meraba-raba kemaluannya, Naruto melihat dari belakang. Terpampanglah punggung sasuke yang polos dan mulus. Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang sedang memegangi pintu dan memandangnya dengan muka memuakkan.

* * *

"**UWAAAAAA!"** Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan berteriak histeris.

"HO-HOEY, A-APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI! Naruto malah memarahi Sasuke yang masih telanjang sembari menutup kemaluannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Tutup mulutmu. Eh, maksudku tutup matamu!" Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Dasar tidak tau sopan santun kau, dasar menjijikkan!" Naruto menimpal Sasuke dengan menutup matanya erat-erat.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG KATAKAN, SEDANG APA KAU DISINI, HAH! MAU MENCURI YA!"

"Eh, salah(?). Maksudku, maaf aku salah ngomong." Naruto keget sendiri ketika ia salah berbicara

Naruto limbung dan langsung bersujud di hadapan Sasuke yang telanjang itu, dengan kedua tangannya yang mengacung ke atas seperti orang bersemedi. "maaf, ini aku aka~"

"DASAR MISKIN MENJIJIKAN, SUDAH KU PERINGATKAN, MASIH SAJA MEMBUAT ULAH!" Sasuke berteriak histeris dan menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang sedang bersujud ria konyolnya itu.

***DEG***

"Hn, apa kau datang kemari, sengaja akan meniduriku, haa~?" Sasuke berbisik lirih, ia sudah tidak menutupi kemaluannya lagi, Sasuke malah menggigiti jarinya, berusaha untuk menggoda Naruto yang semakin cemas.

"Hosh .. hosh .. hosh, aa-apa katamu~" Naruto bersujud.

"Apa maksudku?" Sasuke mendengus. "Ck, kau memang anak yang bodoh ya~ kasihan sekali dirimu, Sasuke memandang sekitar wajah Naruto. Sungguh malang wajahmu dan hidupmu sama-sama~ ren..dah..nya..." Sasuke berbisik datar dan sangat menakutkan sekali, ia juga memegang sebuah pisau kecil yang tadi tergeletak di mejanya.

"Kau yang bodoh, mengapa kau tidak memakai handuk untuk menutupi anu mu itu!"

"Hah, mengapa harus menutupi bagian ini, bukankankah~ kita satu jenis, hem?" Sasuke menggenggam kemaluannya dan mengacungkannya pada Naruto yang sudah bergidik jijik, diantara pasrah dan lawan, hanya dua jawaban yang ada diotak Naruto sekarang.

***DEG***

Naruto ketakutan, tubuhnya bergidik sangat ngeri melihat Sasuke dengan tingkah laku yang menggoda itu. Ya, Sasuke yang sebenarnya**.  
**

_**'Sasuke tidak akan langsung langsung lari-lari seperti orang konyol , seperti dalam komedi yang mencari handuknya dan langsung memakainya kegirangan. Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu terhadapku'**_Naruto berbicara sendiri dalam hatinya. Sasuke akhirnya berjalan perlahan-lahan dan memakai handuk putih yang dililitkan pada pinggangnya yang , errrr ... itu.

"Maaf, Ampunn... ampun Sasuke. Jangan bunuh saya, jangan bunuh ibu saya. Aku mohon tuan Sasuke."

Naruto menutup matanya, dia tidak merasakan apapun. Bahkan, semenjak tadi ia sudah kelaparan, sekarang ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Hanya detak jantung yang berbicara padanya. Hawa dingin menyapu tubuhnya yang bergidik itu.

Tangan Naruto menggeram dan langsung menutupi wajahnya itu. Dalam hatiku berbincang-bincang sendiri. seperti akan terjadi kiamat dadakan. Sasuke selesai memakai handuk putihnya, yang hanya menutupi dari pusar sampai pahanya saja. Sasuke berdiri menuju Naruto yang masih gemetaran. Ia melipatkan kedua tangannya. Dan seringai iblis menyatu dengan datar wajahnya yang sangat menguras adrenalin apabila melihatnya. "Bangun." Sasuke memerintah, bak raja kepada budak.

Naruto lemas sekali, ia menggeloyor dan hampir limbung dan jatuh pingsan. Tapi ia mencoba berdiri semampunya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya dari otot-ototnya yang sudah mulai mengendur itu. Tangannya bergetar menutupi wajahnya yang berekspresi begitu bengisnya. Sasuke diam dengan dinginnya. Tubuh Sasuke diam, tanpa menggerakkan apapun disekitarnya. Naruto masih menutup matanya dengan tangannya itu.

"Buka tanganmu!" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan senyuman licik sangat pekat pada wajahnya. Naruto membuka matanya dan mencoba melihat sekitarnya, bertujuan agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. "Aku~ enggak menyuruhmu untuk memandangi yang lain. Pandang aku!"

***DEG* **mata Naruto membulat sempurna, jiwanya melayang tanpa ijinnya.

Naruto pun sudah berani menatap wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan bergidik.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sasuke mendatarkan suaranya dan memandang naruto tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Aa-aku hanya, umm~ ta-tadi Iruka senpai menyu~" Naruto terbata-bata.

"Bicaralah menggunakan bahasa manusia, jangan pakai bahasa binatang!" Sasuke datar.

"HAI ! JAGA BICARAMU, BAKA! AKU~ AA-KU KEMARI, HANYA AKAN MENGANTARKAN BUKU OLIMPIADE BUSUK MILIKMU! DASAR MENYUSAHKAN!" Naruto tidak terima di hina Sasuke, lalu ia membentak-bentak Sasuke dengan death glarenya.

***DEG***

"Wajahmu aneh. Taruhkan bukunya disitu." Sasuke melengos ke arah tempat tidurnya itu dan duduk tanpa menggunakan pakainan terlebih dahulu dan membesarkan suara videonya yang semakin panas dan ganas itu. Naruto langsung cengo, badannya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Sasuke cuek sekali membiarkan Naruto yang mati gaya itu berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ck... huh.. Menapa kau tidak pergi? Apa aku harus mengusirmu dulu, HAH!" Sasuke bangkit dari kasur dan menghampiri Naruto yang mulai menyusun amarhnya dan menunggu untuk diledakkan.

"DENGAR YA BRENGSEK, SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMAKASIH PADAKU SUDAH MENGANTARKAN BUKU MENJIJIKAN MILIKMU ITU, MAKANNYA KAU TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN DISEKOLAH! WALAUPUN KAU COWOK POPULER SEKALIPUN!"

"Cih. Lancang sekali kau. Ingat kemarin?" Sasuke terus berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan iblisnya, Naruto mundur-mundur hingga punggunya terhenti oleh sebuah ke tembok, Sasuke langsung menghimpit Naruto yang bergidik sendiri. Sasuke menatapkan tangan kirinya ke kembok dengan kasar sekali, hingga debaman suaranya terasa hingga ubun-ubun Naruto. Sebagai tanda yang berkuasa adalah Sasuke kali ini.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu naruto dengan pisau lancip dan tajam, tangan sasuke mulai mencopot kancing baju sekolah Baruto satu persatu. "Apa kau butuh sebuah kata maaf dariku? Naruto malang." Sasuke memandang mata Naruto dengan seringai ala sipir penjara yang keji.

Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping dan menutup matanya, sebagai pertanda dia enggan. . Bunyi jantung naruto sangat-sangat jelas terdengar menyiksa. "BUKA MATAMU!" bentak sasuke langsung didepan wajah Naruto.

***DEG* **

Naruto membuka matanya dan mulai memandang mata Sasuke yang licik itu. Hitam dan kelam sekali, tiada kehidupan dan senyuman. Semuanya adalah tampeng kehidupan yang sepi dan gelap.

"Sekali lagi, aku bertanya padamu bocah ceria, apa kau butuh maaf dari tuanmu ini?"

Sasuke mulai mengukir Naruto dengan ujung pisau dengan lembut ke arah dagunya yang bergetar hebat."Ii-iya .. Ak-aku butuh.." Naruto sudah tidak kuasa menahan dirinya, precikan air mata mulai meleleh membasahi pipi manisnya. Matanya berbinar dengan cahaya biru yang tadi kejam, kini sudah mulai layu.

"I-itachi! Sakittt ... arghhh .. ahhh~"

Konsentrasi pandang-pandangan antar Sasuke dan Naruto terpecah, ketika suara erangan dari video itu terdengar menyeruak ke telinga keduannya. Sasuke tersenyum setengah-setengah, kemdian ia mendekati wajah Naruto yang berubah pucat itu. Naruto mulai berreaksi. Terlebih saat, desahan dari tv semakin memasanas. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sendri.

**Naruto pov**

**_Aku berada di antara terkaman Sang Raja iblis. Aku harus apa ini? aku bingung dan bimbang sekali. Badanku seakan menolak dengan kejadian ini. tapi apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa apapun di depan Sasuke itu. _**

**_Aku melihat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat denganku. Seperti yang Gaara lakukan padaku kemarin. _**

**_ Tanganku menggenggam dengan erat sekali, aku takut Sasuke menusukkan pisau itu ke arahku._**

**_ Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang. Bagaimana dengan ibuku? Tapi~ hanya ada dua jalan Naruto. dimatikan atau mematikan. _**

**_Ya~ itu dua jawabannya. Aku akan melawannya. Ya~ satu-satunya cara adalah melawannya. _**

***PLAK* **tamparan kerasmendarat pada pipi Sasuke sampai ia jatuh terduduk, darah mengucur dari pojok bibir Sasuke yang sedikit pecah karena tamparan Naruto sangatlah keras.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke brengsek, aku tau kau bisa memiliki segalanya~ Tapi, ingatlah satu hal, AKU BUKANLAH PERMAINANMU, UNDERSTOD!" Naruto seakan memecahkan pendengaran Sasuke yang terkaget-kaget itu.

"Seberapa kau mengerti tentang harga diri?" jawab sasuke datar, sambil memegangi pipinya dan menjilati darahnya sendiri.

"Ya, aku sangat mengerti. Karena aku memiliki harga diriku. Tidak sepertimu, DASAR HOMO MENJIJIKAN!" Naruto berteriak keras sekali.

***DEG***

Mata Aasuke membulat dengan sempurna mendengar kata-kata kasar Naruto. Naruto yang langsung menghindar dari Sasuke yang masih memegang pisau. Kaki Naruto dengan paksa menendang tangan Sasuke. hingga pisau yang ia pegang itu terlempar jauh. Sasuke tersungkur di lantai.

Mata Naruto memunculkan keberanian dan seringai iblis lebih menakutkan dari pada Sasuke, untuk melawan atau mungkin malah menghabisi Sasuke sekaligus. Walaupun tangan Naruto bergetar hebat.

"Cih, dilematis sekali, senang bisa bermain-main denganmu Na .. ru .. to" Sasuke mengeja nama Naruto dengan nada panjang.

Naruto dengan cepat lari ke arah pintu yang terkunci itu. dan terus menarik kenop pintu dan memencet semua tombol yang ada di situ. Naruto berjingkrak, memukul, bahkan menghantamkan tubuhnya sendiri ke pintu itu agar ia bisa keluar.

"BUKA PINTUNYA! TOLONG.. TOLONG!" Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga dengan kerinagat berkecipak diamana-mana. Sasuke tangannya, bibirnya tersenyum iblis memandangi Naruto yang sibuk. Ia bangkit dari terjatuhnya dan mengambil Handycam milik Itachi, Sasuke memencet tombol Play dan menaruh Cam itu di meja. Sasuke berlari kilat ke arah naruto, lalu menjambak rambut Naruto hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Ah~ sakit brengsek!" Naruto mulai menangis lagi dengan posisi ia terlentang di lantai yang dingin itu. Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto yang mundur dengan cara mengesot.

"Kau bilang aku homo? Naruto uzumaki!" Sasuke memegang remot ac, dan membesarkan suhunya, hingga membuat Naruto kedinginan.

"Aah-ah, hosh... hoshh~ di-dingin!" Naruto memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah menggelosor di tepat bawah sebuah jendela besar sekali.

"Kau kedinginan? Haaa, sungguh kasihan sekali dirimu Naruto. ckckck" Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang diam itu.

"Ada dua jalan untukmu, menghabisi... atau dihabisi~" suara Sasuke meliuk tinggi sembari berbisik ditelinga Naruto.

"Hen-hentikan... aku tidak mau keduanya." Naruto menutupi telinganya. "kau membosankan, Naruto" kata Sasuke menghentikan Naruto itu.

"Ka-kau juga membosankan Sasuke, padahal aku ingin kau aah~ " tepat suku kata Naruto terpotong, kaki Naruto tergores oleh pecahan kaca. Sasuke melengos kaget sekali, ia memandang mata Naruto.

***DEG***

**_Sebenarnya, Naruto akan melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpotong , nyaris saja, kakinya tergores kaca itu. sehingga kata-katanya terpotong. _**

Sasuke heran pada bocah ini, ia mulai tersenyum licik seperti iblis yang akan menguasai dunia. Sasuke duduk di antara kaca-kaca itu dan memeganginya. "Mana keceriaanmu?" Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau selalu ceria? Sedang aku tidak" Naruto terjerat nafasnya sendiri.

"Ap-apa... kau selalu menyiksa lawanmu seperti ini?" Naruto membuka mulut. "tidak" Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke Naruto. "Cuma padamu Naru."

***DEG***

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan menjatuhkannya di lantai berkarpet bulu angsa yang lembut.

"Eh, uwaaaaaa! Lepas.. lepass arghhh~ " Naruto memegangi dan menendang-nendang tubuh Sasuke yang kokoh itu, ketika si raven akan menidurinya, Naruto kelihatan sangat lelah sekali, ia ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya kala itu juga. Tapi, ia tidak egois, ia masih memikirkan ibunya.

"Sungguh memilukan sekali kau, Na.. ruto." Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto berada dibawah kekuasaannya. Sasuke mengelap keringat yang ada didahi Naruto yang telah kelelahan itu, tetap saja, Naruto bergidik ngeri dengan perlakuan lembut Sasuke yang kesannya memaksa dan janggal.

"Sasu~ engghh...lep-as!" Naruto kembali meronta-ronta dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto, yang di anggapnya seperti permainan. "Istimewa." Bocah raven menahan kedua tangan Naruto, kyuubi itu, akhirnya diam.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. aku mohon."

Sasuke tetap memandangi Naruto yang memohon dengan lirih itu. Sasuke tersenyum. Hanya sebuah senyum.

"dua pilihan Naruto." Sasuke menempelkan dua jarinya ke dada Naruto yang basah. "Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menyakiti siapapun, sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit yang dalam sewaktu aku mati pada diriku yang lalu, a-aku tidak bisa.. ti-tidak bisa!" Naruto berteriak dan menangis dengan sesungukan.

***DEG***

"Aa-ah-" Sasuke kaget, langsung terbelalak dengan segala pikirannya yang pecah, ketika melihat Naruto menangis dengan menjambaki rambutnya hingga terluka. Ia mencakar-cakar tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangis meraung raung.

Sasuke terbengong dengan wajah ketakutannya. "Sa-sama sepertiku." Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto yang terluka, akibat cakarannya sendiri, Naruto meringkuk dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Sasuke membangunkan kyuubi itu, lalu menaikkan dagunya hingga wajahnya yang kalut akan ketakutan terpampang di depan wajah Sasuke.

_**Warna biru itu, dia menangis. Lihat! Dia menangis Sasuke, tubuhnya lelah dan terluka, apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia Sasuke? dia itu lemah. Hah, apa yang kau pikirkan, kau harus melakukan sesuatu sasuke, dia itu nampak seperti ibumu yang telah meninggalkanmu, setelah berbuat salah, langsung pergi begitu saja. Lihatlah matanya!**_ Sasuke berhenti dari lamunannya, ia memicingkan matanya yang tadi sayu, sekarang berubah, rona iblis kembali merasuki pandangan matanya yang tajam itu.

"Err... Di-dingin sekali."

"Kau~ ingin hangat Naruto, lihat ini?"

***PRAK*** Sasuke melempar remote ac itu dengan keras dilantai. Suara remot jatuh, sengit terdengar menyadarkan Naruto diantara kedinginannya. Sasuke berlutut dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

"Aah- Sasuke~ lepas... Aap-apa yang aka~"

"Apa, ya yang sebaiknya aku lakukan denganmu?" mata Naruto membulat memandang tajam ke arah onyx itu. sasuke menarik dagu Naruto. tamparan keras kedua di pipi Sasuke dari Naruto yang sangat ketakutan itu.

"Kau tau, kalo tamparan itu menimbulkan rasa sakit Naruto?" Sasuke kembali menidurkan naruto dengan paksa, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan menguncinya dengan satu tangan Sasuke. Naruto terus melawan dan terus mencoba melepaskan diri.

Dengan cepat, si-raven meniduri tubuh kyuubi mungil yang sudah sangat tidak berdaya itu dihadapannya. Tetapi semangat Naruto untuk keluar dari tikaman Sasuke tidak lah berhenti. Naruto terus saja memberontak. "Kau benarNaruto, Aku ingin mencoba menjadi homo untuk kali ini, denganmu!"

***DEG* **

Sasuke mencium leher jenjang Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tolong, hosh .. hoshh tolongg aku~" Naruto berteriak, air matanya mulai membasahi pipi caramelnya

"Hah, kau pasti kedinginan ya? Baiklah, aku akan menghangatkanmu kali ini, Naruto!" senyuman iblis terpampang di wajah si-raven yang memang sangat mengerikan sekali untuk dipandang. Sasuke lalu menyobek seragam sekolah milik Naruto dengan paksa, ia menali tangan kyuubi itu dengan sobekan baju tadi. Naruto menjerit histeris dengan wajah bergidik. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang sudah setengah telanjang keatas kasur dengan cara melemparkan Naruto dengan kasar.

Terdengarlah suara debaman keras dari ranjang itu.

***BRUGH***

"Aa~ sakit, le-lepashh .. A-aku mohon hikss.. Saske .. aku mohon, aku hikss, aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu. Asal kau tidak melakukan hal ini. Aku mohon hikss." Naruto terlihat memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan sensasi itu dan melarang tubuhnya berbicara di luar kemauannya.

"Waw, kau akan lakukan apapun untukku, benarkah? Sassuke menyeringai. Baiklah, Bila itu maumu. yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang adalah bermain-main dengan dirimu naruto."

Sasuke dengan perlahan mengelus bibir Naruto yang lembut itu, Naruto yang memang sudah dikunci mati oleh sobekan bajunya sendiri. Terdengar erangan naruto yang menandakan penolakan keras darinya. Tangisan haru Naruto menghiasi telinga Sasuke dan kamar itu.

tidak ada serangpun yang bisa mendengar. –well, ingat peredam sudara?

Sasuke kembali menggoda Naruto, ia terus menangis dan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa lepas dari cengkraman sang elang Uchiha bungsu ini. Kini, Naruto meninggalkan tangisan cengengnya, bagaimanapun ia harus melawan Sasuke bejat ini, apapun yang terjadi. "Eh, berhenti menangis?" Sasuke tersenyum licik.

**'** _**Brengsek, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang? Apa kurang, dengan penyiksaanku ini! brengsek!'**_ bisik Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Suara Naruto tampak dingin sekali di pendengaran Sasuke. Sasuke terkaget memandang pandangan Naruto itu, rasa takut kembali muncul pada seringaian Sasuke. "cih, pintar sekali kau menipuku. Benar-benar tak disangka" Sasuke mengambil pisau yang terjatuh dan menyayat sedikit pada bagian dada Naruto, nampak darah mulai keluar sedikit dari situ, Sasuke dengan perlahan, menilat setiap darah yang keluar. Bau anyir mulai tercium di kamar itu.

"Shit, ahh~" Naruto mendengus

"Kenapa? Sakit. Tapi, maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya."

"..." Naruto mencoba bersikap dingin.

"Perlu aku panggilkan Gaara manis itu, untuk menolongmu?" Sasuke dengan kepura-puraannya

***DEG***

"Ah." Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya, mengapa Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kaget? Dia memang manis, kapan ya, aku bisa bermain-main dengannya." Naruto tercekat nafasnya sendiri, ia semakin kalut dengan apa yang dikatakan iblis itu.

_**Sangat sangat sulit dipercayai, dia sangatlah menyeramkan sekali, lebih dari seorang Jack The Ripper ataupun Jigsaw dalam film horror berjudul SAW, yang identik dengan teror dan darah. dia akan mempermainkanku, juga Gaara. Brengsek kau iblis! **_

Sasuke, melepas celana sekolah milik Naruto yang masih tersusun rapi, dengan sabuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Naruto diam seribu bahasa, tanpa ada penolakan dari dirinya. Lelah? Mungkin juga tidak. Sasuke memandangi kejantanan Naruto yang menggemaskan bagi Seorang sasuke. Sasuke menyentuh dengan pisaunya pada ujungnya. "Aw. "

"kenapa, sakit? " Sasuke meletakkan pisaunya, lalu dengan telunjuknya, ia menelusuri, organ sensitive milik Naruto yang masih terbungkus dengan boxer, Sasuke terus memandangi Naruto yang mulai menahan sensasi gila itu.

_**Kurang ajar sekali orang ini**__**, **__**Aku tidak sudi kau permalukan seperti ini dihadapan dirinya yang smemang busuk itu. **_

"Kau memang racun pemusnah Sas-suke~"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau," Sasuke melirik organ sensitive Naruto, "pedangmu…" dan menekan telunjuknya ke sana, "beracun?"

"Ah, tidak," Naruto memandang jijik sasuke dan berkata, "itu, tidak berracun."

* * *

**Bagai mana sikap Naruto yang hina oleh kelakuan Sasuke itu. apakah dia akan diam saja? atau dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang lainnya?**

**istilah, membunuh atau dibunuh. dua jawaban yang dipegang erat oleh Naruto sekarang**

**bagaimana dengan Gaara?**

**dan konflik antar keluarga mereka masing-masing. akankah ada cinta?**

**atau justru kebencian dan darah diantara mereka.**

**saksikan chap selanjutnya.

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 8 selesai.

bagaimana? dapatkan feelnya?

kira-kira pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak cerita jelek ini?

ripiuunya iaa .. flame juga sangat diperbolehkan, karena saya tau fic ini sangat jelek

* * *

terimakasih untuk para rivewers yang selalu mendukung saya.

**misyel, sasori schifferway, akira chii chu, orange naru, just ryu, shikagami can, yumechan, Naruelas**

** sasunaru's lover, meyra uzumaki, fsbn, kiroikiru, kumiko f, arisy yama, sinta n, lavender hime**

** namikaze hana **

**dan teman-teman semua yang telah turut meramaikan fic saya .. maaf kalau namanya belum kesebut .. terimakasih untuk kalian semuanya..

* * *

**

**jangan lupa review ya sobat.. terimakasih ^_^**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l  
**

**V**


	9. Warmth for you

**Entah mengapa, selama kurang lebih beberapa minggu ini, akun ini sulit dibuka.**

** Ya tuhan... saya malah bikin akun baru.. Ck bodoh,, Nah sekarang chapter 9 keluar, lemon deh .. entah hot atau tak, yang penting lemon hahaha.. gomen :D belum bisa bikin yang hot.**

**Pairing SN**

**Rating M**

**Masashi kishimot disclaimnya.**

**Untuk 17 (+)**

**Kalau tak suka jangan dibaca yaa :D**

**Jangan lupa repieeww..

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 9**

"Tolongg, hosh .. hoshh tolongg aku ! tolo-" Naruto berteriak, air matanya mulai membasahi pipi caramelnya

"Hah, kau pasti kedinginan ya? Baiklah, aku akan menghangatkanmu Naruto chan!" senyuman iblis terpampang di wajah Sasuke yang memang sangat mengerikan untuk dipandang. Sasuke lalu menyobek seragam sekolah milik Naruto dan dengan paksa, ia menali tangan Naruto dengan sobekan baju tadi. Naruto menjerit histeris dengan wajah bergidik. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang sudah setengah telanjang keatas kasur dengan cara melemparkan dengan kasar. Terdengarlah suara debaman keras dari ranjang itu.

"Le-lepashh .. aa-aku mohon hikss.. Sasuke .. aku mohon, aku hikss, aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu. Asal kau tidak melakukan hal ini. Aku mohon hikss."

"Waw, kau akan lakukan apapun untukku, benarkah? Sasuke menyeringai. Baiklah, Bila itu maumu. yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang adalah bermain-main dengan dirimu Naruto."

Sasuke langsung meniduri Naruto yang memang sudah dikunci mati. terdengar erangan Naruto,menandakan penolakan keras darinya. Tangisan haru Naruto menghiasi telinga Sasuke dan kamar itu. tidak ada serangpun yang bisa mendengar. –well, ingat peredam suara?

Sasuke meniduri Nnaruto dan menjambaki rambutnya, Naruto terus menangis dan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa lepas dari cengkraman sang elang Uchiha bungsu ini. Sasuke masih diam dengan memandangi wajah dan mata naruto dengan posisi sasuke meniduri naruto. "Tubuhmu lumayan juga. Aku jadi enggak sabar buat ngrasain kamu Naruto." sasuke berbisik , wajah Naruto memerah sempurna.

Sasuke mulai meraba-raba leher Naruto yang jenjang itu dan memainkannya dengan jemarinya. Naruto yang memohon dengan suara seraknya malah semakin membuat Sasuke bergairah dan ingin terus melakukan hal yang melebihi batas kewajaran, ditambah pula, suara panas dari video milik itachi.

"Aah...ahh...uhh- Sas-sasuke, lepaskan hiks aku!" berkali-kali Naruto memohon pada sasuke yang sudah kesetanan itu. tapi jawabannya adalah hanya sebuah desahan dari Naruto sendiri. Sasuke berhenti dari meraba tubuh Naruto, lalu ia mencium bibirnya dengan paksa, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke. "Buka mulutmu naruto," Sasuke semakin memanas oleh birahinya sendiri

"Hmmm.. mmhh.. hentikan,ahh- sasuke. mmmmhlepas!"

***PLAK* **

tamparan keras menghantam pipi naruto, naruto hanya meringis. "Jangan melawan, aku yang berkuasa disini. Dan tugasmu itu hanya melayaniku! MENGERTI!"

Tamparan keras berhasil membuka rahang naruto dengan paksa, Sasuke dengan cepat mencium bibir Naruto dan melumat habis seisinya. Suara kecipak selalu menghiasi telinga mereka berdua, yang semakin kehabisan akal sehatnya itu. Sasuke sempat meremas kasar kejantanan Naruto dan tersenyum bengis. Naruto hanya bisa berteriak-teriak kesakitan. "Vagaimana naruto? apa kau menikmatinya?"

Kali ini Sasuke membekap dan menahan tubuhnya erat-erat. Lalu menarik celana panjang Naruto yang sedari tadi menutupi bagaian bawah, dan mengaitkan tangan Naruto kembali tetapi,

" Janganhhh.. ahh aku mohon Sasu-"

"suaramu benar-benar membuatku bergairah Naruto. mendesahlah yang lebih keras Naruto." sasuke mulai mengelus boxer yang dikenakan bocah pirang itu, dengan halus dan perlahan-lahan. Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sasuke mengelus perlahan dengan satu jarinya dan memutar pada semua sisinya. "Naa...ahhhh.. hiks.. ummmmhh," Naruto mencoba diam lagi, tetapi kenyataannya Naruto sudah terangsang oleh perbuatan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke terus tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tersiksa itu.

Sasuke kembali menjambak rambut Naruto hingga ada yang rontok. Naruto menggerang keras sekali. Sasuke memberitahu Naruto, bahwa ia merekam adegan nista yang sedang mereka lakukan. Sasuke mengancam, dengan segala tipu dayanya. Agar ia tidak melawan. Dan karena Naruto sangat takut dengan ancaman Sasuke, ia meng-iyakan, untuk melayani Sasuke. dan segala apapun yang raven inginkan.

Sasuke membuka semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh Naruto, terlihatlah semua bagian dari tubuh si caramel itu tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sasuke meringis melihat detil pada diri naruto yang dianggapnya sampah itu. Ia kembali mencium bibir Naruto dengan panas, jilatan-jilatan liar Sasuke, membuat Naruto kehilangan kesadaran untuk berberapa saat. Naruto masih bergidik ngeri . Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya, dengan meniupkan nafasnya ke ke leher Naruto. Ia menggerang pelan dengan nada pasrah dan takut.

"Tubuhmu ini enak untuk dinikmati Naruto. Apalagi kalau tadi kau tidak melawanku, kita bisa melakukannya dengan santai, kan?" Sasuke menciumi dan menjilati leher dan dada bidang naruto dengan bringas tanpa mengenal rasa lelah.

"Uhh... Sashhummhh.. jangan lakukammh" Naruto menggerang lagi di telinga Sasuke.

mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, ketika ia sadar sedang melakukan apa dengan Naruto. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke sudah panas dan birahinya sudah memuncak. Sasuke menjilati dan meng kissmark hampir disemua bagian leher Naruto. naruto hanya bisa menganga, dengan saliva yang mulai banjir dari mulutnya sendri.

"Sepertinya, kau lebih suka yang kasar-kasar ya, Naruto?" Sasuke berdehem "Kau menggiurkanku, hah, ternyata aku mulai menikmati sex untuk pertama kalinya, denganmu"

"Mengapa kau harus melakukannya padaku? Aku muak denganmu Sas-"

Sasuke, menjilati dua titik sensitif Naruto yang terletak di dada bidangnya itu. tubuh Naruto mengejang, sasuke menjilat dan menyusu di dua titik itu. seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan. Kepala Naruto menggeleng-geleng kenanan dan kekiri, ditengah-tengan kenikmatan yang sedikit memaksa itu.

"Iyaaa .. ahhh ... ohhh, hentii- ahhh!"

"Naruto, kau akan ku jadikan uke untuk pemuas diriku!"

Sasuke mulai meraba perut Naruto dengan halus, dan sampailah kepada titik tersensitif naruto. sasuke lalu mengelus ujungnya dengan penuh nafsu birahi yang sudah berkecimpung dikepalanya. "Aaah-ah... sasu-sasuke, unnnnnhhh." pinggang Naruto gemetar hebat.

Sasuke mengelus dan memijit-mijit pada semua bagiannya. Sambil menciumi belakang telinga Naruto. Sasuke mulai terdengar menggerang sendiri. Ia melihat naruto yang masih terpaksa melayaninya itu. Sasuke berusaha agar Naruto bisa melayaninya dengan perasaan ikhlas dan menikmti sentuhannya.

Bibir sasuke menciumi pinggang Naruto dan meninggalkan kissmark disitu. Sasuke lalu membuka handuk yang sedari tadi terlilit di pinggangnya itu. Naruto tersentak kaget ketika melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan panjang itu.

Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi memandangi wajah Naruto yang memerah itu.

"Kau perlu ini, Naruto?" sasuke datar menunjukkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri dari tadi pada Naruto.

Jelas Naruto bergidik sendiri. Sasuke mengelus kejantanannya sendiri didepan mata Naruto.

Sasuke kini mulai mencium kejantanan si-pirang yang hampir sama besarnya itu. lalu menjilat pada ujungnya. "Hah... hnnnn.. ah .. hentikanhhh!"

"Mengapa dihentikan? Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?" Sasuke melumati dan menghisap keras pada ujung kejantanan Naruto, sontak membuatnya melayang-layang, menimpali kegiatan baru yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, rivalnya itu.

Setelah lima menit berlalu. "Kau tahan juga ya Naruto?"

Desahan bertempur ganas di ranjang itu, Naruto gencar meluapkan segala yang ada dalam kenikmatannya, ia sudah kalut dan sangat tidak tahan, gara-gara kejantanannya di mainkan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto klimaks dan memuncratkan seluruh cairannya ke wajah rivalnya. Sasuke dengan pandangan bengisnya menjilati seluruhnya.

Sasuke dengan ekstrim, lalu menyatukan antara Naruto dengan dirinya yang sudah dikuasai oleh setan birahi. Sasuke dengan paksa measukan dirinya ke dalam Naruto yang sempit.

Naruto menggeang keras sekali, sampai Sasuke kewalahan mendengarkan teriakan si Namikaze yang sangat menusuk telinganya itu. Ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Naruto, agar tidak mengoceh terus.

"Hentikanhhhh .. ahhh.. ahhh.. iyaaa.. hnnhh,"

Naruto menanggapinya dengan menghisap dan mengenyot jari si raven. Sasuke sudah mulai tidak waras. Dia kembali menghentakkan dirinya kepada Naruto yang sangat kesakitan. Terlihat, precikan darah sangat mengalir dari rektum bocah-pirang. tidak ada kenyamanan dan rasa nikmat yang dapat diperoleh oleh Naruto.

"Tu-tubuhmu,memhh .. buatku bergairah Naruto.. ahhhh.. uhhhhmmmmhh"

"Sakitttt! Akhhhh, hnnn.. hosh.. hosh.. hoshh"

"Aku ingin kamu Naruto! ahhhhhh ..."

"Auwmhhhh. .. arghhhh.. ahh sa-sakit" Naruto parau sexy

Sasuke terus-menerus menghujamkan dirinya ke Naruto. sekitar 10 menit. Sasuke merasakan sensasi di jepit dan di pijit ala selir yang terkapar, kini ia mengeluarkan seluruh cairan yang sedari tadi tertampung menunggu klimaks.

Sasuke terkapar setelah ia klimaks, kelelahan dengan tubuhnya diatas tubuh korbannya, yang berdarah itu. Sasuke ngos-ngosan sendiri, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto yang manis itu. Sasuke baru pernah mendengarkan detak jantung orang lain secara langsung. Mengamati setiap nafas dari Naruto yang kelelahan itu.

Sasuke pov

**_Aku meniduri Naruto kali ini. apa yang aku pikirkan, mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. aku tidak menyangka bahwa diriku bisa melakukan hal gila ini. tapi, mengapa aku seperti ini. apa ku sudah mulai gila? Mengapa aku bertindak layaknya sex addict. Entahlah._**

Aku mendengus kecil di dada Naruto yang bidang dan datar, setelah kejadian gila yang baru pernah kulakukan seumur-umur. Aku masih normal, kata-kata yang sangat berharga untuk aku utarakan. Tetapi, mengapa diri ini tidak bisa menahan saat Naruto menggerang tadi? Mengapa diri ini sangat iri dengn gaara yang slalu bisa mendaati disetiap keceriaan Naruto.

Aku tidak merubah posisiku yang menyandar pada dada Naruto. terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Mungkin lebih nyaman, dari pada perempuan. Tetapi, laki-laki atau perempuan itu sama saja. Sama-sama busuk dengan, segala ocehan kebohongannya. Mengapa ini lain sekali. Aku tidak pernah merasa damai seperti ini.

Apalagi setelah emosi yang berhasil aku ledakkan di pelukan itachi, yang masih mengganjal dan menusuk perasaanku. Tetapi, mengapa semuanya hilang, ketika aku bersandar di diri sampah ini? mengapa, mungkin hanya kata-kata itu yang akan menghiasi pikiranku dan peraaanku.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku, aku ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Aku menengadahkan wajahku dan memandangi wajah Naruto yang tampak kesakitan dan meringis dengan serbuan air mata yang menyatu dengan saliva dan sperma di pipi dan leher juga perutnya. Suaranya tampak sesungukan dan ketakutan sekali.

Badannya kedinginan. Aku mulai iba melihat Naruto yang memelas itu. aku mulai mencari remote ac, tetapi, pikiranku tersadar, bahwa remote itu sudah pecah. Nafas Naruto jelas terlihat seperti uap yang terbang-terbang.

Aku tetap acuh padanya yang mungkin hampir mati. Aku mematikan handycam aniki dan menyimpan pada ranselnya itu. aku kembali menyandarkan kepalaku ke dada Naruto, sesekali Naruto melihatku dengan pandangan menahan rasa sakit.

"Mengapa... mengapa kau seperti ini Sasuke? a-aku hanya mengantarkan bukumu, itu saja" Naruto menggerling lemah.

"Hn"

"Apa, sedikit saja kotoran yang menempel pada tubuhmu akan membuatmu sekarat? Hingga teman-temanmu memukuli aku seperti itu?" Naruto ketakutan.

"Tidak"

"Mengapa, aku yang harus disiksa? Dari dulu, hingga sekarang" Naruto menghelakan nafas "Dulu, aku mati-matian bertahan hidup, setelah ayahku mati, datanglah kau Sasuke, apa mungkin, aku harusnya musnah? Semua orang tidak menyukaiku kecuali Gaa-"

"Stop, Naruto, jangan katakan nama itu."

"Baik" jawaban yang konyol

Aku tidak menanggapi pandangannya. Aku mencium pundak sebelah kiri Naruto, tempat dimana jantungnya berada. Aku mengecupnya berkali-kali. Hingga Naruto berhasil memandang mataku. Emosiku makin meluap ketika aku ingat bagaimana kaasan menciumku dulu. Aku hanya mendengus mengeluarkan nafasku yang menyesakkan dada. Aku melepaskan ikatan yang bersrang ditangan Naruto. aku melihat tangannya luka-luka. Dia menangis lagi dengan menunduk dan meringkukkan tubuhnya, sembari memeluk dan mencakari tubuh mulusnya itu. aku hanya duduk disampingya.

"Bahkan, aku tidak pernah merasakan detak jantung ibuku sendiri. hnnh.. "

Aku menahan tangis dan sakit yang terus-menerus menusuk dadaku, dengan meremas bantal yang ada disamping tanganku dengan kasar. Naruto tergugah dari ringkukan tubuhnya itu. dan berusaha memandangku.

"Sa-sasuke"

Naruto memanggil lemah ke arahku. Aku langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi dan menunggalkan Naruto sendirian. Aku memandang diriku pada kaca besar pada ruangan kotak itu. aku menyalakan shower dan mengguyurkannya ke kepalaku yang kaku.

"Aaaaarggghhh!"

_Mungkin aku hanya bisa berteriak, sebagai tanda menahan sakit yang aku rasakan selama ini. aku sendirian, hidupku gelap dan hampa. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui diriku. Tidak ada. Aku terus membasahi diriku yang kotor ini. tetapi, perasaan sakit itu tidak hilang. Aku takut sekali ini menggangguku dan hidupku dimasa depan. Aku sangatlah takut sekali._

"Aaaagghh!" aku kembali memukuli kepalaku dan menjambaku rambutku sendiri. aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, bahwa aku membutuhkan kasih sayang sekarang. Air mataku mengucur deras bersamaan dengan air pada shower ini.

Normal pov 

Naruto mendengakkan kapala, ketika ia mendengar suara-suara teriakkan dari kamar mandi. Naruto menjadi sangat penasaran sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan sasuke, sehingga menimbulkan suara mengerikan itu. Naruto mencoba menuruni ranjang itu dengan langkah berjinjit menahan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya.

Naruto menggunakan satu tangannya sebagai tumpuan,dengan cara meraba-raba tembok disekitarnya. Langkahnya terserek-serek dan tersenggal. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang mencakari tubuhnya sendiri itu dengan sangat kaget sekali. Naruto bergidik ngeri, ketika melihat Sasuke yang luka-luka. Naruto memberanikan diri mendekati sasuke yang sedang terluka.

Naruto pov

Aku mencoba memegang punggung Sasuke itu yang basah. Tetapi aku takut sekali dia akan membunuhku, tetapi, aku sangat tidak tega melihat sasuke yang kelihatannya menyimpan sakit dalam pikirannya, sehingga membuatnya terganggu.

"Sasuke, apa yang-" mataku terbelalak.

"Dasar bodoh, kau bisa sakit." Aku merasa iba padanya, entah mengapa

Aku menghembuskan nafas dan memegang punggung Sasuke. seketika tangis sasuke terhenti dan dia kembali diam. Aku sebelumnya tidak mau mengganggunya, apalagi, aku amsih sangat benci dengan aa yang ia lakukan padaku tadi. Tetapi, mengapa perasanku sangat tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini.

"Sasuke, balikan tubuhmu!" Aku merasakan tubuhnya kedinginan dan kaku. Sasuke tidak membalikan badannya juga. Aku tidak tega melihatnya yang terlihat menyiksa diri, aku dengan langkah terserek, sengaja mematikan shower yang mengucur pada dirinya. Sasuke terlihat diam tanpa ekspresi. Matanya gelap dan kosong. Aku mengambilkan handuk besar yang tergantung disebelah wastafel dan menaruh pada tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, jangan siksa dirimu... maksudku, unn, sudahlah." Aku menunduk dihadapan Sasuke yang mungkin sangat membenciku. Aku mencoba sabar dan menghilangkan rasa ketakutanku padanya. Entah ada angin apa, Sasuke menurut pada perintahku dan ia menuju ke kasur kembali, aku menuntunnya. Walaupun aku masih merasa sangat sakit pada tubuhku. Sasuke diam saja.

"Tubuhmu basah kuyup, biar aku mengeringkanmu dengan handuk ini, jangan melawan, kalo tidak, kau bisa sakit!"

"Baiklah" Sasuke menyauti.

Ku melihat, matahari sudah mulai redup. Sinar keemasan terlukis jelas pada jendela yang besar itu. awan yang biru dan burung-burung pantai berterbangan dengan indahnya.

"Na-naruto." sasuke lirih

"Eh, nani Sasuke?" naruto mengangkat wajah sasuke yang menangis sehingga mereka berhadapan. Bertemulah gelap dan cerah.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu." Sasuke datar. Naruto sedih dan kembali mendengus.

"Aku punya permintaan yang harus kau turuti, sekarang" sSasuke melengos dari pandanganku.

"Apa itu? apa kau akan menyiksaku seperti ta-" kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika jari Sasuke menyentuh bibinya itu, bermaksud mendiamkanku.

"Peluk aku naruto. aku memohon padamu."

End Naruto pov

Sasuke menunduk kembali. Naruto tercengang bak disambar petir, ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan Uchiha. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal besar dan diam saja tidak merespon Sasuke.

"Aku mohon Naruto.. hiks-" menahan tangisnya. Naruto memandang dengan raut wajah iba. Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke yang tertidur didadanya. Naruto memeluk sasuke dengan rasa sangat takut dan sangat khawatir sekali. Memeluk dengan sepenuh hati, pelukan yang hangat dan berjabar.

Naruto membelai lembut rambut sasuke berkali-kali. Terasa pelukan hangat yang sangat nyaman bagi sasuke.

"Apakah, sebenarnya kau tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang? Sasuke" Naruto mencium kening Sasuke yang mulai menitihkan air mata pedihnya.

"Kau... ternyata sangat rapuh sekali Sasuke" Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Menangislah sasuke, semua orang boleh menangis, tutuplah semua keegoisan dan keangkuhanmu. Aku akan membantumu untuk menutupnya."

Sasuke hanya mendengus, dan menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit, hingga, kepalanya berada tepat di leher naruto. Sasuke mencium leher Naruto dengan lirih.

"Apakah aku pantas untuk ini semua Naruto?" sasuke mengusel di leher naruto.

Lagi-lagi desiran hangat menyapu pipi mulus Sasuke yang mulai mengenal siapa dan alasan apa Naruto kasihan kepadanya, Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat menahan sakit pada rektumnya, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah mungil Naruto polos itu.

"Bisakah kau tersenyum Sasuke?" Naruto menyeringai

Sasuke tersenyum kaku dan pilu, hal yang seumur hidupnya, belum pernah dilakukan secara alami, tapi, kali ini perintah Naruto meng-iyakan Sasuke, untuk tunduk sejenak.

"Kau sangat tahan banting Nauto, bisakah kau menemaniku?" Sasuke berringsut "Memelukku setiap aku butuhkan? Dan melampiaskan apa yang ada dalam benak diriku?"

"Baik" lagi-lagi Naruto meng-iyakan dengan nada konyol.

"Aku takut Naruto... aku takut sekali, aku takut melihat kebahagianmu yang tidak pernah aku miliki"

"Kau bisa memilikinya, suatu hari, apabila kau menemkan cinta sejatimu, maaf, aku tidak mengguruimu."

"Begitukah?"

Sasuke mendongak tanpa dosa, ciuman hangat dan mesra menyapa bibir pucat itu, Naruto mencium Sasuke, hal yang mustahil, karena Naruto adalah seorang straight, Sasuke juga sih. Apa yang dilakukannya hanya sebatas iba, atau? Entahlah..

"Semuanya pantas Sasuke. aku minta maaf, ini semua gara-gara aku."

"hn."

"Tidurlah Sasuke. aku akan menjagamu disini. Sampai pintu terbuka nanti."

Sasuke tersenyum saat mendengar Naruto berkomentar lembut padanya. Tapi, bukanlah Sasuke yang tidur, malah Naruto yang tertidur dengan mengorok segala. Sasuke, bergantian Memeluk Naruto yang terlihat kedinginan itu, dengan menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

* * *

* * *

**TBC bentar .. hehehhehe**

**Mohon ripiuu .. maaf lemon kurang hot,, maaf apdet lama,, soalnya, akun saya error entah kenapa.. terimakasih pada sahabat-sahabat saya yang selalu mendukung saya.**

**Arigato gozaimashita.. :D**


	10. Distinction Sasuke

**Entah mengapa, selama kurang lebih beberapa minggu ini, akun ini sulit dibuka.**

**Nah sekarang chapter 10 keluar

* * *

**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke x Naruto **

**Naruto x Gaara**

**Sasuke x Gaara**

**Rating T**

**Masashi kishimot disclaimnya.**

**Untuk 17 (+)**

**Kalau tak suka jangan dibaca yaa :D**

**Kalau hanya berniat untuk mengejek atau mencela, mohon harap meninggalkan fic ini,karena memang ficnya sudah jelek. **

**Saya bukanlah manusia yang sombong untuk menyatakan kurang dan kurang, saya adalah manusia biasa, apabila ada yang menyukai fic ini saya bersyukur, tetapi saya tetap akan belajar dan belajar lagi.**

**Mohon dukungannya ya ...**

**Jangan lupa repieeww..

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Tidurlah Sasuke. Aku akan menjagamu disini. Sampai pintu terbuka nanti."

Sasuke tersenyum saat mendengar Naruto berkomentar lembut padanya. Tapi, bukanlah Sasuke yang tidur, malah Naruto yang tertidur dengan mengorok segala. Sasuke, bergantian Memeluk Naruto yang terlihat kedinginan itu, dengan menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

Setelah Naruto tertidur, terdengarlah ponsel si bocah orange berbunyi.

[Naruto, apa kamu sudah mengantarkan buku pada Sasuke?]

Sasuke membaca semua inbox dan melihat semua pada ponsel itu, perasaan berkecamuk di dada Sasuke, yang mulai menahan emosinya, Ternyata benar, atau? Entahlah... Naruto memang menyukai Gaara itu, tapi mengapa bisa? Mengapa ia harus mencintai seseorang, yang dulu pernah Sasuke perlakukan sama seperti Naruto yang sudah tidak perawan lagi, mengapa semuanya terjadi seperti ini?

Sasuke membalas sms Gaara.

[Hn, sudah, sekarang aku sedang bersama Sasuke, tolong jangan ganggu kami!]

[Oh, syukurlah kalo baik-baik saja. Tapi, kamu lagi ngapain sih sama dia? Apa ada hal yang penting? Lalu bagai mana dengan acara kita?]

Muka Sasuke memanas.

[Aku ? aku sedang tidak melakukan apapun sama dia, acara kemana? Apa aku pernah janji sama kamu?]

[Naruto, aku mulai khawatir sama kamu, mengapa gapa gaya bahasamu berbeda? Naruto, kamu baik-baik saja,kan? Tapi, ini sudah jam 7 malam]

[Aku selalu baik. Tidak usah mencemaskan aku, ada Sasuke disini!]

Sasuke tersenyum muak memandang ponsel tak berdosa itu, dan membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Gaara. Senyum kemenangan, itu adalah alasan utama, mengapa Sasuke terlalu menyukai, melukai perasaan orang lain.

Sasuke terlupa akan dirinya yang diam dan polos, melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan dinamika kehidupannya yang alot, tergambar jelas pada wajah mulusnya yang terlihat lelah. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto—sekarang berganti posisi berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ya tuhan, apakah yang Naruto lakukan, padahal ia sangat membenci buang-buang waktu seperti ini, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan yang selalu menjadi kehidupan kedua setelah ia sekolah, bagaimana dengan ibunya? dan bagaimana dengan teman-teman yang menunggunya? memang Sasuke menampilkan kesan yang dalam pada Naruto.

Tapi, apakah seorang Naruto bisa begitu saja 'menerima' semua yang baru terjadi dengan dirinya, hanya karena beralasan 'kasihan' entahlah... lagi pula, ia tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang sudah di nodai oleh Sasuke malang itu, mungkin.. akan bisa menerima sebagai penyenang hati bagi si—raven.

Naruto terbangun dari tidur panjangnya itu, langsung memandang ke jendela besar pada setiap sisinya. Ya tuhan, indah sekali malam itu, langit hitam cenderung biru, tanpa awan sedikitpun, bintang bertaburan layaknya daun berguguran di taman, terangnya sangat alami, malam indah dengan keadaan berbeda dari yang ia duga, malam lalu dengan seseorang yang Naruto sukai—Sabaku No Gaara, malam kedua dengan seseorang yang ia benci—Sasuke Uchiha.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Sudah bangun?" Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang langsung membulatkan matanya, berkesan cengok seketika.

"Unn... sudah, ta-tapi, apa yang—"

"Kenapa? Kau merasa kedinginan lagi? Lapar? Atau muak padaku?" Sasuke mencium pundak Naruto yang telanjang.

"A-aku tidak kedinginan kok" Naruto berusaha mengelak perlakuan Sasuke.

"Syukurlah." Sasuke dingin dengan wajah stoic.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke dengan polos dan terjaga. Suasana hati Naruto mulai membaik, melihat Sasuke—kawan barunya, sudah tidak menangis lagi, sebenarnya, Naruto mau berteman dengan Sasuke, tetapi, karena sifat dingin dan arogan raven-lah, yang membuat Naruto enggan berteman dengannya.

"Sasuke, berapa lama kita disini?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Sebenarnya... aku ada acara bersama dengan Ga—" Naruto terpotong.

Sasuke diam sejenak melihat keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita, hanya bintang dan langit cerah, yang menerangi malam itu.

"Kau menuduhku akan menghancurkan kencanmu itu, begitukah yang akan kau adukan padaku?"

"Bu-bukan... tapi aku hanya... Sudahlah, yang penting, aku bisa keluar dari sini, walaupun aku harus menginap, sampai ada yang membukakan pintu bodoh itu."

Naruto mendengus dan menundukkan kepalanya, dengan keadaan masih telanjang, Yap, persis seperti uke. Naruto mulai menemui diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya, dalam benak dirinya, tersimpan rasa yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan oleh apapun, mengenai kejujuran akan, diri Naruto yang mulai menemui ketenangan bersama pemuda raven itu.

"Tapi... mengapa kau melakukannya padaku?" tanya Naruto lirih

"Mengapa, kau bertanya padaku?" satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Eh, tapi... apa alasannya kau seperti itu?"

"Mengapa mempertanyakan hal ini padaku? Bukankah tadi kau sudah menjawabnya?" Sasuke mendengus malas-malasan.

"Aku bingung, ya... maaf, aku kan orang miskin yang bodoh, tidak sepertimu!"

Hening.

"Aku hanya tertarik pada perkataan— 'homo' itu, keingintahuanku yang memaksa aku untuk mencoba! Yah... dari pada mencari pria jauh-jauh untuk dijadikan uji coba, lebih baik menggunakanmu saja" Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Naruto, lalu melanjutkan perkataanya yang tersisa "sebagai, percobaan untuk pertama kalinya, sebelum melakukan hal selanjutnya." Sasuke berbohong.

Mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna, dalam pelukan Sasuke yang hangat, entah mengapa perasaannya sangat sesak dan sakit, merasakan luka dalam hatinya kembali disayat oleh kasih sayang yang hendak ia berikan pada orang yang baru menyutubuhinya. Berkecamuknya pikiran Naruto, kini mulai terlihat jelas pada zona sekitar matanya, Naruto hanya terdiam menahan sakit yang begitu perih ia rasakan, atas cercaan Sasuke.

"Apa kau belum memaafkanku Sasuke?" Naruto menahan emosi yang sudah campur aduk dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak, siapa yang bilang akan memaafkanmu? Dan mengapa, kau harus mempertanyakannya? Ck... Pertanyaan yang jelas terjawab pada dirimu sendiri, kan?" Sasuke mendengus " Bukankah, kau mengenal kepribadianku- kau ingat dengan perkataanmu tadi? Diriku yang sombong, walaupun aku tampan, tetap tidak mempunyai teman, dan diriku tidak mengenal rasa prikemanusiaan? Apa aku harus mengulangi kejadian tadi, agar kau teringat apa yang sudah kau katakan padaku ...Naruto manis?" Sasuke mencium kening Naruto.

*DEG*

Naruto tertunduk menahan apapun yang terlintas dalam benak dirinya, Sasuke mencoba bertopeng lagi, padahal... tadi, jelas sekali, Sasuke berhasil membongkar topengnya. Ya, dia menangis, tapi, apakah benar-benar menangis? Topeng dirinya sebagai seseorang yang seperti robot, telah dihancurkannya sendiri, sewaktu ia terlihat terpuruk dan sangat memilukan, apakah ini Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

"Kau memang brengsek Sasuke!" Naruto mencerca dengan lancang.

"Ya... memang aku brengsek Naruto, seharusnya kau paham dengan aku." Sasuke datar.

Naruto mencoba menengadah dan menghentakkan nafas sejadinya.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang Sasuke, aku tidak ingin mengganggu atau diganggu oleh siapapun, aku tidak keberatan, apabila aku harus menemanimu setiap hari... maksudku, untuk bermain bersamamu itu."

"Naruto... apa kau pikir aku ingin bersamamu, Hemm..?"

"Tapi, aku hanya—"

"Kau orang yang sudah menggunggu diriku untuk yang pertama kali Naruto! jadi kau harus menerima, apapun yang akan aku perbuat untukmu." Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto "Apapun yang terjadi... aku jelaskan sekali lagi."

"Aku lelah Sasuke... terlalu lelah untuk bermain-main denganmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak lagi menggangguku seperti ini?"

"Apa? Mengganggu. Cih... bukannya kau yang menguntitku terus?" Sasuke datar.

"Aku mohon Sasuke, apapun, asal aku tidak lagi berhubungan dengan orang sepertimu lagi."

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang diam dan sedikit risih dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau kau menolak, lalu..." Sasuke memainkan jarinya "Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

*DEG*

Mata Naruto langsung bulat sempurna, tidak percaya, bahkan Sasuke memang berniat untuk memporak-porandakan hidupnya yang sudah sulit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu! dengar, hargadiriku sudah ada di tanganmu Sasuke, apa itu kurang, hah? Mengapa kau memperlakukan orang sama seperti... bahkan lebih buruk dari binatang, dimana kau, aku ingin melihatmu sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai batu!"

Naruto membentak Sasuke dengan keras.

Sasuke terbelalak, pikirannya berhasil meledak dalam otaknya. Sasuke tidak percaya, bahwa Naruto menghidupkan, kenangan-kenangan lamanya bersama dengan kehidupannya yang tidak pernah menyenangkan.

Sasuke pov

_Apa kau mengetahui Naruto?_

_Diriku yang sudah hampir terlihat olehmu sepenuhnya?_

_Diri yang rapuh dan lemah, seperti halnya dirimu. Sama, sepertimu._

_Aku yang sudah terlalu sakit untuk disakiti terus menerus oleh orang yang aku kasihi selama ini._

_Aku tidak tau dimana aku bisa tertawa, sedangkan tidak ada satu orang-pun yang mengajari aku tertawa._

_Aku akan menutupi kekurangan diriku ini, dengan cara seperti ini, pada siapapun orang yang aku anggap menarik untuk di coba._

_Aku ingin merasakan kasih sayang. Apakah aku harus berteriak di kerumaunan orang banyak, agar ada yang menyayangiku!_

_Semuanya berjalan sesuai yang aku perhitungkan, ya._

_Tidak ada yang tulus dan setia untukku, kau tau!_

_Semua orang yang mengagumiku dan menyukaiku, bukan dengan apa yang ada dalam diriku, tetapi, semua melihat dari paras dan harta—yang selama ini aku punyai._

_Semuanya busuk, dan aku sudah belajar mengenai itu semenjak aku membaca surat dari kaasan._

_Aku belajar segalanya, segala yang mencintai untuk dasar menghancurkan aku dengan kasih sayang itu sendiri._

_Aku lemah, aku lelah, aku kesal, aku enggan, aku muak, aku benci!_

_Aku takut sekali, aku sangat takut pada matahari terbit esok hari, aku takut akan diriku sendiri yang semakin membeku._

_Tidaklah kau tau, aku iri padamu, aku ingin sepertimu, _

_aku ingin bisa memiliki kasih sayang. _

_Sedikit saja, itu lebih dari cukup._

_Ijinkankan aku merasakanmu lagi Naruto, ijinkan aku berpijak lebih jauh dalam hidupmu, aku ingin tau, mengenai keindahanmu, aku ingin menanti pagi yang aku takuti itu, aku ingin belajar tersenyum, aku ingin dipeluk, aku ingin segalanya yang belum pernah aku rasakan._

End Sasuke pov

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

Naruto menangis lagi, menyisakan pedih yang ter-amat dalam pada perasaannya yang hancur berkeping-keping, hanya karena sebuah cercaan dari Sasukenya itu. Harga dirinya sydah di ambil, kini, Naruto tidak mempunyai apapun, selain kepedihan dalam hidupnya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Naruto?" Sasuke memperhatikan wajah sendu Naruto.

"Tidak ada, kecuali aku bisa membahagiakan ibuku dan bisa sekolah, —juga makan."

"Oh, bagai mana dengan Gaara?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak, ketika Sasuke membicarakan sebuah nama yang begitu berarti bagi hidupnya.

"Ada apa! A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya!" Naruto membentak lancang, ia terjebak dalam kecemasannya sendiri.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku, kau memang seorang gay" Sasuke memicingkan mata. "Hentikan Sasuke, kau selalu mengejekku!"

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Naruto yang memang sangat rapuh dan sudah melemas, karena gairah yang meluap-luap tadi. Naruto semakin melemah dengan arah pembicaraan yang mekin memperbesar luka dihatinya. Bintang dan langit malam sangat indah, menjadi Saksi, pergulatan antara dua insan yang sudah merasakan nikmatnya dosa termanis.

"Hentikan Sasuke." Naruto menunduk lemas tak berdaya. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku-" kata-kata Sasuke tertahan.

"YA... lakukan semaumu, bia itu membuatmu puas, hancurkan saja aku... tidak masalah" Kemarahan, disertai tangis yang pecah pada diri Naruto, kini terbayar sudah kekejaman Sasuke untuk gairah palsu itu. Sasuke melamun, memendangi wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi, ia tidak menduga, melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari biasanya, lebih menyakiti seseorang, dari tahapan yang biasanya ia lakukan. Beberapa tahap lebih ekstim.

"Tapi, sekalipun kau seperti itu, aku akan tulus untuk membantumu keluar dari kepalsuan dirimu Sasuke, semoga saja... " Naruto mengambang.

Naruto membalas pandangan Sasuke dengan penuh harap, Sasuke malah takut dengan niat tulus yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Mengapa kau memandang begitu, dobe?" Sasuke bergidik.

"Lantas kenapa? Apa aku salah, atau aku perlu melakukan yang lebih untukmu, dari sekedar memandang? Aku tau Sasuke, aku tau dirimu. Dirimu itu persis seperti"

Sasuke semakin tidak paham dan mulai terjebak oleh kebingungan.

Naruto mengelus pipi mulus Sasuke yang terkena hawa dingin ac pada ruangan itu. Naruto tidak sedikitpun beralih pandang, mata birunya memaksa untuk menyinari keadaan gelap yang pekat di onyx Sasuke. Tangan Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat dan merapat ke arahnya, Sasuke masih tidak paham.

Naruto mendekati wajah tampan yang dipunyai Sasuke, ia semakin mendekat, hingga nafas Naruto sangat terasa menampar wajah Sasuke yang masih bengong, Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan hangat, menawarkan sedikit kenyamanan untuk diri yang rapuh itu, Naruto mengetahui Sasuke lebih dari apa yang tidak pernah ia ingin ketahui, tapi, takdir membawanya untuk itu. Naruto kembali memandang wajah Sasuke yang pucat.

"Mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa membantumu, Sasuke, aku tau kau... kita sama. Ya, sama-sama lemah menghadapi apa yang telah terjadi." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke dengan datar.

"Maksud—"

"Ya, ini maksudku.."

Naruto mencium bibir pucat itu, Sasuke sangat kaget, ia terlunjak dan jatuh di kasur itu, dengan posisi yang... uhh, miris sekali. Naruto berada di atas Sasuke yang terlentang, Naruto menahan rasa jijiknya sendiri untuk memberanikan diri mencium bibir Sasuke. Naruto mengamati setiap hisapannya sendiri yang tidak disambut oleh sang empunya, ia mengibaskan bibir dan lidah Sasuke, mencium dengan nafas tertahan, gerakan tercipta lembut, sangat lembut, mengakibatkan Sasuke terlena oleh keadaan menjijikan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang masih telanjang, memperdalam ciumannya, saliva dari bibir Sasuke pun ikut menetes dengan indah, Sasuke menengadah, seakan-akan ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan meminta-minta untuk diberi lebih.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membalikkan badan, sehingga Naruto berada di bawahnya, Naruto tersenyum.

"Ternyata benar, kau memang murahan Naruto."

"Ya, lebih murahan dari pada kau, yang mempermainkan harga dirimu sendiri, demi menutupi kelemahan!" naruto datar

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto yang masih basah oleh salivanya.

Tak terduga, dan tidak terbayangkan, saat mereka sedang melakukannya lagi, tiba-tiba.

*GREG*

Pintu terbuka lebar, dan BINGO...

Terlihatlah seseorang sedang berdiri pada ambang pintu otomatis itu, raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat Sasuke memaksa menciumi Naruto.

"HENTIKAN!" Bentak Gaara dengan keras penuh dengan amarah.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menghadap Gaara yang terlihat seperti penjaga neraka, mata hijaunya mengkilat seperti api, didampingi dengan emosinya yang sangat tidak terjaga. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Gaara. Sasuke berkecamik dalam hatinya, rencananya berhasil.

"Gaara-kun..." Naruto lemah.

Sasuke menciutkan nyali untuk bertatap dengan seseorang yang pernah disukainya itu, dalam artian, memang Sasuke adalah 'Gay' .

Sasuke bertatap pandang dengan Gaara yang terlihat jijik dan muak, sedikitpun, ia tidak mau mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk di bicarakan... Sungguh Gaara yang mengerikan kali ini, tatapannya kosong dan tajam, Sasuke-pun tidak berrani menatap pandang pada Gaara. Raut wajah memanas Gaara terlihat sekali, saat lampu di-nyalakannya dengan paksa.

Naruto masih di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Sampai ia melepaskan diri dari tikamman yang ia buat sendiri bersama Sasuke tadi—alami dan tanpa paksaan sedikitpun!

_Kini ia sudah berubah... berubah lebih dari yang dulu._

_ Seutuhnya menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin dan tidak menyenangkan untuk siapapun,_

_Khususnya aku. Perubahan yang ter-amat cepat _

_untukku... _

_Mengapa kau bisa bersama anak itu, mengapa kau bisa tersenyum Gaara? _

_Kapan kau mengajariku? _

_Terakhir kali aku memandang matamu, terakhir kali aku mencium bibir manismu. _

_Kini hanyalah dendam dan kebencian belaka yang membuatmu dengki dan muak. _

_Kapan terakhir kali, kau menyisipkan bunga tulip di dalam lokerku. Selesai sudah, kini sudah berakhir... _

_Itu masa lalu... _

_Masa lalu _

_.  
_

Gaara langsung menyeret Naruto yang masih telanjang, Gaara terbelalak ketika mlihat Naruto yang masih polos, maksudnya... ya tau sendirilah!

"Gaara... ahh.. Sakit!" Naruto mengeluh lemah.

"Diamlah Naruto! pakai ini, dan kita pulang!" Gaara menggeretak Naruto dengan sangat kasar. Tak dibayangkan sebelumnya dan jauh-jauh hari, Gaara manis itu bisa sangat kasar pada Naruto.

Kata-kata itu berhasil menampar wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah dengan sempurna, entah mengapa... ya, bukan mengapa, tetapi, karena, orang yang Naruto taksir, kini berubah menjadi posesif padanya, seakan-akan tidak ingin melihat Naruto di genggam oleh orang lain.

Kerlingan Gaara memandangi Naruto yang hot itu, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Gaara memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum bagai paku yang menusuk dalam pada diri bocah Suna. Amarah Gaara meledak dalam benak pikirannya yang diam. Suster dan Itachi hadir disitu, melihat beberapa kerusuhan kecil yang ada disitu, Itachi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada adiknya dan kawannya yang errrr... sekilas membuat gairahnya meloncat terbang.

Gaara langsung merangkupi tubuh Naruto dengan handuk kimono Sasuke yang tergeletak begitu saja, dan membawa Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke kala itu juga.

Setelah Naruto dan Gaara, sudah tidak terlihat lagi, suasana berubah total, kehangatan nista yang baru saja tercipta, kini menghilang seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan, Itachi menelpon room service untuk membersihkan sampah yang tergeletak dimana-mana, maksudnya... pecahan kaca dan segala unek-unek yang dirusak disitu.

Itachi memandang serius ke arah adiknya itu, bukanlah wajah sendu dan pilu seperti hari-hari lalu, tetapi ketegangan yang menjadi tamengnya kali ini.

"Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu... tapi—" Itachi menggumam "Mungkin tidak sekarang, oh iya... sepertinya ada kejadian menarik disini?"tanya Itachi dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Ya... kejadian kecil, yang membuatku puas."

"Wow.. adikku sudah mulai nakal ya!" Itachi mengelus dan mencium kening Sasuke yang masih berbalut selimut. "YA... sama nakalnya denganmu Aniki mesum.." Sasuke membalas.

Beberapa tawa dan perbincangan hangat seputar mereka pun terjalin begitu saja, tanpa merasa ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dan dipertanggung jawabkan.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku sebal disini... ayolah aniki cantik.. aku ingin pulang"

What Sasuke manja?

"Kau yakin dengan badanmu?"

"Hn... kalau tidak yakin... mana mungkin aku kuat melakukan 'itu' sama dia..."

Itachi menelpon dokter jaga, untuk meminta perstujuan, agar Sasuke bisa dipulangkan.

* * *

_Bel tanda masuk berbunyi dengan semangat seperti biasa, memang bukan manusia ataupun binatang, tapi mau apa lagi, namanya bel... ya seperti itu._

Sasuke sudah duduk di bangkunya yang 'baru.' Kecuali Naruto dan Gaara yang belum datang, semua murid sudah duduk manis seperti biasanya, tak terkecuali seorang Lee yang tercatat sebagai tuakang—telatan. Bunyi bel sudah hampir habis, tapi... sama sekali belum ada guru yang masuk, ribut sudah mulai terdengar kesana-kemari, Sasuke diam tanpa mendengarkan hiruk pikuk sekitarnya. Neji memandang Sasuke dengan heran, begitu juga Shino, yangbiasanya asik sendiri dengan kesukaannya dengan binatang serangga yang dibawanya kemana-mana, menjijikkan juga sih, tapi... apa boleh buat, Shino memang aneh.

"Hn... lama sekali ya."

Sasuke berbicara dengan keras di tengah tenga keributan dan canda teman-temannya pada kelas itu. Sontak, semua sorot pandang tertuju pada diri Sasuke, yap. Benar sekali, Sasuke adalah orang yang diam dan acuh, tetapi, untuk pertama kalinya ia membuka mulut dan memamerkan suara khas baritonnya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Sas... kamu enggak salah?" Kiba menggeser kursinya menuju Sasuke, di-ikuti juga dengan Sai dan Ino. "Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke menjawab lantang.

Perhatian seluruh murid tersita oleh Sasuke yang memang sangat tidak seperti biasanya. "Kau bisa bica—" Seru Ino tertahan. "Mengapa? Kenapa, lantas, ada apa?" Sasuke menimpali, lagi-lagi suara baritonnya keluar.

"Sasuke, kamu sakit ya?" Sai memberanikan diri untuk memandang mata Sasuke lebih dalam. "Cih... sakit-" Sasuke membalas lagi.

"Gila kali!" Seru Lee, yang menyipit-kan mata pada Sasuke dengan jengah, Dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada bacaan icha-icha milik senpai kesayangannya—Kakashi. "Eh.. kau yang gila, seenaknya saja berbicara lancang seperti itu!" Sakura tidak terima.

Ten-ten yang terlihat sedang bermain dengan laptopnya pun ikut menimpali Sakura yang berdiri siap siaga, seperti pemain bola.

"Hoe... kenapa malah ribut sih! Dasar kekanak-kanakan!" Tenten kembali memainkan laptopnya itu.

Sasuke diam tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun, ia tidak merasa ada hal aneh yang sedang dideritanya semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit, kemarin malam, di temani dengan Itachinya yang tersayang.

Suasana kelas makin ribut, berdebatan panas dan cercaan ber-adu kesana kemari, mungkin mereka sengaja mengisi waktu kosong itu dengan hal konyol yang di 'dasar' kan pada Sasuke... yang memang sebenarnya lakon utama dalam keributan itu. Tidak ada guru dan staf karyawan yang datang ke dalam kelas itu, dari hal tersebut malah membuat semangat para moderator dari dirinya sendiri untuk terus membuat suasana kelas itu panas dan ricuh.

"Ada salah denganmu Sasuke!" Seru Neji sedikit membentak. Karena suaranya yang lembut sama sekali tidak terdengar, akibat teman-temannya yang sedang bertarung argumentasi, yang condong tidak penting, untuk mempedebatkan Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku rasa aku biasa saja." Sasuke duduk pada bangku... sebenarnya, kesalahhannya lebih dari fatal, disamping ia berubah menjadi anak yang cerewet dan sedikit anarki pada kata-katanya, ia juga menduduki kursi yang seharusnya di gunakan oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menduduki kursi Naruto? " Lee sedikit membentak. "Biasa aja deh..." Seru Shikamaru sudah kelihatan sumringah dengan keributan yang terjadi di-kelas, yang membuatnya menjadi tidak mengantuk. "Eh... kamu tuh yang biasa, dasar tukang tidur!" Karin membela Lee yang dicintainya itu.

"Show what gitu looh,, apa peduli lo!" Shikamaru menggunakan logat ala kotanya dengan sedikit melengoskan pandangan ke arah Sasuke yang tampak bingung.

"Sasuke... kamu ganteng deh" Ino mendekati Sasuke yang diam saja di bangku Naruto.

"Hoey... dasar kecentilan banget sih lo! Sasuke punya gue tau" Sakura melempar penggaris, dengan gaya ala peremanisme yang digunakannya, seperti pada kejadian Naruto, beberapa hari lalu.

"Eh... bisa diam gak sih! Sasuke yang gila, ngapain kalian yang ribut" Sai memotong pembelaan Ino pada Sakura yang sudah mulai berrebutan Sasuke.

"Wah parah ne kelas.. persis kayak neraka... panass..panas!" Shikamaru menimpali dengan cekikikan ala-nya.

"Iya.. kau yang jadi setan! Persis tu sama mukamu yang nakutin.." Ten-ten melongo.

"DIAM! Bisa diam nggak sih... liat dong aku lagi Baca" Karin ikut-ikutan.

"Sok sibuk.. biasanya aja hobinya pacaran.." Ino menambahi

"Idih... Sapa sih lo!"

Langsung ia mendapat semprotan keras dari semua teman-temannya di kelas itu. Karin kalah, dan diam lagi, dengans edikit mengomel sebagai efeknya.

Ya.. kejadian yang sering terjadi, perdebatan antara Sakura dan Ino yang nampak serius dan berkepanjangan. Ten-ten tampak cuek dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya pagi itu, biasanya dia paling geram, apabila ada sedikit yang berisik, tetapi kali ini ia diam, karena ia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya, Ten-ten yang manis, sedang menonton film Hard Yaoi... ya tuhan, sungguh Ten-ten yang luar biasa.

Konan mendekati Lee.

"Lee-kun... kamu baca apa sih? Kok kelihatan serius banget" Konan menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah Konan yang canitk itu. "Hayooo... pacaran ya! Wah asik nih.. makan makan... hahahhaa!"

"Idih... lebay banget sih Sas.." Seru Lee

"Siapa yang lebay? Biasa aja nih..." Sasuke membalas.

"Sasuke!" hampir semua murid dalam kelas itu memanggil nama Sasuke secara bebarengan, didampingi juga perasaan kaget, kagum, heran, cengo dan berbagai ekspresi yang di tampilkan, untuk menilai Sasuke yang agaknya gila pagi itu.

"Apa? Apa aku salah lagi?" Sasuke sok-konyol menunjuk wajahnya yang memerah itu.

"Kamu gila Sas... kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu berbeda nih! Mengapa kamu lebih mirip anak kampung itu sih?" Shino berbisik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menghadap ke Temari, yang sibuk dengan gosipnya dengan Hidan.

"Heh... kalian uda nggarap PR Seni Budaya belum?" Sasuke nyrocos keras sekali.

"Hahahhahaha... tambah runyam neh kelas." Karin tersedak "Uhuk.. uhukk"

Semua anak pada kelas itu tertawa lepas, saat melihat kekonyolan Karin itu, tak lepas juga dengan Sasuke, yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya... malah sangat-sangat berbeda, sedikit-sedikit, teman-teman kelasnya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ocehan Sasuke yang mulai _kentara _sesuai dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Kemana Naruto dan Gaara?" Konan bertanya dengan mangmbang.

Sungguh luar biasa, suasana tenang dan hening dalam sekejap, padahal tidak ada satu-pun guru yang memasuki ruangan kelas itu.

Sasuke mendengus dan tersadar kembali akan dirinya yang asli, dengan beberapa sentuhan pada topeng yang sudah pecah, kini ia mulai merakit satu-satu lagi pecahan topeng sebagai _perisai _untuk menutupi kekurangannya.

Didalam ruangan kelas yang mulai memanas dengan aktifitas masing-masing, selama pelajaran kosong, Sasuke murung kembali, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan duduk di bukit belakang sekolah, kembali bersandar pada _pohon oak _dan memandang sekitarnya, bertujuan melihat, kemungkinan kecil Naruto atau Gaara sedang berada disini.

"Sedang apa disini sendirian Sasuke?" seru Gaara duduk disampingnya.

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong, Sasuke langsung tercengang dalam diam seribu bahasanya, pikirannya berkecamuk masing-masing, antara benci, dendam, senang dan muak, melihat kedatangan Gaarayang mengherankan sekaligus mengagetkan untuk Sasuke.

"Ga-gaara—" Sasuke kembali menelan ludahnya sendiri. Takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Gaara menarik kerah seragam sekolah Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang-" suara Sasuke tertahan oleh sesuatu...

* * *

**salam kenal dari saya.. tutu..**

**bagaimana dengan fic yang alot, jelek dan gaje ini?**

**sebaiknnya dilanjutkan atau tidak ya? **

**saya bingung.. idenya mau habis.. **

**help me.. jangan lupa rivew dan bantu saya untuk mencari ide ide baru ya.. terimakasih :D**

**

* * *

**

**Terimakasih kepada sahabat saya yang telah ikut serta, dalam membangun fic ini :**

**Orange Naru, Lavender Hime-chan , hima san, Uzumaki Panda, Shikigami can Cheat, NaruEls, mechakucha no aoi neko, BiruOrange, matsuo Emi, Misyel , Arisa Akaike , shika 4869, akira chiicuu, Just Ryu, Ronin, Arisa Adachi, Sinta namikaze, Sasori Schifferway, Yumechan, Kumiko Fukushima , namikaze-hana, Arisu yama-chan , Sasunasu 4ever, ichisami naoka-chan, Meyra Uzumaki, FBSN, Aozora17, desy, san san.**


	11. Tulips are interrelated

**Entah mengapa, selama kurang lebih beberapa minggu ini, akun ini sulit dibuka.**

**Nah sekarang chapter 11 keluar**

**By. Uzumaki double.

* * *

**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke x Naruto **

**Naruto x Gaara**

**Sasuke x Gaara**

**Rating T **

**YAOI, BOYS LOVE, OOC, IC, GAJE, ANEH, TYPO (S)  
**

**Masashi kishimoto disclaimnya.**

**Untuk 17 (+)

* * *

**

**Pada chapter ini... saya meng-aplikasikan antara realita dan fiktif cerita, maka dari itu, saya membuat penjelasan lebih. **

**maaf apa bila ficnya jadi terlalu panjang dan sedikit membingungkan... tapi saya akan belajar lagi, saya bukan orang yang sombong yang mengakui ini sebagai bagus. **

**saya jauh dari kata sempurna, dan dari itu, saya mengharap partisipasi dari-teman teman untuk saling membantu dan saling menyemangati dalam memperbanyak kisah dalam satu**

**'lingkup' pencinta SASUKE dan NARUTO. **

**sekali lagi terimakasih banyak :)

* * *

[WARNING]  
**

**Kalau tak suka jangan dibaca yaa :D**

**Kalau hanya berniat untuk mengejek atau mencela, mohon harap meninggalkan fic ini, karena memang ficnya sudah jelek. **

**Saya bukanlah manusia yang sombong untuk menyatakan kurang dan kurang, saya adalah manusia biasa, apabila ada yang menyukai fic ini saya bersyukur, tetapi saya tetap akan belajar dan belajar lagi.**

**Mohon dukungannya ya ...**

**Jangan lupa repieeww..

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Didalam ruangan kelas yang mulai memanas dengan aktifitas masing-masing, selama pelajaran kosong, Sasuke murung kembali, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan duduk di bukit belakang sekolah, kembali bersandar pada _pohon oak _dan memandang sekitarnya, bertujuan melihat, kemungkinan kecil Naruto atau Gaara sedang berada disini.

"Sedang apa disini sendirian, Sasuke?" seru Gaara duduk disampingnya.

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong, Sasuke langsung tercengang dalam diam seribu bahasanya, pikirannya berkecamuk masing-masing, antara benci, dendam, senang dan muak, melihat kedatangan Gaara yang mengherankan sekaligus mengagetkan untuk Sasuke.

"Ga-gaara—" Sasuke kembali menelan ludahnya sendiri. Takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Gaara menarik kerah seragam sekolah Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang—" suara Sasuke tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Gaara memberikan satu tangkai bunga tulip putih ke arah pandangan—Sasuke yang masih canggung dan kaget, dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara manis itu. Angin semilir membawa mereka ke dalam suasana yang baik dan lembut, aroma _wisteria _yang terkembang di penciuman keduanya. Gaara masih mengacungkan tangannya, menunggu Sasuke menerima apa yang dipegang Gaara. Sasuke masih duduk dan bengong menatap hijaunya pepohonan dengan daun yang berjatuhan, suasana tenang... indah untuk dilihat, tetapi, suasana tenang itu, terlalu sulit, untuk digambarkan dengan sebuah pendeskripsian dari _author, _ yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Sasuke memandang mata hijau kemilau—Gaara yang diam dan dingin "Apa?"

"Masih ingat?" Gaara memegang tangan Sasuke dan memberi satu tangkai bunga tulip.

**Tulip** (_Tulipa_) merupakan nama genus untuk 100 spesies tumbuhan berbunga yang termasuk ke dalam keluarga Liliaceae. Tulip berasal dari Asia Tengah, tumbuh liar di kawasan pegunungan Pamir dan pegunungan Hindu Kush dan stepa di Kazakhstan. Negeri Belanda terkenal sebagai negeri bunga tulip. Tulip juga merupakan bunga nasional Iran dan Turki.

Tulip merupakan tumbuhan tahunan berumbi yang tingginya antara 10-70 cm, daunnya berlilin, berbentuk sempit memanjang berwarna hijau nuansa kebiru-biruan, dan bunganya berukuran besar terdiri 6 helai daun mahkota. Tulip hasil persilangan menghasilkan bunga berwarna tunggal, merah, oranye, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu, atau berbagai macam kombinasi dan gradasi warna. Tulip menghasilkan biji-biji berbentuk bundar pipih yang dibungkus kapsul kering.

Bunga kesayangan Madara dan Itachi.

"Mengapa kau kemari Gaara?" Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya, yang ditumbuhi bunga tulip berwara merah dan biru.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini saja, tidak lebih" Gaara duduk dan mencabut satu bunga tulip yang memang sangat indah itu.

"Untuk apa kau memberikan ini?" Sasuke menggengam dan mencium bunga itu.

"Tidak ada.."

Alasan yang sungguh tidak masuk akal lagi kan? Seperti ketika Gaara memutuskan untuk tidak bersama dengan Sasuke lagi, maupun dengan Neji, sebenarnya, dalam _harfiah _banyak alasan untuk Gaara sendiri, tetapi.. alasannya, dan apapun artinya, hanya ia yang mengetahuinya, tidak... untuk Sasuke maupun Naruto.

"Alasan mengambang." Sasuke mulai suntuk

Hening

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu bunga ini, untuk yang ter-akhir kalinya, dan terakhir kalinya pula aku akan mengenangmu... juga mengingatmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa melanjutkan apa yang tersimpan di perasaanmu yang dulu!"

Gaara melengos.

"Maksudmu, kau memang tidak akan pernah mengenalku lagi? Dan—" Sasuke terputus.

"Dan aku mencintainya... semenjak kemarin." Gaara datar menidurkan dirinya ke padang rumput yang kawasannya, terlindungi oleh pepohonan.

"Siapa yang kau?"

"Naruto uzumaki... Uzumaki Naruto..." Gaara mengulang "Uzumaki Uzumaki... Naruto Naruto..." terang-terangan Gaara mengumumkannya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika Gaara ternyata juga menginginkan Naruto. Sama seperti dirinya, yang mulai menginginkan seorang yang dikatagorikan, selalu dipandang rendah oleh siapapun—Naruto... itu adalah jawaban pada perasaan Sasuke kali ini.

"Tapi—kenapa kau menginginkannya!" emosi Sasuke terlunjak karena kaget, heran, marah, atau? Entahlah...

"Aku sangat menyukainya... ya, rasa suka yang melebihi saat aku menyukaimu dulu."

Pipi Sasuke dan Gaara memerah sempurna.

DEG...

"Tapi—" Sasuke tertahan.

"Aku sudah lama menyukainya, karena kepolosannya dan apa adanya dia" Gaara mengembuskan nafasnya dengan tenang "Dia yang selalu memberiku semangat dan perhatian. Ya... aku maupun Lee. Juga Sai." Gaara menghembuskan nafas...

Sasuke tegang dan sedikit pucat, memandangi Gaara yang sedang melihat awan yang berbentuk seperti mie ramen(?) kesukaan Naruto itu.

"Jangan katakan... kau berfikir mengapa aku juga sepertimu! menyukai sesama jenis." Gaara mendadak bertanya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, saat keduanya memandang lagit biru... sebiru mata Naruto yang indah. Dan...

"Tebakan yang hebat Gaara." Sasuke masih tercengang dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Aku sudah tidak normal sepertimu dan gara-gara kamu Sasuke" Gaara menegaskan kembali kata-katanya "...aku tidak mencintaimu ataupun Neji... tetapi, ada hal yang selalu ku sembunyikan darimu sedari dulu!"

"Apa?" Sasuke menyelingak ke arag Gaara.

"...ya ini." Gaara memejamkan mata sambil mencium bunga yang di ambilnya tadi "Naruto—"

"Mengapa kau tidak mencintai Neji saja? Kenapa kau malah mencintai Naruto yang bodoh itu, Hah?"

"Hentikan Sasuke... aku menyukai dia apa adanya, dia tidak bodoh, tapi... unn, dia bahkan lebih pintar dan hebat dari seorang Sasuke dan Uchiha yang lainnya" Gaara stoic.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Gaara, sempat terlintas beberapa kebusukan mengenai rahasia keluarganya sendiri dalam pikiran Sasuke, yang dengan cepat ia palingkan, untuk memikirkan yang lain.

"Dia kuat dan tabah, dia sangat menakjubkan... dibalik dirinya yang tidak bisa apa-apa— tapi yang sebenarnya, ia adalah wujud manusia yang murni dan benar-benar hidup."

"Maksud perkataanmu?" Sasuke memandang mata manis Gaara.

"Ya.. Hidup dalam arti yang sebenarnya." Gaara dengan nada menasehati

"Jelaskan Gaara!" Sasuke memohon sedikit.

"Yap... unn, aneh sekali ya! ternyata seorang Sasuke yang 'agung' pun tidak terlalu mengerti tentang arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya!" Gaara tersenyum licik, dan berhasil membuat nyali sasuke yang hebat menciut.

"Jelaskan saja... lah! Ck.. Banyak omong!"

Sasuke melipatkan tangannya bersimpuh ke kakinya.

"Yap, kau tau kan? Dia adalah siswa yang tidak mampu disekolah ini?"

"Ya... bahkan tidak mampu untuk membayar makanan di sekolah!" Sasuke meleguh acuh.

"Dia tidak mempunyai apa-apa kecuali ibunya yang berharga" Gaara kembali memandang langit "Naruto selalu diliputi dengan ajekkan yang menghujam dirinya setiap hari, kau tau?"

"Ya.. aku tau."

"Naruto bekerja siang malam hanya utuk menabung dan makan seadanya."

"Ya... karena apartemennya dia, dan sekolah sudah menjadi jaminan dari Fugaku!"

"Fugaku- maksudnya?"

"Ya... dia tousanku."

"Oh" Gaara melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Kau tidak mengeri dia Sasuke, Naruto adalah... seorang yang sederhana dan apa adanya, jarang sekali ada orang yang asli seperti dia" Gaara menghela nafasnya "Dia bertahan dari kematiannya sendiri, kematian yang disebabkan ayahnya yang tidak pernah mengakui keberadaannya, sewaktu dia masih sangat kecil, Naruto selalu ingin di beri kasih sayang, tapi malah pukulan dan darah yang ia dapat."

"Da-darah?"

"Hn, dia tidak pernah menyerah mengenai itu, dia selalu belajar giat, agar ayahnya mau mengakuinya, tapi... walaupun begitu, semua nihil."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah... Naruto sesosok yang luar biasa, dia selalu mencari keributan dan bertingkah semaunya sendiri, agar ia mendapatkan perhatian dan juga... kasih sayang, yang entah datang dari mana. Dia selalu begitu, dengan bertujuan untuk melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam."

"Aku merasa iba." Sasuke cuek

"Dia mati-matian bekerja keras tiap sore hingga malam di tempatmu, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain, dan cenderung ia melupakan masa remajanya... yang sharusnya ia lewati dengan kesan bahagia— tapi, tidak untuk menggerlingkan matanya "Ia menjadi penanggung jawab untuk ibunya... dan impiannya hanya untuk membahagiakan ibunya, disamping dia yang selalu di-anggap sebelah mata- kenyataannya ia sudah bisa bertahan dalam kehidupannya yang keras."

"Kau mengeri semuanya, ya?" Sasuke bertohok

"Tentu saja. karena... Naruto menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, dan inilah satu hal yang luar biasa darinya... dia tidak pernah berbohong pada seseorang akan keadaannya yang sebenarnya, dia tidak pernah menutupi kekurangannya, malah justru dari ini, aku menajdi simpatik padanya. Ya... karena keberaniannya dan perjuangannya, yang belum tentu... seorang Uchiha bisa bertahan hidup seperti dia, dengan semangat dan gejolak impian yang bisa di _konotasikan_, sulit di gapai" Gaara melirik Sasuke "Ya... kan Uchiha?"

Gaara menyindir habis Sasuke, hingga membuat raven tidak bisa berbuat serta berkata-kata apapun, yap... mati kutu.

"Aku juga iri padanya, yang mengenal betul kehidupan disekitarnya, tanpa bergantung pada apa yang dipunyainya untuk di manfaatkan."

"Ya... tidak seperti aku!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang terkena angin sejuk.

"Dia menggunakan semua kemampuannya untuk bertahan, walaupun tanpa fasilitas yang dapat mempermudahnya, hanya dengan berbekal sepeda itu, ia melakukan semuanya... ya, semuanya! Sepeda yang selalu ingin aku coba bersamanya, untuk berjalan-jalan. Walaupun entah kapan itu terjadi... yang pasti aku menginginkannya."

"Tidak bisa, dia adalah mi—" Sasuke memotong kata-katanya sendiri. Gaara mengangkat satu alis, dengan raut wajah stoic.

Terlihat dari kejauhan datanglah Ino dan Lee menghampiri Gaara dan Sasuke yang sedang berduaan, Ino mengembangkan senyum tinggi, tapi, lain dengan Lee, ia nampak takjub dengan keberadaan 'mantan' dua sejoli itu.

"Gaara, sedang apa kau disini?" Lee memeluk Gaara karena khawatir sekali.

Hal yang biasa dilakukan Lee, pada Naruto maupun Gaara. Sasuke dan Ino dibuat cengo seketika, dengan kejadian Lee yang memang belum pernah mereka saksikan secara alami dan 'Live' ...tentu saja!

"Lee, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke menegur untuk pertamakalinya.

Lee tidak peduli pada kata-kata Sasuke.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua, Sasuke... Gaara! makannya aku dan Lee mencarimu. Dan ternyata kalian berdua disini" Ino menjawab dengan tersenyum senang melihat Gaara dan Sasuke sudah berbaikkan seperti dulu.

"Oh... terimakasih." Gaara menyahut.

"Jangan menghilang lagi ya Gaara, aku tidak ingin kita bertiga— terpisah!" Lee berhenti bicara, dan... "KYAAA! Diamana Naru-chan?" Lee menunjuk wajah Gaara yang cengo seketika.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling berpandangan, hanya mereka yang sama-sama tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan Naruto.

"Kenapa diam?" Ino menyahuti. "Ya... ada apa sih sebenarnya? Dasar orang pada aneh, Gaara juga aneh! Ngapain sih malah jadi deketan sama Sasuke jelek dan menjijikan itu?"

"Hei... hentikan Lee.. sudahlah!" Gaara tersenyum menyela membela Sasuke.

"Lihat, ternyata disini sangat indah sekali ya?" Ino menunjuk awan yang bersanding dengan langit biru.

"Wah! Kau benar Ino... coba kalau Naruto disini." Gaara menimpali.

"Mengapa jadi membahas Naruto?" Ino cengo

"Iya... karena kami sangat kehilangan dia..." Sasuke menjawab dengan acuh.

"Eh? Maksudmu Sasuke jelek?" Lee bergidik memandang Sasuke, sama pula dengan Ino.

"Tidak ada apa kok-" Gaara menyangkal.

Ino mulai jangggal dengan apa yang Sasuke dan Gaara lakukan kali ini, Ino biasanya acuh, sekarang ia berubah menjadi pemikir, setelah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke dan Gaara untuk seorang—Naruto.

Sebenarnya... Ino adalah saksi satu-satunya pada hubungan 'gelap' sasuke dan Gaara. Karena... dulu, Gaara sering sekali membeli bunga tulip di _Ino's Flower_ dengan berbagai warna yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke, dan bunga itu adalah karangan dari Ino, tentu saja! Gaara sering menyuruh Ino menuliskan kata-kata untuk Sasuke, dari hal itu, Ino mengetahui benar, bahwa Sasuke dan Gaara sudah menjalin hubungan. Walaupun dalam hati Ino terasa berat untuk melihat kejadian itu, kejadian yang berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, dengan perasaannya yang sedikit menyukai Gaara.

Dan setelah Ino mengetahui, Gaara yang sudah putus dengan Sasuke, Ino mulai menggoda Sasuke ya... walaupun ada Sakura sebagai rivalnya, walaupun begitu, niat Ino sebenarnya hanya ingin membuat Gaara cemburu pada Sasuke, dan agar mereka berdua bisa 'rujuk' lagi, bukan karena Ino kehilangan pelanggannya, tapi, Ino tidak ingin melihat Sasuke sedih hanya gara-gara Gaara yang meninggalkannya. Sungguh Ino yang luar biasa, mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, hanya untuk membahagiakan seseorang yang selalu ia sukai—Gaara.

"Hampir menemui titik terang." Ino melirik Gaara.

"Memangnya titik apa yang kau maksud?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak ada- hanya... aku senang saja, pada hari ini hehehhe-" Ino tersenyum manis

"Iya juga ya.." Lee buka mulut "sudah lama, kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini."

"Kau benar Lee." Sasuke menimpali.

"Semuanya hanya dianggap rival, dan aku mengakuinya" Lee memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum pada Lee.

Hening

"Naruto" Ino menyebutkan nama itu.

"Dialah yang membuat kita disini" Gaara memejamkan matanya.

"Aku merindukannya" Ino ikut-ikutan tidauran seperti Gaara "Sosok yang selalu aku benci dan selalu aku permalukan dihadapan kalian semua. "

Gaara masih menutup matanya, Sasuke yang sedang memegang bunga Tulip putih dan menciumnya perlahan, sambil memperhatikan Gaara.

**(^_^)**

_Seandainya kau mengerti Gaara, aku selalu ingin melihatmu seperti ini. _

_Tenang, seperti danau. _

_Dirimu yang mengajariku akan semua yang belum aku ketahui _

_Mengapa dada-ini terasa sesak.. sungguh sesak sekali_

_Saat kau mengatakan... 'aku menyukai Naruto'. _

_Dan _

_Mengapa kau memberiku tulip ini lagi_

_Mengapa, kau mengingatkan aku tentang semua Uchiha yang buruk _

_Mengingatkan aku tentang seseorang yang sudah aku kubur dalam-dalam..._

_Madara Uchiha. _

_Mengapa kau selalu mengajari aku tentang apa yang belum ku tau.. _

_Di balik semua diriku, aku sama seperti dirimu.. juga Naruto _

_Aku juga ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tulus _

_Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua... _

_Hidup terlalu adil untuk dirasakan Naruto _

_Mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa bersinar .. walaupun sedikit _

_Mungkin kini perasaanku yang mengaku_

_Bahwa aku hanyalah anjing penggerak Uchiha. _

_Uchiha yang besar dan selalu utama _

_Nyatanya semua itu debu. _

**(^_^)**_  
_

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Suasana kala itu, luar biasa indah, di dampingi langit biru yang berjabar, awan terlihat ikut berlukis di antara ketinggiannya, kapas-kapas yang lembut berterbangan dengan 'alon' dan lirih, sejalan dengan semilir angin yang menggerakkan tangkai-tangkai dan dedaunan pohon _oak, _yang mulai gugur dengan sendirinya. Hijaunya rerumputan yang seperti lapangan, di lindungi pepohonan yang melingkar diantara padang rumput itu, Satu bongkahan batu mengkilap _aquamarine_ biru yang bertengger disitu, menjadi tempat duduk atau bersandar satu-satunya, batu yang tidak lazim berada disitu, karena batu ini adalah batu laut, bukan batu yang selayaknya ada di suatu bukit tanpa adanya pemindahan atau _Tsunami_ yang pernah terjadi, minimal itu adalah alasan utama, tapi... tidak seorang-pun tau, darimana asal batu ini. Yang jelas, pemandangannya sungguh luar biasa.

_Aquamarine_ yang artinya "air laut" adalah sejenis batu yang tergolong dalam mineral beryl (beryl dalam bahasa Yunani yang artinya biru kehijau-hijauan) sama seperti batu zamrut. Karena batu _aquamarine_ dan batu zamrut sangat berkaitan maka mereka sering dibilang saudara. Warna-warna batu inipun tidak jauh-jauh dari namanya yaitu ada yang biru kehijauan, hijau bening dan biru laut namun batu aquamarine yang paling diminati adalah yang berwarna biru agak kental.

"Sehari saja dia tidak ada, rasanya kelas jadi tidak terkendali" Lee bergabung.

"Ya... dari tadi aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi tidak ada balasan sedikitpun, entah apa yang terjadi padanya, setelah tadi malam itu—" Gaara keceplosan.

"Malam apa Gaara?" Lee dan Ino bersamaan.

"Eh... maksudnya, setelah seatu kejadian, dan aku mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya." Gaara berusaha menutupi.

Sasuke menggerenyitkan dahi.

"Tapi... ada yang aneh!" Ino berusaha memancing.

"Iya ... sepertinya Gaara sedang melakukan sesuatu deh!"

"Enggak kok hehehhe.." Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jawablah Gaara... ada ap—" kata-kata Ino terputus.

"Woy... ngapain kalian disini, ayo masuk, sekarang ulangan matematika tau!" berdirilah Shikamaru di atas batu aqua itu, dan berteriak sekencang kencangnya, suaranya mirip seperti toa.

Shikamaru dengan malas-malasan menjemput segerombolan bocah di bukit tersembunyi itu.

"ULANGAN!" seru mereka semua.

"Cih... dasar merepotkan!"

Seorang Kushina yang sedang berfikir dengan khasnya, duduk menyamping di pojok _paviliun_ terbuka, yang berbentuk lingkaran berwarna coklat clasic, _paviliun_ yang letaknya ditengah-tengah padang bunga tulip di 天 Garden atau taman surga, taman seluas 32 hektar yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota Konoha.

Dalam arsitektur _pavilion_ (dari Prancis, "pavillon", Latin "papilio") adalah sebuah bangunan atau struktur yang terpisah tidak jauh dari bangunan utama. Biasanya paviliun dibangun untuk keperluan tertentu, misalnya untuk mendapatkan kesenangan dengan memfungsikannya sebagai tempat menyalurkan hobi. Paviliun yang dibangun untuk mendapatkan posisi yang tepat untuk mendapatkan pemandangan alam disebut "gazebo".

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kushina? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dan bercakap denganmu." Seru fugaku yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Aku... emm, baik saja fugaku-sama." Kushina menunduk dengan malu-malu.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu Kushina, ingatlah... bukannya dulu kita adalah sahabat?"

"Unn, iya... tapi, itu sudah lama sekali, kan?" Kushina mendengus dan memandangi pemandangan yang luar biasa, indah. "Ya... sebelum Minato menikah denganku."

"Dan Mikoto menikah denganku, juga!" Fugaku meneruskan perkataan dari Kushina.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Masih ingat kan, di chapter sebelumnya, acara cinta bersegi-seginya Minato, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Kushina? Nah... sekarang, Autor-san, kembali meng-usut, hubungan yang sempat ter-patah, gara-gara Hukum-hukum dan peraturan turun temurun dari Klan Uchiha itu, setelah perceraian Mikoto dan Fugaku, dan kematian Minato—sahabat dari Fugaku, dan cinta sejatinya Mikoto. Dan setelah kepergian Mikoto ke Amegakure, dan entah bagaimana nasipnya disana, tidak ada seorang-pun Dari Uchiha yang tau keberadaannya.

Fugaku bertemu kembali dengan cinta sejatinya, yang bernama Kushina yang kini sudah mempunyai Naruto sebagai anaknya. Walaupun hidupnya selalu sulit, ia tetap bahagia, karena, sang buah hati ada di sampingnya. Berbeda dengan Fugaku, kehidupannya memang mewah dan serba tercukupu- malah mungkin lebih dari cukup untuk ukuran Uchiha, tetapi... kehidupannya sangat berbeda, anak-anaknya nampak memusuhi Fugaku, karena, menganggap Fugaku-lah yang selalu menyakiti Mikoto, tetapi... nyatanya adalah, keinginan Mikoto sendiri, untuk selalu menjauh dari Fugaku yang mulai mencintainya, malah Mikoto mengadukan perceraian. Saking cintanya Fugaku, ia merelakan dirinya sendiri, demi kebahagiaan Mikoto, walaupun, berulang-ulang kali Fugaku mengatakan berbagai alasan mengenai hubungan mereka, yang menitik beratkan pada Sasuke dan Itachi, dan berbagai alasan lain, termasuk pengakuan cinta Fugaku pada Mikoto yang sering di ucapkan, untuk mencegah terjadinya perceraian, tetapi... semuanya Nihil.

Suasana yang indah sekaligus menakjubkan bagi seorang Kushina Uzumaki, yang kembali bertemu dengan cinta lamanya, sewaktu masih duduk di bangku High School dulu.

"Aku tau... kau pasti sangat kehilangan Mikoto, ya, kan?" Kushina memandang sekitarnya. "Mengapa kau bisa tau?" Fugaku kaget dengan membenarkan rambutnya yang tersibak oleh angin.

"Di majalah... di koran, dan di tv, hai... apakah kau tidak sadar, kalau kau itu orang yang terkenal?" Kushina terkekeh geli.

Fugaku tersenyum pada kekehan Kushina, yang nampak sedikit kumal, wajahnya sederhana, tetapi ia mempunyai 'inner beauty' yang membuat Fugaku berhasil bertekuk lutut pada diri Kushina dulu, sewaktu mereka masih SMA.

"Sudah lama sekali ya... aku tidak mendengar tawamu, sebagai gadis yang mirip pereman dulu?" Fugaku mendengus hampir tertawa.

"Hnn... ya memang dulu, tapi... aku berbeda dengan Mikoto, dia adalah seseorang yang cantik dan lembut, bukankah kau mencintainya?"

Fugaku mendengus dan terpaksa mengatakan "O-oh... ya , tentu saja." Kushina tersenyum. "Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Minato."

Kushina memadatkan senyumannya yang di-palsukan, sebenarnya... Kushina merasa tenang dan bebas setelah penderitaannya yang terlalu berlebihan yang di karenakan oleh siksaan dan perbuatan Minato kepadanya, Mikoto hanya dijadikan sebuah pelampiasan, karena ke-frustasian Minato yang tidak bisa menikah dengan Mikoto yang lemah-lembut itu. Luka terbesar Kushina yang mulai menggenangi pemikirannya kali ini, setelah Fugaku berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan Kushina yang masih kelihatan tomboi, itu... tiba-tiba

Fugaku kembali memandang mata Kushina yang tersipu "Menikahlah denganku, Kushina."

DEG..

Kushina seakan tersambit oleh _katana_. "A-apa yang kau katakan Fugaku? Kau bercanda, kan?" Kushina memaksakan senyumnya pada diri Fugaku.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Kau tau... aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, tapi... gara-gara peraturan dari Klan, aku membatalkan niat kejujuranku ini, dan aku menuruti petua, untuk menikah dengan kekasih sahabatku sendiri—Minato.

Wajah diantara keudannya memunculkan kebimbangan dan mencoba menelaah mengenai kejadian yang sudah lama di tunggu, untuk sebuah kejujuran. Kushina sangat menyukai Fugaku yang pandai dan lembut, persis sekali dengan Itachi. Tapi, Kushina masih takut dengan dirinya sendiri, ia merasa lelah dengan kehidupannya yang lalu bersama seseorang yang tidak dicintainya, sama pula seperti Fugaku. Tapi rasa cinta mereka masih tersimpan lekat dengan lamanya waktu mereka dipisahkan.

Kushina berjalan keluar dari paviliun dan memandang langit yang sudah mulai sore, dengan cahaya kuning samar-samar di imbangi dengan pemandangan yang berwarna-warni disekitarnya, lapang sekali. "Mengapa.. kau mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin itu?"

Fugaku mengikuti Kushina berjalan-jalan melihat labirin-labirin kecil berwara, yang terbuat dari bunga tulip. "Aku mencintaimu, Kushina. Semenjak dulu, sampai sekarang." Fugaku menghela nafas penuh dengan keraguan.

Kushina merenggut bunga tulip orange "Sebenarnya aku—"

"Ada apa? Katakanlah... aku tau, kau berbohong mengenai dirimu, aku tau kau menginginkan aku, sama seperti aku menginginkanmu." Fugaku memegang tangan Kushina yang nampak kasar dan sedikit kurus.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto, hanya dia yang ada di benakku saat ini dan selamanya, aku takut Naruto akan kecewa, dengan aku menikah denganmu."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga mempunyai kendala dengan kedua anakku, Itachi dan Sasuke, setelah mereka kehilangan ibunya, mereka nampak menjauhhiku, aku sadar.. karena, dalam rumah, tidak ada yang menjadi penengah antara perselisihan dan pengertian." Fugaku menggenggam tangan Kushina lebih erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Fugaku-sama" Kushina tersenyum manis dan memeluk cinta sejatinya yang disimpan dalam hatinya, dan kini... cintalah yang menang. Seiring dengan terbenamnya matahari, suara burung gagak yang memperindah keadaan sore itu. Fugaku kembali berjalan ke dalam mobil, lalu berniat mengunjungi petua Uchiha yang berada di daerah Suna keesokan harinya.

Naruto pov 

[Naruto, kamu kenapa enggak berangkat sekolah?] _Message from Lee._

[Sayang... ibu pergi dulu ya, ibu ada urusan di luar, maaf ibu tidak berpamitan langsung denganmu, soalnya ibu enggak tega melihatmu masih tertidur, badanmu panas sejak semalaman, istirahat ya sayang, jangan lupa minum obat, ibu tadi sudah membuat surat ijin untuk sekolah, dan memberi tau Kakashi sensei, bahwa kau sakit.] _Message from Mama. _

[Naruto... Mengapa tadi aku ke-rumahmu enggak di bukakan pintu !] _Message from Gaara._ .

[ Naruto-kun... mengapa kau tidak berangkat ? By. Ino Y] _Message from Ino. _

[Naru-chan ... kenapa sih enggak bales sms dariku! Huh menyebalkan.. weeek ] _Message from Lee. _

Aku membuka berbagai pesan pada ponselku yang 'berisik' sejak tadi, aku merasa pusing sekali, aku memandang sebelah dan seluruh kamarku, aku menduga ini sudah sore, tentu saja. Ya tuhan... aku tertidur semenjak tadi pagi.

Nyawaku masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, merasa sakit pada pantat dan pinggul, itu tentu saja, semenjak kejadian malangku bersama si-brengsek Uchiha itu, gara-gara dia, aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri, aku mendengus melihat isi ponselku lagi, aku terperanjat kaget sekali, ketika aku membuka geleri foto.

"Uwaaaa!" Aku melihat sepuluh foto yang errr... terpampang disitu "Dasar Teme bodoh! Mengapa harus diabadikan sih.!"

Yap... Sasuke mengabadikan kenangan pahit yang dilakukannya bersamaku malam lalu, aku makin pusing dan yang tidak bisa dikendalikan adalah emosiku, emosi yang tentu saja merasa tidak tenang, aku takut Sasuke menyebarkan foto ini kepada siapapun, rasa trauma dan takut yang sangat tebal untuk seorang diriku yang sudah terbiasa mengalami hal sulit, tapi... bisa dibayangkan? Ini lebih sulit, bahkan sangat menjengkelkan sekali!

Ting... Tong

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi, mungkin itu ibu, aku merasa sangat senang sekali, walaupun perutku sedari tadi sudah berbunyi, menandakan lapar sekali, aku berlari menuju ke bawah, dengan sedikit serserek-serek, kesusahan untuk berlari tentu saja.

End Naruto pov 

_Kreet.. _

Pintu pun terbuka, Naruto terkaget-kaget melihat pemandangan yang memang nyata didepannya, dan tentu saja... yang datang bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya, bukan Sasuke maupun Gaara dan Lee. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang melebihi saat ia bercinta dengan Sasuke, atau kejadian saat ia hampir berciuman dengan Gaara.

"Sore.. Naruto" tersenyum dingin dengan seringai beku, yang terdengar menyiutkan adrenalin dari Naruto.

Naruto kaget melihat seseorang yang ia kenali datang ke rumahnya, sesuatu hal yang jarang sekali terjadi, Naruto merasa sangat takut dan terancam dengan situasi yang baru ini, ketakutannya melebihi apapun dalam hidupnya.

"Ah... iya, ta-tapi... ada apa ya?" Naruto merasa malu dan tanggung, karena ia hanya memakai kimono tipisnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Uh... emm, ten-tentu saja... silahkan duduk."

**TBC bentar**

* * *

.

**salam kenal dari saya.. tutu / uzumaki dobel..**

**bagaimana dengan fic yang alot, jelek dan gaje ini?**

**sebaiknnya dilanjutkan atau tidak ya? **

**saya bingung.. idenya mau habis.. **

**help me.. jangan lupa rivew dan bantu saya untuk mencari ide ide baru ya.. terimakasih :D**

**Terimakasih kepada sahabat saya yang telah ikut serta, dalam membangun fic ini :**

**Orange Naru, Lavender Hime-chan , hima san, Uzumaki Panda, Shikigami can Cheat, NaruElsmechakucha no aoi neko, BiruOrange, matsuo Emi, Misyel , Arisa Akaike , himawari, zero bie, chary-san, Hikari-san, lukias-san, shika 4869, akira chiicuu, Just Ryu, Ronin, Arisa Adachi, Sinta namikaze, Sasori Schifferway, Yumechan, Kumiko Fukushima , namikaze-hana, Arisu yama-chan , Sasunasu 4ever, ichisami naoka-chan, Meyra Uzumaki, FBSN, Aozora17, desy, san san.**

.

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWERS**

**Himawari-san **: huwaaaaaa... gomen .. pasti kesannya jadi aneh ia? Wkkwkwk #PLETAK

Gomen seribu gomen ya .. hehehe .. wah terimakasih sekali sudah mampir di fic yang amit2 anehnya. Hehehe

Salam kenal dulu yaa.. dari saya uzumaki dobel-san hehehe or tutu. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman .. yang selalu saling dukung dalam partai kebesaran sasunaru #dilempar bom sama Himawari.

Hehehehe... saya membutuhkan bantuanmu... Senpai.. jangan lupa mampir lagi yaa :D sankyu.

**Orange-san** : wkwkkwkw .. ia neh .. mulai berbelit #bukan sembel -tit- #disensor naru chan wkwk.

Oke oke .. sarannya sudah dipake di chap 11 ini .. langsung dah .. saya terangkan disini... sasu teme langsung emosian tuh gara2 pengakuan gaara kwkwkw .. terimaksih sudah mau ripiuu :D jangan lupa saran dan sayuran ya .. kwkwkwk #PLEtak arigatouu berkali2 untukmu sobatku :D

**Arisa-san** : Iya dong ... mas lee kan ganteng #peyuuug lee kwkwkwkwkwk

Hihihihihhi... Iya sipp ... sasu sama gaara kan mantan pacar .. gara2 hal yang masih disembunyikan sama author dudul kek saya untuk chap berikutnya ,,, kejutannnnnnnnn huwaaaaaa#dilemparin sandal :D sankyu... arisa my friends :D jangan lupa .. saraannya please ... flame juga tak apa lahh .. wkwkwk

**Sasunaru-san** : hihihihihi sama-sama :D bagaimana nihh.. pendapatmu tentang fic ini :D ... mohon pendapat dan kritikannya ya sobat .. hehehhehe .. apa kabarnya nih ? #tutu minta kenalan wkwkkw...

**Mecha-san** : uwaaaaaaa ... trararararrara datang santapan nomor 11 .. wkwkkwkkw.. huakakakka ... sarannya dan masukannya saya terima, dan itu masih saya renungkan untuk next chapter .. terimaksih sobatku .. salam kenal iaaa :D ..

**Lukias-san** : salam kenal ya lukia-san :D ... saya senang sekali, kamu mau mampir disini .. hehehehe ..

Luki-san, sarannya saya terima,, tapi di chap depan ya .. soalnya ini masih mau bersangkutan dengan orang tuanya dulu... anak2nya ntaran wkkwkwkw ... saya nggak akan lama2 kok ,,, gomenne sudah mengecewakan

**Uchiha shii** : uwaaaaa ... dataang chap selanjutnya wkwkwk .. slaam knal ia shii-san :D,, uzumaki dbel disini hehehe,, teimakasih sudah mau mampir di fic jelek dan gaje ini .. terimakasih .. dan saya nunggu pendapat dan kritik anda terimakasih :D...

**Zero bie** : waaaaaaaaaah .. terimakasih sekali ya senpai masukannya.. salam kenal dari saya .. uzumaki dobel dua, heheheh.. iya memang itu kekurangan saya .. tapi saya siap untuk belajar lagi .. ya ... terimakasih sudah berkunjung :D semoga kita bisa berteman baik .. sankyu..

**Shiki my neechan** : uwaaaa.. datang 11 chap, eh chap 11 wkwkkwkw ... ia ooc gara2 sasu teme ingin seperti naru.. wkwkwk neng gaara manis itu cemburu sama teme, wkwkw... oke oke ,, terimakasih atas semyanya .. saya senangsekali :D sankyu sankyu sobatku :D

**Hime chan** : uwaaaa .. lama sekali tidak muncul .. hime kemana ja ... oh iya terimakasih ya sarannya, nanti saya akan mengurangi oocnya hehehe terimaksih sekali .. jangan lupa sarannya dan kritiknya lgi yaa

**Ryu** : uwaaaaaaaaa :D ide yang cemerlang .. nanti saya pertimbangkan sejalan dengan cerita ini ya.. soalnya masih panjang .. hehehehe salam 1001 malam ... kapan bangunnya kalo gitu? #PLAK kwkwkwkw.. terimkasih sekali ya ryu my niisan :D .. boleh kan manggil gitu hihihihihihi..

**Chary-san** : alooo sobat :D salam kenal ya dari uzumaki :D.. terimakasih uda mampir di tempat saya ... saya senang sekali ... Ini datang chap 11 .. jangan lupa mampir lagi yaa :D ditunggu ripiunya . sankyu

**Naruels my sohib** : uwaaaa .. tidak tidak ... Sasuke dikasih bunga, bunga tulip ... semuanya berhubungan sama tulip tulipan. Uwahahahahha ... Naruto yang jadi perebutan ,, nah permasalahannya , si naru bingung milih mana lwwkwkwk ... jangan lupa sarannya ia .. dan kritik dan flame juga sangat boleh :D ... sankyuuuu :D

**Hikari-san** : uwaaaa dibilang senpai heheheh :D salam kenal ia .. senpai hika-san saya senang sekali, senpai mau berkunjung ke fic saya yang amit2 jeleknya ... oke oke .. lanjutan 11 adaaaaa :D

Semoga kita bisa berteman ia .. dan saling menyemangati .. terimaksih senpai :D..


	12. Revenge and love

**Entah mengapa, selama kurang lebih beberapa minggu ini, akun ini sulit dibuka.**

**Nah sekarang chapter 12 keluar**

**By. Uzumaki uzu.**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Gaara**

**Sasuke x Gaara **

**Gaara x Neji**

**Rating T **

**YAOI, LIME, BOYS LOVE, OOC, IC, GAJE, ANEH, TYPO (S)**

**Masashi kishimoto disclaimnya.**

**Untuk 17 (+)**

**Kalau tak suka jangan dibaca yaa :D**

**Kalau hanya berniat untuk mengejek atau mencela, mohon harap meninggalkan fic ini, karena memang ficnya sudah jelek. **

**Saya bukanlah manusia yang sombong untuk menyatakan kurang dan kurang, saya adalah manusia biasa, apabila ada yang menyukai fic ini saya bersyukur, tetapi saya tetap akan belajar dan belajar lagi.**

**Mohon dukungannya ya  
**

**Jangan lupa repieeww..

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

_Kreet.. _

Pintu pun terbuka, Naruto terkaget-kaget melihat pemandangan yang memang nyata didepannya, dan tentu saja... yang datang bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya. Bukan Sasuke maupun Gaara dan Lee. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang melebihi saat ia bercinta dengan Sasuke, atau kejadian saat ia hampir berciuman dengan Gaara.

"Sore.. Naruto" tersenyum dingin dengan seringai beku, yang terdengar menyiutkan adrenalin dari Naruto.

Naruto kaget melihat seseorang yang ia kenali datang ke rumahnya, sesuatu hal yang jarang sekali terjadi, Naruto merasa sangat takut dan terancam dengan situasi yang baru ini, ketakutannya melebihi apapun dalam hidupnya.

"Ah... iya, ta-tapi... ada apa ya?" Naruto merasa malu dan tanggung, karena ia hanya memakai kimono tipisnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Uh... emm, ten-tentu saja... silahkan duduk." Naruto sedikit bimbang dengan arah pembicaraan yang selanjutnya akan ia kembangkan.

Naruto sedikit ragu pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia sedang tidak berada di tempat yang notabene—menjadi pusat bagi segala ejekan dan tempat dimana ia selalu dipermalukan, tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya tercinta, itu tentu. Setelah kedua tamu tersebut masuk kedalam dan dipersilahkan duduk di dalam rumah bergaya minimalis, _bertekstur_ awal warna batu dan sedikit bergaya eropa. Suasana yang lumayan hening untuk sebuah percakapan yang entah dimulai dari mana. Naruto masih bingung dengan kedatangan dua teman sekelasnya. Tentu saja dengan berbagai alasan yang mencuat di dalam benak pikiran dari seorang Uzumaki muda itu.

Naruto merasa ragu dan enggan membukakan pintu, setelah ia mengatahui yang datang bukanlah orang yang dicintainya. —melainkan Neji dan Ino.

Suasana masih canggung dan semakin membuat Naruto gerah. Ingin sebenarnya ia menendang dua insan yang asing itu ke luar dari dalam rumahnya. Tetapi... bagaimanapun, seorang tuan rumah yang baik, harus mempersilahkan kunjungan tamunya yang sudah bersusah payah mengunjunginya. Dan Naruto mengerti akan tata krama itu.

Naruto sedikitpun tidak berani memandang ke arah Neji dan Ino. Naruto mulai _geger_ sendiri dengan keadaan yang memaksa ia seperti di-pojokkan di dalam kerajaannya sendiri oleh dua penjajah ini. Naruto meringis sana sini dan mencoba menutup tubuhnya sedikit lebih rapat. Karena, ia menggunakan kimono berbahan satin yang tidak kasat mata untuk bisa menerawang ke dalam balutan satin tipis itu sendiri. Naruto mulai mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya ketika memandang Neji yang dingin dan grrrrr, membuat emosinya meluap. Karena keberadaan tamu yang tidak di inginkannya sedikitpun.

Ino berdehem dan tersenyum. Sempat mengambil perhatian dari Naruto yang tampak heran dan kaget. "Bagaimana keadaanmu.. Naruto?" Ino sedikit tersenyum padat.

Ino sebenarnya tidak terlalu membuat Naruto canggung. Yap, seandainya saja ia hanya berdua saja dengan Ino, tanpa ada si penguntit yang berasal dari gank _Sharingan_ yang mengingatkan Naruto akan kejadian kemarin. Yang errr... (?)

Ino memang tidak terlalu membenci Naruto karena ketidak pantasanknya disekolah. Segala kejudesan dan kata-kata pedesnya itu biasanya hanya berupa 'canda' saja. Ya, walaupun ia kadang juga mengejek Naruto, setidaknya... Ino memang lumayan baik, untuk dibandingkan dengan tingkatan _narapidana_ kelas kakap—seperti Sasuke, Neji, Shino dan juga Sakura, yang selalu saja ikut-ikutan kemanapun _Sharingan_ berada.

Beberapa detik kemudian "Oh... aku baik-baik saja kok .. hehehe!" Naruto cekikikan seperti orang tolol.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" Ino terang-terangan memandang Naruto yang santai dengan duduk tersingkapnya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Dan sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan duo rambut panjang itu padanya. "Ah~ unn... ak-aku hanya tidak enak badan saja, kok!" Naruto berusaha menekankan nada suaranya agar terkesan tidak gugup.

Mengingat, Naruto sudah berbohong demi melindungi dirinya, akan kejadian yang mungkin sejujurnya terjadi. Dan menjadi 'aib' nya sendiri.

"Oh." Neji mengeluh dengan nafas beratnya. "Lalu, maksud kalian datang kesini— eh.. maksudnya—ada apa, sampai kalian jauh-jauh datang ke sini?" Naruto meneruskan kalimat yang pundung dari Neji.

"Oh, iya.. tadi Iruka senpai memberikan sebuah foto copy-an matematika, tapi karena kau enggak berangkat, aku di-titipinya untuk memberikannya padamu. Dan ini harus dipelajari, Naruto!" Ino mengeluarkan foto copy-an buram yang berisi soal matematika pada Naruto yang mulai ngedumel sendiri. Yap... lagi-lagi ia dibebani oleh mata pelajaran yang tidak sedikitpun disukainya.

"Wah.. terimakasih ya Ino, ternyata kau peduli juga ya denganku?" Naruto cekikikan.

"Huh... bukannya peduli, ini mah malah ngerepotin tau!" Ino manyun-manyun ga jelas.

"Hehehehe.. tapi intinya kau perhatian juga padaku Ino-san," Naruto pose manis ala chibi-nya.

"Ih dasar ke_PD-_an banget sih.. " Ino mengeluarkan seringai judesnya.

"Iya... deh kalo gitu, terimakasih ya hehehe."

"Iya terimakasih!" Ino sedikit memngeluh "...tapi minumnya mana nih!" Ino berlagak menyuruh dengan acuh.

"Oh.. jadi Ino juga kehausan juga ya?"

"Eh... dasar baka! ya iyalah.. aku kan manusia tau, bukan togor listrik yang ganjen seperti kamu Naruto!" Ino melengos.

Naruto membuatkan minuman dan menghidangkannya.

"Mana gajihnya?"

"Waduh..." Seru Neji terkikik lirih.

"Jangan duitan ya Naru, aku lagi bokek nih!" tawar Ino melucu.

"Okelah kalo enggak punya uang. Aku punya alternatifnya."

"Apa?" Ino dan Neji sepermpak

"Kamu wajib ngomong gini!" Naruto berdehem "Arigatou.. Naru yang ganteng!" Naruto cengir-cengir seperti orang kerasukan (?)

Ino tersenyum juga "Iya dehh.. iya Terimaksih Naruto yang kepedean, dasar muka bantal. Oh iya, memangnya kau sendirian saja ya Naru-chan?" disela tawanya Ino yang mulai santai.

Naruto menggrinyitkan giginya "Uh... jangan mengataiku dengan sebutan seperti itu! malu tau!" Naruto cemberut ala chibi dan mata manga yang menyilang seperti huruf X, dengan tangannya yang melambai-lambai.

"Hehehe... maaf deh. Oh iya... tadi, waktu enggak ada kamu, suasana kelas jadi enggak kondusif loh!" Ino mencoba mempererat keakraban. Yep, keakraban yang sempat terputus dulu, gara-gara perbuatan Naruto, dengan polosnya memasukkan kepiting ke dalam tas Ino yang bermotif bunga dan bebek, kesayangannya itu.

"Hn, memangnya itu yang kau sebut dengan kondusif, kalo tidak ada aku? Jangan mulai mengejek lagi lah... !" Naruto bernada meniru Iruka sensei saat sedang menasehati muridnya. "Iya iya.. dasar anak bawel. Kau tau... tadi aku sempai beberapa kali ikut berdebat, tau!" Ino mulai menggeser duduknya dan insting ala biang gosipnya mulai terpancar dari wajahnya yang memang agak mirip dengan sample majalah_ bobo_. #Author cekikikan.

Naruto mulai cengo, "Lah... ? Maksudnya apa sih? Lalu... apa hubungannya sama aku? "

"Tadi sempat ada pertempuran dan debat debut, gara-gara Sasuke kecut itu!"

DEG

Mata Naruto terbelalak dan membulat dengan safirnya yang sempurna, biru memantul.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Neji memandang dengan seringai Hyuuga.

"Nee? Ah.. tidak hehehe" Naruto berusaha menutupi kekagetannya, demi menutupi rasa khawatir yang ikut berkecimpung di dalam perut dan otaknya.

"Bagaimana debatnya? Seru enggak?"

"Iya dong.. aku tadi rebutan Sasuke. Huh aku makin sebal saja!" Ino merengkuh bantal sofa.

Rbutan sama siapa? Naruto agak panik dengan senyum janggal. "Ya siapa lagi kalau bikan Sakura yang sok kecantikan itu..." Ino melipat kedua tangannya dengan acuh seperti biasanya.

"Oh." Naruto hanya tersenyum. Mengingat apa yang ia dan Sasuke lakukan kemarin-kemarin. Padahal banyak sekali, wanita yang mengantri untuknya, mengapa mesti Naruto yang harus terlibat dengan dirinya dan nafsu birahinya.

"Kenapa, kok oh saja Naruto?" Neji berdehem "Bukannya, gara-gara kejadian yang kemarin kau jadi sangat membenci Sasuke? aku dan Shino, hem?"

Kata-kata Naruto tercekat di ubun-ubun, ia tidak menyangka Neji mengetahui benar apa yang Naruto rasakan setelah hal nista itu terjadi, di sebelumnya hari.

"Enggak kok—"

Ino mengecilkan pandangannya yang tertuju pada Naruto yang mulai diliputi dengan rasa kecemasan, yang terlihat dari cara keringatnya yang mulai membasahi keningnya yang—Tan.

"Memangnya, kejadian apa saja yang membuat kalian tertarik ntuk menceritakan tentang Teme padaku?" Naruto mencoba mendongak.

"TEME?" seru Ino bebarengan dengan Neji, dengan ritme suara 7 oktaf

"Eh... kenapa berteriak?" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

"Siapa teme?" Neji memicingkan matanya yang langsung menusuk pandangan Naruto dalam-dalam.

Naruto tercengang seketika.

"Eh.. te—" kata-kata Naruto terputus oleh Neji.

"Apa Sasuke-kah yang kau sebut dengan teme kecilmu itu?"

Neji kembali mengeluarkan seringai Hyuuga ala 'sombong'nya. Jelas _kentara_ beda antara Hinata dan Neji, sifat dan perwatakan yang begitu bertentangan dan penuh dengan persilangan di antara mereka ber-dua. Hinata yang selalu di dominasi akan kelembutan, walaupun dengan hanya menggerakkan _gestur_ tubuhnya saja. Sedangkan Neji yang cool dan memang mencolok sebagai bangsawan asli dan Naturalis-nya yang membuatnya mungkin nampak lebih kalem dan tampan dari pada Sasuke.

"Unn... i-iya hhehhe" Naruto mencoba releks "Iya... karena aku begitu benci sama dia kok! Aku benci banget sama dia, jadi aku ejek saja dia dengan sebutan teme. Gitu, pantes, kan?" Naruto mencoba membumbui suasana yang semakin membuatnya tercekik, dengan cara ia meyakinkan duo long hair itu dengan semangatnya seakan-akan sangat membenci Sasuke. Well, tau sendirikan, dibelakangnya ada kejadian apa? Kejadian yang mengganggu Naruto dan sekelebat kehidupannya yang sangatlah tidak relevan dengan perjuangannya yang mati-matian.

"Sejak kapan kamu memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan aneh seperti itu?" Neji mendongak penasaran. Naruto hanya diam, tidak membalas pertanyaan dari teman barunya itu.

"Ada yang enggak beres nih!" Ino meminum sirup yang sudah Naruto buatkan untuknya dan Neji. "Eh... enggak kok. Biasa aja lagi!" Naruto mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit memojokkannya. "Jangan benci-benci gitu dong Naruto... nanti malah jadi cinta loh!" Ino menggembungkan pipinya dengan sangat-OOC.

"Cih... najis deh!" Naruto memuakkan dirinya sendiri yang semakin berkutat dibawah kebohongannya yang semakin menjalar seperti hama.

"Tadi Sasuke mencarimu loh? Unn... dia juga nampak aneh sekali hari ini" Ino memberatkan suaranya yang agak cempreng "Semenjak kau tidak masuk tadi, Sasuke itu bertingkah seperti halnya dirimu tau!" Ino menunjuk ka wajah Naruto yang memerah

Mata Naruto menciut "Nee? Aku? Bagaimana bisa kau mengklaim dia seperti aku?"

"Dia berteriak teriak keras seperti yang dilakukan olehmu setiap hari, dia juga duduk di bangkumu. Lalu, ulahnya yang selanjutnya, memancing keributan antara anak-anak sekelas, hanya karena dirinya sendiri. Lalu, yang lebih luar biasanya lagi, ia duduk dan mengobrol bersama Gaara-kunku yang ganteng di taman tersembunyi, kau tau tempat itu, kan?" Ino mengglegarkan suaranya yang keras seperti petir di telinga Naruto yang duduk dengan gaya chibi manis sekali.

"Aneh." Neji memasukkan _earphone_ ke telinganya. Bosan mendengarkan perkataan Naruto dan Ino yang tidak terlalu menarik untuk seorang yang angkuh seperti Neji.

Neji dan Ino memang bukan sahabat, tapi mereka berteman sejak kecil. Karena, salah satu kerabat dari bangsawan Hyuuga adalah keluarga Yamanaka. Jadi Ino mengetahui persis bagaimana Hinata dan Neji. Dengan segala kemewahan dan keajaiban dalam keluarganya yang didomonasi oleh Hiasi Hyuuga sebagai motor penggerak pamor dari Hyuuga.

Suasana sudah mulai lumer, seolah-olah kemelut yang terjadi pada Naruto, yang sempat menjadi gosip dan gunjingan dari kelas ke kelas, hilang begitu saja, tanpa adanya jejap apapun untuk di ingat atau di telusuri. Neji mungkin masih nampak diam dan kalem, padahal... ia merasa ada yang janggal pada dirinya sendiri, sejak diamnya yang sedari tadi. Dan bukannya ia tidak sedang memperhatikan duo pirang yang sudah mulai akrab, justru.. semakin lama Neji memperhatikan Naruto, semakin tertarik pandangannya terhadap Naruto yang memang masih sangat lugu dan mempunyai smangat juang yang tulus dalam kehidupan ssungguhnya. Ya.. walaupun banyak yang meng-enteng dan mencemooh semangat yang memang jujur, tumbuh dan hidup dalam jiwa Naruto yang penuh dengan ke-ikhlasan dan _welas asih_.

Sore menjelang malam, ibu Naruto belum kunjung datang juga, entah apa yang dilakukannya dan dimana ia berada, Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Naruto tidak jengah untuk sesekali menghubungi ibunya yang ternyata memang sedang bersama dengan Kisah lamanya.

Di sela-sela perbincangan yang sudah mulai hangat antara Naruto dan Ino, tiba-tiba ponsel si gadis berdering, Ino sedikit kecewa dengan dirinya karena harus meminta ijin dengan orang tuanya, bahwa ia sedang berkunjung ke rumah Naruto, sialnya, Ino memberikan alamat rumah Naruto kepada keluarganya, agar memudahkan untuk menjemput Ino dengan mobil yang ber-isi supir pribadinya. Ino yang sudah mulai akrab dengan Naruto yang memang ternyata ramah dan hangat. Dan saat ia kembali memungut pembicaraan singkat dari ponselnya, ternyata supirnya sudah berada di depan tempat tinggal Naruto. Dan akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Naruto sempat bingung dengan Neji yang sedari tadi menutup mata dan menyumpalkan heads free ke telinganya. Naruto sempat takut dan ragu untuk membangunkan Neji yang masih terlihat tampan dengan mata terpejam. Usut punya usut, cuaca kali-kali ini memanglah sangat sulit di prediksi, ramalan cuaca harian Konoha yang selalu disiarkan tiap hari pun sering meleset, memang bumi sudah tua.

Jam menunjukkan pukul **19.22 P.M** waktu Konoha.

Neji masih menutup matanya. Naruto semakin geram dibuatnya. Apalagi dengan situasi mulai mendung dan gelap, kilatan petir dan angin mulai membuat suasana terdeteki dengan baik di-benak Naruto. Yap, hujan... badai. Hal yang paling ditakuti Naruto sejak kecil. Sehingga ia paham betul ciri-ciri sebelum terjadinya peristiwa alam seperti itu.

"Pe-permisi Neji-sama" Naruto menyentuh tangan Neji dan terpaksa menggunakan tatakrama kepada orang bangsawan itu.

Neji membuka matanya yang sedikit sayu. "Apa?"

"Apakah kau tidak akan pulang? Menurutku, malam ini akan terjadi badai, unn.. kau tau kan, cuaca kali ini sulit di prediksi" Naruto mempertololkan dirinya sendiri, jelas-jelas ia mengetahui, bahwa Neji itu menggunakan sumpalan pada telinganya.

Dasar bodoh. Kesalahan yang Naruto lakukan dengan alam sekitarnya mulai kumat lagi. Ia tidak memperhatikan sumpalan yang berada di telinga Neji. Naruto terus mengoceh dengan segala tipu dayanya, sebenarnya untuk mengusir Neji dari rumahnya secepat mungkin.

Neji lalu melepaskan penyumpal telinganya dan memiringkan kepala ke arah Naruto yang terlihat cengo dan kewalahan, karena menjelaskan begitu banyak hal yang akan terjadi karena cuaca buruk. Yup... Naruto salah tingkah sekarang.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" Neji mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, dengan melepaskan earphonya sedikit dan menyipitkan matanya yang terlihat serang dan beku.

Naruto menyahuti "Dasar bodoh, seharusnya kau mendengarku dan melepaskan ini sewaktu aku bicara!" Naruto menarik ipod Neji hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

PRAK..

"Ah" Naruto menjerit dan terbelalak

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Neji dengan tidak etis membentak dengan kemunafikannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya menarik—" suara Naruto tersental oleh Hentakan Neji.

"Kau tidak melihat itu jauh, hah?" Neji mulai kesal.

"Habisnya.. Neji-kun sikapnya begitu padaku!" Naruto merengut sedikit ragu untuk memunculkan kesan agak memohon agar tidak terkena sambaran death glare.

Hening sejenak, dengan Naruto berposisi berdiri tepat di hadapan Neji yang sedang duduk tenang menikmati suasana sederhana dari Naruto yang alami.

"Lalu, apa saja yang kau katakan tadi padaku?" Neji mendongakkan kepala dan mengangkat kedua kaki dan menumpangkannya pada sofa hangat berwarna vanila Orange. Hal yang tidak sopan memang, bagi keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi, Neji ingin sedikit menikmati menjadi seorang yang biasa seperti Naruto. Jadi, kebiasaan yang menjadi larangan Hyuuga ia lakukan dengan lega dan santai.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan, tapi doraemon!" Neji ketus "Ya kamulah, yang ada disini Cuma kamu dan aku saja Naruto!" Neji memandang safir yang cerah. Muka Naruto pun berhasih dibuat blushing oleh perkataan dari Neji.

Naruto menunduk lesu, mengingat dirinya masih keadaan lemah dan lelah semenjak kejadian 'itu'.

"Hari sudah petang Neji, apa kau tidak dimarahi oleh orang tuamu?" Naruto berharap mendapatkan keajaiban dari dewa Janshin untuk dirinya kali ini. Tapi...

"Orang tuaku sedang di _Warsawa"_jawab Neji singkat.

Naruto nyengir "Tapi, apa Hinata tidak mencarimu?" Naruto mulai gerah.

Hening beberapa menit. Dan...

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Ini hidupku, dan bukan hidupnya dia!" Neji mendengus "Aku... Hinata, maupun Hanabi-pun berbeda satu sama lain!"

"Oh, berbeda ya." Naruto mulai bimbang dengan dirinya sendiri. "Siapa Hanabi? Oh pasti dia anjingmu ya Neji? Hehehehe lucu ya namanya!" Naruto mulai dengan canda gurauannya.

Tapi, disini Naruto membuat satu kesalahan tanpa sepengetahuan dari dirinya.

"Apa? Anjingku?" Neji datar.

"Eh... i-iyakan? Be-benar?" Naruto mencoba menjauh dari hadapan Neji yang terlihat mencekik dan menggelitik dengan lembut.

"Salah." Neji membuka kunciran pada rambutnya, dan menggeraikan seluruh rambut lurusnya di depan Naruto. Sungguh pemandangan yang belum pernah diLihat oleh Naruto sebelumnya, pemandangan yang seksi dan indah.

"Lalu... siapa Hanabi?"

"Duduklah disampingku, nanti akan aku ceritakan." Neji menepuk sofa, menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Siapa dia?" Naruto mencoba bersatu dengan Neji, siapa tau ia bisa berteman. Pikiran yang dangkal. Dasar Naruto bodoh!

"Dia adalah adikku juga."

"APA!"

Sontak Naruto langsung tersungkur oleh semburat kekalahan mutlak, sekaligus tamparan keas untuk dirinya. _'Masalah lagi masalah lagi'_, umpatnya dalam hati. Tapi, Neji yang cool tidak bersikukuh menghukum Naruto dengan death glarenya. Tetapi, Neji hanya diam dan diam, nampak acuh dan misterius.

"Eh... ma-maf ya Neji, aku tidak bermak—"

"Iya ... tidak masalah." Neji _mendeklarasikan_ kebaikannya yang tulus.

Entah bagaimana caranya mengusir Berandalan—bangsawan ini, yang membuatnya kesal hati dan jiwa raga. Menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan, penjabarannya berada dalam benak Naruto yang semakin brutal membenci dan mencaci maki Neji di dalam perasaannya. Naruto berkutat sendiri sambil menggigiti kukunya, sebagai pertanda ia mulai ragu dan gusar, dengan pandangan yang tidak jelas, kesana-kemari.

Sial, suasana malam mendung sudah mulai mencekam, dengan kilat yang mulai menyambar, Naruto semakin takut dibuatnya, memang sdari tadi Naruto sudah ambil ancang-ancang akan langsung mendepak Neji ke luar dari istananya, tapi.. Satu kejadian untuk dirinya lagi.

TEP

Listrik padam seketika.

"Uwaaaa!" Naruto tersentak dan mementalkan sendiri dirinya ke pangkuan sang Neji yang hangat sekaligus dingin. Neji sempat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto terhadapnya. Juga, karena faktor lampu mati seketika dan di ikuti dengan petir yang mengkilat bagai lampu sorot.

CTAR

"Naru—" Neji terdiam saat Naruto menjadi mengigil ketakutan. "Dasar pengecut, lepaskan aku bodoh!" Neji mencoba melepaskan Naruto yang memeluknya dalam keadaan ketakutan.

Naruto membenamkan wajah dan seringai dirinya pada dada bidang Neji yang berbau lavender. "Diamlah Neji... Aku hanya ingin berlindung saja!" Bentak Naruto kejam.

"Beraninya kau membentakku!" Neji menyingkapkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Naruto dengan dalamnya. "Lepaskan tanganku." Perintah Neji sadis.

CTAR

"Uwaaa!"

Petir makin menjadi-jadi, badai yang mengamuk malam itu, menjadi ketakutan tersendiri bagi Naruto dan Neji yang hanya dalam keadaan berdua saja dalam rumah Naruto. Ibu Naruto sedari tadi belum memunculkan batang hidungnya, ataupun aroma tubuhnya sekali-pun. Tetapi, ketakutan Naruto yang sudah melebihi kekhawatiran akan ibunya sendiri yang entah berada dimana. Brengsek! Petir semakin menjadi-jadi, hujan juga masih deras sekali. Guratan merah pipi tersembunyi di balik gelapnya malam yang dangkal itu.

"Neji" Naruto masih memeluk Neji dengan ketakutan yang sudah melebihi batas kewajaran seorang Naruto yang hiper aktif. Naruto menggerling lirih, sambil mencoba mengukur kegelapan dalam rumahnya, dengan menggunakan pupilnya yang mulai menggembung di mata birunya. Bodoh! Hasilnya tentu saja petang.

Hening beberapa menit.

"Neji..." Naruto mulai gusar dengan dirinya.

Neji menggeserkan dada bidangnya menjauh dari Naruto "Ada apa?" Serunya sedikit gemetar.

"Maafkan aku lagi ya?"

"Hn.. " Neji mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya yang sedang di duduki oleh makhluk manis ini. "Sampai kapan kau akan berposisi seperti ini dan menyiksaku seperti ini terus?" Neji membelai rambut panjangnya.

"Entahlah... " Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya lagi, bahkan lebih dalam dari pelukan yang tadi. Alasannya, karena Naruto sejak kecil sangat takut sekali dengan yang namanya hujan badai, juga petir, dar pada ia mati gara-gara sesuatu yang sepele, ia memutuskan untuk mencari perlindungan apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Yang pasti, berguna untuk melindungi dirinya dari suara-suara guntur dan petir.

"Naruto, begitukah aku memanggilmu?" Neji merengkuh dan menolak pelukan Naruto.

"Ya" Naruto dengan bersuara lemah.

CTAR..

"Uwaaaaaa!" Naruto menubruk Neji lagi, tubuh mereka menyatu dalam satu pelukkan erat yang Naruto ciptakan. Makin lama makin besar saja suara petirnya, langit terasa terbelah belah dngan guratan petir yang kesana-kemari, bersiap untuk menyerang dan menghabisi siapapun yang menantangnya.

"Apa kau takut Naru-chan?" Neji malah terkikik melihat Naruto yang sudah mulai salah tingkah dengan apa yang dilakukannya sendiri.

DEG

Pertama kalinya Neji memanggil nama Naruto. hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, tidak mungkin! Entah mengapa, baru-baru ini, Naruto selalu dikagetkan kejadian yang tak tersadar olehnya sendiri. Seperti Gaara yang ternyata mencintainya. Sasuke yang memperkosanya, Ino yang menjenguknya dan Neji yang tetap tenang, dan tidak memandang jijik dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor ketika ada sesuatu yang sedikit melukai dirinya. Yap... sedikit maupun banyak. Sama-sama diam dan acuh!

Naruto mengangguk dengan lesu menahan suaranya.

"Tunjukkan kamarmu" Neji memerintah dengan santai, sedikit meniru perhatian yang berlebihan dari Lee untuk Naruto dan Gaara.

Naruto masih belum berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji.

"Bisakah kau bawa aku ke kamarmu?" Neji berkacak pinggang dan mengeluh keasal.

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, otaknya secepat mungkin mentransfer kata-kata Neji "Nee... ?"

"Ya, dimana kamarmu, aku merasa lelah sekali kali ini." Desahan nafas panjang dari Neji menggugah rasa sosial Naruto yang mulai kasihan dengan Neji, yang pasti sudah kelelahan, karena... ia belum pulang ke rumahnya seharan. Tentu saja Naruto mengetahuinya, karena Neji masih mengenakan seragam dan jas hitam SMA Konoha.

"Tidak jauh dari sini, kok" Naruto menyeletuk dengan enteng "...tuh disitu" Naruto menunjuk pada arah yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh pandangan Neji.

"Ayolah, tunjukkan saja, aku ingin tidur Naruto!" sergah Neji dengan nada mulai memelas.

Ya, badan Neji memang lemah, ia sering sakit-sakitan dan tidak masuk sekolah. Walaupun hanya sekedar masuk angin, pasti ujung-ujungnya masuk rumah sakit, dan pasti berakhir di ruangan ICU. Walaupun ternyata hasil riset dokter menyatakan bahwa Neji hanya kena masuk angin biasa. Lucu dan aneh kan? Bisa dibayangkan, bagaimana Hinata dan Hanabi yang cemasnya melebihi _hiperbola_ pada kakaknya, sehingga tanpa menunggu ayah dan ibunya, ia langsung saja menelpon Ambulance dan mengirimkan Neji yang seakan-akan sekarat, ke rumah sakit. Ya... namanya aja keluarga bangsawan. Sedikit saja terkena sesuatu, pasti langsung panik! Dasar bodoh.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku ya Neji... " Naruto menggandeng tangan Neji dan memasuki kamarnya dengan selamat, dari benda-benda yang tidak kelihatan, yang apabila di senggol dan jatuh, akan membuat Kushina jadi marah-marah.

Naruto duduk di tepian kasur, sedangkan Neji langsung pada posisi tidur ala terlentangnya yang bebas dan tidak terikat lagi akan nama dan embel-embel Hyuuga sebagai pengaturnya untuk malam ini. Hujan masih turun dengan deras, tetapi.. petir sudah tidak nampak terdengar bagi dua insan manis yang berada dalam satu lingkup pribadi—kamar Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak mau tidur juga Naruto?" Neji menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto.

"Sebenarnya... aku sudah lelah sih, tapi... aku dari tadi siang udah tidur, kok."

"Tapi... bukannya kamu lagi enggak enak badan, ya?" Neji mendekati tubuh Naruto.

"Iya sih" Naruto bergumam "Heh, tapi aku masih kuat kok! Beda dong sama kamu, masuk angin aja sampe masuk ke ICU, orang macam apa kamu itu?" Naruto memuakkan pembicaraannya.

Naruto bergidik, tapi ia mencoba tetap tenang. Naruto kini mempunyai asumsi sendiri, bahwa... Neji mungkin tidak akan berbuat macam-maca dengannya. Satu banding seratus. Hal yang meyakinkan Naruto akan kepastian Neji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya ; sewaktu Naruto menyebutkan Hanabi sebagai anjing, saat Naruto memeluk dan dudu di pangkuan Neji selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Itulah asumsi dari Naruto yang ia kokohkan menjadi keyakinan akan Neji yang tidak mungkin seprti Sasuke.

"Aku merasa senang sekali."

"Mengapa?" Naruto terperanjat tanya dan penasaran yang membelit darah dalam otaknya "Cih... dasar aneh." Naruto bergidik

"Aku senang bisa bersamamu Naruto" Neji menarik tubuh Naruto paksa. Dan Neji berahasil menduduki pinggang dari Naruto manis ini.

DEG..

"Lepaskan aku Neji... ah... brengsek!" Naruto membuang muka dan menarik dirinya dari sergapan Neji pada dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, hem?" Neji datar menelusuri kedua tangan Naruto yang kasar.

Naruto melawan dengan menendang dan mencoba memukul Neji" Lepaskan aku Neji!" Naruto menampar wajah Neji yang tipis "Lepaskan aku dasar Hyuuga kurang ajar!"

"Beraninya kau" Neji menciumi ketiak Naruto yang harum. Naruto berteriak-teriak sebisanya, tubuhnya bergidik menerima hal dan sensasi yang hampir sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya kemarin.

"Arrghh!" Naruto histeris, kosongnya tatapan dan pikirannya yang datar.

Menakutkan! Asumsi apa lagi? Semuanya bodoh, semuanya brengsek, dan semuanya itu salah, semuanya tipu daya, semuanya persetan. Itulah asumsi yang seharusnya ia utarakan untuk selalu waspada. Naas, kewaspadaannya itu hilang seketika, ketika Naruto kembali dilemahkan oleh perasaan kasih sayangnya, yang justru menjadi pembunuh yang tumbuh dalam aliran darah Naruto dan selalu menjadi penyebab utama terjadinya sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi Naruto.

"Rencanaku berhasil... Hahahaha" Neji menikam leher Naruto yang sangat ketakutan itu.

"Lepas... argh!" suara Naruto tertahan oleh rasa sesak nafas pada dirinya yang di sebabkan oleh tikaman kedua tangan putih Hyuuga ke leher jenjang Naruto.

"Apa? Lepas katamu?" Neji menambah tekanan pada suaranya yang garang.

Neji mencekik leher Naruto, dan sewaktu itu pula, terlihat kilat yang sangat terang. Cahaya kilat memperlihatkan Naruto akan Neji yang sangat mengerikan. Dengan seringai _Lamort _ dan pandangan serta senyumnya yang sangat menyiutkan adrenalin Naruto.

"Ahh... lep—" Naruto meleapaskan diri dari tikaman Neji dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Neji tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang semakin kalut dengan rasa sakit dan tubuhnya yang mulai melemas dengan sempurna. Di bandingkan dengan saat ia bersama Sasuke. Kini, tenaganya tertuju hanya pada lehernya dan kerongkongannya yang hampir pecah dikarenakan tekanan dari cekikkan Neji yang makin kuat. Naruto mencoba melawan Neji, dengan mencakar-cakar dan memukuli tubuh dan wajah Neji. Persetan dengan Neji yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan Naruto yang mulai kelihatan tidak berdaya. Bayang bayang kematian yang sangat diharapkan Naurto sudah berada tepat pada ujung pemikirannya yang mulai pasrah dan semu.

Bintik hitam pada kehidupan yang baru di jalaninya selama tiga tahun. Sesudah Minato meninggal. Kehidupan dan perjalanan yang entah sampai kapan bisa di jalankan dan dilaluinya. Mengharapkan reinkarnasi menjadi seorang binatang—Mimpi seorang Naruto sejak kecil. Dikarenakan cerminan dari sikap ayahnya yang selalu menghajarnya tanpa rasa belas kasihan. Dan Naruto memimpikan ia menjadi binatang. Ya... binatang yang tidak mempunyai akal dan perasaan untuk menyimpan kenangan gelapnya di masalalu.

Tenaga Naruto terkuras habis hingga ke ujung jari-jari manisnya yang sudah putih dan pucat karena siksaan kecil yang tak sampai pada pemikiran Naruto sebelumnya. Tentang Neji yang kemungkinan mempunyai kebaikan yang tersimpan dalam dirinya yang diam. Tetapi, semuanya meleset. Itu adalah alasan yang kenyataannya adalah omong kosong. Tiba-tiba Neji berhenti mencekik Naruto. Beralih dari kegiatan yang bisa membunuh Naruto,

"Kau memang manis Naruto" Neji dengan cepat, mengganti serangannya pada Naruto dengan mulai menciumi bibir Naruto dan menghisap lidahnya dengan penuh birahi. "Aku ingin membunuhmu sebenarnya, tapi..." Neji kembali mencium Naruto yang sudah kehabisan tenaga dan dirinya melemah tanpa di sengaja.

"Ke-kenapa... apa uhuk!" Naruto mencoba membuka matanya lebih lebar, mencoba mencari seberkas cahaya melalui pupilnya "A-apa alasanmu?" Naruto kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa alasanku? Benarkah kau mengatakannya padaku?" Neji mengangkat dagu Naruto yang sudah sangat lemah.

"Iya.. uhuk... uhukk" Naruto lemah.

"Gaara." Neji memaksa melepaskan kimono yang ada di tubuh Naruto.

Lampu menyala kembali, Neji terbengong ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah kelelahan, dalam pandangan yang samar-samar tak bertenaga.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan Gaara-kun?" Naruto mencoba menahan dirinya yang sudah simpang siur hampir mati.

"Kau mengerti? Neji mulai melucuti pakaian Naruto" Bagaimana rasanya bila kau ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang kau cintai?" Neji memandangi Naruto yang sangat ketakutan.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku?" Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan perlahan.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA!" Neji berteriak Keras sekali pada Naruto.

DEG..

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Tidak menyangka, bahwa Gaara yang Naruto sukai itu adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuk seorang Neji. Hal yang baru lagi pada kehidupan Naruto yang baru-baru ini.

Seringai pembunuh lekat pada pandangan dan diri Neji. Mengira... Neji adalah seseorang yang mungkin murah hati dan penyanyang. Dibalik wataknya yang dingin dan beku, persis seperti Sasuke. Omong kosong! Semuanya hanya omong kosong. Neji adalah seseorang yang menakutkan dan memiliki rasa pendendam yang tinggi. Sifat buruknya yang selama ini ia simpan.

Neji mulai melucuti pakaian Naruto yang basah karena keringatnya sendiri. Naruto tampak kaget, heran dan bergidik dengan apa yang sedang dlakukan oleh teman barunya itu terhadapnya. Naruto memandang dengan pandangan nanar pada Neji. Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak dan menolak lagi. Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras sejak terjadi insiden beberapa menit yang lalu. Untung Neji masih mempunyai hati nurani, dan tidak jadi membunuh Naruto yang manis. Yap.. melainkan, Neji akan mempermainkan Naruto. Dengan sesuka hatinya.

Naruto bernafas dengan kesulitan "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku... Neji?" suaranya lemah sekali.

"Mencobamu"

"Ap-apa yang kau—" Suara teriakan Naruto berhenti seketika. Saat Neji memaksakan bibirnya mencium bibir Naruto dengan paksa. Naruto menolak dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa pada dirinya kali ini. Sungguh sudah tidak berdaya. Miris melihat adegan Neji menciumi bibir Naruto, dengan paksa. Sehingga bibir Naruto terluka oleh gigi taring Neji, bibirmya mengeluarkan darah dan beberapa goresan hasil dari pemaksaan itu.

"Lepas! Arghh... tolong!" Naruto mencoba berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Neji langsung meniduri Naruto yang sudah berteanjang dada. Neji masih belum melakukan apapun setelah berhasil menelanjangi Naruto.

Naruto terengah-engah dengan nasafnya sendiri, tenaganya yang sudah mulai luntur dan tubuhnya yang sbentar lagi akan menajdi bahan eksekusi untuk Neji yang kelaparan. Naruto meringkih sakit dalam kuasa Neji. Naruto memberanikan diri bercakap dengan Neji yang sudah diliputi nafsu membunuh. "Apa maksudmu dengan Gaara?" Naruto mendesis, ketika Neji menciumi kening Naruto.

"Aku tau. Kau menyukai Gaara, iya kan!" Neji menggeretak tajam.

Naruto mendadak terdiam. Tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir manisnya yang sudah berbalut dengan darah yang menetes dimana-mana.

"Aku tidak menykainya!" Bohong.

"Kau berbohong Naruto!" Neji membentak.

Neji melepaskan kimono transparan yang Naruto kenakan. Naruto nampak meronta-ronta, tapi Neji tidak memperdulikannya. Ia justru sibuk menciumi dan meng-kiss mark Naruto yang sudah terkapar dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa dengan keadaannya sendiri yang memang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Kau sama brengseknya dengan Sasu... ahhh" Naruto menggerang saat niple-nya di hisap oleh Neji.

Neji melepaskan hisapan pada niple Naruto" Siapa? Katakan lagi padaku!" perintah Neji yang mulai menggerayangi titik sensitif utamanya Naruto yang berada diantara kedua pahanya. Naruto menggerang sejadi-jadinya saat Neji memainkan 'itu' Naruto dengan sangat perlahan. Neji sengaja mempermainkan dengan ritme lembut, dengan tujuan, ia menyiksa Naruto secara-bertubi-tubi.

"Sashhh...kee.. ahhhmmh" Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke yang dianggapnya brengsek. Neji amsih terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menyiksamu seprti ini Naruto... sebelum kau mati dan meninggalkan Gaaraku." Neji mulai terangsang dengan apa yang dilakukannya sendiri terhadap bocah polos itu.

Naruto menggerang histeris, berteriak-teriak sejadinya. "Sassskeee... ahhh .. hnn" Naruto menahan birahinya sendiri yang semakin menggelora dalam tubuhnya.

TOK..TOK..TOK

Terdengar ketukan pada pintu kamar Naruto yang tidak terkunci, seketika, kegiatan Neji dan Naruto pun terhenti dengan terpaksa. Raut wajah Mangar Neji kini menciut kecewa, ia tidak bisa menyiksa Naruto lagi. Naruto dan Neji langsung gugup dengan dirinya masing-masing.

Neji langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang masih telanjang. Neji mengumpat dibalik lemari beras yang berada pada sebelah jendela kamar tidur Naruto. Naruto meraba-raba sekitarnya dengan lemas, mencoba mencari kimononya yang ternyata sudah terlempar di sebelah pintu.

Naruto merangkak menuju pintu dengan berhati-hati, dan berharap ia tidak menimbulkan kekacauan lagi. Naruto menggeser tubuhnya menuju kimononya dengan tergesa-gesa, tubuh Naruto menggigil berat dan ia nampak kedinginan, dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang.

_Kreet _

Pintu terbuka dengan lirih, terpampanglah seseorang yang sedang berdiri dengan menggunakan celana jins belel berwarna hitam dan t-shirt yang memperlihatkan gambar kipas pada depan dan belakang bajunya.

"Ahh.." Naruto mencoba menggapai kimononya dengan tangannya yang bergetar kdinginan.

Naruto belum menyadari bahwa pintu itu sudah terbuka, dan ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari luar kamarnya.

Tangan putih dan pucat terulur masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Sesosok tubuh tinggi dan proporsional melangkah memasuki ruangan kamarnya.

"Apa kau akan mengambil ini... Naruto?" suara bariton datar terdengar menyeruak telinga Naruto yang masih terduduk dengan tertunduk. Juga Neji yang sedang mengumpat dibelakang lemari besar.

Naruto mendongak dan matanya membulat sempurrna, ketika melihat seseorang yang kemarin menjamahnya, kini ada dalam kamarnya. Sial, apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya pada Naruto. Persetan dengan kehidupan yang sama saja tidak akan pernah ada enaknya. Nyali Naruto menciut ketika melihat mata hitam yang menjadi mimpi buruknya kemarin.

"Sasske... hiksss " Naruto menyebut nama Sasuke dengan lembut.

Tubuh Naruto sudah lemah tak berdaya, dengan pandangan mata penuh harap. Pandangannya sudah agak kabur. Dengan bibir penuh precikan darah... juga tubuh mulus yang terpampang sempurna. Neji tetap diam dalam persembunyiannya, tanpa melakukan apapun. Karena ia tau, Sasuke sedang berada di situ. Pandangan setan Neji tak lepas dari dendam yang membara pada Naruto malang. Neji tetap membisu dan terus memutar otak untuk sebuah rencana atau siasat untuk mempermainkan semua yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Kini, rival Neji bukan Sasuke lagi. Tapi... rivalnya kini adalah Naruto.

**To Be Continue

* * *

**

**Salam kenal dari saya Uzumaki uzu**

**bagaimana dengan fic yang alot, jelek dan gaje ini?**

**sebaiknnya dilanjutkan atau tidak ya? **

**saya bingung.. idenya mau habis.. **

**Maaf updatenya lama, soalnya saya baru jatuh dan badan juga kepala saya remek semua #PLAK**

**Maaf kelamaan ya ... **

**Di perparah juga karena faktor kurang semangat nulis.. gimana nii solusinya? **

**help me.. jangan lupa rivew dan bantu saya untuk mencari ide ide baru ya.. terimakasih :D**

**Terimakasih kepada sahabat saya yang telah ikut serta, dalam membangun fic ini :**

Uchy-san , Broken Doll, Orange Naru, Uchiha Shira-nii , kuraishi cha22dhen , hotaru chan hatake , Lavender Hime-chan , hima san, Uzumaki Panda, Shikigami can Cheat, NaruEls, mechakucha no , aoi neko, BiruOrange, matsuo Emi, Misyel , Hikarii Hana , Arisu Koromaru , Arisa Akaike , himawari, zero bie, chary-san, Hikari-san, lukias-san, shika 4869, akira chiicuu, Just Ryu, Ronin, Arisa Adachi, Sinta namikaze, Sasori Schifferway, Yumechan, Kumiko Fukushima , namikaze-hana, Arisu yama-chan , Sasunasu 4ever, ichisami naoka-chan, Meyra Uzumaki, FBSN, Aozora17, desy, san san.


	13. Could I get it

**Nah sekarang chapter 13 keluar**

**By. Uzumaki uzu.**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Gaara**

**Sasuke x Gaara **

**Gaara x Neji**

**Rating T **

**YAOI, LIME, BOYS LOVE, OOC, IC, GAJE, ANEH, TYPO (S)**

**Masashi kishimoto disclaimnya.**

**Untuk 17 (+)**

**Kalau tak suka jangan dibaca yaa :D**

**Kalau hanya berniat untuk mengejek atau mencela, mohon harap meninggalkan fic ini, karena memang ficnya sudah jelek. **

**Jangan lupa repieeww..

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"Apa kau akan mengambil ini... Naruto?" suara bariton datar terdengar menyeruak telinga Naruto yang masih terduduk dengan tertunduk. Juga Neji yang sedang mengumpat dibelakang lemari besar.

Naruto mendongak dan matanya membulat sempurrna, ketika melihat seseorang yang kemarin menjamahnya, kini ada dalam kamarnya. Sial, apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya pada Naruto. Persetan dengan kehidupan yang sama saja tidak akan pernah ada enaknya. Nyali Naruto menciut ketika melihat mata hitam yang menjadi mimpi buruknya kemarin.

"Sasske... hiksss " Naruto menyebut nama Sasuke dengan lembut.

Tubuh Naruto sudah lemah tak berdaya, dengan pandangan mata penuh harap. Pandangannya sudah agak kabur. Dengan bibir penuh precikan darah... juga tubuh mulus yang terpampang sempurna. Neji tetap diam dalam persembunyiannya, tanpa melakukan apapun. Karena ia tau, Sasuke sedang berada di situ. Pandangan setan Neji tak lepas dari dendam yang membara pada Naruto malang. Neji tetap membisu dan terus memutar otak untuk sebuah rencana atau siasat untuk mempermainkan semua yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Kini, rival Neji bukan Sasuke lagi. Tapi... rivalnya kini adalah Naruto.

"Sas—" suara Naruto berhenti mendadak.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar sempit Naruto. Dengan langkah perlahan-lahan dan menggoda. Seakan-akan ia mencoba memancing Naruto untuk masuk kedalam jebakan manisnya. Akankah malam ini ter-ulang untuk keduakalinya? Entahlah...

Semuanya hanya terjawab pada batin dan nurani Sasuke yang menjijikan. Selangkah demi selangkah pijakan Sasuke makin dekat dengan Naruto yang ketakutan. Pikiran Naruto sudah menduga-duga, akan kebejatan Sasuke yang membuatnya terlena dalam buaian sang—seme mesum itu.

"Mengapa kau mendesah dengan menyebutkan nama sakralku, Naruto" Sasuke melepas sweater birunya dan melemparkannya ke kasur.

"Aku—" Naruto mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sudah jatuh dari kasur.

Sasuke mengembuskan nafasnya yang berat. "Aku?" Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang panas dan merah.

"Aku hanya—" Naruto terperangkap oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Naruto mencoba berpikir untuk menutupi rasa malunya, akibat dari perkataan yang berupa desahan, sewaktu Naruto di permainkan oleh Neji.

"Aku... hanya... ?" Sasuke tersenyum tanggung, suaranya terkesan tidak sabar. Sambil tangannya memainkan jam weker digital pada sisi tempat tidur Naruto.

"Katakanlah Naruto... aku tidak suka dengan kebohongan." Sasuke cuek.

"Apa? Kebohongan! Dengarkan aku Sasuke-sama, aku tidak berbohong sedikitpun padamu..." Naruto mengembuskan nafas "Mengerti!"

"Tidak!"

"Eh, kau ini ya... memang membuatku semakin... arghh!"

"Semakin apa Naruto? semakin kangen, semakin cinta, atau semakin ingin melayani?" Sasuke memberhentikan kata-katanya pada ucapannya yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, saat ia mulai mengeri akan bahayanya si ular ini.

"Tidak semuanya. Dan aku tidak bohong padamu." Naruto menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut. "Aku hanya khilaf saja... mungkin!" Naruto melemahkan suaranya.

"Khilaf , ya... ? Unn... ternyata orang sepertimu punya nafsu juga, ya?" Sasuke terkikik dalam pembicaraannya yang sedikit fullgar pada Naruto. Naruto masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Karena, Naruto yang terlalu datar mengiyakan semua yang Sasuke perbincangkan dengannya. Naruto tidak memperdalam pemikirannya. Naruto masih cuek dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya. Padahal Sasuke sedang membicarakan tentang pribadi Naruto, yang berkaitan dengan aktifitas sex-nya. Mungkin, apabila Naruto memperdalam perkataan Sasuke, ia akan mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Sasuke utarakan mengenai Naruto yang lebih dalam dari sekedar Naruto yang ada di sekolahan.

Naruto masih mencoba menutupi dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada tubuh Naruto yang makin lama-makin membuatnya bergairah. Sasuke turun ke lantai dan duduk di sebelah Naruto yang terlantar dengan keadaan tidak lazim untuk di lihat. Terkecuali untuk dirasakan dan di nikmati. "Boleh kan aku duduk di sini?" Sasuke berbisik pada bahu Naruto yang lembab.

"Unn, i-iya boleh.." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menghadap ke langit-langit kamar Naruto yang tempak bersih dan terawat dengan baik. Walaupun ia tidak mempunyai pembantu. Tempat tinggalnya memang sderhana, tetapi terasa nyaman untuk dikunjungi dan di tempati.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba mencuri pandang Sasuke.

"A-aku... belum dimaafkan, iya?" Naruto memohon

Sasuke dengan cepat memalingkan wajah ke arah wajah Naruto yang memang sedang mengamati keindahan Sasuke. Naruto sedikit terdorong kaget saat Sasuke memandang matanya. "Tentu saja belum, dobe..."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi!" Naruto berteriak seakan-akan ia ketakutan.

Ya memang ketakutan yang nyata. Masih ingat dengan pertanyaan Neji yang sempat memojokkan Naruto?

"Mengapa tidak boleh?" Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan menyenderkannya tepat di dada bidang Sasuke yang hangat.

Naruto patuh pada perintah tuannya, ia sama sekali tidak merancau dan melawan sedikitpun, saat Sasuke mengangkat dan menyandarkan tubuh Naruto pada pelukan hangat yang dimiliki oleh tuannya.

"Aku takut." gerutu Naruto sembari membenarkan posisinya dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Takut akan apa? Apa aku menakutimu? Atau..." Sasuke mencium kening Naruto

" Aku takut sama Ne—" suara Naruto terpotong.

CTAR

Hujan kembali mengguyur Konoha pada sore hari menjelang malam. Di temani dengan kilat yang menyambar dan gemuruh. Keadaan yang nampak memaksa orang untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya di luar.

"Ada petir lagi..." Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto "Tadi, kamu bilang apa Naruto?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya pada Naruto.

"Unn, aku takut pada "Ne—" Naruto tersentak dan membelalakan matanya, keika ia akan mengatakan sebuah nama. Nama yang selama ini menjadi bagian dari Sasuke. Ingatan Naruto kembali pulih sesaat ia mengingat Neji—yang masih berada dibalik lemari Naruto. Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan pelukaku?" Sasuke memandang nanar ke Naruto.

"Ah... maaf teme.."

CTAR

"UWAAAA!" Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memaksa Sasuke untuk terperanjat di lantai bersamaan dengan tubuh Naruto yang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke tidak percaya denga apa yang baru saja memeluknya. Seonggok tubuh mulus yang menggoda, berada di atas tubuhnya sediri. Sasuke berusaha agar ia tidak membuat Naruto takut kepadanya. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat yang bersarang pada tubuhnya yang pucat. Naruto bersandar di dada Sasuke, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Tepat sekali, ia nampak ketakutan dengan petir. Hening untuk beberapa saat. Perir dan guntur yang bermain-main dengan nikmatnya di atas langit Konoha yang hitam dan gelap.

"Sasuke-sama" Naruto mesih memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku... untuk sekali ini, aku sudah tidak sopan denganmu, aku—"

"Aku memaafkanmu Naruto. Ya... sebelum kau melakukan semua kesalahan padaku." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto, Sasuke berusaha duduk dan mennyandarkan punggungnya pada ranjang Naruto. Naruto duduk dalam pangkuan Sasuke. Matanya nampak sayu dan mungil.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu? mengapa perubahanmu lebih cepat? Bahkan tidak melalui proses dan masa-masa sulit dalam melakukan perubahan!" Naruto menunduk malu.

"Kau mengharapkan aku seperti itu, mengapa?"

"Eh, ti-tidak kok... aku hanya kaget dan heran saja padamu Sasuke. Jujur saja, aku sangat takut padamu, sewaktu teman-temanmu memarahiku dan memukuliku. Juga Sewaktu kau... " Naruto sama sekali tidak berani memandang wajah Sasuke yang tampan. "Sewaktu kau... ?" Sasuke mengikuti kata-kata Naruto yang terputus.

"Itu." Naruto mengintip pandangannya ke bibir manis Sasuke.

"Itu? ituku... ah.. kau ingin mencoba 'itu' ku lagi?" Sasuke semangat.

Naruto semakin bergidik dengan Sasuke yang mulai membangunkan gairah yang terpendam di diri Naruto.

"Bukan itu... dasar mesum!" Naruto mencoba berdiri dan menghindar dari Naruto. Tapi...

CTAR

Lagi-lagi Petir menyambar. Memaksa Naruto untuk kembali bersarang ke pangkuan Sasuke yang masih menenti Naruto dengan sabar. Naruto dengan cepat menduduki paha Sasuke.

"Ahh..." Sasuke kesakitan.

"Ke-kenapa... Sasuke-sama?" Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke yang nampak kesakitan. Kebingungan menyelimuti diri Naruto. Enah apa lagi kesalahan Naruto yang membuatnya terus terikan dengan yang namanya Sasuke.

"K-kau menduduki anu... ku... ah.." Sasuke meleguh kesakitan.

"Ah? Ap-apa?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya lalu mengangkat pantatnya dan melihat celana Sasuke yang sudah menggemubung "Sasuke... sakit ya?"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, ia tetap merintih kesakitan. Naruto duduk menghadap Sasuke. ia langsung membuka ke dua belah paha Sasuke, Naruto sudah kehilangan akal sehat atau dia nafsu atau?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" Sasuke bergidik "Hei... hentikan Naruto..."

Naruto membuka celana jins Sasuke yang berwarna senada dengan sweater yang tadi Sasuke kenakan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku Naruto?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja Sasuke... aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Tenang saja" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke, hingga Sasuke hanya sebatas kain yang berbentuk boxer bergambar kipas yang meutupi daerah 'itu' yang terlarang untuk di utak-atik oleh siapapun. Kecuali Naruto.

"Mengapa berdiri seperti ini Sasuke? eh... lihat, warnanya merah muda." Naruto melihat 'itu' Sasuke yang mengintip ke luar dari boxer yang sedikit ketat.

"Naruto... jangan melihat milikku!" Sasuke membentak Naruto yang mulai penasaran dengan yang dupunyai Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Naruto mempunyai PR Biologi, yang di berikan oleh Azuma-sensei kepadanya satu bulan lalu, tugas tentang organ reproduksi pria. Yap, namanya saja Naruto Uzumaki, pastilah tidak bisa mendapat amanah dan mengemban amanah yang diberikan oleh Senseinya, dari bentuk A sampai Z. Selalu menunda dan tertunda. Pada kesempatan kali ini, Naruto mempunyai pikiran sedikit busuk pada otaknya. Aji mumpung ada alat percobaan yang bisa ia gunakan dan yang pasti sdikit menguntungkan untuknya. Tubuh Sasuke. Itulah jawabannya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Dasar pelit. Bukannya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap milikku? Bahkan sampai kau menghis—"

"Hentikan Naruto!" Sasuke membentak Naruto dan langsung mengeluarkan seringaian merengutnya.

"Kenapa di hentikan? Aku tidak akan menyentuh milikmu Sasuke, tapi sebenarnya... aku sedang sangat butuh sekali itu.." Naruto menunjuk ke arah 'anu' Sasuke. Syukurlah... kehadiran Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit teralihkan dari kejadian bersama Neji. Kehadiran Sasuke juga sungguh membantu Naruto saat ini. karena, ia hanya di beri waktu untuk merangkum dan menghafalkan bagian itu satu-persatu. Kalau tidak, ia kena scorsing. Mengerikan bukan? #Azuma dilawan!

Di balik lemari, Neji mengintip dan mencoba memperjelas pandangannya menuju apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Jantung Neji seakan-akan naik ke tenggorokan, saat ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berteanjang di depan Sasuke. juga, keadaan telanjang sebagiannya Sasuke. Neji sangat shock melihat itu semua, ia mendapatkan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia dapatkan secara terang-terangan. Pertanyaan akan kata-kata Teme, sekarang sudah terjawab. Neji sedikitpun berusaha tidak mengedipkan matanya. Ia heran melihat adegan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sangat ekstrim untuknya. Di sela-sela kegelapan yang dimilikinya, Neji tersenyum dengan puas. Setan lah yang sekarang menguasai diri Neji. Yap... Neji yang sudah penuh dengan dendam sejak lama, hingga ia menemukan rival barunya. Naruto. Neji mengeluarkan ponsel kameranya, ia sengaja mematikan lampu blitz. Langkah berikutnya, ia memfoto Keerotisan yang sedang dilakukan sahabatnya sendiri dan orang yang menjadi rivalnya.

"Hampir saja... aku mendapatkan makhluk manis bernama Naruto. Cih..." Neji berbisik sambil tersenyum dengan licik. Neji melakukan kegiatan barunya yang pastinya menyenangkan dan menguntungkan untuknya.

"Sasuke-sama... aku mohon maafkan aku!" Naruto memaksa. Ia sudah tidak punya tujuan lagi, selain dengan meneliti bagian-bagian pada Sasuke.

"Minggir..." Sasuke bergidik dengan ke agresifan Naruto, yang sebenarnya ia melakukannya karena tugas "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Paham!"

"Jangan begitu... aku mau melakukan apapun untukmu, asalakan kau mengampuniku dan memperbolehkan aku melihat milikmu untuk di teliti."

"Di teliti? Tidak...tidak! mengapa kau tidak mencari saja di internet?"

"Tidak ada waktu. Kau tau aku bekerja siang dan malam, aku harus—" Naruto menunduk.

Sasuke terbelalak memandang tubuh mulus Naruto, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, nafas dan jantungnya seketia berhenti saat Sasuke menyadari, kalau dari tadi Naruto memang telanjang bulat. Sasuke merasa iba dengan Naruto.

"Memangnya tugas apa?"

"Tugas tentang... organ reproduksi laki-laki." Naruto melemah.

Tanpa di duga oleh Naruto sebeumnya dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, setelah ia mendengar penataran langsung dari Naruto. Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto ke atas ranjangnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku Sasuke-sama?"

"Aku akan memberi tahukanmu tentang apa yang ingin kau ketahui." Sasuke, tanpa menggunakan apapun, apalagi Naruto.

Sasuke memangku Naruto dengan keadaan terlentang, Naruto bersandar pada dada Sasuke yang bidang, kedua tangan Naruto menyangga tubuhnya di paha sang seme abu-abu itu. Naruto nampak sangat kacau dengan dirinya dan perasaannya. Memang sudah hina, kata-kata itulah yang membuat Naruto jatuh akan semangatnya. Semenjak kehadiran Sasuke pada pintu hidupnya. Harapan dan impiannya hancur lebur, sudah dimakan kelicikan dan menggunakan segala cara sebagai acuan dalam hidupnya yang mulai melenceng. Namun, apa mau dikata? Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, semua beban yang ada dalam hidupnya. Beban yang nampak menakutkan untuk di telusuri dan di putar ulang sebagai kenangan dan introspeksi diri.

"Sasuke... apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Dan.. kenapa harus begini segala?" Naruto meleguh setengah mendesah.

"Tidak usah banyak omong-lah.." Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Nah... sekarang perhatikan dan ikuti apa yang aku katakan padamu!" Sasuke nampak menahan gairah yang bersarang pada tiik tersensitivnya.

" Ini adalah Penis... " Sasuke dengan sengaja memegang dan merenggut penis Naruto yang menggantung lemah. Leguhan kecil tertahan di bibir Naruto, saat Sasuke menggenggam seluruh miliknya, disertai dengan fasilitas pijatan-pijatan penggoda yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Hnnn..ah.. Saske... fu-fungsinyahh..." Naruto mencoba menstabilkan dirinya dan suaranya yang mulai tergiur dengan dosa kenikmatan.

"Penis adalah bagian dari sistem reproduksi laki-laki sekaligus bagian dari sistem ekskresi." Sasuke memijit seluruh bagian kejantanan Naruto, hingga nampat tegak dan mengacung ke atas.

Sasuke melanjutkan pijitannya ke arah bawah kejantanan Naruto, ia memijit bagian yang mirip seperti telur ayam, dengan bentuk oval. Sasuke memijit perlahan-lahan pada bagian itu. Nampak Naruto merasa tersiksa karena ulah Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang manis, sehingga ia tersenyum dan membalurkan semburat merah pada pipinya sendiri.

"Hnnn... ahh... Sas.. ahhhnnn—" Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Ohh... ini adalah Testis." Sasuke berhenti pada topik pembicaraannya, ia kembali memandang Naruto yang terlihat sedang berusaha menahan emosi dan hasrat dirinya sendiri. "Testis adalah organ kecil berdiameter sekitar 5 sentimeter pada orang dewasa. Ia terletak di luar tubuh dan dilindungi oleh skrotum."

"Fu-funghh ... hnnh ... fungsinya!" Naruto memaksa suaranya.

"Saat melewati masa pubertas, saluran khusus berbentuk koil di dalam testis mulai membuat sel-sel sperma. Sejak saat inilah, testismu ini akan memulai tugasnya dalam membuat sperma" Sasuke tersenyum lagi pada Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia sedikit mendesakkan punggungnya pada Sasuke.

"Ini.. adalah Vas deferens. fungsinya adalah.. berfungsi sebagai tempat penyimpanan sperma sebelum dikeluarkan melalui penis. " Sasuke memijit penis Naruto dengan perlahan dan menggoda. Desahan-desahan panas Naruto menyebar dimana-mana. Leguhan tanda kenikmatan yang selama ini belum sempat ia lakukan demi kesenangan dan kepuasannya sendiri.

"Hnnnhh... Sasuke .. ahhhh... " Naruto masih menahan dirinya agar tidak ejakulasi.

"Lanjut, atau?"

"Hi-iyahh.. lanjutkan... Saskeh..."

"Nah... ini dia bagian yang paling aku sukai dari tubuhmu... Prostat." Sasuke menyentuhkan jarinya prostat Naruto dengan perlahan "Prostat adalah kelenjar yang bertugas untuk membuat cairan, yang bersama dengan cairan yang diproduksi oleh vesikula seminalis, dimana sperma akan berenang." Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto yang blushing.

CROOT..

"Ahhh..hahhhnnn!" Naruto mencakar tangan Sasuke.

"Arrrrghhh! Saskeh... hosh... hosh.." Naruto melemah.

"Bagaimana? Cukup..."

"Teruskan saja Sasuke-sama... aku terlalu bodoh apabila harus mencari informasi sendirian."

"Tidak... tidak, ini sudah cukup. Kau itu kelelahan dobe. Lihatlah dirimu."

Sasuke menngendong Naruto dan menidurkannya di atas kasur empuk pada ranjang berwarna biru. Sasuke sebenarnya masih dalam keadaan tegang. Tetapi.. entah ada apa dengan perasaan dan hati Sasuke. Ia merasa iba dan kasihan terhadap Naruto yang sudah lemah sekali.

Naruto tertidur dengan kimononya lagi. Sasuke sengaja memakaikan kimono pada tubuh Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa pulang dengan membiarkan Naruto dengan keadaan yang memang belum stabil. Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto dan menciumnya lembut. Sasuke tidur disamping tubuh Naruto.

"Enghh..." Naruto terbangun dan memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Naruto... kau belum tidur?" Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Aku lelah... unn.. arigatou Sasuke teme.." Naruto terperanjat untuk mencium bibir Sasuke. Naruto nampak memaksa tubuhnya untuk dapat menggapai bibir Sasuke, tapi tidak sampai. Akhirnya Sasuke yang mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut dan mengambang. Sehingga tidak menimbulkan nafsu.

"Tidurlah Naruto... aku yang akan menjagamu sekarang."

"Sankyu Sasuke-kun.." Naruto lirih.

Tertidurlah kedua insan itu. Tanpa ada paksaan dan beban yang menempel pada perasaan keduanya. Tapi... Neji yang sedari tadi terus mengintai keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto. file jpeg. Yang ber-isi foto-foto mesra mesum Naruto dan Sasuke. Di dalam kedamaian kedua insan itu. bernaung iblis yang tersembunyi di dalam ke dengkian Neji. Pada saat Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tertidur pulas. Neji keluar dengan sangat berhati-hati, dan tentu saja tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sampai...

"Tuan muda..." Kushina memanggil Neji yang sedang mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Sontak Neji kaget bukan kepalang, saat Kushina mempergoki Neji. Neji langsung membelalakan kedua mata lavendernya. Bukan kepalang kagetnya.

"Ah... permisi .. saya kira siapa.. ternyata bibi ya?" Neji sok kenal.

"Sedang apa tuan muda? Mengapa keluar malam-malam?" Kushina tidak berburuk sangka pada Neji yang memang nampak seperti maling.

"Oh... unn, tadi saya dan teman saya menginap di rumah Naruto.. karena ada tugas kelompok. Tapi... saya akan pulang saja, soalnya saya belum meminta izin."

"Oh... tapi, apa tidak apa-apa malam-malam begini? Menginaplah saja... "

"Oh terimakasih... saya pamit dulu ya bibi.."

Kushina memasuki kamar Naruto yang nampak tidak terkunci, tidak ada bekas apapun yang mencurigakan, hanya saja... Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur. Kushina sangat bahagia sekali, ternyata dugaannya salah. Tentang apa yang di katakan oleh Fugaku kepadanya tentang Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berteman dengan akrab sekali. Hati Kushina sangatlah tenang dan ia yakin sekali dengan keputusannya semalam dengan petua Uchiha dan Fugaku. Akan lamaran yang benar-benar akan membuat perubahan pada hidupnya, juga terwujudnya impian Kushina untuk menjalin cinta yang memang tercipta tulus tanpa paksaan dan siksaan. Keadaan pagi itu tampak-lah seperti biasanya. Kushina menyambut Sasuke dengan kebaikan yang melambangkan seorang ibu yang sangat di inginkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto masih terbujur kaku di ranjangnya, nampak ia belum begitu kuat, Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tetap ber-istirahat. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya.

**Sasuke pov **

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju Kelas yang pastinya sudah ramai dan enn, menyenangkan. Mungkin! untuk kali ini. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang memang belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Setiap hari seperti tulisan pada diary. Aku memang tidak suka menulis pada buku diary. Tapi... hari ini. Hari ini, seperti hari kembalinya diriku. Kembalinya diriku dari dalamnya kegelapan menuju terang yang mulai di rambahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Senyum terkembang pada diriku kali ini. Senyuman untuk siapapun. Termasuk seseorang yang dulu pernah menguras diriku dan perasaanku—Gaara.

Duduk dan melalui jam pelajaran yang baru kali ini nampak tidak menarik untukku. Aku yang selalu fokus dengan apa yang ada di depanku. Tapi... kali ini, pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Naruto yang masih terbujur sakit di rumah.

"Sasuke..." Ino memanggil namaku.

"Ya? Ada apa ino-san?" Ino nampak kaget sekali dengan apa yang aku utarakan padanya.

"Kemarin aku dan—"

"Sasuke-kun... kamu udah makan belum? Nih ada bentou buatan mamahku, loh" Sakura nyerobot perkataan dari Ino.

Untunglah Ino tidak mengutarakan pada Sasuke, tentang ke datangannya ke rumah Naruto bersama dengan Neji.

"Oh... tidak terimakasih.." Sasuke duduk "aku pengen nyobain bentounya Lee" Sasuke berpose seperti orang kekurangan makanan.

"Lee? Apa yang kau katakan? Apa katamu... benarkan kau memanggil namaku... hah?" Lee nampak jijik dan muak pada Sasuke yang sedang bercanda, dan mencoba mengambil simpati dari Lee. "Tenanglah dulu Lee... jangan marah gitu dong.. tapi kamu manis kalo marah!" Sasuke tersenyum ikhlas.

Pipi Lee memerah dengan sempurna. Lee langsung diam dan shock pada jantung dan otaknya.

"Wah.. wah... Sasuke kok bilang begitu sih sama Lee-kunku?" Konan menimpali Sasuke yang sedang berseri-seri pada Lee.

"Memangnya kenapa Konan-san? Apa kau cemburu padaku?" Sasuke cekikikan.

"Ih.. hoak.. menjijikan!" Konan langsung membuang muka dan duduk di sebelah Lee yang masih shock terdiam.

"Menjijikan!" Shikamaru menyeletuk.

"Wah.. kasian ya Sakura... suka sama Sasuke eh malah Sasukenya sukanya sama Lee.." Ino tertawa lebar dengan tetap memegang bunga mawar merah kesayangannya. Bunga yang melambangkan Gaara. Cintanya Ino, yang tumbuh dalam hati walaupun tanpa balasan dan jawaban.

"Oh... mau ribut lagi?" Sakura menggulung kerah bajunya, bersiap akan bertempur lagi seprti kemarin.

Dimana Gaara... Mengapa ia tidak terlihat sdari tadi? Aku mulai cemas dengannya. Mengapa dia harus pergi... Neji juga tampak tidak ada di dalam kelas, selama pelajaran agama tadi. Apa Neji sedang melukis sekitar sekolah? Atau dia sedang memfoto bangunan-bangunan tua yang ada dalam sekolah?

Entahlah... Aku langsung keluar dari kelas, menuju tempat yang benar-benar membuatku tenang dan bisa merasakan namanya ke ikhlasan selama sendirian. Aku langsung menuju ke bukit tersembunyi. Tetap seperti kemarin. Duduk dan membolos pelajaran. Toh para sensei sudah mengakui ke pintaranku yang memang hampir menyaingi Shikamaru. Jadi sekali-kali membolos, tidak apa-apa lah..

"Gaara... dimana kau sebenarnya?" Aku mengembuskan nafasku yang berat.

PLETAK

Kerikil jatuh tepat di kepalaku, aku menahan emosi dan langsung melihat ke atas pohon. Gaara sedang memainkan ponsel dan duduk di ranting tua yang kokoh pada pohon _oak_. Nampak ketampanannya dan mata tajamnya terkembang indah, seindah suasana siang yang cerah.

"Sedang apa Sasuke.." Gaara turun dari pohon.

"Ah... Gaara—" Sasuke nampak kaget dengan Gaara yang menyapanya.

"Sedang mencariku ya?" Gaara menajamkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau tau"

"Yaa... aku pasti tau. Apapun yang kau lakukan." Gaara menajamkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tau ini Sasuke?" Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan menggenggamnya erat erat.

Ya... sesuatu yang mungkin dikatagorikan berbahaya, sesuatu dengan bentuk lancip dengan kilauan pada semua sisinya, sesuatu tajam dan dapat melukai siapapun yang terkena ketajaman dari 'Kunai' itu sendiri. Gaara menodongkan sebuah _kunai_ pada leher Sasuke yang jenjang dan putih. _Kunai_ ini sering digunakan oleh para _ninja_ untuk menempel di dinding sewaktu memanjat atau menggali tanah, juga untuk melukai lawannya, atau malah justru membunuh, bentuk fisiknya seperti pisau berujung runcing dan berukuran sekitar 10-15cm sehingga cukup kecil untuk bisa disembunyikan dibalik baju dan dibawa kemana-mana, sebenarnya kunai ini adalah senjata standart untuk _ninja_, seperti halnya _shuriken_.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, harga dirinya yang tinggi itu, sudah dilupakan entah dimana, melihat sesosok Gaara—yang manis dan sopan, dulu! Dan entah mengapa, kini ia berbeda sekali, seorang laki-laki keturunan dari Klan Sabaku, berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke dengan seringai dingin dan menakutkan, matanya yang diam tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, menambah kengerian untuk seorang yang sangat di lindungi dan penuh dengan pengawasan, selayaknya anggota Uchiha yang lainnya, tapi, situasi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, Sasuke dalam keadaan yang _'laten'_ tetapi sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk membela diri sedikitpun.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Sasuke terlihat bergidik dengan mantan—uke sementaranya itu, yang dulu selalu nampak manis dan lembut padanya, tetapi... sekarang semua tinggal kenangan masa lalu, dan satu hal! Sasuke dan Gaara adalah pasangan seme dan uke dulu, semenjak mereka di pertemukan di suatu pemakaman. Dimana Gaara menangis gara-gara di-tinggal pergi dan dikerjai oleh Temari dan Kankurou, dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun Gaara yang ke 15. Sungguh sesuatu yang tidak lazim dilakukan untuk memperingati ulang tahun. Dan... tega banget sama adik kandaungnya sendiri!

Sasuke yang sedang berkunjung ke Makam, untuk meletakkan serangkaian bunga Tulip karangan dari Ino Yamanaka, untuk Saudara sepupunya yang bernama Madara. Madara meninggal di bunuh oleh anggota _Klannya _sendiri—Uchiha. Dengan penyebab, hanya karena kesalah pahaman yang bertukar dengan dendam dan perebutan harta. Antara Obito uchiha dan Madara. Untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan perusahaan milik Uchiha tentu saja. Suatu ketika, Madara ketahuan sedang berciuman bersama Sasuke di Kolam renang, apa ciuman?

Tidak-tidak, itu haram untuk Madara, ya... Dan kejadian yang sebenarnya itu, bukan ciuman, tetapi hanya niat baik seorang Madara untuk menolong Sasuke yang hampir meninggal gara-gara tercebur di kolam renang belakang rumahnya. Saat itulah Sasuke mendapat ciuman pertama sekaligus pertolongan dari sang Madara yang kelembutannya melebihi Itachi dan semua anggota Uchiha yang lainnya, terlebih ayahnya sendiri Fugaku.

Waktu itu, Sasuke sempat menaruh hatinya pada Madara sebelum ia meninggal gara-gara Kakek dari Sasuke dan Madara, menyuruh membinasakan Madara Uchiha, sebagai penerus dan pewaris utama dalam Klan besarnya itu. Obito tentu tidak diam saja kali itu, baginya... Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk merebut kuasa yang diberikan untuk Madara. Kakek Sasuke di-pengaruhi oleh Obito, dan dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan, Madara harus lenyap, itulah titah dari sang kakek untuk Madara. Obito mengatakan, bahwa Madara telah mencemari nama 'besar' Uciha, dengan alasan 'Incest.' Dan dari alasan Obito, maka... tewaslah satu Uchiha.

Tentu saja, ini fitnah yang keji bukan?

Obito menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh Madara dengan _senapan api_, sebuah senapan yang istimewa, karena bisa menembak dengan menitik beratkan sebuah peluru pada tujuan sasaran, dalam jarak tempuh terdekat satu kilometer, sungguh senjata yang luar biasa.

Senjata-senjata yang mayoritas aneh seperti itu, kebetulan, hanya di produksi oleh perusahaan milik keluarga besarnya Gaara. Yap... semuanya bersangkutan satu sama lainnnya, dan disini _author_ akan menjelaskan beberapa potongan-potongan cerita yang masih belum terpikir untuk selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Melalui pendeskripsian yang lumayan panjang tentu saja.

Madara tertembak saat ia sedang memegang bunga kesayangannya dari kekasih hatinya yang bernama Sizune. ya bunga tulip putih suci kesukaannya—sama seperti Itachi.

Setelah semuanya terjadi, Sasuke yang sangat terpukul kala itu sambil memandangi Nisan yang bertuliskan nama seorang yang di sayanginya dan di cintainya. Tetapi perhatiannya ter alihkan dengan ia melihat seorang bocah berpawakan lebih pendek darinya, sedang menangis berjongkok. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena air hujan. Sasuke langsung menolong Gaara dan membawanya pulang Dari situlah, mereka mengenal masing-masing, tidak ada ungkapan cinta atau apapun. Sasuke mengeluarkan instingnya, dan me-replay ulang apa saja yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Madara, dan perasaan itu diluapkan kepada Gaara yang nurut-nurut saja pada Sasuke.

Setelah dua bulan, Gaara memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sasuke, karena pada saat itulah, Neji berniat ingin membunuh Sasuke, dengan menggunakan Gaara sebagai umpan untuk dendamnya. Karena... Neji sangat menyukai Gaara.

Setelah Gaara mengetahui hal itu, ia berniat untuk menjauhi keduanya dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak masuk akal, yang akhirnya berhasil menjauhkan dirinya dari kedua orang yang menyukainya, dan faktor utamanya, Gaara tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan antara Sasuke dan Neji. Sampai saat Gaara bertemu dengan Naruto yang sangat manis melebihi perempuan manapun di Sekolah barunya, semenjak ia masuk ke High School.

Sejak saat itu, Gaara mulai menykai Naruto dengan diam-diam, cinta Naruto terbalas, bukan? Sebenarnya! Tetapi... karena perasaan itu hanya di simpan dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Maka... mereka tidak bisa disatukan. Karena satu penghalangnya adalah, sebuah kejujuran yang di pendam!

**END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Salam kenal dari saya Uzumaki uzu**

**bagaimana dengan fic yang alot, jelek dan gaje ini?**

**sebaiknnya dilanjutkan atau tidak ya? **

**saya bingung.. idenya mau habis.. **

**Maaf updatenya lama, soalnya saya baru jatuh dan badan juga kepala saya remek semua #PLAK**

**Maaf kelamaan ya ... **

**Di perparah juga karena faktor kurang semangat nulis.. gimana nii solusinya? **

**help me.. jangan lupa rivew dan bantu saya untuk mencari ide ide baru ya.. terimakasih :D**

**Terimakasih kepada sahabat saya yang telah ikut serta, dalam membangun fic ini :**

Uchy-san , Broken Doll, Orange Naru, Uchiha Shira-nii , kuraishi cha22dhen , hotaru chan hatake , Lavender Hime-chan , hima san, Uzumaki Panda, Shikigami can Cheat, NaruEls, mechakucha no , aoi neko, BiruOrange, matsuo Emi, Misyel , Hikarii Hana , Arisu Koromaru , Dwina Uchiha Si'Teme, Arisa Akaike , himawari, zero bie, chary-san, Hikari-san, lukias-san, shika 4869, akira chiicuu, Just Ryu, Ronin, Arisa Adachi, Sinta namikaze, Sasori Schifferway, Yumechan, Kumiko Fukushima , namikaze-hana, Arisu yama-chan , Sasunasu 4ever, ichisami naoka-chan, Meyra Uzumaki, FBSN, Aozora17, desy, san


	14. Blood

By. Uzumaki uzu.

Pairing = Naruto x Gaara, Sasuke x Gaara, Gaara x Neji.

Rating T (YAOI, LIME, BOYS LOVE, OOC, IC, GAJE, ANEH, TYPO (S) )

Masashi kishimoto disclaimnya.

Untuk 17 (+)

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Madara tertembak saat ia sedang memegang bunga kesayangannya dari kekasih hatinya yang bernama Rin. Ya bunga tulip putih suci kesukaannya, yang sama seperti Itachi yang sangat menykai bunga tulip berwarna putih.

Setelah semuanya terjadi, Sasuke yang sangat terpukul kala itu, melihat seotang bocah berpawakan lebih pendek darinya, sedang menangis berjongkok, tubuhnya gemetaran karena air hujan.

Sasuke langsung menolong Gaara dan membawanya pulang, dari situlah, mereka mengenal masing-masing, tidak ada ungkapan cinta atau apapun, Sasuke mengeluarkan instingnya, dan me-_replay_ ulang apa saja yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Madara, dan perasaan itu diluapkan kepada Gaara yang nurut-nurut saja pada Sasuke.

Setelah dua bulan, Gaara memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sasuke, karena pada saat itulah, Neji berniat ingin membunuh Sasuke, dengan menggunakan Gaara sebagai umpan untuk dendamnya.

Karena, Neji sangat menyukai Gaara, setelah Gaara mengetahui hal itu, ia berniat untuk menjauhi keduanya dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak masuk akal, yang akhirnya berhasil menjauhkan dirinya dari kedua orang yang menyukainya, dan faktor utamanya, Gaara tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan antara Sasuke dan Neji. Sampai saat Gaara bertemu dengan Naruto yang sangat manis melebihi perempuan manapun di Sekolah barunya, semenjak ia masuk ke High School.

Sejak saat itu, Gaara mulai menyukai Naruto dengan diam-diam, cinta Naruto terbalas, bukan? Sebenarnya! Tetapi... karena perasaan itu hanya di simpan dalam hati mereka masing-masing, maka mereka tidak bisa disatukan, karena satu penghalangnya adalah, sebuah kejujuran yang di pendam!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto kemrin malam, hah?" Gaara memainkan kunai pada ke leher Sasuke yang polos dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur membasahi dirinya yang nampak 'tegang.'

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?" Sasuke memekik suaranya sendiri.

"Cih, maksudku? Gaara bertanya.

" Apa aku harus mengatakan semuanya yang ada dibenakku padamu Sas... sasuke?" Gaara mengerengitkan dagunya dan tersenyum stoic "Begitu bodohnya kau, sehingga berkata 'maksudmu' setelah kau—"

"Hn? Mengapa berhenti?" Sasuke mendengus alus.

"Itulah yang akan aku tanyakan padamu dasar tolol!"

BUAGH...

JDUGH...

PLAK...

"Bagaimana rasanya Sasuke?" Gaara tersenyum licik memandangi Sasuke yang mulai terkapar kaku.

"Ugh... uhukk.. Ga-gaara! Hoak.." Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari dalam tenggorokannya.

"Apa? Masih kurang, hah?"

BUAGH!

Gaara menonjok tepat pada perut datar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya dapat meringis kesakitan. Tidak ada niatan untuk membalas Gaara- yang disayanginya itu.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya!" Gaara menggenggam erat kunai yang ada pada tangan kirinya "Mengapa kau harus mengambil Naruto dariku, Keparat!" Gaara memunculkan seringai pembunuhnya. Gaara yang diam dan menyenangkan, kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang yang mirip dengan iblis jahanam.

"..." Sasuke diam saja.

"Jawablah Sasuke! mengapa kau mengambil apa yang seharusnya milikku!" Gaara menahan dirinya.

"Ka-karena... hoak .. uhuk-" Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.

"Jangan alasan dengan batuk segala!" Gaara tidak sabar "Atau kau mau lagi... Sas.. suke." Gaara memandang mata Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Cukup Gaara... " Sasuke mengelap darahnya.

"Cukup ya? Tapi aku rasa belum cukup untuk menyakitimu! Kau lihat tangan kiriku? Tangan yang dulu sering membelai pipimu, sewaktu kau mengadu dan menangis. Ingat?" Gaara menaikkan nada suaranya dan tersenyum pahit.

"Mengapa.. kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Apa salahku padamu? Ini... ti-tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita dulu!" Sasuke meringis menahan dirinya yang sudah porak poranda.

Gaara langsung menyebarkan foto-foto yang sejak tadi ada di sakunya. Foto Sasuke dan Naruto ketkia sedang tidur. Bukankah malam kemarin Sasuke dan Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa? Mereka hanya berpelukan dan tidur bersama. Bukankah begitu?

"Kau bilang ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku? Tentu saja ada!" Gaara menyeruak.

Tapi... tidak semudah itu dapat merekayasa kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Memang Naruto dan Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa pada malam tadi. Tapi, ingat-kah pada Neji? Ialah yang sengaja merekayasa semuanya dan menunjukkannya pada Gaara. Neji sudah merasa kalau Gaara menyukai Naruto.

Dan sebagai balas dendam untuk dirinya yang sejak dulu tidak mendapatkan buah cinta dari Gaara. Ia sengaja memfoto Sasuke dan Naruto dan memberikan hasilnya kepada Gaara. Yap.

_Mission accomplished_

"Cih... kau bertanya mengapa? Bukankan semua jawaban itu ada di dirimu, hah?" Gaara melotot

"Alasan apa lagi? Hahahha.." Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak "Apa kau tidak sadar dengan dirimu ...Suke? alasanku mengapa aku melakukan semua ini adalah..." Gaara mempertajam pandangannya.

"Hoak... uhuk.." Sasuke menahan sakit yang sudah sangat menyiksanya. "A-apa?"

"Naruto—."

Mata Sasuke membulat. Saat mendengar apa yang abru saja dikatakan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu. Ya... Naruto.

"Mengapa harus Naruto... Ga-aara?" Sasuke terbatuk.

"Aku menyukainya. Dan aku sangat mencintainya. Dan kau merusak semuanya!" Gaara berteriak histeris di depan wajah Sasuke yang sudah melemah.

"Mengapa kau harus menyukainya? Mengapa kau tidak menyukai Neji atau—" Sasuke menahan dirinya.

"Atau apa? Apa aku harus mengatakan— aku harus menyukaimu Sasuke! seperti dulu, hn?" Gaara mengangkat satu alis.

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku tidak sudi menyukaimu Sasuke... kau tau! Kau itu penuh dengan kebohongan, kedengkian dan kesombongan. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah menyentuh Naruto! dia milikku dan hanya untukku. Mengerti?"

"Apa kau yakin demikian? Ohh... Gaara, mengapa kau terlalu cepat untuk berubah?" Sasuke heran.

"Hahahahaha... berubah? Aku biasa saja." Gaara tersenyum penuh dengan seringai Sabaku. "Aku yakin dia menyukaiku. Sejak saat itu..."

"Hoak... hoak.." Sasuke memuntahkan darahnya lagi.

"Dan dengan adanya kau, keindahan Naruto sudah rusak. Gara-gara kau dan teman-temanmu, dan gara-gara perbuatanmu... dan semua ini salahmu! Aku katakan sekali lagi ya Sasuke.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sejengkalpun mendekati dan merusak Naruto lagi. Camkan itu Sasuke. Atau aku akan..."

"Ak-akan.. apa?" Sasuke mengalirkan air matanya. Sasuke menangis. Ya menangis kali ini. Menangisi apa yang sudah tersimpan di hatinya. Semua permasalahan yang menjadi beban pada dirinya.

"Akan menghabisimu!" Gaara tanpa pikir panjang.

Gaara manis itu memukul perut Sasuke dengan bogeman tangan kirinya, memukul sekuat tenaga, hingga beberapa kali, Sasuke memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya, 'organ' dalam Sasuke sudah terluka oleh pukulan dari Gaara yang sangatlah keras dibuatnya.

Gaara, yang memang sering menjuarai perlombaan Karate di beberapa even tahun ini, menjadikan tameng untuk _invasi_ dalam dendam pada Sasuke yang sudah melukai Narutonya—itu, dilanjutkan dengan menendang perut Sasuke dengan kaki kirinya, dan berkali-kali meng-gampar wajah Sasuke hingga babak belur.

Wajah yang tadinya terlihat putih bersih, sekarang sudah menjadi babak belur dan membiru kaku, terasa bau anyir dimana-mana, gara-gara darah yang keluar dari hidung dan bibir Sasuke yang pecah karena permainan dari Gaara manis itu.

Seketika, Gaara tampak sangatlah mengerikan, dengan padangan mata yang nampak dingin dan dalam, pandangan yang jarang sekali ada untuk seorang Gaara yang tenang dan baik hati, tetapi... dalam kebaikan hatinyalah, tersembunyi beberapa sifat yang lain darinya.

Angin berhembus tenang, suasana sepi pada pelataran, yang dipenuhi oleh pohon dan padang rumput, bunga-bunga tulip bermekaran di samping pohon-pohon itu, Tanah yang lapang, yang di hiasi dengan rerumputan hijau dan tebal untuk menyelimutinya, awan terlihat putih tanpa brecak kehitaman, hari yang indah untuk seorang yang tidak sedang di-indahkan, melainkan, sdang dipermainkan, anehnya... tidak ada seorang sensei ataupun murid yang mengetahui Gaara dan Sasuke yang sudah tinggal _kulit dan darah_ itu.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, tangannya memegangi perutnya yang nampak biru-biru, darah segar berkecipak dimana-mana, hingga bunga tulip yang tumbuh di sebelah pohon itu, juga ikut terkena darah dari Sasuke, bunga putih yang sudah menajadi merah, apa ini akan menjadi pertanda, untuk sesuatu? Ya... entahlah...

Sasuke memegangi akar pohon oak itu, satu-satunya tumpuan untuk ia bertahan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas perlakuan kasar dari Gaara, Sasuke merambat sekuat tenaga yang sudah terkuras habis, karena kelelahan, sakit yang dalam dan rusaknya organ... mungkin!

Gaara mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum, pandanganya ber api-api, menakutkan dan uh... mengerikan.

"Bagaimana permainanku?"

"Kau cu-curang... uhukk... Gaara—" Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang sudah merasa melilit dan sakit yang menghujam seluruh tubuhnya, hingga tubunya dingin dan berkeringat. Seperti mayat.

"Hn? Curang... ya... oh" Gaara memainkan kunai ditangannya "...apa ini yang dinamakan dengan kecurangan?"

SLASH...

Gaara menyayat pipi Sasuke dengan kunai yang sedari tadi di genggamnya, darah cair itu melumer keluar dengan gencar.

"ARGH!" Sasuke histeris keras sekali, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menagis, tetapi akhirnya menangis lagi.

"Mengapa kau mengambil Naruto, Sasuke? mengapa kau mengambil apapun yang seharusnya jadi milikku? Mengapa kau harus mengambil dia" Gaara berbisik memelas di pendengaran Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau mempermainkannya... seperti kau mempermainkanku dulu? Mengapa ... sudah puaskah dengan dirimu?" Gaara duduk disamping Sasuke yang sudah kasat pada pandangannya yang mulai kabur, namun Sasuke masih menahan diri.

"Aku hanya menginginkan dia... uhuk—"

Sasuke limbung ke arah pangkuan Gaara yang dinginnya melebihi salju. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu jauh dengannya!"

"Apa.. apa kau cemburu?" Gaara menghapus bercak darah pada mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak... aku hanya menginginkannya saja." Sasuke menutup matanya.

"Cih... aku tidak yakin.. dia bukanlah seorang 'gay' seperti kita Sasuke!" Gaara mengelus pipi Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata pedinya.

"Aku tau... "

"Aku mencintainya Sasuke... dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai dia sendirilah yang akan mengakuinya padaku.." Gaara membelai rambut Sasuke dengan kunainya "Dan aku sarankan untukmu, agar tidak menggodainya.. karena dia adalah milikku, dia itu aku dan seluruhnya untukku."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget, heran dan pecahnya semua pikiran yang meleset dari dugaannya, karena... Sasuke mengira, Gaara cemburu, tetapi malah berbalik, Gaara mencintai Naruto yang menjadi 'permainan' dari Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau diam?" Gaara menggeretak Sasuke, namun usahanya gagal.

.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya... seseorang yang pernah aku cintai seperti Madara._

_Mengapa sekarang ia mengejar seseorang yang ingin aku gapai..._

_selama ini, aku hanya dapat memperhatikan Naruto dair jauh... jauh-jauh sebelum kejadian ini timbul._

_Mengapa sekarang berbalik, apa aku salah ingin mendekatinya?_

_Ya tuhan... aku ini sudah tidak normal lagi._

_Tapi... dengarkan aku tuhan, aku menginginkan tawannya untuk bersanding disebelah diriku yang msih tidur._

_Akankah aku bisa tertawa bersama keduanya?_

_Atau aku yang harus merelakan untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua?_

_Sebuah kebahagiaan yang nyaris dekat denganku... dihancurkan oleh orang yang pernah aku cintai dulu..._

_Tuhan... apakah aku akan dijauhkan dengan kebahagiaanku melalui kebahagiaannya?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

"Aku menginginkan dia... sama sepertimu Gaara." Sasuke bagun dan mencoba berdiri sekuat tenaga

"Diam kau... aku sudah muak dengan gaya pembicaraanmu yang omong kosong!" Gaara membelalakan matanya dan memandang tajam pada Sasuke yang sudah penuh dengan luka-luka. Gaara mengepal kunai itu dan berniat langsung menghujamnya ke jantung Sasuke kala itu juga, tapi aksinya berhasil di gagalkan oleh sebuah panggilan yang nampak tidak biasa.

"Dengarkan aku Gaara... aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya saja!"

"Tidak boleh... dia itu hanya milikku, tetapi... mengapa kau mengahncurkannya, secara perlahan-lahan seperti ini?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang menyadarinya?"

"Maksudmu? Ya... kau yang mengahncurkannya tentu saja, mengapa kau harus menunggu Naruto yang mengatakan isi hatinya padamu! Sedangkan kau tau, dia itu menyukaimu dan mengaharapkan lebih dari itu? apa itu yang dinamakan dengan segalanya?"

Mata Gaara terbelalak memandangi apa yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya.

"Cih... tidak usah ikut campur kau Sasuke... sudah lama sekali ya, aku tidak melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Lantas... apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Naruto... kau tau, kelakuanmu sungguh memprihatinkan Sasuke!"

"..." Sasuke diam dalam keadaan sakit yang sudah luar biasa.

"Jangan diam saja bodoh! dan ingatlah apa yang baru saja aku katakan padamu tadi, keparat!" Gaara menjilat darah Sasuke yang menempel pada kunai yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

Tidak lupa, Gaara mencium bibir Sasuke yang sudah di dalam ambang kemusnahannya. Sasuke tergugah ketika bibir mungil Gaara melepaskan ciumannya pada Sasuke, dan beranjak pergi dan menjauh dari pemuda Uchiha yang kini sendirian dengan peluh dan luka bertebaran dimana-mana.

Tidak ada _body guard_ tidak ada tim medis dan tidak ada agen keamanan yang selalu menempel dan melindungi Sasuke. Yap... tim keamanan yang terus memata-matai Sasuke dimanapun keberadaannya. Kecuali di sekolah. Tim keamanan khusus keluarga Uchiha. Sejak dulu, hingga sekarang. Bertujuan untuk selalu memantau dan melihat apa sajakah yang dilakukan oleh para Uchiha.

.

.**  
**

Di dalam kelas memanglah terasa sangat ramai dan menyenangkan. Keadaan yang seharusnya Naruto merasakan asiknya sekolah dengan keadaan yang sudah mulai menyatu dan normal. Yap. Tidak seperti biasanya. Aroma-aroma persahabatan kini sudah mulai terasa. Dari semua yang ada di dalam kelas ini. Dan dengan di pelopori dengan Sasuke yang merubah dirinya menjadi sedikit konyol, melihat Naruto tidak masuk pada hari-hari kemarin.

Juga Ino dan Neji yang terlihat lebih akrab dan berkesan menyudahi menjauhi Naruto yang memang terkesan serba salah dan menyusahkan. Lee, yang selalu berisik dan terus saja membenci Sasuke, kini ia malah mulai senang dengan keberadaanya. Setelah saat-saat kemarin Sasuke memuji Lee dengan kata-kata rayuan gombalnya.

Gaara yang sudah mulai aktif berbicara dengan Sasuke lagi, tentunya pada waktu kemarin. Sebelum terjadinya keadaan yang memaksa Sasuke untuk di lumpuhkan. Neji. Yang menjadi latar dan dasar atas segala umpat-umpatan di dalam dirinya yang selalu berkecamuk.

"Saya akhiri mata pelajaran ekonomi pada kesempatan kali ini, dan ingat ya... kelompok yang sudah di bagi tadi. Jangan lupa tugas wawancaranya segera dikumpulkan. Paling lambat bulan depan. Ada pertanyaan?" Orochimaru sambil menata bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas yang terbuat dari kulit ular.

"Unn... sensei.." Hinata memberanikan diri mengacungkan telunjuk.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya pada Orochimaru.

"Ah.. Hinata, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Orochimaru agak terkejut dengan Hinata yang tidak biasanya.

"Ahh.. Hinata-chan. Kan uda mau pulang... malah tanya segala." Konan mendekati Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Unn,, anno... ti-tidak jadi sensei..." Hinata ragu-ragu dan langsung duduk kembali dengan terus memandangi jendela. Hinata sedari tadi merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan teman-temannya.

"Huuu... gimana sih, Hinata-chan.." Seru Lee dan Sai..

"Iya tuhh ... hehehehe.. gomen Hinata-chan" Neji ikut tertawa dan menyoraki.

Teman-teman sekelas berhasil menyoraki Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi.. Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa malu dan terkejut pingsan. Perhatiannya terfokus pada Sasuke dan Gaara. Kemana dia?

"Mungkin Hinata malu tanya.. tapi sudahlah anak-anak. Jangan terlalu di perdebatkan. Manusia memang berbeda-beda." Orochimaru tersenyum ikhlas dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Saya akhiri pelajaran kali ini. terimakasih .. selamat siang." Orochimaru keluar kelas dengan menggandeng tas kesayangannya.

Lee dan Konan langsung nimbrung dan memindahkan kursinya ke sebelah Hinata. Hinata cengok dan heran dengan duo manis itu yang mendkatinya.

"Gossip?" Hinata memandang Lee dan Konan.

"Bukan... kami hanya." Konan memandangi Hinata yang mulai ikut-ikutan kena virus anehnya Sasuke.

"hanya apa? Unn, apa ada yang aneh?"

"Ya.. kau yang aneh Hinata." Konan mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Eh, aku. Ke-kenapa?" Hinata menunjuk ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau bertanya pada sensei Ular piton tadi? Katanya kau tidak suka dengannya?" Konan memajukan bibirnya. Dan Lee memandangi Konan dengan ikut-ikutan memajukan bibirnya.

"Ada yang aneh." Hinata menciutkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang aneh, Hinata-san?" Gaara menyeletuk sambil mengelapi tangannya dengan tisyu yang ia bawa.

"Eh... Gaara, kemana saja kau?" Ino tersenyum.

"Aku tadi baru rapat osis.. bukankah kau mendengar panggilan untukku tadi?"

"Yaa... aku tau itu." Ino menyeruak dengan semangat diantara keributan anak-anak sekelasnya.

Hinata berbisik pada Konan dan Lee "Dimana Sasuke?"

Gaara melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Lee dan Konan. Neji yang dengan bangga melipat tangannya dan duduk dengan coolnya. Shino terkejut melihat Neji yang sejak tadi tersenyum terus-menerus. Misterius!

"Ada yang melihat Sasuke?" Neji menaikkan nada suaranya.

Semua anak-anak dalam kelas itu langsung bengong dan berbicara sendiri-sendiri. dan saling menanyakan dimana Sasuke. Sampai Gaara-sang ketua osis melaporkan pada kepala sekolah tentang Sasuke yang menghilang sejak tadi. Gaara merasa seperti tidak berdosa ketika melaporkan pada kepala sekolah dan security.

Sasuke terbaring lesu dan penuh dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian. Datanglah Neji , Gaara dan segerombolan anak lainnya. Hinata, Sakura dan beberapa sensei juga karyawan sekolah. Mereka sangat kaget dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke. Gaara merasa sangat bertanggung jawab dengan Sasuke yang sudah lemas tak berdaya. Sakura langsung menangis kala melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan yang sudah penuh dengan luka. Hinata yang tersenyum simpul terus memandangi Gaara dengan penglihatan penuh dengan kemisteriusan.

Suasana kali ini sangatlah riuh dan ramai. Kepala sekolah langsung mengatakan pada pihak-pihak sekolah, jangan sampai terdengar oleh orang luar. Dan berita ini jangan sampai terdengar oleh pers. Karena sangat membahayakan reputasi sekolah yang terkenal sebagai sekolah nomor satu di Konoha.

Siapa yang melakukannya dan mengapa bisa ada kejadian seperti ini di sekolah yang tingkat keamanannya sudah terjamin dan terpantau.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa ini dan itu, Sasuke langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Para sensei dan juga karyawan langsung mengadakan rapat dadakan untuk membahas apa yang telah terjadi kali ini. Gaara tersenyum licik memandangi Sasuke yang sudah lemah dan tidak mempunyai daya.

Naruto pov 

Duduk manis dan berdiam, diantara suasana yang membuat tubuh terasa terjepit di dalam dua kemungkinan. Kemungkinan yang memang sangat memuakkan dan menimbulkan kesan curiga, diantara wajah-wajah yang memang tidak-lah asing bagiku. Tapi... mengapa sampai mereka ada disini?

Mengapa selalu saja ada hal baru yang menyangkutkan antara diriku dengan Sasuke itu. Ya.. tuhan, apa lagi ini? apa orang tua Sasuke sudah mengetahui kejadian yang haram itu? mataku melirik ke arah Itachi yang memang sangat tampan.

Wajahku memerah, ketika ia membalas senyumanku dan kembali diam. Oh tuhan... apa lagi ini. Mengapa ibu juga diam saja? Persis seperti Fugaku-sama dan Itachi-sama. Lengkap sudah pikiranku yang semenjak tadi terbang-terbang entah kemana. Aku membuka ponselku yang sejak tadi sudah di singgungkan oleh nada-nada tanda pesan masuk.

_[Naruto-chan.. kenapa hari ini kamu enggak masuk sekolah lagi sih? Kenapa kemarin kamu nggak mau bukain pintu? Aku kerumah-mu loh.. sama Hinata. By. Lee] _

_[Naruto... benar-benar gawat, Sasuke. Dia masuk rumah sakit. By. Ino] _

_[Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto? apa kau sudah baikkan? Ingat ya, kau masih ada hutang jalan sama aku. :D by. Gaara] _

_[Naruto... Sasuke kecelakaan. By. Lee] _

_[Heh. Anak ramen. Sasuke tuh aneh-aneh aja kerjaannya. Selama kau enggak masuk. By. Sai] _

_[Kapan kau masuk sekolah? Eh tau nggak, Sasuke baru kena musibah loh! Kamu pasti senang mendengarnya. By. Lee] _

_[Merepotkan sekali sih, gara-gara kamu gak masuk, banyak kejadian aneh-aneh di sekolah kita tau! Ada tragedi di sekolahan. Kau tau Naru, Sasuke mau di bunuh di bukit belakang, tapi... tang saja, dia gak mati, kok. Udah dulu ya.. aku malas sms-an. By. Shika] _

Duh, banyak sekali sms yang masuk ke dalam ponselku kali ini. Dan aneh sih, orang-orang yang tadinya tidak suka denganku malah sekarang rajin mengabariku. Oh tuhan.. ada apa lagi dengan teme itu.

Sandiwara apa lagi yang ia perbuat di sekolahan. Dan... bagai mana dengan Neji? Aku takut dengan pandangan matanya. Aku jijik dan errrr... dia sama-sama ero-nya dengan si-teme itu.

Aku melihat ke arah jam yang terpampang di atas foto orang yang selama ini sudah melukaiku dan Ibu. Masih pukul dua siang. Apa mereka bakal diam saja seperti ini? sampai Sasuke kemarin dan menyapa kami semua? Cih... bosan!

Fugaku berdehem. Suara dehemannya sempat membangunkan diriku yang sedang di landa lamunan manis mengenai kejadian tadi malam. Wajahku blushing.

"Kushina-san... apkah kau sudah mengatakannya pada Naruto?" Fugaku memandang wajah ibu yang sedang duduk diam disampingku. Dengan menggunakan celemek khas dapur yang selalu dipakainya.

"A-aku belum sempat mengatakannya pada Naruto... karena tadi malam ia sudah tertidur lelap bersama Sasuke dan juga kawannya."

Apa katanya? Kawan? Kawan macam apa lagi yang datang dan tinggal di kamarku? Sial... Neji. Ya.. si brengsek itu. Mengapa ibu tau Neji berada di sini semalaman? Dan apakah Fugaku akan mengintrogasiku dan ibu? Dan menjebloskanku ke dalam penjara? Oh tuhan, harus apa aku sekarang.

Pikiranku mulai kacau sendiri. entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Fugaku bersama ibu. Juga si Itaci yang semakin genit memandangku. Aku mengangkat alisku dan mencoba bertanya.

"Maaf.. Fugaku-sama... apa anda datang ke sini gara-gara Sasuke menginap disini tadi malam?"

"..." Fugaku diam dan tersenyum simpul.

"Ya.. tuhan.. maafkan saya Fugaku-sama.. saya tidak bermaksud untuk menculik anak anda. Tapi.. si Teme.. itu-lah yang datang malam-malam, dan—" suaraku terpotong.

"Hahaha... sebegitu takutnya kah kau Naru-chan?" Itaci malah menertawaiku.

Aku menggrenyitkan keningku. Sangat tidak maksud dengan apa yang baru saja Itachi katakan padaku.

"Maksudmu?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa Naru-chan." Itachi kembali tersenyum dan diam.

"Tapi... benarkan bu?" aku menengadah dan akhirnya aku mengalah "Iya... saya mengaku salah, tapi saya benar-benar tidak mempengaruhi Sasuke-sama untuk bermalam di rumah saya. Iya kan bu.." aku memanjakan suaraku dan memandang ragu ke arah wajah ibuku yang sejak tadi terlihat ragu ragu.

Ibu hanya mengutarakan kebenaranku melewati senyumnya. Hanya sebatas senyum yang dangkal.

"Hahaha... kau memamang anak yang polos dan baik Naruto." Fugaku memujiku.

Aku semakin tak kuasa dengan keadaan ini. Beberapa saat, setelah semuanya selesai berdepat dan menertawai diriku yang sangat yah.. memalukan.

"Baiklah... sudah cukup dengan leluconnya. Mari kita bahas yang sesungguhnya." Suara Fugaku terlihat bijaksana dan menenangkan.

"Bahas yang sesungguhnya?" Aku semakin tercengang.

"Iya Naruto... maafkan ibu sebelumnya." Ibu melirihkan suaranya dan membelai pipiku.

"Apa... ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Aku memungut bunga yang jatuh dari meja.

"Ibu dan Fugaku-sama sudah memutuskan." Ibu membuang nafasnya yang terlihat geram dan resah.

"Memutuskan untuk apa bu? Ayolah.. katakan saja padaku." Aku menarik celemek yang di pakai ibu. Sungguh sangat tidak sabar menunggu apa yang sebenarnya akan di katakan oleh ke dua Uchiha ini.

"Ibu akan menikah dengan Fugaku-sama." Ibu menunduk.

Mataku terbelalak dan membulat sempurna, jantungku serasa naik ke kerongkonganku yang sejak tadi merasa kehausan akan air minum. Otakku serasa berhamburan di setiap aku ber-pikir.

Sungguh luar biasa mengagetkan untuk seorang yang memang kali-kali ini sering di landa dengan kejadian-kejadian yang memang tak di duga sebelumnya.

Petir dan gemuruh menjadi satu dan mengantam diriku yang sudah terkoyak-koyak dalam pemikiran yang sempit dan terjepit. Aku sangat kaget dan heran. Ketika, dengan polosnya ibu menyebutkan akan menikah lagi. Oh tuhan. Apa yang di pikirkan oleh ibuku? Apa ibu sudah gila, mau-maunya dia menikah dengan Uchiha yang errrrr. Mesum! Aku sungguh tidak mempercayai kenyataan yang ada di depanku ini. _Sungguh-sungguh tidak mempercayainya_. Camkan itu.

"Ap-apa itu benar buu?" aku memandang ibu dengan sayu dan sedikit tidak menelaah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Iya sayang... ibu sudah memutuskan akan menikah dengan Fugaku-sama. Karena dialah cinta sejatinya ibu, sejak dulu SMA." Ibu mengatakan dengan seluruh kelembutan yang terpancar di matanya.

"Ya, Naruto.. bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kau menyetujuinya?" Fugaku memandangku "Jujur saja, sejak aku bertemu dengan ibumu dulu, kami memang sudah berpacaran. Tapi... keinginan kami untuk meneruskan hubungan ini sangatlah sulit. Karena—" Fugaku berhenti bicara.

"Tousan.. sudahlah. Tidak perlu di jelaskan secara detail. Itu sudah lama terjadi." Itachi menyela.

"Apakah... itu benar buu?" Aku menyeringai dan menggenggam bunga yang ada di tanganku.

"Iya.. sayang. Maafkan ibu nak... ibu tidak bermaksud— hiks.. hikss" tangisan ibu pecah di sela-sela pelukannya yang erat pada tubuhku.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Aku memandangi diriku sendiri dan ibuku yang menangis dengan sesengukan di dalam pelukanku. Aku merasa ibu sudah sangatlah menderita karena ayah semenjak dulu. Aku merasa ibu merintih kesakitan karena ayah. Aku merasa ibu sudah lelah dengan semua yang selama ini membebani mentalnya.

Tapi... ibu tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan dirinya sendiri. Ia bekerja keras hanya untuk aku. Ya. Untuk aku. Sedangkan aku? Apa gunanya aku disini? Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun peduli dengan perasaan ibu. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat ibu meangis di hadapanku.

Tapi.. tidak untuk kali ini. Ibu benar-benar kelihatan sudah lelah. Dan jawabannya, kali ini aku lah yang harus berperan untuk ibuku. Aku sudah banyak merpotkan dan menyusahkan ibu.

Itachi melihatku dengan senyumannya. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan pandangannya, yang seakan-akan membaik-baikkan diriku dan keadaanku yang memang miskin. Tapi... setelah mendengar, ibu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Aku tersadar. Ibu juga punya perasaan. Dan hari ini juga kali ini, biarkan aku yang mengorbankan diriku sendiri untuk kebahagiaan ibu. Aku akan mengatakan 'iya'

"Maafkan ibu... nak—" Ibuku menangis dengan perasaan bersalahnya.

Aku mendngakkan wajah ibuku yang kusam dan sedikit kumal untuk memandangku.

"Mngapa harus meminta maaf, bu?" Aku tersenyum dan sedikit memaksa.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto? maafkan ibu... ibu telah mempermainkan perasaanmu... maafkan ibu nak—" Ibu menangis lagi.

"Naruto... bagaimana pendapatmu akan rencana kami?"Fugaku memecahkan konsentrasiku.

"..." aku diam.

"Maafkan ibumu yang bodoh ini sayang... hikss" ibu tidak berhenti menangis.

"Maafkan aku Fugaku-sama, apabila saya lancang tadi. Tapi..." Aku memberanikan diri memandang Fugaku.

"Hentikan Naruto... ibu mengaku salah ... maa—"

"Tapi... aku menyetujuinya" Aku tersenyum memandang Fugaku dan Itachi yang sudah merasa lega dengan jawaban yang aku utarakan.

Itachi bergejolak "Benarkah itu, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja... aku tidak akan pernah mau menghalangi kebahagiaan ibuku sendiri. Dan... aku sangat merasa lega, apabila ibu sudah dipertemukan kembali dengan Fugaku-sama."

Aku memaksakan senyum dan menepis diriku yang sangatlah tidak menerima apa yang sedang ku bicarakan ini.

Aku mungkin tidak bisa menarik kembali apa yang telah aku katakan tadi. Dan ... ungkin ini adalah jawaban atas kesakitanku dan ibu sejak dulu. Mungkin ibu akan bahagia dengan menemui cinta sejatinya.

"Syukurlah... puji janshin, semuanya telah sepakat. Terimakasih Naruto, karena-mu, aku bisa menyatukan apa yang dulu tertunda."

Itachi bberjalan ke arahku dan langsung duduk diantara aku dan ibu. Itachi memelukku dengan erat. Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Ya.. aku melihat kebahagiaannya melalui senyuman dan pelukannya yang dalam pada tubuhku. Aku pun ikut tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya, perasaanku menolak.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto." Itachi berbisik lirih tepat pada gendang telingaku.

Jantungku seakan membeku dengan apa yang dikatakan Oleh Itachi padaku. Kami-pun melepaskan pelukan. "Aku juga menyukaimu Itachi-sama."

"Hah? Bukan Itachi-sama, Naruto-chan... tapi niisan." Itachi mencubit pipiku.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Terimakasih janshin" Ibu terlihat bahagia dengan tangisannya. Fugaku memeluk ibu yang masih menangis.

Beberapa saat, aku, ibu, Fugaku-sama dan Itachi pun membuka pembicaraan. Yah.. sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. Memang benar-benar berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Ternyata Fugaku-sama dan Itachi memang benar-benar menarik sekali. Mereka pintar bercakap juga wajah mereka sangat low profile.

Aku memandangi foto ayah. Ya... foto yang selama ini selalu menyakitiku dan ibu. Aku tersenyum dangkal dengan memunculkan rona kemenangan pada sorot mataku.

'_Lihatlah ayah... aku menang sekarang!' _

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mohon izin untuk ke belakang. Aku memang tidak menuju kamar kecil atau dapur. Aku langsung menuju belakang rumah. Ya, karena rumah ini sekarang sudah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Ya.. walaupun tidak terlepas dari Uchiha itu.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, masih jam setengah tiga sore. Tapi... pikiranku mulai agak was-was, mengapa sedari tadi Sasuke tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya? Padahal... keluarganya masih ada di sini. Apa dia tidak menyetujui rencana besar ini?

Tunggu dulu! Apa rencana besar? Oh tuhan... aku sudah melupakan benang merah yang selalu terikat satu sama lainnya.

Ya.. Sasuke Uchiha. SHIT, dia adalah anak bungsu dan dia adalah adik dari Itachi! Apa itu artinya, aku akan menjadi bagian dari Sasuke juga? Oh... tuhan, mengapa bisa aku melupakan bagian yang sangat penting seperti ini? dasar bodoh!

Aku duduk di rumput pada halaman belakang rumah yang cukup lebar. Memandang langit sore dan menikmati wewagian bunga lavender.

"Naruto... mengapa kau tidak masuk kedalam? Apa, keadaan di dalam membuatmu tertekan?"

"Unn, hehehe.. tidak kok Itachi-sama."

"Apa?" Itachi mendongak ke arahku.

"Eh?" Aku heran.

"Bukan itachi-sama.. Naruto! tapi niisan. Ingai itu ya. Oh ya.. apa Sasuke belum pulang sekolah?"

"Eh.. hehehe, iya niisan." Aku menggaruki kepalaku sendiri "...unn, belum. Tapi, seharusnya dia sudah pulang sekarang." Aku turut bingung.

RING... RING...RING

Ponselku berbunyi. Aku kaget ketika Gaara menelponku. Aku merasa senang dan sangat bahagia sekali. Aku langsung mengangkat dan mengucap say hallo padanya. Tapi, aku terkejut ketikan Gaara dengan nada Baritonnya yang dingin menyapa sapaanku.

Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, ketika Gaara mengatakan Sasuke sedang berada di rumah sakit. Aku sangat terkeut dengan berita itu. Ternyata sms dari teman-teman itu tidak main-main. Itachi langsung kaget mndengar berita Sasuke masuk rumah Sakit.

Dengan bergegas, aku dan rombonganku langsung menuju ke rumah sakit yang di sudah beritahukan oleh Gaara.

End Naruto pov 

**To be continue**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Salam kenal dari saya uzu

bagaimana dengan fic yang alot, jelek dan gaje ini?

sebaiknnya dilanjutkan atau tidak ya?

saya bingung.. idenya mau habis..

Maaf updatenya lama

Di perparah juga karena faktor kurang semangat nulis.. gimana nii solusinya?

help me.. jangan lupa rivew dan bantu saya untuk mencari ide ide baru ya.. terimakasih :D

jaa nee

Terimakasih kepada sahabat saya yang telah ikut serta, dalam membangun fic ini :

**Uchy-san , Broken Doll, Orange Naru, Uchiha Shira-nii , kuraishi cha22dhen , hotaru chan hatake , Lavender Hime-chan , hima san, Uzumaki Panda, Shikigami can Cheat, NaruEls, mechakucha no , aoi neko, BiruOrange, matsuo Emi, Misyel , Hikarii Hana , Arisu Koromaru , Dwina Uchiha Si'Teme, Arisa Akaike , himawari, zero bie, chary-san, Hikari-san, lukias-san, shika 4869, akira chiicuu, Just Ryu, Ronin, Arisa Adachi, Sinta namikaze, Sasori Schifferway, Yumechan, Kumiko Fukushima , namikaze-hana, Arisu yama-chan , Sasunasu 4ever, ichisami naoka-chan, kumiko my imouto, icky alice, Meyra Uzumaki, FBSN, Aozora17, desy, san**

**.**

**Jangan lupa ripiunya yaa (^_^)**


End file.
